Soldats de chair, soldats de plomb
by Calamithy
Summary: Chap IX 6ème partie. Hmm miracle de la nouvelle année lol? Hmm... on croit ne rien apprendre et pourtant... mici de votre patience !
1. Prologue

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

Série : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une longue fiction – qui elle m'appartient ainsi que les nouveaux persos crées par mon petit cerveau ^^ - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : épopée pour moi ^^ , Action, aventures. Yaoi plus tard, hétéro et… vous verrez au fil de la lecture. Semi UA parce que certains événements relatés – comme le nouveau contexte géopolitique - sont issus de mon imagination ^^. 

**Rating** : Globalement R pour les thèmes abordés principalement. Certaines parties, comme le prologue sont PG 13, d'autres sont NC 17 et ne seront pas publiées dans leur intégralité.

**Avertissements** : certaines parties comporteront des scènes graphiques plus ou moins explicites et des scènes plus ou moins violentes qui feront l'objet d'une mention spéciale. Si cela vous gène, passez à autres choses tout simplement. 

Couples : lisez et vous verrez ^^

Spoilers : hmm si vous ne saviez pas que les G-Boys avaient gagné contre la Marie, maintenant vous le savez ^^ Sinon c'est tout

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime et qui sont formidables. Sans leur amitié et leurs encouragements cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Remerciements : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : merci beaucoup !

**Remerciement spécial** : Leliël le retour de la vengeance ^^ Tu es une petite sentinelle. Tu as un sacré sixième sens et je vais répondre à la question que tu as soulevé. Oui j'ai écrit plusieurs histoires longues sur Gundam Wing, dont 3 sont terminées. Les dernières sont des plaies ^^ « Soldats… » est la première histoire que j'ai écrite sur les G-Boys. Tu m'épates parce que tu as compris en voyant ce que j'avais posté que j'avais encore des histoires dans mon tiroir ^^   Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que le prologue te plaira

**L'histoire en elle-même** : les G-Boys face aux conséquences de leurs actes et aux décisions qu'ils seront amenés à prendre. Chaque partie est basé sur un des Dix commandements et concernera plus particulièrement un pilote, même si les autres sont présents. Cette histoire comporte donc 44 volets et 4 séquelles, les 2 dernières étant en cours d'écriture. Les 44 volets se recoupent en dix parties. (Voir la fin du prologue pour plus de renseignements)

**Important** : Même si je prends appui sur des citations religieuses, **ma fic ne l'est en aucun cas**.

J'updaterai cette fic à intervalles réguliers, mais pas aussi rapidement que les autres fictions en ligne.

.

.

.

**Soldats de chair, soldats de plomb**

.

.

_Je suis l'Éternel, ton Dieu, qui t'ai fait sortir du pays d'Égypte, de la maison de servitude._

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

.

AC 200. 

La paix règne tant bien que mal sur ce monde depuis déjà cinq ans. 

Le peuple travaille, rit, pleure, vit comme s'il n'avait pas connu OZ. 

Ce peuple qui hier nous portait aux nues pour l' avoir délivré, aujourd'hui a oublié jusqu'à notre existence.Comme un mauvais film serait immédiatement effacé des mémoires.

Pourtant tous les acteurs ont tous joué leur rôle à la perfection. Monceaux de bravoure, 

douleurs, 

cris, 

larmes, 

sang. 

Encore et encore. 

.

Les "terroristes" contre OZ. 

Ca pourrait presque faire le titre d'un film. 

Avec dans les rôles des "gentils" Duo Maxwell, alias le Joker dangereux, 

Chang Wufei serait la justice incarnée, 

Quatre Winner le golden boy au grand coeur, 

Trowa Barton le clow triste.

Et Heero Yuy le "soldat parfait". 

Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. 

Ha. 

Si j'étais Duo je me trouverais presque drôle. 

.

L'histoire a prouvé que les Hommes n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreur, peu importait les conséquences 

parfois tardives, 

parfois immédiates. 

A son avènement Réléna Peacecraft fit des promesses comme tous les politiciens : 

- de la nourriture et du travail pour tous, 

- l'égalité des chances, 

- la baisse des impôts, 

- une économie saine, 

- des soins gratuits pour les nécessiteux,... 

Un monde de fraternité et d'amour. 

Un monde différent de ce que le peuple avait jusqu'alors connu. 

Un monde meilleur. 

.

.

Du travail pour tous il y en avait : la reconstruction de L5 a mobilisé pas moins de 3000000 personnes. 

Mais pour le reste....

Réléna Peacecraft s'est contentée de refaire le monde à son image : lisse et doux à _l'extérieur_. 

C'est bien pour la paix que nous les "terroristes" avons sacrifié nos vies, alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas satisfait? 

Pourquoi? 

Nous avons gagné non? 

« Parce que quiconque ne se fiant pas à l'image de félicité et de fraternité de notre monde observera une vérité toute autre... Une vérité qui glace le sang », me souffle une voix. 

« Parce que Réléna Peacecraft a été victime de la mégalomanie de son prédécesseur. » 

« Parce que pour obtenir _sa_ paix elle a utilisé des terroristes. »

« Parce que pour "maintenir cette paix" comme la Présidente Peacecraft le dit actuellement dans son si beau discours, elle est prête à tout.Quitte à écraser ceux qui n'adhèrent pas à ses projets »

« Parce que la paix est libre. Quiconque est entravé perd sa liberté. La paix devient sa propre ennemie si pour la maintenir il faut recourir au combat. », conclut la voix.

.

Quelle ironie... hier nous étions des numéros prêts à mourir pour notre cause en n'existant aux yeux de personne. 

Aujourd'hui notre servitude est officielle : nous sommes des Preventers. 

Des soldats de plomb dans des corps de chair au service du gouvernement, non du peuple. 

_Jamais du peuple_ que tu as pourtant juré de servir jusqu'à ta mort. Pour toutes ces raisons Réléna Peacecraft 

tu 

dois 

mourir. 

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

**Fin du prologue**

.

.

.

L'histoire s'articulera comme suit, les personnages entre parenthèses étant les plus concernés par le commandement en question :

.

.

1ère partie  Révélations (Heero) 1er commandement

2ème partie : Chaos et Renaissance (Wufei) 2ème commandement

3ème partie : Identité (Duo) 3ème commandement

4ème partie : Le repos du guerrier (Trowa) 4ème commandement 

5ème partie : Honneur perdu 1/2 (Quatre) 5ème commandement 

6ème partie : Honneur perdu 2/2 (Trowa) 6ème commandement 

7ème partie : Prie pour mon salut (Wufei) 7ème commandement 

8ème partie : Voleur (Duo) 8ème commandement

9ème partie : Justice (Quatre) 9ème commandement

10ème partie : Mien (Heero) 10ème commandement

Epilogue

Séquelles.

.

Les dernières parties comportent plusieurs chapitres et volets parce que la bible n'est pas partagée en parties égales : ya des moments où ils s'enflamment les auteurs ^^ mdr

et voici les 10 commandements :

_Je suis l'Éternel, ton Dieu, qui t'ai fait sortir du pays d'Égypte, de la maison de servitude.  
_**1.** Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux devant ma face.  
**2. **Tu ne te feras point d'image taillée, ni de représentation quelconque des choses qui sont en haut dans les cieux, qui sont en bas sur la terre, et qui sont dans les eaux plus bas que la terre. Tu ne te prosterneras point devant elles, et tu ne les serviras point; car moi, l'Éternel, ton Dieu, je suis un Dieu jaloux, qui punis l'iniquité des pères sur les enfants jusqu'à la troisième et la quatrième génération de ceux qui me haïssent, et qui fais miséricorde jusqu'en mille générations à ceux qui m'aiment et qui gardent mes commandements.  
**3. **Tu ne prendras point le nom de l'Éternel, ton Dieu, en vain; car l'Éternel ne laissera point impuni celui qui prendra son nom en vain.  
**4.** Souviens-toi du jour du repos, pour le sanctifier. Tu travailleras six jours, et tu feras tout ton ouvrage. Mais le septième jour est le jour du repos de l'Éternel, ton Dieu: tu ne feras aucun ouvrage, ni toi, ni ton fils, ni ta fille, ni ton serviteur, ni ta servante, ni ton bétail, ni l'étranger qui est dans tes portes. Car en six jours l'Éternel a fait les cieux, la terre et la mer, et tout ce qui y est contenu, et il s'est reposé le septième jour: c'est pourquoi l'Éternel a béni le jour du repos et l'a sanctifié.  
**5. **Honore ton père et ta mère, afin que tes jours se prolongent dans le pays que l'Éternel, ton Dieu, te donne.  
**6. **Tu ne tueras point.  
**7.** Tu ne commettras point d'adultère.  
**8.** Tu ne déroberas point.  
**9.** Tu ne porteras point de faux témoignage contre ton prochain.  
**10.** Tu ne convoiteras point la maison de ton prochain; tu ne convoiteras point la femme de ton prochain, ni son serviteur, ni sa servante, ni son boeuf, ni son âne, ni aucune chose qui appartienne à ton prochain.

.

.

Pour ceux qui auront lu tout ça : je sais que c'est long et chiant mais il fallait que cela soit fait, les autres parties à venir ne comporteront pas tout ce blabla ^__________________________^

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

.

.

.

@ +++++++

.

.

Mithy ^^


	2. Chapitre I : Révélations

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. **Rating** **général**** :** voir prologue.

**Rating pour ce chapitre : R, pour la violence et les propos dérangeants de Heero. OOC total Réléna et un peu de Heero.**

**Important** : Même si je prends appui sur des citations religieuses, **ma fic ne l'est en aucun cas**.

**Micis** : toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée -)

J'updaterai cette fic à intervalles réguliers, mais pas aussi rapidement que les autres fictions en ligne.

.

.

.

.

**Soldats de chair, soldats de plomb**

**_._**

**_1er commandement._**_ **Tu** **n'auras pas d'autres dieux devant ma face.**_

.

.

**Chapitre I révélation**

.

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

J'observe cette garce.

Si j'étais sensible je dirais qu'elle me donne envie de vomir, mais…

j'ai seulement envie de la tuer.

De mettre un terme à son existence.

Je sens déjà l'odeur de son sang, l'odeur de sa vie qui la quitte.

Je sens déjà son regard qui devient vitreux, son souffle qui se ralentit.

J'entends déjà son coeur cesser de battre.

Quelque chose me dit que même dans la mort elle conserverait une expression diabolique.

Ce qui a changé chez moi en 5 ans? Avant je ne prenais aucun plaisir à rien, je faisais tout par automatisme, j'obéissais aux ordres telle une machine.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois je vais prendre plaisir à tuer.

Je suis excité à l'idée de la tuer.

La seule et unique chose qui m'excitera venant d'elle,

sera sa vie qui la quittera.

Enfin

Quelle ironie.

Quel plaisir à venir....

.

**.**

**.**

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Réléna Peacecraft monta sur l'estrade un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cinq années.

Cinq années déjà qu'elle faisait partie du gouvernement Terre-Colonies, dont 4 à sa tête. De passage sur L5 pour voir  l'évolution des travaux de reconstructions, il a été décidé de fêter sur cette même colonie son accession à la Présidence des Confédérations Spacio-Terriennes. Cette nouvelle coalition a été crée officiellement afin que "toutes les évolutions positives pour la Terre aient les mêmes répercussions sur les colonies.Dans un souci de justice, d'équité et de paix des peuples." Réléna Peacecraft savait toujours trouver les mots pour toucher son public et les mots équités, loyauté, paix et évolution figuraient dans tous ses discours.

.

.

Le peuple avait désespérément besoin de croire. Alors lors du référendum leur demandant s'ils acceptaient un nouveau gouvernement de type fédéral, comme le firent les Etats Unis il y a des siècles de cela, les peuples de la Terre et des colonies ont accepté. Réléna Peacecraft, ex reine du monde ayant volontairement abdiqué dans un "souci de loyauté envers un peuple qui ne l'a pas choisie" mais restant au gouvernement afin de mieux "pouvoir le servir" en tant que vice premier ministre des affaires étrangères.

.

.

Cette femme par qui paix et prospérité semblait arriver est apparue tout naturellement comme le nouveau messie.

.

.

Lors des élections présidentielles du 5 Décembre AC 197, elle fut élue à 85% des suffrages inter-coloniaux, avec un taux d'abstention frôlant le zéro absolu.

.

.

Ce jour les peuples se sont unis pour donner à l'ancienne reine les clefs du monde.

.

.

Elle ne disposait plus d'un royaume à présent mais d'un empire.

Elle était devenue une icône devant laquelle on se prosternait.

Avant de commencer son discours, elle regarda au loin et sourit, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de son garde personnel. Un sourire doux et confiant pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Un sourire remplit d'ironie féroce pour le destinataire. "Merci à vous peuple de L5 de m'accueillir ici en ce jour........" Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

.

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pouvoir, Réléna commença par choisir uniquement des ministres faisant parti de son PPPP (Parti Pour la Paix des Peuples), alors qu'elle avait promis que chaque parti serait représenté. Puis elle a remanié les Preventers, faisant en sorte qu'ils ne traquent que les réfractaires au nouveau gouvernement. La liberté d'expression promise était reléguée au rang de légende. Ainsi elle fit emprisonner en AC 198 Rolando Vargas, jeune philosophe de descendance cubaine vivant sur L3, apparemment parce qu'il avait osé dire haut et fort que la seule différence entre le Romafeller et la Nouvelle Coalition était que l'actuel dirigeant Réléna Peacecraft semblait être une femme. Apparemment la plaisanterie ne fut pas du tout été appréciée. Officiellement Rolando Vargas fut emprisonné et envoyé dans une prison cubaine - la pire prison au monde pour trafic de Gundanium. Il a toujours clamé son innocence.. tout du moins…

de son vivant.

.

Milliardo Peacecraft avait accédé au grade de Commandant Suprême des Preventers en AC 197. Les seules personnes connaissant son ancienne identité de Zechs Merquise étaient entre autres ses 5 anciens ennemis, Lucrezia Noin, Sally Po, Lady Une et bien sûr Réléna. En tant que frère de la Présidente il était très aimé par le peuple. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son poste, il nomma les 5 anciens pilotes respectivement responsables de la sécurité de leur anciennes colonies avec des hommes sous leur commandement. Lady Une s'occupait de la sécurité de la Terre et Lucrezia Noin eut en charge la sécurité de Réléna et de son gouvernement.

Chacun se retrouvait une fois par mois pour rendre compte des évènements passés, de la stratégie à mettre en place.

.

Lorsqu'il apprit l'arrestation de Rolando Vargas, Milliardo alla voir Réléna, fou de rage.

Pourquoi?

Tout simplement parce que lui Commandant Suprême et les 6 responsables détachés auraient _d_ le savoir - peut-être même _être_ les instigateurs de cette arrestation. Lorsqu'il voulut accéder au bureau de la Présidente, un garde vint lui dire que s'il n'avait pas »rendez-vous » il devrait en prendre un pour entrer.

Notre commandant balaya le pauvre garde comme une mouche et ouvrit la porte du bureau avec force.

Je m'en rappelle, j'étais là, dans le couloir.

Il est passé en flèche devant moi

Avant d'entrer en trombe.

.

Du bureau s'échappait la voix de la "Présidente" qui semblait en grande conversation téléphonique. Milliardo sembla observer sa soeur  comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Puis il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. J'ai été tenté d'écouter la conversation mais j'avais une mission à remplir.

Personne ne sut alors ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Le lendemain Milliardo partit pour Cuba.

C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais en vie.

.

.

Lorsque le Commandant Suprême fut déclaré officiellement mort, Réléna ne nomma aucun successeur, puisqu'en tant que Présidente, elle était des chef des armées.

Elle me destitua du poste de responsable de la sécurité de L1 et me mit responsable de sa sécurité à la place de Noin qui avait failli mourir de chagrin. Néanmoins elle retrouva un réconfort inattendu auprès de Une et elles vivaient à présent ensemble.

.

.

Depuis le 8 Janvier AC 199 Réléna avait fait de moi son chien.

J'entends encore ses paroles à l'époque : "Je t'offre la Paix, la Puissance. Je t'offre le monde, un peuple prêt à te déifier! Je t'élève à moi! Et par dessus tout, je t'offre mon corps et mon coeur et toi tu refuses?

Te rends-tu compte que l'on tuerait pour çà?

Puisque tu ne sais même pas apprécier _mon_ paradis, je vais te faire connaître ma vision de l'enfer.

Et tu ne pourras rien y changer parce que tu ne voudrais pas que le peuple souffre à cause de ton égoïsme hein _Liebling___?

Tu vas souffrir pour le monde ou le monde souffrira à cause de ton insolence.

Fais le bon choix.

Et pas d'autodestruction hein, ce ne serait vraiment pas drôle de ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait du reste du monde à cause de ta décision"

.

Je fais le bon choix _koi_ et j'appuie sur la détente

Au même moment quelqu'un presse une arme contre ma tempe.

.

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

**Fin du chapitre 1 héh !**

.

.

.

Hmm… strange isn't it ?

Réléna : Mithy qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, je suis horrible !!!

Heero : ... Pourquoi je veux la tuer plus que d'habitude ?

Mithy : mah… parce que… parce que PARCE QUE !!!!!!!! mdrr

Heero méga goutte de sueur : fuyons Rel, Mithy a pété un plomb…

Mithy : j'vais plutôt pété du soldat mouha !

.

.

Cette histoire continue encore et encore (pauvre de moi  et de vous )

C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord…

Heero et Réléna pleurent en chœur

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous plaît !

.

.

.

.

.

Mithy

.

.

: AC 197, AC 198, AC 199, AC 200 : ça fait 3 ans ok, mais en comptant l'année d'investiture, ça fait 4 ans qu'elle est en fonction

: Vous savez ce que ça donne l'option civilisation américaine en anglais-américain à la fac ? Ca donne de l'inspiration pour GW 

:  Ca ce sont mes courts de marketing avec les 4P anglais (politique de Prix, Produit (ou de service), Place (enfin lieu) et Promotion (communication, etc…) pour celles qui ne connaissent pas pour donner une idée vraiment vraiment simpliste, on va dire qu'il faut une bonne combinaison des 4 éléments pour assurer au mieux la vente d'un produit. Les gens qui font de la com ne se disent pas que vous achetez parce que ça vous plait point, non… ce serait trop simple. Et puis faut bien les payer pour analyser les comportements d'achats… mdrrrr

: Liebling veut dire « chéri » en allemand. J'ai présumé qu'elle avait des origines allemande Rél, parce que je ne sais pas dire chéri en viking mdr

.

prochaine update : mars !


	3. Chapitre II : Chaos et Renaissance

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**.

**Rating** **général**** :** voir prologue.

**Rating pour ce chapitre : PG13 pour des descriptions apocalyptiques (mah la guerre c moche)**

**Micis**** : toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'à présent.**

**Micis**** généraux : coupines que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtront -)**

.

**_._**

**_2ème commandement. _**_Tu ne te feras point d'image taillée, ni de représentation quelconque des choses qui sont en haut dans les cieux, qui sont en bas sur la terre, et qui sont dans les eaux plus bas que la terre. Tu ne te prosterneras point devant elles, et tu ne les serviras point; car moi, l'Éternel, ton Dieu, je suis un Dieu jaloux, qui punis l'iniquité des pères sur les enfants jusqu'à la troisième et la quatrième génération de ceux qui me haïssent, et qui fais miséricorde jusqu'en mille générations à ceux qui m'aiment et qui gardent mes commandements.  
._

**Chapitre II Chaos et Renaissance**

**.**

.

"Ces dernières années nous avons reconstruit ensemble une colonie,

un peuple,

une vie.

Certes il y a encore à faire. Certes le renouveau n'effacera jamais la douleur de la perte ni le sang des victimes. Mais nous avons fait en sorte que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Aujourd'hui les enfants des victimes jouissent d'un environnement sain. Aujourd'hui je vous dis merci de m'avoir donné les moyens d'accomplir ce qu'hier aurait été considéré comme impossible. Comme impensable.

Merci de m'avoir donné les moyens nécessaires à la création d'un miracle."

.

.

**Pov de Wufei**

.

Réléna Peacecraft a beaucoup changé, c'est certain. Mon peuple l'applaudit et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas en faire autant.

Lorsque j'ai quitté L5 pour m'engager dans ma vendetta il ne restait même pas des cendres.

Oh si quand j'y réfléchis bien il restait bien quelque chose.

Des cadavres.

Humains,

bêtes,

machines.

Il ne restait pratiquement rien de vivant. La faune et la flore...

_Heu…_

mon si beau pays, _ma colonie_ complètement ravagée.

_Tout est toujours plus beau quand on n'a plus de point de comparaison._

_Quand on a tout perdu._

Où il y avait naguère de la verdure, des torrents, des cerisiers… _artificiels_, mais tout de même…

Où il y avait de magnifiques roses,

il ne restait rien.

Un véritable chaos.

Les rares survivants à la folie destructrice de Oz s'étaient éparpillés sur les autres colonies, n'ayant rien d'autres que leur peine, leur désespérance et leur courage. Car il fallait en avoir pour survivre quand on n'avait plus rien.

.

Beaucoup étaient morts durant le trajet qui les menaient dans les refuges, les conditions d'hygiène n'étant pas respectées et la nourriture manquant cruellement. Ceux qui survivaient devaient pour la plupart se livrer à la prostitution pour nourrir leur familles. Nous ne sommes bien entendu pas les seuls à avoir vécu ce genre de situations. _Loin de là._

Tous les jours le décès d'un sans abris apparaissait dans les journaux.

Pour qui savait lire.

_Ou pour qui ne fermait pas les yeux. _

On a toujours l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Jusqu'à ce que le destin en décide autrement.

O dieux! Qu'avons-nous bien pu pouvoir faire pour mériter cela?

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter de perdre ma femme, mon amie? Qu'ai-je fait pour perdre ma famille?

_Qu'ai-je fait pour perdre jusqu'à mon peuple? _

.

Parfois je me fustige car je me rappelle avoir dit un jour regretter de vivre sur ma colonie.

Je me rappelle avoir dit haïr les traditions qui m'obligeaient à me marier contre mon gré,

haïr ma famille pour me faire suivre ces traditions,

et haïr ma propre épouse parce qu'elle était justement _mon épouse._

En pestant contre les traditions, je blasphémais devant nos dieux.

Le jour même de mon mariage.

Ensuite,

j'ai

absolument

tout

perdu.

Pourtant ce sont ces mêmes traditions, ces traditions que je méprisais tant qui m'ont permis de survivre. Si je suis le coupable de la désolation, _cette désespérance…_ de mon peuple, aujourd'hui j'ai dû accéder à une forme de rédemption puisque mes frères aujourd'hui semblent heureux.

.

.

Aujourd'hui Réléna Peacecraft a donné les moyens à mon peuple de reconstruire sa vie, par la même occasion la mienne. Et même si ses motifs ne sont pas forcément louables, en cela je la remercie. Pour marquer sa reconnaissance, ma colonie a décidé d'offrir une statut de 3 mètres représentant Réléna Peacecraft en pied, telle une déesse antique. Elle sera offerte juste après son discours et avant le début des festivités, comprenant concert d'artistes connus et musique traditionnelle chinoise, mini représentation théâtrale... . Mon peuple a tenu à faire honneur à son hôte.

.

Pour cet événement je suis tout de noir vêtu : après tout j'assiste à la renaissance officielle de ma colonie, je me devais de ne pas porter le blanc du deuil.

Au moins aujourd'hui.

J'ai laissé poussé mes cheveux ces dernières années : ils m'arrivent au milieu du dos, actuellement retenus par un lien de cuir frappé aux armoiries de la famille Chang.

_Le lien que je portais le jour de mon mariage. _

Je suis vêtu d'un pantalon noir en soie et une chemise noire à col mao, avec des boutons de manchettes aux armoiries de mon clan également (n'était pas Chang qui voulait!) Et je porte aux pieds...

des rangers!

Lorsque j'ai fait le dernier état des lieux avec Maxwell tout à l'heure il riait aux éclats. Le baka! Mais il faut quand même dire pour ma défense qu'étant en charge de la sécurité de ce stade, je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter en chaussures vernies et courir avec. Pour compléter ma tenue je portais des lunettes de soleil en apparence. Mais en réalité, elles étaient à infra rouges avec un système de détection de métaux.

Pour ce qui était des armes, je disposais de mon indispensable katana, d'un fusil laser ainsi que d'un bon vieux python 357 magnum.

Une arme antique, certes. Mais efficace.

Tout cet équipement bien sûr était invisible à l'oeil nu.

Je devais passer inaperçu ou tout du moins essayer. Car malgré mes chaussures totalement inappropriées, j'attirais les regards, féminins et masculins. Il faut dire à leur décharge qu'un chinois d'1m80 cela se remarquait. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'atteindrais cette taille.

Jamais je n'aurais cru être encore en vie à 22 ans.

.

C'est donc en tant que responsable de la sécurité sur L5 et en qualité de représentant de cette même colonie que j'assiste à la célébration du 4ème anniversaire de l'arrivée au pouvoir de Réléna. J'ai des hommes partout qui surveille cet événement. Il a été convenu que Réléna fasse son discours dans le tout nouveau stade crée et qui portait son nom. Un stade de plus de 600000 places, le plus grand stade du monde, à l'image de la grandeur de Peacecraft. Ce stade était censé représenter la reconnaissance de mon peuple, ainsi que la toute puissance de la Présidente.

.

Ce lieu était à l'image de la mégalomanie de notre dirigeante certes,

mais il avait permis à mon peuple de manger à sa faim sans avoir honte de son travail.

Des sièges rouges dans un plastique confortable et solide s'ajustant à la morphologie de tout le monde. Des sièges velours et or dans la tribune présidentielle tout en haut, avec vue sur l'espace. Plusieurs écrans géants disposés retransmettaient les paroles et l'image de Réléna.

S'ils savaient!

Aujourd'hui l'entrée était gratuite pour permettre à la Présidente d'asseoir sa gloire et montrer qu'elle marchait _parmi_ le peuple et non _sur_ le peuple. Mais pour la plupart des habitants de L5, ce sera la première et la dernière fois qu'ils mettront les pieds ici : le prix de la place la plus éloignée équivaut à peu près à trois fois leur salaire.

.

S'occuper de la sécurité d'un tel évènement est vraiment colossal : plus de 600000 personnes à surveiller ce n'est pas évident, même pour moi Chang Wufei. Mais il faut dire que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait : snipers et caméras de surveillance partout, hommes super entraînés équipés de détecteur d'armes infra rouges et surtout...

Maxwell et Yuy.

Barton et Winner étaient sur leurs colonies respectives et ne pouvaient pas se rendre ici. Il faut dire que les responsables de la sécurité de L2 et L5 sont largement suffisants pour protéger Réléna. Sans compter que nous disposons de l'arme ultime.

Le soldat Parfait Heero Yuy, chef de la sécurité de Réléna et coordinateur exceptionnel ici.

Cinq adolescents avaient réussi à gagner une guerre.

Trois de ces hommes pouvaient tout de même protéger une Onna!

.

.

Yuy a changé depuis que Réléna l' a nommé à sa garde personnelle.

.

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuy s'occupait de sa sécurité. La première fois c'était à l'époque où Réléna était vice ministre aux affaires étrangères.

Avant sa transformation en _Présidente_.

Cheveux coupés au carré lui donnant un air plus mâture que ses 22 ans, tailleur noir à jupe courte, dont la veste cintrée était ornée d'un cerisier en or, emblème de ma colonie, et rouge à lèvre carmin rehaussant sa beauté, elle resplendissait. La jeune fille un peu pimbêche que nous avions connu était devenue une femme très belle.

Belle et déterminée.

.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent et je ne permettrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Ma renaissance, la renaissance de mon peuple ne doit être en aucun cas entravée par quoi que ce soit.

.

Je me dirigeais vers le lieutenant-Colonel Lane-Wong, un de mes meilleurs hommes, pour écouter son rapport quand ce fut lui qui me surprit en venant vers moi :

.

- Colonel Chang, je crois que nous avons un problème.

- Quel est-il Lieutenant?

- Impossible de joindre Lee, Thomas et Parker.

- Leur radio fonctionne?

- Affirmatif. Mais ils ne répondent pas.

- Et les autres avec eux?

- J'ai essayé Colonel, _personne_ ne répond.

- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

.

Le sergent Jordan Lee, Le lieutenant Thomas et le caporal Parker sont parmi les meilleurs éléments de mon armée. Il avaient été postés près de l'entrée du stade, le dernier rempart protégeant Réléna étant Yuy et Maxwell, sans compter leurs propres hommes. L'entrée était spacieuse, racée, décorée avec soin de boiseries, de poteries et de vases, dont certains étaient de parfaites imitations d'estampes ou de vases de la dynastie Ming. Sur les côtés, il y avait des téléviseurs haute définition qui permettrait aux futurs guichetiers de regarder les événements, en l'occurrence ici, à nos hommes de voir le discours de la Présidente. Devant il y avait un comptoir où l'on devait se présenter afin d'avoir accès au stade après vérification d'identité et stricte fouille des soldats. Plus tard ce comptoir ferait office de billetterie.

Pour le moment il était désespérément vide.

Car lorsque enfin nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes nos hommes gisant sur le sol.

Neuf en tout.

Seuls Lee apparemment avait eu le temps de sortir son arme puisqu'elle gisait à côté de lui. Après une rapide vérification nous constatâmes qu'il étaient tous vivants et pas tellement amochés.

Le ou _les_ coupables n'étaient pas des bouchers.

Tout du moins pour l'instant.

La seule certitude était qu'ils _étaient_ très _très_ forts.

Ne passait pas mes défenses qui voulait.

.

.

"Kami-Sama, m'empêcheras-tu d'accéder à la Rédemption aujourd'hui? N'ai-je donc pas assez payé?"

.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je disais cela tout haut. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Wong me regardait de ses fascinants yeux noisettes et me répondit :

.

- Colonel, quelles que soient vos péchés je me demande s'ils seront expiés aujourd'hui...

- ...

- Regardez l'écran là : quelqu'un est sur l'estrade derrière la Présidente Peacecraft. Il faut prévenir les autres.

 .

.

Je prenais mon transmetteur et prévenait Yuy et Maxwell

Tout du moins Maxwell : Yuy ne répondait pas.

.

.

Fin du chapitre II

.

.

On est encore dans le descriptif et après…

BOOM ! Action (enfin, on a tenté koi )

.

: armoiries sorties de mon imagination mdr

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

.

.

!

.

.

Mithy


	4. Chapitre III 1ère partie : Identité

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**.

**Rating pour ce chapitre, 1ère partie : R et choses dérangeantes ici mais beaucoup plus dans la 2nde partie. OOC Duo et Heero (pensées trash sur Rél)**

**Micis**** : toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'à présent.**

**Micis**** généraux : coupines que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtront -)**

**Important** : Même si je prends appui sur des citations religieuses, **ma fic ne l'est en aucun cas**.

J'updaterai cette fic à intervalles réguliers, mais pas aussi rapidement que les autres fictions en ligne.

.

.

**_._**

**_3ème commandement. _**_Tu ne prendras point le nom de l'Éternel, ton Dieu, en vain; car l'Éternel ne laissera point impuni celui qui prendra son nom en vain._

.  
**Chapitre III : Identité 1ère partie**

.

.

**Pov de Duo**

**.**

J'arrive pas à croire que je sois encore là à tenter de protéger cette conne.

Dans un stade à la con avec un peuple à la con et une bande de G-nurses encore plus cons pour la couver _elle_.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière, le stade en moins.

Face à un inconnu que j'ai refusé de tuer pour protéger _la même gonzesse_.

.

A l'époque ça avait peut-être un sens.

Aujourd'hui j'ai en face de moi le même mec, mais c'est plus un inconnu.

Et pour le sens j'ai un gros doute.

Wow man.

Tu te racontes des bobards, là! "Je me sauve, je me cache mais je ne mens jamais." Mon "leitmotiv" comme dirait Wu-man.

Tu parles!

Ya des moments je me demande si je suis con ou si je le fais exprès.

"Je ne mens jamais", comme si c'était possible! Et qui peut prétendre connaître Heero Yuy ? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-la... Ha!  
Ya quoi de pire que de mentir à soi-même?

_Croire à son mensonge peut être..._ . Et puis ya bien une raison pour laquelle Peacegarce doit vivre même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre. Sans compter que je suis payé pour ça mais on va dire que c'est pas que pour ma croûte qu'elle doit rester en vie.

Mais j'avoue ça pèse quand même.

.

Peacegarce a fait les choses en grand aujourd'hui... habillée classe, sourire à faire pâlir un piranha, discours à la « merci d'avoir fait de moi une déesse, remerciez-moi d'avoir fait de vous mes larbins »... .

Le stade est bondé avec le bétail - euh non le peuple - acquis à sa cause, l'acclamant comme des supporters à un match de basket. Les habitants de L5 ont fait un super boulot pour son ego. Même moi je ne me sentirais plus péter à sa place.

Ok je suis gonflé. Quelque part je _suis_ à sa place.

J'ai été le Shinigami. La différence entre elle et moi c'est que le peuple la respecte _elle._ Ceux qui me connaissaient en Shinigami me craignaient...

juste avant de mourir.

Quand je passais en mode Shinigami, Dieu de la mort c'était rarement pour donner l'absolution.

Je dis que Peacecrade est conne et mégalo. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que moi je suis alors.

Sinon je perdrais la raison.

A moins que je ne l'ai déjà perdue?

Mine de rien j'arrive encore à ne passer qu'en « mode ».

.

Peacecraft, elle est _toujours_ comme ça. Donc je suis _partiellement_ con et mégalo et elle est elle est _tout le temps _conne et mégalo.

Même _royalement_ conne pour une mégalo. Haha je me marre là. Putain j'm'améliore pas avec l'âge... et pourtant je n'ai, ou plutôt je crois n'avoir que 21 ans. Des fois je me dis que je suis plus âgé avec toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus. Par moments je me dis que, puisque je n'ai pas de nom, je n'ai aussi pas d'âge.

T'es pas obligé d'avoir un nom, mais un âge oui.

J'ai un âge, c'est sûr, mais je ne connais pas le mien. Mais est-ce si sûr que j'ai bien un âge?

C'est vrai ça, ça correspondrait plus à mon statut de Dieu héhé.

Un Dieu de la mort qui n'apporte que la mort... mais qui tente de préserver la vie de Peacegarce au détriment de celle de mon compagnon d'arme.

Si je ne me sentais pas aussi minable j'en aurais presque ri.

Et du coup je n'ai plus envie de parler comme un rabouin, je ne suis plus dans la rue.

.

Je suis peut-être au carrefour de ma vie. Je n'ai plus envie de faire mon con. Et surtout, surtout, je n'ai pas envie de passer en mode Shinigami.

S'il te plaît Heero, je sens déjà le changement en moi,

je le sens.

Je sens la mort s'emparer de mon esprit.

Je sens ta propre mort.

Ne me fais pas achever ce que j'ai suspendu il y a six ans. S'il te plaît Heero... ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

Je me dis cela alors que mon python 357 est pressé contre sa tempe.

.

.

**Fin du pov de Duo**

.

.

Click-tak

- N'y pense même pas Yuy

.

.

Heero sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'arme collée à sa tempe. Le canon était froid et au son émis par l'arme le cran de sécurité était levé. Ce n'était pas une arme laser. Le laser, bien que rapide et efficace mettait plus de temps à se recharger que de mettre des balles dans un revolver.

Hors la rapidité était décisive.

Le revolver était son arme de prédilection _à lui_ mais elle n'est pas vraiment celle de celui qui avait parlé.

Non, le baka préférait la faux thermique ou les armes blanches. Et du diable s'il savait s'en servir! Comment avait-il pu se laisser surprendre lui le « soldat parfait »?

Question idiote : le Shinigami l'avait épargné et donc surpris il y a six ans,

_le seul jusqu'alors_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réussirait pas aujourd'hui?

Ne disait-on pas que la vie était un éternel recommencement?

Sauf que là la boucle serait bouclée une bonne fois pour toute.

Une vie s'arrêterait aujourd'hui.

Que ce soit celle de Réléna, celle du Baka...

ou la sienne.  
.

.

Le moment de surprise passé - cinq secondes? Il recommença à viser Réléna.  
Un dialogue des plus intéressants s'engagea alors :

.

- Yuy m'oblige pas à te tuer  
.

.

Heero ne daigna même pas regarder son interlocuteur et répondit :  
.

- Hn.

.

.

Au moment où il allait tirer, Duo pressa deux tendons au niveau de la nuque de Heero pour le paralyser.

Soldat parfait ou non il était de dos et vulnérable à la paralysie.

La différence était que les nombreuses expériences qu'on avait fait subir à Heero avaient rendu son corps plus résistant et se remettant beaucoup plus vite d'une agression qu'un homme normal.

La cessation de mouvement, qui aurait dû durer dix minutes pour n'importe quel être vivant ne durera que trois minutes pour Heero. Trois minutes pour convaincre.

Trois minutes avant de mourir.

Duo voulait ces trois minutes, au péril de sa propre vie.

.

L'arme de Heero tomba de sa main lorsqu'il ne put plus bouger.

Duo le désarma entièrement - et Mister Perfect était très bien équipé dans tous les sens du terme : le cerveau de l'ex Shinigami se mettant en mode Hentai pour quelques précieuses secondes.

Heero était vraiment beau. Si avant il était mignon, aujourd'hui il était passé au stade supérieur.

Son corps avait gagné une musculature plus définie mais toujours harmonieuse.

Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts, la garde rapprochée de Réléna se devant de conserver une coupe de cheveux stricte. Heureusement pour Duo, il régissait sa propre armée sur L2 et du moment qu'il portait correctement l'uniforme sans le moindre accessoire aux abonnés absents, il échappait à la règle. Il avait réussi à conserver son immense natte qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui jusqu'à mi cuisse, et qu'il était obligé parfois de replier un peu lorsqu'il partait en mission. Heero avait toujours sa belle peau couleur caramel, mais il portait sur le visage un très léger début de barbe, comme s'il avait oublié de se raser aujourd'hui...

comme s'il n'en avait cure.

Ses yeux magnifiques, bien que sans le moindre éclat d'humanité, étaient encore plus inexpressifs qu'avant. « Dieu me pardonne d'avoir à enlever à la Terre un ange », pensa l'ex pilote 02.

La mort n'avait pas de conscience. Mais Duo en avait une.

.

.

Duo toucha le visage de Heero, qui lui cracha dessus. Le crachat atterrit sur les lèvres de Duo, qu'il lécha sensuellement, comme s'il avait affaire à un met délicieux. Il souleva un Heero qui ne pouvait que parler, respirer et soulever les paupières afin de l'éloigner du danger, donna son positionnement à ses hommes en leur disant de redoubler de vigilance puis retourna à son « prisonnier » et lui dit :

.

- Oh non Heero... tu ne me pousseras pas à bout. Tu ne te serviras pas de moi pour te tuer  
- Omae o...  
- Il y a environ deux minutes, c'est Réléna que tu voulais shooter. T'en as pas marre d'essayer?  
- ...  
- Ok ne me réponds pas. Il ne te reste que deux minutes au choix. deux minutes pour te faire revenir à la raison. Ou deux minutes à vivre tout court.  
- ...  
- Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Réléna?  
- ...  
- Très bien, adieu alors. Puis reprenant son arme et visant Heero : c'est pas facile de tuer quelqu'un qu'on ai...stime (estime mais bon fallait faire le jeu de mot ndlr) mais ce n'est pas impossible.  
.

.

Duo était plus que froid. Heero l'était encore plus :

.

- Tu m'estimes?  
- Ne joues pas au con Yuy  
- Pourquoi tu la défends? Tu la détestes.  
.

.

Toujours ce même ton calme, froid, implacable.

Logique.

.  
- Parce que je suis lucide ducon. Ya personne, noone, nadie, nib, le vent pour la remplacer actuellement. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je n'ai AUCUNE envie de remonter dans mon gundam pour enrayer les conséquences de ta connerie. De toutes façons ce ne serait pas possible puisqu'on les a détruit. Mais on peut toujours les reconstruire hein ?

- …

- Bousiller un truc qu'on a mis des années à mettre en place.... Et c'est moi le baka...  
- ...  
- Tu sais ce que fait une poule quand on lui coupe la tête : elle court, se vide de son sang puis s'arrête net. Réléna est une poule ouais. Mais elle a poularisé le peuple aussi. J'me fous que le mot existe pas me regarde pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Dis-toi bien que le con ici c'est toi.

Tues Réléna et le peuple se videra de son sang et je ne sais même pas s'il sera possible de le ramasser et de le remettre en place. Je suis peut-être con mais moi je vois l'après Réléna, l'anarchie, les tentatives de prise de pouvoir par la force et le fracassage d'innocents, les mouvements de foule...

Je ne veux pas revivre ça, Yuy. Je suis peut-être dans l'armée mais j'en ai marre de tuer. Et puis ya rien de pire que d'enlever l'espoir au peuple. Il se fait bouffer jusqu'au trognon mais il croit encore. C'est mieux que rien.

.

.  
Heero regarda Duo, toujours inexpressif et déclara :

.  
- On l'a fait avant, tuer des innocents. Réléna est arrivée au pouvoir grâce à des terroristes tu te rappelles? Shinigami Dieu de la mort qui me donne des leçons? Mais tu te prends pour qui? Vas te faire foutre!

.

.  
Heero marquait un point mais Duo se garderait bien de le lui faire remarquer . Lorsqu'il l'avait insulté Heero avait perdu son calme, chose qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Heero avait dégagé une émotion. "What's the hell is goin' on here?" Duo décida donc d'ignorer la dernière remarque de son compagnon d'arme et répondit :

.  
- Ca ne te gênait pas plus que ça il y a six ans  
- Il y a six ans je voulais la tuer!!!!! Et tu m'en as empêché.   
- Et je t'en empêche encore aujourd'hui. Tu veux la tuer tous les six ans c'est ça? Rien que pour que je t'empêche de la butter? How romantic _my__ love_. Happy birthday to you Mr President... lalalalala  
.

.

Le soldat parfait fut tenté de sourire à nouveau en entendant la belle voix d'homme de Duo massacrer la chanson. Il n'en fit rien.

.  
- Tues-moi maintenant Duo. La paralysie s'estompe déjà... Je marcherais sur ton cadavre avant de la tuer.  
- Ne te surestime pas. Ne. Me. Sousestimes. Pas. Réléna n'est pas ma meuf, je ne l'aime pas plus que cela mais elle fait bien son job.  
- Tu ne comprends pas.  
- Non mais j'aimerais bien. J'aimerais que tu fasses de moi un singe savant avant de mourir.

.

.  
Heero surpris ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il souriait. "Baka"  
Duo lui rendit son esquisse de sourire, tout du moins son fameux rictus de Joker et répondit :

.  
- Oui je sais. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi tu veux la tuer maintenant, pourquoi plus qu'hier Yuy? Pourquoi plus qu'avant?  
- ...  
- Tant pis alors je resterais con. See you in Hell Yuy.  
.

.

Au moment où il allait tirer le transmetteur de Duo se mit en marche. L'ex pilote 02 prit soin d'appuyer de nouveau sur les mêmes tendons afin de paralyser Yuy pour encore trois bonnes minutes et lui dit : "Tu as de la chance, ça ne ferait pas sérieux si je te tuais et répondais en même temps. J'aime prendre mon temps pour certaines choses..."  
.

Heero essaya d'ignorer le magnifique regard violet posé sur lui et l'allusion purement sexuelle dans les paroles de son propriétaire : en vain. Le corps du soldat ne trahit aucune gène ou nervosité... si ce n'était son visage qui prit progressivement une teinte rosée, puis carmine. Duo n'eut pas le temps de remarquer le changement de couleur : il répondait à l'appel d'une voix sèche.

.

- Maxwell ? Ya intérêt à ce que ce soit important  
- Maxwell c'est Chang.  
- Wuwu quoi de neuf?  
- C'est Wu FEI… Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le stade et a assommé tous les gardes à l'entrée  
- Quelqu'un a pu assommer Lee? Glory glory alleluia...  
- La ferme. Une personne suspecte se trouve actuellement derrière Réléna sur l'estrade. Les snipers sont prêts... . Mais le suspect est trop près de l'Onna pour que l'on puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Où es-tu ?  
- Je suis à l'opposé du stade. En utilisant un des passages secret que tu as fait ajouter aux plans je serais dans la place en moins d'une minute. Et toi?  
- Trop loin. Ou est Yuy? J'ai tenté de le joindre mais son transmetteur est out.  
- _Il est avec moi_. J'allais le voir pour vérifier que tout était ok de son côté. Je vais voler la vedette à Réléna de son vivant. Terminé.  
- Ok Maxwell. T'as intérêt à réussir.Terminé.  
- Tu es bien _avec moi,Yuy?  
_- ...  
- On règlera ça plus tard _sweetheart_...  
.

.

Duo attrapa Heero derrière la nuque et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un baiser tendre bien que brusque, ultra rapide._ Rien que quelque secondes..._ avant que Duo ne donna un coup de poing dans la cage thoracique du japonais, lui coupant la respiration.

L'ex soldat parfait s'évanouit, avec presque l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Avant de partir rejoindre Morphée, Heero eut le temps de penser : " Empêche le suspect de la tuer Duo. Que personne ne me vole le plaisir de le faire moi-même."

Duo se précipita dans le passage, souhaitant de toutes ses forces ne pas arriver trop tard.

.

Au même moment, quelqu'un se rapprochait de Réléna inexorablement et souriait.

Un visage commun car elle le voulait ainsi.

Une corpulence forte car elle souhaitait paraître ainsi.

Des vêtements ordinaires car il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un ordinariat factice.

Seule chose extraordinaire chez elle aujourd'hui, hier et à jamais : son regard.

Des yeux gris immenses qui actuellement avaient la couleur d'un ciel de traîne. Lorsque ses yeux étaient clairs, ils reflétaient sa satisfaction et en ce moment elle était extrêmement satisfaite.

Sur son oeil gauche il y avait un tatouage en forme de dague fine.

Le manche était sur sa paupière,

la lame sur son visage, s'arrêtant à hauteur du nez.

Un serpent fin s'enroulait tout autour de la dague. Un travail d'orfèvre, extrêmement douloureux au vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Quiconque croisait son regard s'en rappelait à jamais.

S'il restait en vie.

.

.

Le ciel était bleu aujourd'hui, c'était presque l'hiver. Arrivant juste derrière Réléna, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Le vent souffle, à la fois doux et glacé, comme ton coeur et le mien. C'est un jour magnifique Réléna pour commencer ta mort... mourir de la main, de la bouche de quelqu'un de profondément ordinaire...

profond et dément.

Quelle déshonneur pour une sang bleue de mourir par le sang rouge... mourir de la main de l'Enfant de la Honte.

Bienvenue en enfer, Réléna Peacecraft. Bienvenue au seuil de ta déchéance."

.

Réléna sursauta à peine.  
Les autres spectateurs ne pouvaient pas se douter de ce qu'il se passait. On aurait dit qu' un conseiller quelconque était venu voir la Présidente simplement pour la prévenir de quelque chose.  
S'ils savaient...  
.

Duo, lui, arrivait devant une porte close :

le passage avait été condamné.

.

.

**Fin de la première partie **

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

.

Prochaine partie en Avril !


	5. Chapitre III 2ème partie : Identité

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**.

**Rating pour ce chapitre : R et choses très dérangeantes ici, c'est à l'appréciation de chacun. Un peu gore.**

**Micis**** : toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'à présent.**

**Micis**** généraux : coupines que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtront -)**

**Dédicace spéciale** : pitite Léliel : bon courage LOL

**Important** : Même si je prends appui sur des citations religieuses, **ma fic ne l'est en aucun cas**.

J'updaterai cette histoire à intervalles réguliers, mais pas aussi rapidement que les autres fictions en ligne.

.

.

**Chapitre III : Identité 2ème partie**

.

et plus que jamais....**_3ème commandement. _**_Tu ne prendras point le nom de l'Éternel, ton Dieu, en vain; car l'Éternel ne laissera point impuni celui qui prendra son nom en vain._

.

.

"Continues ton discours Réléna Darlian-Peacecraft, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas... . Le peuple est suspendu à tes lèvres, mais je veux que tu ne sois suspendue qu'aux miennes... por favor? Je veux l'impossible « faiseuse de miracles » : Parle pour ne rien dire en n'écoutant que moi...  hein querida? Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis… tu sens la toute petite impression de piqûre au creux de tes reins ?"

Elle accentua sensuellement la pression au bas du dos de Réléna qui ferma brièvement les yeux, laissant échapper un bref soupir de douleur.

"Je t'arracherais la moelle épinière à vif. Et même si tes snipers me tuent avant j'aurais le temps d'enfoncer doucement ma dague jusqu'au manche et je m'arrangerais pour que tu aies une vue de ma lame de devant. Compredemos? Un signe de tête seulement querida. Et tu continues ton discours.

Maintenant.

J'adore le son de ta voix quand tu charmes les foules..."

.

.

Ce dialogue insolite ne dura que quelques secondes mais pour Réléna il semblait que cela soit des minutes. Des Heures.

Des Jours.

Des mois.

Des années...

Des siècles... . Puis plus rien.

Le temps qui s'était jusque là considérablement ralenti, venait de s'arrêter pour la Reine du monde.

Réléna Peacecraft avait beau avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, avoir été menacée, enlevée, blessée,

avoir connu la guerre et plus ou moins reconstruit un pays,

avoir commis des actes plus que douteux,

jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à une telle... .

Elle ne saurait pas nommer.

Une telle _chose_.

.

L'esprit rationnel et analytique de la Présidente se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. La voix de la femme était rauque, sensuelle et froide. Elle avait un léger accent espagnol, mais parfois quand elle parlait elle n'en avait aucun. Elle était parvenue à arriver jusqu'ici et ne l'avait pas encore tuée.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette…

Cette… qui au fait ?

.

.

Réléna Peacecraft, qui se targuait d'être intelligente, pour une fois ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose chez cette femme lui glaçait le sang. La peur était une sensation que la jeune femme avait relégué très loin dans sa mémoire, du temps où elle n'avait pas toute cette puissance. A présent elle transpirait très légèrement, ses mains tremblaient sur son pupitre, son corps se tendait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait,

sa respiration s'entrecoupait... . Mais que?

_Le peuple est suspendu à tes lèvres, mais je veux que tu ne sois suspendue qu'aux miennes_...  _por__ favor? _

Cette phrase...

Les yeux de Réléna s'écarquillèrent et quiconque s'approcherait assez près d'elle y verrait de l'effroi d'abord, puis une angoisse grandissante...

puis la terreur.

Si elle n'avait pas une boule dans la gorge elle aurait hurlé.

Ou vomi.

Ou les deux.

.

La pointe dans ses reins se fit plus pressante : "Ton discours querida.... . Ton peuple va se poser des questions. Je ne te le redirai pas." Elle lui mordilla l'oreille et rit doucement.

.

.

Réléna inspira et essaya d'arrêter de trembler.

.

.

**Pov de Réléna**

.

Je me dois de relever le tête. Pour qui se prend cette garce? Je suis une Peacecraft que diable!

Je suis Présidente de la confédération Spacio-Terriennes.

J'ai le monde et l'espace à mes pieds et j'ai tout connu. Je m'en sortirai.

Hmm. Je dois être digne devant mon peuple.

Je dispose des meilleurs hommes pour me défendre, dont Heero, Chang et... Maxwell.

 .

Heero... me hait.

Peut-être est-ce grâce à lui que cette garce a échappé au système de sécurité?

Non, non.... s'il devait me tuer il l'aurait fait lui-même...

Aucun doute là-dessus.

Non Réléna ne réfléchit pas,

ne panique pas,

NE PANIQUE PAS.

C'est ce qu'elle veut.

Essaie de tirer parti de la situation.

Voilà.

Contrôle.

Bien.

Quand cette garce sera tuée et moi au maximum blessée, j'aurais un peuple encore plus acquis à ma cause.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu' Heero tirait sur quelqu'un qui me menace de son arme...

oui Réléna calme toi.

Elle croit avoir gagné, elle ne sait pas à qui elle s'est mesurée... .

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

C'est donc calmement que Réléna a continué son discours, avec une grande femme paraissant noire - son visage était à moitié caché derrière elle – et murmurant à son oreille.

.

"Ce monde est paix et j'en suis heureuse. Je fête avec vous l'anniversaire de mes quatre années d'arrivée au pouvoir et grâce à vous je peux me targuer d'un bilan positif... ."

.

.

Pendant ce temps, « l'Enfant de la Honte » lui chuchotait d'une voix presque douce, douce... comme le diable: " Tu as un bon goût Réléna... Ta peau est légèrement salée et douce... et propre....j'aimerais bien goûter ton sang... vu que tu es « le messie du peuple » tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à le partager avec moi hmm? Et tu n'as même pas intérêt à faire une pause dans ton discours, angel. Même les dieux peuvent mourir"

.

Réléna eut un haut-le-coeur mais continua son discours.

L'Enfant de la Honte passait la langue dans son oreille, puis sur le lobe et glissa lentement vers sa nuque ou elle appliquait les lèvres. Puis elle suçota et mordit violemment jusqu'à ce quelques gouttes de sang perlent. L'Enfant de la Honte les lécha, puis un bruit de déglutition se fit entendre. Réléna avait continué son discours dans un effort surhumain, mais était-ce étonnant de la part d'une Peacecraft ?

.

L'Enfant de la Honte reprit, implacable : "Ton sang... je me demande s'il a le goût de ceux qui t'on touchée...

de ceux de tes victimes?

Je t'ai marquée Réléna, Je t'ai laissé mon adn... pour que tu me retrouves... .

Je veux que tu saches qui je suis, je veux que tu te battes contre ta destinée... je veux jouer à chat... .

Même si c'est toi qui cherches, c'est MOI le chat!

Et toi misérable rat tu vas essayer de comprendre mais quand tu réussiras... il sera trop tard!

Il n'y a rien de mieux pour moi qu'un rat crevé qui se débat en vain.

Une mouche dans ma toile.

Tu es déjà morte Réléna Peacecraft mais tu n'en as pas encore conscience.

Tu n'es pas encore morte à la face du monde... .Tu le seras quand je le voudrais.

Je décide du destin de la prétendue Déesse. Car tu as décidé jadis de jouer avec le mien.

Je suis venue avec un nouveau jeu et il ne va pas te plaire!

Je veux jouer à te détruire.

Je veux jouer à te tuer.

Et j'ai déjà gagné!"

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps Duo essayait d'ouvrir le passage en évaluant les risques. Il serait difficile de mettre des explosifs ici car cela risquait provoquer une éboulement en même temps qu'un mouvement de panique de la foule. Et enrayer 600000 personnes ayant perdu tout contrôle était suicidaire. Sans compter que le suspect pourrait profiter du mouvement pour s'échapper... S'il ne mourrait pas écraser par la masse en furie!

Hmmm bonne solution, pas de boulot...

« Nan Maxwell c'est pas le moment de penser flemme bouge ton cul!" pensa t-il. Le discours de Réléna semblait se poursuivre, même si sa voix paraissait un peu... incertaine? En tous cas elle était en vie. Il fallait trouver une solution, vite.

La faux thermique de poche.

Un bail qu'il ne s'en était pas servi.

Un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire.

Un bail que le Shinigami n'était pas de sortie.

"Je te maudis inconnu qui m'oblige à redevenir... ça

Tu me maudiras avant de rendre ton dernier souffle"

Duo sorti sa faux thermique de sa poche et la brandit. Une flamme laser rouge jaillit.

.

.

L'Enfant de la Honte regarda derrière elle et vit la lumière rouge. Elle sourit et dit à Réléna : " Je te laisse mon ange... et tu sais que je reviendrai t'emmener avec moi en Enfer... .

Et pas celui que tu m'as crée.

Un Enfer inédit pour toi, avec plein de surprises... dont la première : Je t'ai offert un cadeau que tu trouveras bien assez tôt. Avec les compliments de l'Enfant de la Honte... et de...

.

Elle lécha une dernière fois l'oreille de Réléna et murmura..."Vargas"

.

Puis elle poussa violemment sur son pupitre avant de courir très vite pour une personne de sa corpulence... Et tomba nez à nez avec le Shinigami.

.

Toute la conversation, le discours, les pensées... tout cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Les spectateurs n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser des questions. Quand Réléna fut projetée contre son pupitre, tout s'accéléra :

.

Le public se mit à hurler et à paniquer, malgré les appels au calme d'un colonel Chang plus que troublé.

Le mouvement de panique de la foule empêcha les snipers de tirer car ils auraient fait un carton sur plusieurs innocents avant d'atteindre leur cible.

Heero était hors service pour le moment...

Ne restait qu'un rempart.

.

Le Shinigami se retrouvait en face de l'Enfant de la Honte, brandissant sa faux thermique et son regard sans fond.

L'Enfant de la Honte avait une grande dague semi énergétique – laser- semi gundanium – lame -

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis le Shinigami dit d'une voix caverneuse :

.

- C'est un jour idéal pour mourir...

- Oui idéal....

- Suis-moi sans histoire si tu veux vivre.

- Non… Shinigami... pas aujourd'hui _corrazon__._

- Tu sais qui je suis mais je ne te connais pas.

- Tu sauras bien assez tôt qui je suis... Duo _Maxwell_.

Elle avait prononcé son nom de famille d'un air de... mépris?

- Ma simple naissance peut te détruire.

.

Le Shinigami prit sa faux et la projeta rapidement au niveau du coeur de L'Enfant de la Honte. Il voulait la transpercer de parts en parts.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à son nom.

Personne n'avait le droit.

Le Shinigami ne put que transpercer le projecteur holographique physique, révélant le corps d'une femme bien plus mince qu'il n'y paraissait auparavant... mais le visage restait le même, bien qu'il soupçonna qu'il ne fut lui aussi brimé.

Le corps qui se trouva en face du Shinigami n'eut plus rien du passe-partout qu'avait auparavant vu Réléna.

.

L'Enfant de la Honte était tout de rouge vêtue, tenue moulante de haut en bas qui flattait son corps mais qui était plus ergonomique qu'autre chose. Elle avait un physique splendide mais sa posture montrait clairement qu'elle ne cherchait pas à en tirer parti.

Elle ne cherchait pas à séduire le Shinigami pour s'en sortir, même si elle aurait pu essayer...

_Qui ne tentait rien…_

Mais elle était loin,

très loin d'être tentée.

.

Tout chez elle reflétait l'entraînement, le force, la souplesse de l'animal. Chaque attaque était esquivée, presque chorégraphiée. Le combat entre Shinigami et l'inconnue autoproclamée « Enfant de la Honte » était comme orchestré, grand écart pour elle pour éviter une attaque, coup de pied rapide pour lui, pour surenchérir.

Le Shinigami avait peut-être trouvé son égal...

.

Puis il la regarda.

« Dans les yeux.

Ces yeux gris, ce regard....

Ces yeux…

_Ses_ yeux!

Elle avait _se_s yeux ô mon Dieu...

Et ce tatouage sur son oeil...

à bien y regarder de plus près...

non...

Mais qui? »

.

Elle profita de sa stupeur pour le frapper au ventre.

Avec le manche de sa dague.

Le Shinigami lâcha sa faux et tomba à genoux, cherchant son souffle. L'Enfant de la Honte ramassa la faux du Dieu de la Mort, glissa la lame thermique au niveau de sa gorge et dit d'une voix douce... et froide :

.

"Oh... pourquoi ce regard? Je te rappelle... _quelqu'un_, hm?"

- ...

- Tu te demandes qui je suis, hein _corrazon_? (mon coeur)

- ...

- Je suis quelqu'un qui sait que tu es devenu le Shinigami à la suite de tes... malheurs...

- ...

- Je suis quelqu'un qui te dit que tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre un nom qui n'est pas le tien Duo _Maxwell_

- ...

- Je suis quelqu'un qui te dit que tu aurais du réfléchir avant de devenir le Shinigami. Avant de donner la mort au nom de personnes peut-être plus diaboliques que le diable lui-même... .

- ...

- Je suis quelqu'un qui te dit que tu es un dieu de la mort bien ignorant. Toi qui sembles de confession catholique ne brises-tu pas le 1er des commandements en te prenant pour ce que tu n'es pas? Et que fais-tu du 6ème commandement, hmm? _Tu ne tueras point? _Shinigami ton existence est une insulte au seigneur que tu prétends servir...

- Je ne sers pas…

Elle lui arracha le collier de prêtre qu'il portait depuis des années en un mouvement sec, coupant sa phrase comme on trancherait une gorge. Le Dieu de la Mort ne revenait toujours pas de sa stupeur.

- ...

- Trouve qui je suis et détruis tes croyances. Ma naissance met à mort ton monde où les morts ne sont pas virtuels comme ton statut de Dieu.

- …

- La chasse est ouverte _corrazon_... je suis plus proche de toi que tu ne le penses... je ne crois en aucune religion... je ne crois qu'en la vengeance.

- ...

- _Hasta__ luego Hermano, see you in Hell _(à bientôt mon frère)

.

.

Et sur ce monologue elle partit, laissant Duo plus que choqué depuis qu'il l'avait regardée dans les yeux. Il avait reconnu la dague. Il avait reconnu les yeux... et il savait que s'il devait la tuer il se tuerait lui-même.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa « propre existence était condamnée par sa seule naissance ».

 Il ne savait pas grand-chose pourtant,

juste... .

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne savait même plus qui il était.

S'il avait jamais

été.

.

.

Pendant ce temps sur le stade : la fête avait été gâchée. Quelques spectateurs s'étaient enfuis, plus ou moins encadrés par les militaires, mais il en restait suffisamment pour continuer le spectacle. Sur l'estrade restait Réléna. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de qui que ce soit, elle réagirait en Présidente : elle prit le micro et rassura la foule :

.

"Mes chers amis... aujourd'hui j'ai pu affronter avec courage une déséquilibrée, une folle qui voulait m'empêcher de célébrer avec _mon _peuple cinq années de paix et d'amour, de travail et de fraternité. Cela fait également quatre années que je suis à la tête de toutes les nations. En vous voyant face à moi je me suis dressée et ai continué à vous parler.

Vous, mon peuple m'avez donné le courage de venir à bout de cette épreuve.

Cette aliénée sera bientôt arrêtée et jugée avec équité bien sûr. Votre présence m'a rendu plus forte dans cette épreuve. Applaudissez-vous très forts"

.

Au début les applaudissements furent timides, puis de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'une clameur pro-Réléna se fasse entendre. Cela rendit la Présidente plus forte et confiante. Elle décocha un petit sourire ironique et continua :

.

"Actuellement j'attends le rapport de mes hommes afin d'en savoir plus. Pour le moment et à moins que votre sécurité ne soit vraiment menacée, je propose de ne pas laisser cet... incident gâcher nos retrouvailles!"

.

Les spectateurs applaudirent encore plus chaleureusement. C'était fou ce qu'une population flattée pouvait vite oublier ses frayeurs...

.

Aucun rapport en vue. Tiens? Ils n'avaient toujours pas mis la main dessus?

.

La Présidente poursuivit les festivités "The show must go on". Cette garce n'avait réussit qu'à ne montrer une face d'elle courageuse et bienveillante, réfléchit-elle.

"C'est moi le chat mon Enfant et c'est toi que je vais détruire pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que penser que tu pouvais te mettre à travers ma route..."

.

Réléna, toujours seule sur l'estrade, se dirigea vers son cadeau, recouvert d'une toile de soie. Elle ajusta le micro sur la veste de son tailleur et dit : " A présent mon peuple je montre à la face du monde le symbole que vous avez érigé en mon nom, en votre nom. Et au nom de la paix!"

.

Elle fit glisser le tissu qui recouvrait le symbole et se retourna vers son public.

.

Un cri torturé, monstrueux se fit entendre.

Un cri de douleur.

Un cri d'horreur.

Le cri d'un peuple.

Puis la panique pure. Cette fois, le stade se vida entièrement, les uns marchant sur les autres pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet enfer.

.

Une seule personne parmi le public ne paniqua pas. Il arborait même un petit sourire... Et de superbes yeux bleu pâles, lumineux. Il se leva calmement et parti.

.

Réléna Peacecraft était comme dans un rêve.

Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Son peuple était parti le jour de l'anniversaire.

Elle était seule avec son cadeau... Dans un stade à présent vide. Elle se retourna....

et vit.

.

Sa statue d'elle drapée, telle une muse d'antiquité. Sur sa toge, au niveau de sa poitrine il y avait une inscription : en lettre énormes...

en lettres de sang...

frais.

.

**SHAME**

.

Le sang coulait encore des lettres... A la télévision, dans le monde entier et même dans l'espace, on retransmit le cri d'horreur de la foule et les vomissements de Réléna Peacecraft, seule sur l'estrade. Deux mots retentissaient dans son esprit, sans que personne ne le sache : "déchéance... et début"

Les paroles d'une inconnue…

.

.

Heero se releva groggy. Il avait entendu la foule hurler et les bruits de pas grandissants. Ses réflexes de soldat dit « parfait » s'actionnèrent puis il se faufila dans le passage secret rapidement, pour se rapprocher des clameurs.

Il s'arrêta net : il vit Duo à genoux et en larmes...

Et il vit Réléna vomir.

Laissant la Présidente qu'il devait protéger à son sort il releva Duo...

et lui mit un formidable coup de poing, le courbant encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

.

- Ca c'est pour m'avoir frappé tout à l'heure.

.

.

Duo encore choqué ne broncha pas.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.

- ...

- Duo, réponds-moi! Que s'est-il passé? Où est le suspect?

- ...

- Maxwell!

- Non....

- Duo qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Le... le..

- Quoi?

- Elle a ses yeux... .

- Quoi?

- Elle a ses yeux, le suspect... Elle a les yeux du Père Maxwell.

.

.

Fin du chapitre III!

.

.

Ahah… ça se complique hein ?

Qui est la demoiselle ?

Qui est Vargas ?

Pourquoi Rél a les chocottes ?

Pourquoi elle est si… différente ?

Nan en fait c'est de plus en plus simple

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré le côté un peu gore.

.

.

Prochaine update en mai. Un certain Quatre Winner devrait être à l'honneur

Les autres seront là aussi.

.

!

.

.

Mithy


	6. Chapitre IV: Le repos du guerrier

**Disclaimers complet (pas à moi) voir prologue.**

**Rating pour ce chapitre : PG13, voire PG15, pas plus . Nano lime.**

**Avertissements général, dédicaces et remerciements prologue aussi **

**Micis**** : toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'à présent.**

**Micis**** généraux : coupines que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtront -)**

**L'histoire en elle-même** : les G-Boys face aux conséquences de leurs actes et aux décisions qu'ils seront amenés à prendre. Chaque partie est basé sur un des Dix commandements et concernera plus particulièrement un pilote, même si les autres sont présents. Pour plus d'infos se reporter au prologue.

**Important** : Même si je prends appui sur des citations religieuses, **ma fic ne l'est en aucun cas**.

J'updaterai cette histoire à intervalles réguliers, mais pas aussi rapidement que les autres fictions en ligne.

.

**.**

**Chapitre IV : le repos du guerrier**

**.**

**_4ème commandement._**_ Souviens-toi du jour du repos, pour le sanctifier. Tu travailleras six jours, et tu feras tout ton ouvrage. Mais le septième jour est le jour du repos de l'Éternel, ton Dieu: tu ne feras aucun ouvrage, ni toi, ni ton fils, ni ta fille, ni ton serviteur, ni ta servante, ni ton bétail, ni l'étranger qui est dans tes portes. Car en six jours l'Éternel a fait les cieux, la terre et la mer, et tout ce qui y est contenu, et il s'est reposé le septième jour: c'est pourquoi l'Éternel a béni le jour du repos et l'a sanctifié._

.

**Le stade, quelques minutes après les événements**

.

Elle avait pu sortir du stade sans encombres, se terrant dans les moindres recoins tel le rat dont elle avait affublé « Peacecraft ».

Se fondant dans l'ombre, évitant les soldats, en assommant quelques uns rapidement.

Plus personne ne devait mourir pour protéger cette garce.

Attendre dans le noir.

Attendre son heure....

Attendre pour manger.

_Attendre que le coeur de sa mère reparte._

Attendre que le sang s'écoule de ses veines.

Attendre pour respirer.

Attendre.

Elle avait l'habitude.

Elle pouvait attendre pour l'éternité si c'était exigé.

Rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir son dessein.

Rien ne l'écartera de son but.

« L'éternit » fut de courte aujourd'hui : Réléna avait ouvert son cadeau...

.

Elle haïssait les hurlements, la terreur des innocents... mais en l'occurrence là,

elle savourait.

La clameur du peuple enflait dans le stade, sonnait comme une symphonie à ses oreilles.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, se laissant enivrer des soupirs qui marquaient le commencement de sa vengeance.

La destruction de la Peacecraft était en marche.

Elle rit doucement et pensa, sarcastique :

« Il semblerait que je sois l'incarnation vivante des 7 péchés capitaux... à moins que je ne sois un être si faible qu'il doit puiser en la vengeance pour avoir une raison de vivre? Je ne crois en aucun Dieu, car aucune entité ne permettrait que j'existe. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se fit fixe alors que ses pensées défilaient :

« Non, je ne suis qu'une chose. Une enveloppe charnelle sans âme qui a perdu sa dernière chance d'en acquérir une. Une femelle qui a retrouvé la boîte de Pandore et qui a laissé s'échapper l'espoir... »

Elle secoua la tête, sortant de sa transe.

Elle s'échapperait du stade en toute tranquillité, les soldats encore présent essayant de ne pas mourir écrasés par la foule.

L'heure n'était plus aux réflexions métaphysiques sur les pourquoi et comment de son existence.

La phase 1 de leur plan avait commencé.

.

Recommencer à n'être qu'une femme au milieu de tant d'autres.

Courir comme les autres et sembler être affolée.

Faire comme la foule hagarde, mais se diriger vers un point précis...

Personne ne remarquerait une femme en rouge dans toute cette panique - Cet espèce de crétin souriant avait réussi à détruire son projecteur holographique...

Elle sourit. C'était encore plus drôle qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ferait perdre ses illusions à Duo "Maxwell"... .

Il lui rendrait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps, ni l'envie de posséder...

Elle anéantirait Réléna Peacecraft...

Et son existence n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

Enfin.  
.

Le stade était à présent derrière elle.

Plus qu'un rue et elle rejoindrait son véhicule.

Suffisamment près du stade pour sa fuite, suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre l'emplacement de la voiture et la présence de la propriétaire dans le dit stade. A cette distance, elle aurait très bien pu rendre visite à quelqu'un, la voiture se trouvant à proximité d'un quartier résidentiel.

Un quartier qui n'avait pas encore été bouclé.

Il fallait à présent presser le pas sans se faire suspecter.

Le temps pressait.

« Je ne dois pas être ne retard à notre « rendez-vous » » pensa t-elle, un sourire ironique jouant sur ses lèvres pleines...

Elle s'arrêta net.

Toute à ses réflexions elle n'avait pas pris le temps de _sentir_.

Quelqu'un la suivait.

«Vargas se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il avait eu le_ loisir _d'en avoir une » pensa-t-elle.

«Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu vas rejoindre tes ancêtres au pays où le soleil ne se lève jamais »

.

Elle se retourna subitement.

Personne.

Elle se mit en position de combat, ongles effilés en avant, coude gauche en arrière, poing gauche serré.

Personne.

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, veillant à ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Un bruit sur sa gauche, très léger.

Elle fit partir son coude comme un flèche, sans se retourner.

Son coude ne rencontra que du vide.

Personne

Idiote!

Tu te comportes comme un être humain alors que tu n'es qu'un animal.

As-tu oublié tout ce qu'on t'as appris _chienne_?

_« Fille de chienne_? »

Non

Un sourire sauvage naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ne jamais se fier à l'évidence.

Elle regarda devant elle...

puis balança sa jambe sur toute sa longueur,

Jambe droite tendue telle une danseuse

_Danse avec la mort_

La pointe de sa chaussure atteignit le coeur

Le projecteur holographique de son assaillant se brisa dans un petit crack

Le sourire s'élargit

Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent..

Une image se forma alors.

Le sourire se figea

Son ennemi n'était plus invisible

Son ennemi était...

Stupeur.

- Toi?

- Comme on se retrouve, « Silver »

.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

« Hijo de p! J'ai perdu trop de temps avec ce coňo » pensa-t-elle.

Réfléchir vite.

« Je pourrais le tuer en silence, mais les pas se rapprochent trop vite.

Et ils le verront.

Et ils m'empêcheront d'accomplir ma vengeance.

Je ne veux pas les tuer.

Je veux que personne d'autre ne paie.

Je ne peux pas échouer maintenant »

.

Les pas se rapprochaient : elle regarda son ennemi d'un air mauvais... et déterminé.

« Tu t'es mis en travers de ma route : tant pis tu vas mourir » disaient ses yeux argentés  à présent presque noirs.

Des pensées vaines.

Son assaillant avait une solution toute trouvée.

Au moment où les passant atteignaient la rue où ils se trouvaient, il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de « Silver » qui surprise entrouvrit les lèvres pour aspirer de l'air et se courba légèrement.

Il en profita pour la porter et la plaquer contre le véhicule...

.

Lorsque les passants arrivèrent dans la rue ils ne purent voir qu'une forme délicieusement féminine avec des cheveux extrêmement longs couchée sous un homme aux cheveux longs coiffé d'une casquette de base bal – « c'est bien un homme si c'est une femme elle a trop de muscles » - qui lui roulait un patin à lui décoller les amygdales.

Tout du moins c'est ce que pensait l'un d'entre eux.

.

Il étaient trois.

Le second du groupe se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une tentative de viol.

La carrure de l'homme le dissuada même de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Et au vu du regard salace d'un de ses compagnons et la perplexité de l'autre, ils étaient trèèèèèès loin de la bravoure et de la chevalerie.

Le troisième pensa que l'aspiration de force vitale par voie buccale devait être prohibée... .

.

Les trois hommes regardèrent encore la main bronzée de l'homme se perdre sur les courbes délicieuses de la femme en rouge.

L'inconnu lui leva une des jambes et se mit à se frotter à elle doucement, sensuellement, de plus en plus vite, au rythme de ses baisers langoureux.

Un bruit de succions et de langues emmêlées sans équivoques excitèrent le « public » au plus au point.

Un début d'érection émergea de leurs pantalons respectifs…

- Garyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Peterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr? Annnnnnnndrew? Où êtes vous?

Les trois interpellés répondirent sans réfléchir : « Oui maman? » ** et là vous vous dîtes que je suis tarée ndlr**

- Je vous ai vu passer par ma fenêtre, dépêchez vous de rentrer! C'est dangereux dehors on a attenté à la vie de cette pauuuuvre présidente Peacecraft : dépêchez-vous! Comment avez-vous pu ne pas en entendre parler ?

.

Les trois imbéciles furent tentés d'ignorer leur mère et de continuer à voir le show.

Après tout ils avaient 42,43 et 44 ans, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils habitaient encore chez leur mère qu'ils en étaient au point d'avoir un couvre feu.

Euh si. Ils avaient bien un couvre-feu.

Merdum.

ET leur mère les avaient vu passer!

Alors c'était le show ou une séquence humiliation en pleine rue par maman

Choix cornélien...

Hmmm le show en valait la peine : ils pouvaient mourir heureux... avec maman pas de femme à la maison.

- Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary ?

.

Gloups.

Le dit Gary préconisa à ses frères de rentrer afin que ne cesse les cris du monstre.

Un soupir résigné, à fendre les pierres puis ils partirent

Les « amants » n'avaient pas boug

Gary pouvait remercier sa mère : ils venaient d'échapper à une mort quasi-certaine.

« Silver » n'aurait pas toléré ce traitement une minute de plus

Une fois les bruits de pas au loin, elle essaya de frapper son assaillant : en vain.

Elle ne pu dégager que ses lèvres des siennes

_Et quelles lèvres_...

Elles l'avaient presque brûlée.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux....

Le bleu se noyant dans le gris.

Le gris se fermant au bleu.

Fin de la noyade.

Instinct.

Négligence.

Coup de genou.

Plus de souffle.

Oeil pour œil.

Respiration pour respiration.

Mais plus de bouche à bouche...

.

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'effondra aux pieds de « Silver », inconscient.

Elle voulut partir sans se retourner...

_Elle se retourna_

Elle porta la main à sa bouche

_Elle le voulut..._

Elle serra les poings

_Elle faillit le faire...._

Elle ferma les yeux...

_Mais elle ne le fit pas._

_Imbécile…_

Si elle croyait en Dieu elle l'aurait maudit.

Elle le porta, le mit dans son véhicule, attacha sa ceinture et entrepris de fouiller ses poches.

Un hôtel parfait.

Elle le reconduirait...

Puis irait à son rendez-vous ô combien important.

Elle s'autorisa à toucher le visage de l'homme

_Autorisation?_

_Etrange..._

Tant de perfection faisait mal aux yeux

_Peut-être mal au coeur..._

_Mais avait-elle encore un cœur ?_

Du bout des doigts.

_Du bout des griffes…_

A peine un effleurement.

Quelques nano secondes…

Puis son regard se durcit.

_Mais s'était-il seulement adouci?_

Elle ôta sa main vivement.

Attacha sa propre ceinture.

Et démarra.

« Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauver la vie jadis...

Milliardo Peacecraft. »

.

.

Sur L3

.

Bureau du Colonel Trowa Barton

.

**Pov de Trowa**

.

Je suis dans mon bureau à recevoir encore et encore des appels des conseillers de Réléna,

de Réléna elle-même,

de Wufei,

de ministres puis encore de Réléna...

Je passe mon temps à recevoir des appels.

_Lâchez-moi…_

Je n'attends qu'un seul coup de fil.

Un seul.

L'obtiendrais-je un jour?

.

_Je suis si fatigué..._

Quelqu'un avait choisi aujourd'hui, jour de l'anniversaire du sacre de la Présidente Peacecraft, pour lui faire une bonne grosse frayeur. D'après les images vues à la télé si elle - ce grand truc informe ressemblait vaguement à une femme - avait vraiment voulu la tuer elle serait déjà morte.

Elle était trop près.

Rationnellement parlant il fallait arrêter de faire un plat avec ce qui s'était passé.

Les vingt mille coups de téléphone que j'ai reçus sont tout sauf utile ou constructif.

ça ne leur a servi qu'à se donner l'illusion d'un certain contrôle.

Cela fait pas avancer les choses mais rassure.

.

Non, Il fallait se concentrer sur ce qu'il restait à faire.

Voir les indices qu'il y avait sur place.

Mais je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure si tant est que je puisse m'inquiéter pour Réléna.

Heero, Wufei et Duo sont là-bas.

Sans vouloir leur accorder un surplus de crédit, ce détail pèse beaucoup dans la balance.

Tous les responsables de la sécurité des colonies doivent se présenter sur L5 pour une réunion extraordinaire.

Seuls Quatre et moi sommes encore manquant.

.

_Quatre..._

Si cet « attentat manqu » comme les journalistes l'ont déjà nommé avait pu faire quelque chose de bien pour moi c'est ça :

me permettre de revoir Quatre.

Me donner une raison.

Tout du moins un prétexte.

.

_Quand j'y pense..._

Il était évident que quelqu'un tente d'assassiner Réléna aujourd'hui.

Comme tous les ans...

Mais les six responsables de la sécurité Terre-Colonies en même temps n'avaient jamais été utiles.

Il faut un début à tout.

Trop de pouvoir tue le pouvoir... car il donne envie d'avoir ce que les autres n'ont pas.

L'herbe n'est-elle pas plus belle dans le jardin de son voisin?

Oui?

Non?

Peu importe.

Tout est une question de perception.

Apparemment soit quelqu'un avait décidé de soit faire une bonne grosse farce à Réléna,

soit ce quelqu'un lui a montré qu'il pouvait l'avoir à n'importe quel moment...

intéressant.

.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il dérange mes plans.

Il les dérange et il m'arrange.

Ce soir j'aurais dû continuer ma mission et protéger l'ambassadeur de la Terre en visite sur L3.

L'ambassadeur Chael aurait dû faire un discours, puis prendre le shuttle pour aller à la fête organisée en l'honneur de Réléna et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, avec un discours de réussite, joie, prospérité, etc...

Désespérant.

Merci je ne sais qui de m'avoir éviter ça.

L'ambassadeur, « alerté et profondément ému » comme il l'a si bien dit m'attend pour prendre le shuttle.

Avant de me rendre à l'aéroport j'appelle Catherine.

Je compose son numéro.

Merde.

J'ai oublié l'espace d'un moment qu'elle était morte.

Morte pendant une représentation au cirque.

Une dague en plein cœur.

_Elle avait bougé sur la cible._

_Elle n'aurait pas dû._

_Elle m'avait remplacé._

_Je n'étais pas l_

Elle était si lasse...

Elle « devait le faire pour les enfants »

Une sorte de space-thon.

_Et j'étais en mission..._

J'espère qu'elle repose en paix.

Moi, depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais retrouvé le repos

Si tant fut que je le connu un jour...

Je suis si fatigué... fatigué de tout

.

Oui en y réfléchissant le repos... je l'ai quand même connu

pendant la guerre aux côtés de mes compagnons d'arme

qui devinrent ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une forme... d'amis.

J'ai connu mon premier sourire avec Quatre.

Mon premier éclat avec Heero.

Après... je ne me rappelle plus vraiment.

Depuis que je me suis sacrifié pour Quatre ma mémoire est très sélective.

Je ne me rappelle qu'une chose

Ma lassitude

Je n'ai envie que d'une chose :

Quatre

J'ai perdu tout contact amical avec lui depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital

Je ne le vois que dans le cadre du travail.

Dans ces réunions stratégiques

Il me regarde sans me voir

« Bonjour Trowa »

« Au revoir Trowa »

Et entre les deux : mission

Il a oeuvré tout ce temps à la reconstruction et à la sécurité de sa colonie.

Le connaissant, il a du travailler sans relâches.

Pourtant, on parle plus de la reconstruction de L5 que de L4.

Il faut dire que c'est plus exploitable politiquement parlant de voir ce que la guerre a détruit et de voir les hommes reconstruire....

Que de voir un homme tenter de reconstruire presque seul, ce que lui seul a détruit.... à cause de la guerre.

Il porte seul le poids de ses erreurs...

et il éloigne tout ce qui lui rappelle son action.

Et il m'a éloigné de ce fait

_De ce fait, seulement ?_

.

Je l'aime et il ne le sait pas

Tout du moins il le sait, il a son don donc il le sait, et il choisi de l'ignorer

Il a eu un amant, je le sais, pendant nos réunions il arborait le sourire de l'homme qui avait eu je ne sais pas pour l'amour,

mais du sexe assurément.

Un sourire félin, lascif.

Un sourire qui me donnait envie de le prendre sur le champ.

Ou qu'il me prenne tout simplement

Qu'il me prenne...

_Et qu'il me garde_

.

Je raccroche le téléphone : en rentrant sur L3 je déposerai des fleurs sur la tombe de Catherine.

_Je te fais une promesse ma sœur_ :

en rentrant j'auraiavec moi le coeur de Quatre et je me serai perdu dans son corps.

_Peut-être irais-je jusqu'à son âme..._

_Peut-être me rendra-t-il la mienne._

_Peut-être m'aime-t-il..._

_aussi._

.

Je suis fatigué de laisser faire,

fatigué de ne jamais me reposer

sur mon cœur.

C'est la plus puissante et la plus destructrice des armes :

Il permet de vivre.

Et quand il s'arrête :

tu meurs.

Je suis un mort en sursis, je vis sans coeur

je vis sans sourire.

Je m'en accommodais avant

mais c'était...

avant.

J'ai toujours attendu des occasions.

J'ai pris la vie et l'identité de Trowa Barton.

Je me suis servi de la guerre pour sortir du gouffre.

_Aujourd'hui je me sers de Réléna._

Ce soir je récupérerai ma vie.

Ce qui aurait dû être la vie…

.

Je sors du bureau.

Je me dirige vers le shuttle.

Je me dirige vers un destin

que je vais provoquer.

Je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres

un frémissement

le début...

peut-être la fin.

.

**fin du Pov**

**.**

**fin du chapitre IV valaaaa!**

.

La semaine prochaine vous aurez le chapitre V avec Quatre…

Except the unexpected

Silver hein ? Vous pensez la cerner ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

mah tant mieux

Méfiez-vous de ce que vous lisez et ne prenez absolument rien pour acquis.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il ne se passe rien en apparence parce que le commandement dit de se « souvenir du jour du repos »

.

.

Mithy .


	7. Chapitre V: Honneur perdu 1è partie

**Disclaimers complet (pas à moi), avertissements général et dédicaces voir prologue.**

**Rating pour ce chapitre : PG13-PG15 pour des propos beurk, pas plus.**

**Important** : Même si je prends appui sur des citations religieuses, **ma fic ne l'est en aucun cas**.

J'updaterai cette histoire à intervalles réguliers, mais pas aussi rapidement que les autres fictions en ligne.

**Micis**** : Ma Lulove et ma Lilith [vas profiter des jours de l'été ], Lenao Nakeevka, Cholera et Leenaren pour leurs dernières reviews :-) et pardon si j'en oublie !**

.

.

**_5ème commandement. _**_Honore ton père et ta mère, afin que tes jours se prolongent dans le pays que l'Éternel, ton Dieu, te donne._  
.

**Chapitre V Honneur Perdu 1ère partie**

.

.

**Pov de Quatre, vous saurez où il se trouve dans le POV -)**

.

Je suis dans un véhicule priv

avec mon escorte privée

pour aller à une réunion des plus privées.

Apparemment Réléna avait un bobo qu'il fallait soigner.

A en juger par le ton de sa voix elle était calme.

Plus ou moins.

Hm.

.

J'ai vu les nouvelles comme tout le monde de mon véhicule de fonction.

Téléviseur écran plasma intégré.

Son dolby surround.

Gros plan sur les vomissements.

Effet saisissant.

Quand on était un Winner on avait droit à certains privilèges...

dont les cris de la foule en son réel comme si j'y étais.

Comme au cinéma.

Parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir tout ça en direct.

J'étais à un énième congrès pour les entreprises Winner.

L'avantage était que j'étais déjà sur place, sur L5.

Je pouvais donc me rendre directement à la réunion « extraordinaire » de Réléna.

Hm.

J'entends encore notre conversation…

.

Flashback 

.

- Winner

- « Winner », hein?

- Réléna.

- Je t'entends très bien. On aurait dit que tu es tout près.

- D'où m'appelles-tu?

- De L5 quelle question! Serais-tu devenu stupide depuis que tu as détruit L4?

- La stupidité doit être une tare familiale.

- ...

- Je suis sur L5 Réléna. Je suis à un congrès pour Winner Entreprises. Prévu depuis des lustres.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

- Je suis tenu de t'avertir de tout ce qui concerne la sécurité de L4. Tout ce qui concerne les Entreprises Winner n'est pas de ton ressort.

- Chang m'a dit que tu étais sur L4

- Chang se sera trompé. Je ne lui ai jamais communiqué une telle information

- ...

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel? Le congrès n'est pas terminé et comme tu peux l'entendre la salle se demande pourquoi j'ai interrompu mon discours

- Je suis la Présidente Peacecraft. Je me fous des gens qui écoutent tes pseudos discours.

- Tes électeurs serait ravis d'entendre que la Présidente se fout d'eux en dehors des périodes électorales.

- Les sarcasmes ne te vont pas Quatre. Ça nuit à ton image de Golden Boy au grand cœur.

- Viens en au fait Réléna.

- Viens au QG de L5 toutes affaires cessantes.

- Non chère amie, je suis en congrès comme tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le temps de parader pour l'anniversaire de ton arrivée à la Présidence. Comment dire cela en restant mondain... « Je suis au regret de devoir décliner cette si charmante invitation ». Restons clairs je n'ai pas que çà à foutre. Mon assistante t'enverra un mot sur papier bristol histoire que ça ne nuise pas à mon image de « Golden Boy ».

- Tu ne comprends pas Winner. Je ne te le demande pas.

- Trouve autres choses Réléna.

- Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer

- Merde.

- Tu t'inquiètes?

- Non à moins que tu ne sois un zombie tu es en vie non?

- ....

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne?

- Parce que je veux que l'on retrouve cette femme.

- Et ça exige que je vienne?

- Ca exige que vous soyez _tous _présents. Elle a réussi à passer un système de sécurité exceptionnel et elle a mis Maxwell KO. Entre autres. Cela devrait suffire pour que tu te déplaces. Si toutefois tu avais besoin d'une raison. Je suis la Présidente. Je t'attends dans 1 heure. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas être en retard.

.

Et elle raccrocha.

.

Fin du Flashback

.

**Reprise du Pov**

.

Hmmm.

J'ai dû alors m'excuser d'interrompre le congrès, faire un discours pour témoigner de ma sympathie à la « Présidente Peacecraft » 

- avec mon plus beau sourire, celui que j'avais moi-même appelé la "compassion compassée",

plus peigne-cul tu meures, comme l'avait surnommé Duo.

Puis je suis monté dans mon véhicule de fonction aussi cher qu'un Gundam, et mon chauffeur avait tout de suite allumé le téléviseur.

Et je vis.

Hm.

Réléna Peacecraft passait bien à l'écran.

Si on regardait attentivement on pouvait voir le masque de calme et de la beauté froide se craqueler.

Les cameramen avaient réussi à la prendre au moment où elle s'essuyait la bouche.

A moins qu'elle ne l'ait fait exprès pour paraître plus humaine à l'écran?

Peut-être...

En tous cas même dans la nausée elle réussissait à conserver une certaine beauté.

Elle arborait un sourire tremblant, rassurant pour son public.

Tel un roseau qui pliait mais ne se rompait pas.

Seulement…

le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux cernés…

Parfait.

.

Fin du Pov

.

.

**Sur L5, au même moment, sur l'autoroute A5 [Freeway ma moto va t'emporter lool]**

.

Millardo Peacecraft sortit des limbes difficilement.

Où diable pouvait-il être ?

Son corps était en mouvement...

mais lui ne se déplaçait pas.

Il était véhiculé.

Peu à peu ses sens se réveillaient.

Il sentait l'odeur de vieux cuir du véhicule... et une fragrance plus sensuelle...

la même qu'il avait respiré en décembre AC 198.

Au moment où il allait se faire exécuter.

Ce jour là la mort ne vint pas le chercher.

Non.

Il rencontra son sauveur.

Ou sa damnation.

Il ne le savait même pas.

Peu importait.

Aujourd'hui il l'avait retrouvée.

Et elle ne l'avait pas tué.

Pour l'instant.

.

Il savait pourquoi elle était là.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi _lui_ y était.

Elle pensait sûrement ne jamais le revoir.

Il avait mis des mois, des années à comprendre son mécanisme,

à analyser... .

.

Il avait été torturé, elle l'avait sauvé et mis à l'abri.

Puis elle était partie en disant  « personne d'autre ne doit payer ».

Le laissant seul.

Il en avait assez d'être manipulé, de voir que tel ou tel décidait à sa place.

D'abord Oz qui avait fait assassiner ses parents

et qui le manipula afin de le faire servir pour leur compte.

Ensuite Réléna qui faisait arrêter Vargas sans le consulter.

Ensuite... l'enquête.

Ensuite... la prison?

Avec Vargas.

Dans sa cellule.

A Los Demones.

A partager ses derniers instants

A voir son exécution

A _vivre_ son exécution...

.

.

**Pov de Millardo Peacecraft**

.

J'étais aux premières loges

J'étais le suivant

J'ai vu son assassin

_Jamais je n'aurais cru...._

Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Il avait les yeux de la haine

Il n'avait rien à faire là.

Et peut être tout à y faire.

Il n'était là que pour Vargas apparemment.

Après son exécution il partit

Mon tour venait

Et elle apparut.

.

Le cri qu'elle poussa en voyant Vargas

plus que mort

ne fut même pas celui d'une bête.

Il était indescriptible.

L'assassin, le bourreau était déjà parti.

Elle me sauva au prix

De tous les bourreaux, les exécuteurs de la prison.

Ils payèrent pour Vargas

Ils payèrent pour celui qui était déjà parti.

Ce fut plus qu'un carnage

Et je fus délivr

.

Si le diable avait un visage

je crois que ce serait le sien.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment le sien.

C'était juste ses yeux,

son tatouage

Mais ce n'était pas son _vrai_ visage.

.

Lorsque je l'ai serrée contre mon corps tout à l'heure

J'ai cru voir qui elle était réellement.

Je sais que je mourrais

avec une certaine satisfaction.

Mais pas maintenant.

Certainement pas maintenant.

Pas

si

près

du

but.

.

"Silver" avait beau être forte, je suis loin d'être faible.

Très

très

loin

Nul

n'est

immortel.

La Présidente avait raison : Millardo Peacecraft

était mort, officiellement depuis le 8 janvier AC 199.

Au même moment le monde n'en était pas encore conscient

mais il assistait à la renaissance

de Zechs Merquise

Officiellement je n'ai pas de famille.

Officiellement je renie mon nom.

Officiellement Réléna tu n'es plus ma sœur.

Tu as perdu définitivement ce droit.

Et tu l'as cherché.

Ta

fin

n'en

est

que

plus

proche

.

**fin du Pov de Zechs**

.

.

**L5, Quartier Général Secret des Preventers**

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

Allah...

J'arrive au QG, immense bâtisse ressemblant à Ford Knox.

Blindage de Gundanium, compact comme un bunker.

Gris.

Pour un touriste, cette cage était simplement une domiciliation d'entreprise.

L'accueil du rez-de-chaussée était avenant malgré la dominance grise – du mur au comptoir d'angles, en passant par les chaises et l'absence de fenêtres et bien sûr les tenues des hôtesses - et anti fashion de la décoration et donnait donc parfaitement le change aux éventuels curieux ou autres badauds.

Eventuels car si les « hôtesses d'accueil » - des Preventers triées sur le volet - étaient somme toute attrayantes et agréables, l'endroit avait été conçu pour donner un sentiment d'oppression quasi-permanente, pour ne surtout pas donner l'envie à qui que ce soit de s'y attarder.

Le but était agir subtilement, de manière à ce que le civil se pose le moins de questions possibles.

Il fallait donc agir sur son subconscient,

ses sensations,

sa subjectivité.

Ses goûts.

Car des goûts et des couleurs, on ne discutait pas.

Le leurre idéal car sous les yeux de tous.

Le leurre construit par les Entreprises Winner et la haute éminence Preventorienne :

Les anciens pilotes.

Le premier accueil était exceptionnel sans en avoir l'air mais il n'était que le hors d'œuvre.

Non.

Le plat de résistance résidait au sous sous-sol.

L'étage secret, on s'y rendait en tournant dans un coin précis, se plaçant sur le carré du carrelage mesurant cinquante centimètres – le carrelage étant partout ailleurs asymétrique - et touchant un endroit sur le mur, doté d'une reconnaissance digitale.

La reconnaissance faîte, le carré au sol s'enfonce doucement tandis qu'un carreau de remplacement recouvre doucement ma tête, de manière à ce que le vide laissé se comble.

Ni vu, ni connu.

Un immeuble à l'intérieur d'un complexe.

Poupée russe.

Il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe.

.

L'impression de rentrer dans un coffre fort, que l'on soit à l'accueil placebo ou… ici, à l'étage secret, était la seule que l'on puisse ressentir.

Seule touche extérieure de couleur?

Les différents drapeaux aux emblèmes des divers colonies,

La fleur de cerisier pour L1,

Le séquoia pour L2,

La rose pour L3,

_L3...,_

La feuille de palmier pour ma colonie et la fleur de Lotus pour L5.

Oui on avait changé nos emblèmes à l'arrivée de Mademoiselle,

Plus « nature et découverte », peace and love et tout le tralala.

Marketing Love.

Bref.

Derrière la porte aux multi blindages et des agents de sécurité plus que compétents il y avait un second – et véritable - accueil.

Plus froid que la banquise et désespérément gris.

Comme quoi…

C'était si loin de mon désert...

Mais ce froid digne d'une morgue correspondait à ce qui régnait dans mon coeur.

Je pénétrais donc dans un univers familier, me dirigeant vers un comptoir similaire à celui du rez-de-chaussée.

.

**Interruption du Pov**

.

- Colonel Winner?

« Allah que je peux haïr ce nom... » pensa-t-il

- Oui?

- Je suis l'agent Sims. La Présidente vous attend.

- Les autres colonels sont ils arrivés?

- Eh bien ne manquait plus que vous... et le colonel Barton

- Très bien. C'est toujours la même salle de réunion?

- Toujours... faîtes comme chez vous!

- On peut dire cela agent Sims!

.

.

**Reprise du Pov**

.

Je regardais l'agent Sims, pantin parmi les pantins me conduire dans la salle de réunion.

Toujours aussi aseptisée.

Immense.

C'est plus gris maintenant, c'est noir.

Avec une table ovale avec Réléna en maîtresse de cérémonie, tout au bout.

Duo et Heero à gauche

Chang à droite

Je prends place en face de Réléna

Chang aura à côté de lui

_Trowa..._

Le voir me donne la nausée

Je l'aime à m'en haïr

Je le hais à mourir

Mais je suis vivant

Bien vivant

Non pas bien

Vivant tout court

.

Je le sens qui arrive

Mon uchuu no kokoro s'active

J'ai un coeur

Encore

_Tiens?_

.

D'habitude je contrôle

Tout ressentir

tout le temps

c'est l'overdose.

Le court-circuit

La perte de soi

parmi la foule.

Dès qu'il s'agit de _lui_ je contrôle

mes mouvements

ma respiration.

Mais jamais mon coeur

ni mes émotions.

Et je ressens les siennes.

Merde.

Trop tard.

.

Tous les yeux se portent derrière moi

puis sur moi.

Je soutiens les regards.

La main de Trowa sur mon épaule pour me saluer

Je suis tenté de poser ma main.

Je ne le fais pas.

Je ne retire pas mon épaule non plus.

Je vais rendre.

.

Après un salut à tous, il ôte sa main et me dit :

« Je suis content de te revoir Quatre Winner »

Le ton est cordial sans plus.

Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête et il s'installe près de Chang.

Je ne pense pas à l'observer.

Je ne pense qu'à sa phrase.

_Je suis content de te revoir Quatre Winner_

_Winner... Winner... Winner..._

comme un écho.

.

Allah que je hais ce nom.

Que je HAIS ce nom.

Que je hais le poids

de cet « honneur »

Chaque jour que Allah fait j'entends

qu'il est honorable d'être un « Winner »

Alors...

Je suis un homme sans honneur.

.

Un jour peut-être serais-je un winner

je le mériterais

Mais pour l'instant...

.

L'échiquier était en place.

Le destin allait faire avancer les pions.

La Reine allait parler

pour empêcher le Fou

de la prendre.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

**Fin du chapitre V!**

**.**

**Le chapitre VI la semaine prochaine, sûrement mardi (et oui ! pas d'up avant la semaine pro parce que je m'en vais demain -)**

**MARIAGE**

**DANSE DES CANARDS**

**LA COMPAGNIE CREOLE**

**BEZU**

**Patrick Sébastien…**

**BOUQUET**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**.**

**A pluch'**

**.**

**Mithy [soldat intermittente du nawak]**


	8. Chap VI Livret 1: Honneur perdu 2e part

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala légal : voir le prologue**

**avertissements ici : propos parfois gore des persos et OOC Réléna qui est bien plus heu froide et calculatrice.**

**Rating ici : PG15**

**_._**

**_6ème commandement. _**_Tu ne tueras point._  
.

**Chapitre VI livret 1 : Honneur Perdu (2ème partie)**

.

.

**Pov de Trowa**

.

Je suis entré dans cette chambre froide où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis près d'un an.

Presque une année qu'il n'y avait pas d'actes suffisamment importants pour nous réunir tous.

Tout du moins, de l'avis de Réléna.

Je vois que cinq chaises seulement sont occupées.

Madame la Présidente est la première que je vois, les traits tirés, tout au fond de la salle.

Installée sur un fauteuil en cuir en maîtresse de cérémonie.

Ne lui manquait un cigare et elle me ferait penser à une veille série du XXè siècle, « la loi est la loi ».

Dedans il y avait un procureur qui ressemblait à son chien.

Et il fumait le cigare.

.

Réléna nous avait réunis en conseil de guerre pour trouver et éliminer la menace « Enfant de la Honte ».

Réléna avait les traits marqués par la fatigue -et sûrement l'inquiétude, et portait ses cheveux attachés.

Elle avait troqué le haut du tailleur noir que l'on avait vu à la télévision pour une veste de général rouge, époque OZ.

La même que celle de Treize avec une coupe féminine.

Une veste qui ne laissait pas de doute, montrant une hiérarchie plus vestimentaire qu'autres choses

Besoin d'un protocole pour inspirer le respect.

Pathétique…

.

Puis mon regard se posa sur Chang.

Il était, comme à son habitude, grave.

Grave mais beau, plus encore qu'il ne l'était avant.

Ses cheveux semblaient avoir poussé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Il était trop loin et la luminosité pas extraordinaire mais je dirais que oui.

Il portait une chemise noire attachée jusqu'au col.

Il avait abandonné le blanc… il avait dû entamer le processus de deuil de son propre deuil, bien que je doute qu'un simple changement vestimentaire ne prouve véritable quoi que ce soit : on pouvait couvrir son corps en écorchant son âme.

Toujours impeccable, donc.

Seules les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa si habituellement stricte queue de cheval trahissait son état de pensée.

Il était furieux.

Déterminé.

Et désorienté.

Il y a une place libre près de lui.

C'est là que je m'installerai.

.

A ma gauche, Yuy et Maxwell.

Duo le regard impénétrable.

Le masque de joker n'était pas là.

Ce que je voyais était pire.

J'étais habitué à n'avoir aucune expression et de ce fait à scruter n'importe quelle émotion sur le visage des autres.

_On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. _

Les si expressifs et objectivement beaux yeux de Maxwell étaient vides.

Il avait dû perdre son âme en cours de route.

Dommage pour lui.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il la retrouvera.

J'ai si souvent perdu la mienne en cours de route dans mes pertes de mémoire que je ne peux que compatir.

La seule chose qui m'accrochais à moi-même, depuis le décès de Catherine, était Quatre.

Je l'avais trouvé.

Je ne le lâcherais pas.

.

Yuy, lui, était comme à son habitude, la barbe de trois jours en plus.

Il était le plus près de la « Présidente » –normal pour son garde du corps attitré -, en face de Wufei.

Il portait un pull noir qui mettait en valeur ses muscles.

De là ou j'étais je pouvais les voir rouler sous le tissus, par extension sous la peau.

Chaque mouvement était félin alors qu'ils pourraient être massifs.

Tout son corps était tendu.

Il était donc musculeux mais ce n'était pas superflu.

Un peu comme moi, quoi.

Sauf que je suis un peu plus grand et un peu plus musclé que lui.

.

C'était la première fois que je me permettais d'apprécier pleinement le physique de mes compagnons d'arme.

Ils avaient bien vieillis.

Catherine me disait que la nature ne les avaient pas ratés.

Et elle avait raison.

Quand « j'éprouve » je pense à elle.

Ça me fait mal.

Et ça me fait du bien.

Mais celui qui me plaisait le plus était dos à moi.

Je ne voyais que ses cheveux blonds

Courts.

Ses épaules carrées, beaucoup plus carrées qu'avant.

J'avais affaire à un homme d'affaires.

A un homme

Et j'avais un besoin d'homme.

Il fallait que je le touche

alors j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule

J'ai salué l'assistance brièvement

puis j'ai dit à Quatre

une phrase

stupide.

« Je suis content de te voir Quatre Winner »

Génial

Il a hoché la tête sans même se retourner.

J'ai pris ma place à côté de Wufei, donc.

Chaque chose en son temps

D'abord le cas Réléna.

Puis toi Quatre

Oui…

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

Barton est arrivé de L3.

Enfin Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il me tarde de mettre la main sur cette nuisance.

Nul n'avait le droit de me prendre ma vengeance.

Même si j'avais l'habitude que l'on me prenne tout.

Le soldat « parfait » va faire en sorte d'éradiquer le contretemps « Enfant de la Honte »

Puis Réléna.

J'ai tellement hâte

de te faire disparaître.

Je t'arracherais un à un tes organes

et je m'arrangerais pour que tu sois

en vie.

Consciente.

Quand je le ferai.

Patience…

Stratégie.

Il me tarde de dire

ninmu shipai.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

Trowa est assis.

Je l'ai observé pendant qu'il prenait place, sa démarche animale, toute en souplesse.

Son grand corps sensuel.

Ses fesses musclées dans son pantalon bien coupé, uniforme des Preventers.

Ils avaient abandonné le Bermuda, dommage...

Je le hais mais Allah il est beau et j'apprécie les belles choses...

Seulement je ne le montre pas.

Sa chemise kaki flattait ses larges épaules...

Il était taillé comme un demi de mêlée.

Tiens voilà que je parle comme Duo

Mais je n'en pense pas moins...

.

J'ai remarqué une chose néanmoins

hormis son délicieux physique

Peacecraft.

Elle a dévisagé Trowa pendant tout son trajet jusqu'à la chaise.

Hmmm.

De plus en plus intéressant.

.

**fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Wufei**

Par mes ancêtres, je me retrouve ici à revoir mes compagnons d'armes et à essayer de sauver cette onna.

Encore...

Habituel? Sauf que nous sommes tous les cinq.

La célébration, le bonheur de toute une nation

Ma Rédemption

gâchés...

Cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ?

Qui que tu sois Enfant de la Honte,

pour avoir réveiller mes démons,

ressusciter le dragon....

Je te jure sur mon nom

que

tu

vas

mourir

.

**fin du Pov**

.

.

Duo restait anormalement silencieux. Stoïque.

Lorsque Trowa leva un sourcil en guise de salut, il le regarda sans le voir.

Réléna allait prendre la parole quand Duo lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Où est Une? Elle est responsable de la sécurité sur Terre. Et elle n'est pas présente.

- Excellente remarque Duo, répondit Réléna, le trajet de la Terre à L5 dure deux jours. Et nous n'avons pas deux jours. Alors nous nous passerons de Une. Et pas de retransmissions par vidéophone. Nous sommes peut-être sur écoute.

.

Quatre répondit, de sa belle voix grave :

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop?

.

Réléna haussa un sourcil et à peine le ton :

- _Colonel _Winner. Cette femme est arrivée jusqu'à moi. Elle a assommé une dizaine de garde... dont _Maxwell_ ici présent

.

A ce nom prononcé avec une charge de venin on ne peut plus mortel même à peine couvert par le vernis de la bienséance,

Duo

sauta

littéralement

la

gorge

de

la

Présidente.

Il planta ses ongles dans son cou et serra si fort que les yeux de la jeune femme s'exorbitèrent et sa langue fut presque tira au maximum hors de sa bouche, en quête d'air :

- Si tu veux poursuivre cette réunion en vie. Quitte la condescendance Réléna-_sama_. Je ne me répèterai pas.

.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir.

Personne n'en avait peut être

réellement

envie.

Toutefois…

.

- Maxwell lâche la Présidente. La tuer maintenant n'est pas vraiment utile. On en aura besoin comme appât pour avoir « l'Enfant de la Honte.

.

C'était Chang.

A ce stade, il était inutile d'en venir au sort de la paix dans le monde avec Duo.

L'américain, à l'heure actuelle, en avait pour ainsi dire...

rien à voir.

Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était régler ses comptes avec cette femme.

Et cela, le jeune responsable de la sécurité de L5 l'avait compris.

Cependant Duo objecta  :

- Réléna n'a pas besoin d'être vivante pour servir d'appât.

.

Une dernière pression sur la gorge diaphane...

Et il la relâcha.

Puis le responsable de la sécurité de L2 reprit sa place et lança, ironique :

- Poursuivez Madame la Présidente...

.

Réléna le toisa, prit une douloureuse goulée d'air, attendit quelques secondes avant de déclarer, pensant que

ce

scélérat

de

Maxwell

Lui

Paierait

Cher

Cet

Ecart

De

Conduite :

- Il serait plus simple que tous les protagonistes exposent les éléments actuellement en nos possessions. Chang, Heero, Max… Duo, que savons-nous de « l'Enfant de la Honte? »

.

Wufei répondit :

- Nous savons que c'est un individu de sexe féminin de près de 120 kilos…

- Si c'est pour dire de telles conneries ferme ta gueule Wufei.

.

Duo l'avait interrompu d'une voix chargée de mépris et de frustration.

Wufei sortit son katana.

L'américain le regarda en disant calmement :

- Viens-y

.

Heero et Quatre se contentèrent d'observer les deux hommes sans lever le petit doigt, l'un avec un visage stoïque, l'autre avec un regard calculateur.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir intervenir.

Un ange passa sur plusieurs lignes à haute tension…

Puis…

Trowa  retint Wufei de son bras gauche et dit, de sa voix sereine comme le Danube :

- Du calme laisse le dire et ensuite éventuellement tu le tueras.

.

Le jeune chinois se calma uniquement parce qu'il prit la peine d'observer son ami aux yeux de nuit.

Il n'était manifestement pas dans son état normal.

Cette terroriste avait quelque chose de particulier.

Quelque chose qui semblait affecter l'homme à la natte mutine et au sourire moqueur.

Ce « quelque chose » faisait peur.

Trowa relâcha Wufei.

.

Un truc clochait.

L'américain avait beau en faire des tonnes, il n'avait jamais été ainsi.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer?

Tout du moins, c'était ce que pensait le responsable de la sécurité de L3.

.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains poursuivit, sans manifester la moindre émotion, indifférent au tumulte intérieur de ses collègues :

- Elle avait un projecteur holographique. Elle mesure un bon mètre quatre-vingt avec ses chaussures pour une soixantaine de kilos. De longs cheveux noirs. Très longs. Signe particulier : des yeux gris avec un tatouage en forme de dague entourée d'un serpent sur son oeil gauche. Le genre de truc qui ne s'oublie pas. Race noire. Grande aptitude au combat. Voix grave avec léger accent espagnol. Et elle m'a mis une raclée mais ça vous le savez déjà.

.

L'américain  se garda bien de leur dire que la demoiselle semblait le connaître.

Heero n'en parla pas non plus.

Duo était soulagé : il voulait conserver une longueur d'avance pour mener son enquête

seul.

Mais il n'était pas stupide : Heero avait gardé le secret et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était gratuit.

Surtout avec lui.

Tout

avait

un

prix.

.

La jeune Présidente hocha la tête et se tourna vers Wufei :

- A-t-on analysé le sang qui se trouvait sur la statue?

.

Quatre qui observait l'échange se pencha un peu plus en avant, marquant son intérêt.

Trowa, au lieu de se concentrer sur la conversation, se concentra sur le chef de la sécurité de L4..

L'homme d'affaire le vit…

ou plutôt… le sentit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent...

Choc

Désir.

Quatre se détourna lentement, le regard inexpressif au possible.

Trowa était plus qu'impassible

Mais aucun n'était dupe

Du sang naissait l'envie...

Etrange

.

Le colonel chinois répondit, complètement ignorant de la scène :

- Oui. Après analyse et comparaison avec notre fichier adn intercolonial, nous pouvons affirmer à 99% qu'il s'agissait du sang de Rolando Vargas.

.

Silence

.

Réléna s'accorda le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Impossible, il est mort

.

Un certain américain, du nom de Duo Maxwell, répondit, ironique :

- « L'Enfant de la Honte » a un sens de l'humour plus curieux que le mien.

.

Trowa renchérit :

- Hmmm. Un sens de la mise en scène particulier. L'effet du sang sur la statue était saisissant.

.

Wufei murmura :

- L'homme peut être mort. Mais le sang se conserve, notamment grâce à l'héparine.

.

Heero déclara :

- Peut-être faut-il chercher du côté des hôpitaux. Mais Vargas est mort depuis plusieurs années.

.

Quatre sembla réfléchir un moment puis demanda :

- Le sang. Etait-ce le seul indice présent sur les lieux?

.

Le colonel Barton enchaîna :

- Quatre a raison. Y avait-il des fibres? Des cheveux? Une trace quelconque nous mettant sur une piste?

.

Réléna répondit, perdue dans des souvenirs plus que déplaisant :

- Oui... elle a laissé une morsure sur moi... et de… la salive... sciemment.

.

Trowa remarqua :

- Elle t'a marquée comme un animal. T'a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle voulait?

.

La Présidente inspira profondément avant de répondre :

- Oui. Elle veut se venger. Et elle veut ma mort. Mais je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais pas qui est cette déséquilibrée.User du sang d'un mort...

.

Quatre coupa la parole à la jeune femme :

- Allons, allons Réléna, tu n'es pas à la télé là. On est entre nous. Le discours sur le choc du sang de Vargas tu peux le faire à d'autres. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de sang sur les mains.

.

La Présidente Peacecraft frappa su poing sur la table, perdant son calme :

- Je n'ai pas autant de sang sur les mains que toi, toi qui a détruit ta colonie. Ne t'amuses surtout pas me donner des leçons!

.

Heero objecta très très calmement :

- Peut-être l'Enfant de la Honte te rend-elle responsable de la mort de Vargas?Après tout ce serait logique. Tu l'as fait mettre en prison il y a des années et il y mourut. Milliardo est parti a Cuba et lui aussi a été déclaré mort. Il y a eu un carnage à la prison de Los Demones, où était incarcéré Vargas. Ça fait beaucoup de décès d'un seul coup. Aujourd'hui une femme veut ta tête _Réléna_. Et au vu des moyens employés elle est déterminée.Tu n'as rien à nous dire?

.

Duo renchérit, le fantôme de son ironie passée revenant à la charge, peut-être pour un baroud d'honneur ? :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a organisé le massacre de la prison? Tu peux le dire on  ne t'en voudra pas tu sais

.

Sourire sadique.

.

La jeune politique répondit d'une voix calme et posée :

- Je n'ai pas organisé le massacre de la prison. Vargas est mort je ne sais pour quelle raison. Je suis d'accord avec _mon garde du corps_ sur un point cependant : cette femme me rend responsable. L'adn qu'elle m'a laissé est en cours d'analyse. Nous aurons une réponse d'ici quelques heures. D'ici là nous n'avons en tout et pour tout que le sang d'un mort et des suppositions hasardeuses, les caméras n'ayant pris aucune image du vrai visage de cette femme.

.

Wufei ajouta :

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le seul moyen de piéger ton agresseur est de te faire servir d' appât, pour l'obliger à sortir de sa tanière...

.

Réléna se tourna vers le jeune homme et répondit, intéressée :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Un discours, une célébration quelconque…

- Quand?

- Une date à laquelle « l'Enfant de la Honte » ne résisterait pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, Onna.

- Chang ne me manque pas de respect!

- Seulement si je le souhaite, Onna. Bref, lorsque j'ai su les résultats du test sanguin, j'ai effectué quelques recherches rapides sur Vargas

- Et?

- Fait intéressant : il est né le 9 décembre AC 170

- Oui et alors? [réfléchit]Attends... Tu ne me demandes pas...

- Je pense que tu devrais faire un petit discours de soutien aux prisonniers...

- Oh non...

- Et que tu devrais le faire à Los Demones. 

- Chang, tu ne veux pas dire....

- Bien sûr que si Onna, sinon je ne le dirais pas : tu vas partir fêter l'anniversaire posthume de Rolando Vargas.

- Jamais! Cet homme était un trafiquant!

- Oui mais d'après les fichiers sa mort était… accidentelle.

- ...

- Rends-toi là-bas Réléna. « L'Enfant de la Honte » ne résistera certainement pas à la provocation.

.

Les autres pilotes assistèrent au dialogue. Leurs regards allaient de Réléna à Wufei. Puis ils dirent chacun à leur tour :

.

Duo :

- Génial on va aller sur Terre.

.

Heero :

- Hn

.

Trowa :

- Excellente idée, Chang

.

Quatre :

ça tombe bien j'avais une réunion du conseil d'administration de Winner Entreprise.

.

La Présidente soupira puis réfléchit à voix haute :

- ça va augmenter ma quotte de popularité auprès des prisonniers... si je vis jusque là. Il faudrait que je fasse un discours sur les morts en cellule et sur la sécurité pour tous... . Il faut deux jours pour aller sur Terre de L5... . Hm… Et puis ça montrera que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à moi et que dans mon malheur je veux et je vais aider ceux qui se sentent en marge de la société... . Hmmm je vais le mettre dans mon discours. Excellente idée, colonel Chang. Je vais tourner « l'Enfant de la Honte en ridicule » en tournant son propre plan contre elle. _Et je vais danser sur la mémoire de Vargas_ [en aparté]

.

Wufei renchérit :

- Le timing est parfait plus nous ferons vite, plus vite nous en finirons. Notre plan devra être parfaitement exécuté.

.

Trowa ferma les yeux et sembla se sentir mal :

_exécuter... exécuter... .exécuter..._

Il entendait ce mot en écho

Ses yeux se troublèrent

Des images incohérentes se formèrent dans sa tête

Dans un sursaut il se tourna vers Quatre

Il souriait

Un cri se forma dans sa gorge…

Puis le noir complet.

.

Wufei le plus près de l'évanoui essaya de prendre son pouls :

rapide.

Il allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie du QG quand Quatre l'arrêta :

- Donne-le moi je vais le porter. Fignolez le plan avec la « Présidente » et tenez-nous au courant. Trowa doit être exténué. Il a fait un long voyage de L3.

- Tu n'as pas fait un long voyage toi?

- Décidément on ne connaît pas le téléphone arabe ici

- ...

- [soupir] J'étais sur L5.

- Mais je croyais...

- Tu as mal cru. A plus tard

.

Et le colonel Winner porta son homologue hors de la pièce.

Alors que le colonel Chang retournait à sa place et fignolait le plan avec les autres, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire : "Pourtant j'étais sûr que Quatre devait rester sur L4..."

.

Fin de la deuxième partie !

.

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui car je suis dans le rush je dois partir demain !

.

A pluch et j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci à celles qui m'ont reviewé dont **Choléra **fidèle parmi les fidèles loool !

.

.

Mithy [à la semaine prochaine et miciiiii]


	9. Chap VI Livret 2: Honneur perdu 3e part

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala légal : voir le prologue**

**Micis**** : à ma Luna, ma Lilith, Yami-Rose, Cholera et Chris52 (mah c gentil de prendre un peu de temps pour moi -)) **pour les reviews, et ceux et celles qui lisent sans forcément en laisser.

**Avertissements ici : Lemon et quelques propos gores (le gore ne concerne pas le lemon bien entendu, pas mon truc ne vous inquiétez pas -)) . **S'il le faut vous ne serez pas choqués plus que ça mais bon on ne sait jamais, c'est selon la sensibilité de chacun**. Ici, l'ambiance et la moralité sont quelques peu – voire très - malsaines et il y a des tendances sociopathes (mah ils le sont tous dans Gundam), donc si ça ne vous convient pas ne lisez pas et attendez le chapitre suivant, j'y mettrais une note explicative des révélations –parce qu'il y en a ici – que vous aurez loupé, ne vous inquiétez pas :-) . Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Rating ici : R **voire un peu plus pour les raisons citées précédemment.

**Important : les bishos mamours en sucre de moi que j'aime sont en papier jusqu'à preuve du contraire et à moins que les auteurs ne veuillent les faire tomber malade ou plus, ils ne le sont pas. Vous en revanche, êtes des êtres de chair et de sang alors protégez-vous !**

Si vous n'avez pas fui : bonne lecture !

.

.

****

**_6ème commandement. _**_Tu ne tueras point._  
.

.

**Chapitre VI livret 2 : Honneur Perdu (3ème partie)**

.

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

Il a eu un choc.

J'ai passé des mois et des mois à chercher quel était l'élément déclencheur

Le détonateur.

Il a fallu que je me déconnecte de lui rapidement ou je sombrais.

_Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant que je ne puisse utiliser mon empathie sur qui que ce soit._

_Je n'avais aucune envie d'établir un contact avec lui._

_Je n'avais pas le choix… il fallait que je sache ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état._

_En espérant que ce soit… ça._

_Je voulais sentir sa mémoire._

_Je voulais voir s'il aurait eu mal._

_Je voulais qu'il se meure de douleur._

J'ai vu les mêmes images que lui

Le même flou

Le même visage

Vargas

Mon amant

Mon aim

si j'étais catholique je l'aurais appel

ma croix

.

Je suis à l'infirmerie et j'observe Trowa

Couché sur son lit

Tel un gisant

Mais vivant

Pour l'instant

Il est beau

Encore plus beau qu'avant

Si c'est possible

Des lèvres sensuelles si sensuelles

quand elles s'autorisent un sourire

Un nez fin

Des yeux

Seigneur des yeux dans lesquels je me suis maintes fois perdu

Et où je me perds encore...

.

J'ai envie

J'ai envie

J'ai envie…

Hmmm

Je ne dois pas mais

j'ai tellement envie/

J'ai envie de le toucher

J'ai envie de te toucher

De te caresser

De te goûter

De te mordre…

J'ai envie de sexe

J'ai envie de toi

Et telle la mante religieuse

Je te prendrais

puis

Je

te

détruirais

.

**fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Trowa**

.

…

….

…..

Je…

reprends

lentement

conscience.

Où suis-je ?

Je ne connais pas ce lieu...

si?

Je ne reconnais pas le silence…

Ce n'est pas mon environnement

Je n'ai conscience que d'une seule chose

J'ai chaud

Très

Très

Chaud

Je sens une chaleur au niveau de ma tête

de mon ventre

de mon sexe

de mon cœur ?

Je lève les yeux....

Quatre?

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

Il est conscient et c'est bien

Ce serait dommage qu'il ne le soit pas

Je veux qu'il sache

et sente.

Je suis en train

De lui lécher le ventre

Doucement

Il est doux...

Hmmm

Ma langue humide

s'arrête à son nombril

que je mordille et suçote

Je m'enivre

Allah aide moi

Il me faudra peut-être une force divine

pour le tuer... après ça.

Il gémit mon nom

Bientôt il le criera

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Trowa**

.

Tout est immaculé ici

Un ange est en train de m'aimer

Non il est en train de me haïr

Que fais-je ici

Hoooooooo

comme il est dur

dur

hannnnnnn

de plus en plus dur

de réfléchir

quand il me fait

çaaaaa

Je soupire, essaie de reprendre une respiration normale.

J'ai toujours appris à me contrôler

Je reprends le contrôle de moi

Bien.

Quatre, il faut que l'on parle,

que l'on parle

de

ce

que

j'ai

fait.

Je me rappelle à présent.

Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me hmmmmmmm

taire

Je te crierais dans un soupir

la vérité.

Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais

Oh ouiiii hannnnn comme ça oui

aime-moi avec ta bouche

_Tues-moi…_

Mais j'ai juré à Catherine,

A sa mémoire,

que j'irais jusqu'à ton cœur/

Quand je rentrerais sur L3

Qui sait ?

Je rentrerais avec ton coeur

dans

un

cercueil.

.

**Fin du pov **

.

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

Je déboutonne son pantalon

Un bouton puis un zip

Il soulève ses hanches

Non, je ne te prendrais pas dans ma bouche

Je veux te savourer avant

te marquer avant de te détruire.

T'humilier

Me satisfaire.

Je baisse ton pantalon et j'admire ses jambes

Puis je lève les yeux

Pour la première fois nos regards se croisent

Pour la première fois je me demande sincèrement

Si, avec ou sans une aide divine,

j'aurais la force

ou le courage

d'aller jusqu'au bout

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Trowa**

.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi

Je suis prisonnier de son regard turquoise

J'ai plong

Je veux me noyer

Mais je dois résister au courant,

ne pas me laisser entraîner

avant de te dire...

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Trowa se redressa, pris le visage de Quatre entre ses mains et lui dit d'une voix neutre avec un soupçon de contrition :

- Quatre... pardonne-moi mon amour

- Jamais ce mot.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as aucune idée….

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

- Oh si tu voulais.

- Je....

- Tu le voulais.

- Je... me rappelle...

- Je sais.

- J'ai compris que tu savais quand je t'ai vu sourire.

- Dis-le.

- ...

.

Quatre se dégagea des mains de Trowa, baissa la tête puis lécha l'intérieur  de sa cuisse. Ensuite, il entreprit de descendre jusqu'à l'arrière du genou q'il suçota avidement :

- Dis-le.

- Non... hnnnnnnnnnnnnn

.

L'ex pilote 04 prit le chemin inverse très lentement, puis une fois en haut, suçota les petites rondeurs de Trowa à travers son boxer : puis il reprit,

implacable :

- Dis-le

- hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

.

L'ex clown se mordit la lèvre sous la torture. Quatre suçotait plus férocement les poches de plus en plus lourdes de Trowa. Ce dernier chercha son souffle. L'héritier Winner, lâchant momentanément une de ses tétines pour adultes, souffla doucement dessus, provoquant un petit courant d'air froid sur la zone ô combien sensible.

Le gémissement de son partenaire se mua en grognement :

.

Le petit prince n'en démordit pas, sa voix plus satinée que la langue de Seth:

- Dis le.

- Je... JE L'AI TUE! J'ai tué Vargas…

- Etttttttttttttttt . La voix était sensuelle... Et froide

- Et j'ai aimé ça

.

Sa voix se brisa.

Trowa fondit en larmes.

Quatre sourit

.

Quatre releva la tête et regarda Trowa dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes, la mémoire de l'acte lui étant revenu.

Il se fichait royalement de la mort de Vargas.

Cet homme n'était rien, rien de ce qu'il n'avait déjà pris auparavant.

Une vie.

C'était le fait d'avoir fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'homme au passé trouble ne s'était jamais senti digne de l'amitié de Quatre.

Quand il se sacrifia pour lui, Quatre s'était éloigné de lui, certainement  par sentiment de culpabilité.

.

L'ex pilote 04 eut un sourire malsain alors que les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire.

Trowa n' avait jamais manifesté autre chose que de l'amitié à Quatre, bien que son uchuu no kokoro lui criait le contraire.

La destruction de L4 avait servi de prétexte au jeune homme pour s'éloigner de son meilleur ami.

Il

s'était

interdit

tout

amour

et

avait

voulu

se

dévouer

son

peuple

lorsqu'il

rencontra

lors

d'un

voyage

d'affaires...

Rolando Vargas.

.

Le goût de l'interdit.

Le coup de foudre.

Des cheveux d'ébène bouclés.

Des yeux aussi marrons que les siens étaient bleus.

Un corps solide.

Une peau de pain d'épice.

Des mains fines et douces.

si douces...

.

Une relation naquit entre eux.

Quelque temps après la déclaration de Rolando

Il fut emprisonn

Grâce à son uchuu no kokoro Quatre sut

Exactement

quel

moment

il

était

mort.

.

Il l'avait senti mourir

au plus profond de son âme,

ressenti la douleur.

Ses entrailles qui explosaient et s'exposaient au soleil

Sa tête qui éclatait

Ses dents qui tombaient

Sa peau qui se déchiquetait

Son cerveau qui s'éparpillait

Tout

Il avait

Tout ressenti

.

Oui l'ex pilote 04 avait tué en masse pour ses missions, 

Parfois même dans un état de transe.

Zero absolu.

S'il avait ressenti toutes les morts qu'il avait provoquées

sur L4

en même temps

Il

aurait

définitivement

perdu

la

raison.

De ce fait, ressentant la douleur d'une vie arrachée,

Il avait besoin d'un point d'encrage pour sortir de Rolando,

Sortir de son corps

De sa tête.

Il avait besoin d'un terrain neutre,

D'une mer calme.

Il avait besoin de Trowa

ou de Heero.

.

Quatre choisit de se concentrer sur l'homme qu'il avait juré de ne plus revoir.

_Ne plus revoir sa honte_

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise

Quand il vit dans sa tête

dans son coeur

Trowa qui tuait Rolando

_Il ressentait les ondes…_

_Les courants_

_Les émotions…_

L'ex clown était calme et excité.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Mais ça n'excusait rien

Tout comme les morts que lui-même avait causées

sur sa propre colonie

ou ailleurs

La différence : c'était des morts sans visages,

Des morts non voulues.

Sauf sous Zéro absolu où tout devait disparaître.

Trowa, lui

voulait

la mort

de

Vargas

Et dans le coeur de l'homme au passé en mosaïques inachevées...

il y avait la sensation,

l'image de Réléna.

Et Quatre comprit

Tout du moins il le crut

.

.

Le jeune homme rapprocha sa bouche de Trowa.

Son regard était mauvais, malsain.

Il dit, calmement :

- Tu y étais à la fois pour rien et pour quelque chose! Tu m'as pris l'homme que j'aimais...

.

Trowa prit Quatre par les poignets et l'attira à lui.

Puis il renversa leurs positions sur le lit, le blond en dessous, lui au dessus. L'homme à la mèche rebelle s'appuya de tout son grand corps sur son ex meilleur ami et il hurla plus qu'il ne dit :

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai pris du plaisir à le tuer, hein, tu veux le savoir?

Je le voulais mort!!! Mais puisque tu l'aimais j'étais décidé à rester dans l'ombre avec ma jalousie et ma haine de moi-même. Ma haine de ma lâcheté, ma peur de mes réactions, de mes trous de mémoire pour m'engager avec toi! Alors si j'ai voulu le tuer? Oui! De toutes mes forces!!!!!

.

L'homme aux cheveux auburn prit les poignets du blond mais cette fois avec une seule main en une prise qui aurait pu lui broyer les os – l'adrénaline pouvait faire des choses surprenantes -et arracha littéralement la chemise de soie du jeune homme, laissant apparaître sa peau d'albâtre. Une chemise qui avait du coûter une fortune, bleue comme le yeux de son propriétaire. Trowa regardait le torse qui se découvrait avec convoitise et reprit, la voix rauque de désir :

- Il ne te méritait pas, Quatre. Tu sais ce que faisait ton homme quand tu avais le dos tourné? Il allait sauter Réléna! Il allait la sauter! Ce mec était un arriviste de première! Il sautait Réléna et il te sautait en même temps sans que l'un ou l'autre ne l'apprenne, hein? Je ne comprends même pas qu'avec ton uchuu je ne sais pas quoi tu ne l'ai pas ressenti!

?

Quatre écarquilla les yeux, se débattit et ils se retrouvèrent par terre, s'arrachant les vêtements restants,

le si gentil et compréhensif stratège, par envie de griffer, tuer, arracher, étriper cet homme pour oser trahir la mémoire de l'homme qu'il aimait,

Trowa par envie de sexe.

Ce dernier adorait le combat dans l'amour.

Le combat; la séduction, parfois la force.

Quatre l'avait excité au plus haut point.

Il avait réveiller le lion en lui.

Il finirait par le déguster.

Il se sentait l'âme d'un carnivore.

Le désir n'avait rien de rationnel.

On réagissait à des stimuli et la colère l'avait

Hautement

Stimulé.

Point.

Barre.

.

L'héritier, en proie à des doutes peut-être justifiés, pensa à toute vitesse : "Ce n'est pas possible... non.... à l'époque je fermais mon esprit pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour m'enfermer dans ma douleur... dans la trahison de mon peuple… dans ma culpabilit"

.

L'ex clown se jeta sur la bouche de Quatre qui essaya de l'éviter, en vain : ce fut un baiser humide, un véritable combat de dominance. Le blond mordit la lèvre du brun au sang mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas, ses mains descendant sur le ventre plat et musclé du blond, pour aller se glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer.

L'héritier Winner ouvrit grand la bouche, manquant d'air.

.

Trowa caressa le membre de Quatre de haut en bas, sur toute la longueur, s'autorisa un sourire et poursuivit :

- Je voulais venir te trouver et tout te dire. Mais Réléna m'avait vu. Elle avait vu que je l'avais surprise les quatre fers en l'air dans son bureau. Elle est venue chez moi et a piégé mes médicaments. Ceux que je prenais depuis que tu m'avais blessé. Elle m'avait conditionné pour que j'aille tuer Vargas et je ne le regrette pas. Mais avec mes problèmes de mémoire, il était normalement sûr que je ne me rappelle de rien! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au déclic. Jusqu'au mot détonateur. Alors oui je suis désolé que tu aies souffert. Mais non je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué. Mais à mon tour de te poser une question _mon amour._

.

Le sexe du jeune homme se gorgeait au creux de la main de Trowa. L'homme d'affaires cherchait son souffle et se tendait vers l'homme aux yeux émeraudes, encore et encore, murmurant son nom, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il luttait.

Il perdait.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison?

.

Quatre entre deux soupirs répondit :

- Pas... jamais… _ton amour_… hnnnn

.

Le colonel Barton lui lança un regard langoureux. Il continuait à caresser le sexe, puis se pencha, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa proie.

Celle-ci attira le muscle humide dans sa bouche, le téta.

L'ex pilote 03 resserra la pression de sa main sur le membre. Celui-ci se gorgea encore.

Quatre gémit plus fort contre les lèvres de son tortionnaire…

.

… puis Trowa détacha ses lèvres, traça sur la poitrine de son prince du désert de sensuelles et moites arabesques jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il lécha avec avidité. Puis il descendit au nombril, et enfin, ôta le boxer et arriva au sexe plus qu'à l'étroit dans ce petit boxer.

Le petit homme était devenu bien grand.

L'ex pilote 03, abandonnant momentanément sa tâche, contra :

- Oui _mon amour_... je vais prendre ce que je n'aurais jamais du laisser partir… je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir défié… d'avoir cherché à me soumettre…

.

… puis il se mit à lui léger le sexe sur toute la longueur.

Un long coup de langue

un second coup de langue

hmmmm

Puis il lécha la cime doucement

et le prit dans sa bouche

tout en caressant la base du membre.

.

Le torturé rejeta la tête en arrière et se retint de crier

Il ne pouvait pas!

Il n'avait pas le droit de désirer pleinement, de ne plus chercher l'humiliation absolue… Cet homme avait inconsciemment mais presque volontairement assassiné son amour.

_son amour..._

Mais l'aimait-il vraiment?

.

L'ex pilote de Heavyarms s'interrompit et reprit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Mais revenons à ma question : tu savais que c'était moi. Tu le savais dès le départ. Et tu ne m'as pas tué. Pourquoi? Hein? POURQUOI?

.

L'homme qu'on avait jadis nommé nanashi avait hurlé, puis l'avait pris entièrement dans sa bouche.

Quatre se tendit et cria :

- Allah !

.

Le jeune homme se servit de sa main libre pour la ficher dans les cheveux de Trowa, le forçant à s'arrêter ou à continuer.

Il ne savait plus rien ! il était perdu dans ses sensations,

En lui-même

En Trowa…

Perdu dans sa haine…

.

Trowa se mit à sucer le sexe de Quatre furieusement, relaxant sa gorge pour lui permettre d'accepter la somme toute imposante vigueur de son amour. Puis il ralentit et prit tout son temps, savourant les prémices du plaisir.  Il remonta une dernière fois vers la cime, ôta délicatement sa bouche de la zone sensible et murmura :

- Dis-le moi _mon amour_. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué alors que tu le pouvais… alors que tu le _devais_… alors que tu _savais _que je t'aurais laissé, que jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur toi.

.

Le colonel Winner, perdu dans sa passion ne répondit pas tout de suite :

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela... avec qui que ce soit-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhhhhh" pensa-t-il

.

Le colonel Barton stimula la virilité de sa main, leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur un téton bien érigé. Il passa délicatement la langue et regarda son amant les yeux fermés:

- Ouvres les yeux mon ange…

- Hmmmm… je te hais…

- Regarde-moi.

- Trowa...

- Oui c'est moi _mon amour_. Ouvre-moi ces yeux lynx et réponds-moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué?

- Pas _mon… am_… _jam_… ahhhh.

- Dis-le.

- Parce... parce que…

- _Dis le_

- Hmm

.

Trowa mordilla le téton puis passa un coup de langue dessus et continuait, la voix sirupeuse, vénéneuse :

- Dis-le _mon amour_

.

Gémissements du blond, puis réponse d'une voix rauque, presque résignée :

- Tu... tu n'y étais pour rien... manipulé...

- Et ?????

- Et… hmmm Allah ne t'arrêtes pas!

.

Le brun  venait de trouver un point particulièrement sensible au niveau d'une nuque diaphane, délicate et pourtant forte et suça, jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge à sa surface.

- Ce n'est pas Allah qui te fait ça _mon amour._

- Hmmmm.

- Pourquoi mon ange?

- Parce que je t'aime. Allah me pardonne je t'aime malgré moi... Malgré tout...

- Réléna paiera le mal que je t'ai fait mon ange

- Oh ouiiiiii, hmmm

.

Quatre n'était plus là. Trowa avait humidifié ses doigts et entreprit de préparer son amour…

son amour douloureux, vipérin, pur fiel et passionnel… désespér

sincère et pourtant beau…

Une caresse digitale et un long baiser affam

pour se trouver à deux doigts du bonheur

et de l'explosion

Puis il vint en lui...

Complétude

Emotion

Passion

Amour...

.

Trowa avait relâché le poignet de son amant et ce dernier le chevauchait librement

Sauvage.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux libérés

Enfin.

_Vraiment ?_

Quatre le chevauchait de plus en plus vite, s'empalant encore et encore sur son aimé.

Trowa allait plus que jamais à sa rencontre

Il récupérait son coeur

Son âme.

En ayant tué il revivait

Même s'il ne l'avait pas cherch

Il l'avait voulu.

Pas cherché.

.

- Hmmm Trowa, Trowa, Trooo-waaa… comme une litanie dans la bouche du Blond

- Quatre.. . Quaaaaaaatre _mon amour_, ma vie... enfin

- Oui ton amour... ta vie... tiens...  aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

.

Jouissance

Larmes

Baisers

Choc

Petite mort

Paradis

.

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

J'essais d'analyser les nouveaux éléments de la nuit. Et quelle nuit!

Je suis encore dans un état post-coïtal et j'ai conscience que mes réflexions seront quelques peu tronquées mais il me faut une première analyse.

Je suis un stratège, je l'ai toujours été.

Je le serais toujours.

Je viens de retrouver… Trowa.

Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Culpabilité, L4, assassinat, déchirure, tout se liguait contre nous.

Vargas m'avait trompé.

Mais je l'aimais.

Pas comme Trowa.

Mais je l'aimais et il m'a trompé.

Pourquoi?

L'Enfant de la Honte avait peut-être mis sa confiance en un homme qui ne le méritait pas.

Moi  aussi, d'ailleurs. Mon tort avait été de verrouiller mon empathie. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? La moindre connexion me rendait malade, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne 

Nous verrons.

Rolando avait flirté avec son pire ennemi

_Ordure._

Son futur assassin... tout du moins le commanditaire de son assassinat.

Pourquoi Réléna?

Depuis combien de temps?

Je sais que c'est vrai..Trowa ne m'a pas menti.

J'ai brisé mon serment en m'ouvrant à lui

et j'ai vu.

ça fait toujours mal

de se faire trahir.

Et ça fera éternellement mal de ressentir la mort d'un être « aim », de l'intérieur,

De sentir son âme, son esprit et son corps s'éparpiller aux quatre vents.

De sentir l'odeur métallique de son sang impur.

Tu as beau être tombé du piédestal que j'ai érigé, Vargas…

je ne pardonnerai jamais cette souffrance.

_Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Réléna._

Je ressens encore le choc.

Les effets redescendront

inexorablement.

.

Tu m'as trahi, Rolando.

_A quel jeu jouais-tu ?_

Allah seulement

Sait

Ce

que

Je

t'aurais

fait

si

J'avais

su

ce

que

Tu

me

faisais.

Tu

ne

serais

pas

assez

mort.

.

En attendant…

Trowa est en moi.

Il est honnête.

_Il est avec moi_

Tout ira bien maintenant.

Malgré ce petit…

changement ?

Hm.

Il n'empêche....

.

Une chose subsiste.

Constante.

Tel un rythme cardiaque.

Réléna.

Elle avait couché avec Vargas.

Elle avait pris ce qui était mien.

Et elle voulait continuer.

Je la vois encore

m'annoncer fièrement

que ma compagnie ne m'appartenait pas

du fait

que je n'étais

pas

un

véritable

Winner.

Alors même si ce n'est plus en partie pour toi

« Rolando »

Je suis plus que jamais

déterminé à détruire

cette femme.

Ma rivale.

Mon ennemie.

Pour mon honneur

ta

mort

et je prendrais ta place

la

tête

du

monde.

.

**Fin du Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Fin du chapitre VI!!!**

.

.

Aha ! La prochaine up sûrement samedi : ce sera la première partie de « pries pour mon salut »

Sur le commandement « tu ne commettras point l'adultère »

Nous y verrons tous les protagonistes (Quatre vous étonnera…), notamment, dans la deuxième partie, Heero et Duo…

Héhéhéhéhéh !

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

A plus !

.

Mithy [pause dej, pause fic -)]


	10. Chapitre VII 1ère partie : pries pour mo...

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala légal : voir le prologue**

**Pitit**** mot : à ma Luna, très chère de moi que j'aime pour ses grands moments de philosophie transcendantale : Oui ma Luna, l'eau ça mouille (c'est elle qui me l'a dit au téléphone) gros bisous ma belle !**

**Micis**** : à ma Lilith (t'as un clin d'œil ), à ma Leliel de moi qui est revenue (yippeee !), à Mimi (contente que ça t'ai plus mademoiselle ), Choléra (mici, mici, mici, MICI loool), à Yami-Rose (merci de me faire un coucou à chaque fois et nan Réléna dans ma fic est loin d'etre stupide en fait c'est, avec deux autres persos, ma plus maligne de tous ), Chris52 (coucou toi ! J'espère que ça va mieux ), Lenao nakeevka (c'est gentil comme tout : j'espère que ça continue à te plaire) et à mon Oliv, l'inénarable nawakeur qui se fait passer pour une victime de mon nawak (yep m'sieur ! j'espère que ça continue à te plaire. Mai-ai-hi, mai-ai-hou)__**

.

.

**_7ème commandement._**_ Tu ne commettras point d'adultère._  
.

.

**Chapitre VII : Pries pour mon salut 1ère partie**

.

.

**Pov de Quatre, à l'infirmerie, quelques heures après la collision entre les deux météores **

.

Trowa est encore en moi.

Le fauve s'est calmé après un dernier tour de piste.

Hmm Allah, je suis passé à côté de ça.

J'aurais pu passer encore à côté de ça.

Je

ne

pourrais

plus

jamais

me

passer

de

ça.

.

Vargas m'avait-il vraiment trahi?

Ma fierté me dit qu'il partageait son corps avec Réléna, mais que j'avais son coeur.

_C'est cela, oui._

Il n'empêche...

je n'en sais rien.

Quand l'un sait et l'autre ne sait pas cela devient une trahison non?

_Hmph._

_Quel était ton plan, Rolando ?_

_Avais-tu un plan au moins ?_

_Ou n'étais-je pas suffisamment…_

Si je ne l'avais pas su, j'aurais éternellement chéri sa mémoire...

_Chéri… vraiment ?_

_Eternellement ?_

_Ou avec le temps m'en serais-je servi pour augmenter l'ardoise de cette chère Réléna ?_

_Peut-être…  pourtant c'aurait été inutile._

_La mort de ce qui était censé être mien…_

_la déchirure de mon âme et le froid de mon corps quand le sien rejoignit la mort_

_n'étaient qu'une goutte de pluie acide dans un océan de haine absolue._

_Une pluie corrosive de l'esprit et du cœur._

Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net.

Je hais Réléna certes.

Elle doit payer, évidemment.

Mais il faut que je sache.

Tout.

.

En retrouvant Trowa ce soir, j'ai vraiment su ce que passion et amour voulaient dire.

_Rapide ? Non, pas quand on aime depuis des années,_

_Pas quand on se languit de haine amoureuse_

_Ou d'amour haineux._

_Il n'y a pas de timing en amour_

_Il n'y a pas de bon moment_

_Il y a le moment_

Oui j'ai aimé Vargas, je n'aurais pas l'affront d'affirmer le contraire.

Jouer les vierges effarouchées et prétendre que mes sentiments n'étaient « rien comparés à ceux que j'éprouve pour Trowa. »

On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes de la même manière.

J'ai aimé Vargas d'un amour... je ne sais même pas comment le qualifier.

Mon amour pour Trowa est absolu.

Il transcende mes souffrances.

Mais ne soigne pas mes blessures.

Il les ravive.

.

Je me revois prostré, sentant Vargas mourir,

mon être se déchirer de part en part et mon agonie lorsque j'appris que

l'objet de mon tourment

_mon bourreau, son bourreau_

était mon… quoi à l'époque?

amour?

ami?

Je ne savais plus ce qu'il était

et je tremble pour la première fois

depuis deux ans

en imaginant ce que j'aurais ressenti

si le contraire s'était produit

si j'avais senti Trowa mourir

à la place de Rolando.

.

Allah...

Je sais avec certitude que jamais je n'ai aimé Vargas

comme j'ai aim

_comme j'aime encore_

Trowa

Car Allah m'entende,

si j'avais ressenti la mort de mon homme

comme celle de Vargas

Je ne serais pas là pour y réfléchir

.

Je serais mort

plus mort

que la mort

elle-même.

Sans Trowa je ne serais plus rien.

Il était loin,

je le haïssais certes

mais il était dans mon coeur

dans ma tête

bien vivant.

Vivant comme la douleur.

.

Si aimer est un telle souffrance,

je n'autoriserais plus jamais qui que ce soit

à approcher mon cœur.

Vargas s'était servi de moi,

avait pris mon corps,

_non je le lui ai donné volontiers_

_doué le bougre_

une partie de mon coeur

_bon gré mal gr_

_Il m'avait donné ce qui manquait à  ma vie depuis la paix :_

_la sensation de vivre_

_l'imprévu_

_l'action..._

Trowa, lui, a tout

que je le veuille ou non

_non... je l'ai toujours voulu_

_être a lui, oui_

Je lui reprendrai tout

Je ne peux plus me permettre de ressentir cela

Je n'y survivrai pas.

.

Mais ses bras autour de moi,

son corps collé au mien,

ma tête contre sa poitrine…

Ses lèvres dans mes cheveux

nos sueurs, semence et amour mêlés

Tout ce la me dit que jamais il ne me laissera partir

_Je n'en ai aucune envie..._

C'est si difficile...

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je prendrais

une décision qui me déchire.

Mais s'il faut la prendre, je la prendrais

_La mort dans l'âme,_

_mais sans remords._

.

Maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il m'aime,

je peux partir.

_Puéril, hein ?_

_Incohérent ?_

_Partir avec un cœur sans laisser le sien ?_

_Savoir que la personne que vous aimiez à l'en haïr, _

_à m'en haïr, vous aime en retour ?_

_Puéril ?_

_Fier ?_

_Je suis un homme._

D'une certaine manière…

Si je crois à ce que je viens de dire

Peut-être cela deviendra-t-il vrai?

Après tout je ne suis pas Duo

I run I hide but I never lie

Je suis un homme d'affaires

Mon amour pour Trowa et ma vengeance

Sont les seules vérités,

parmi les semi vérités

et les pieux mensonges

de mon existence

.

L'amour ne faisait pas parti de mes plans

_Tout ce qui est imprévu est une menace_

Je suis un soldat et un stratège

Je le sais

Je n'ai pas le choix

Il a fallu que je mette Trowa

dans la confidence,

_Logique pure_

_Autant qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir, qui veut sa peau, ce genre de choses…_

_Autant qu'il ait suffisamment d'éléments en main pour ne pas ruiner mes plans par inadvertance_

_Ou ruiner mes plans tout court_

dans mes projets.

_Dans la mesure du possible_

_Parler sans mentir_

_Mais en cachant temporairement certaines choses…_

_L'amour pouvait rendre stupide_

_Je ne le suis pas_

_Ma vengeance aura un prix trop lourd à payer._

_Je le sais._

_Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'accomplir_

_Avec ou sans Trowa._

_Il n'était pas… prévu soit auprès de moi.._

_Il est dans son intérêt de rester _

_de _

_mon _

_côté._

_._

Reste à savoir…

si celle qui fut nommée

l'Enfant de la Honte

acceptera de travailler

avec l'assassin de son mentor

Car même si je le lui cache

Elle le saura

_Trop rusée…_

Car s'il y a bien une leçon que j'ai retenue

de cette existence

c'est que tôt ou tard

Tout se sait

Et dans le cas où elle ne comprendrait pas mes… arguments,

je devrais me tenir prêt

à l'éliminer

Même si j'espère sincèrement

ne pas avoir à en arriver l

.

J'aimerais laisser Trowa en dehors de tout ça

Mais madame la Présidente n'est pas stupide

Après le coup de l'évanouissement

Ca m'étonne qu'elle ne se soit pas encore manifestée

Quelque part non : elle est tellement nombriliste que pour une fois

elle aura laissé échapper un détail

erreur...

fatale

_A moins que ?_

.

Et surtout, elle savait pour Vargas et moi

Elle ne se serait pas servi de Trowa sinon

Elle aurait détaché quelqu'un d'autre

Non

Elle voulait s'arranger pour me faire souffrir

Elle a poussé le sadisme jusqu'à faire tuer Vargas

par l'homme que j'aimais

Par satisfaction personnelle je suppose...

Ou pour brouiller les pistes?

Car les seules certitudes que nous ayons sont

- la mort de Vargas

- L'assassin

- Le commanditaire

Mais nous n'avons pas le mobile

Je doute que la jalousie en soit un

pour un serpent tel que Réléna

Elle a toutes les cartes en mains pour me détruire

ma réputation

mon honneur

mon nom

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tuer Vargas pour m'achever

J'ai la conviction que le secret de la mort de Rolando

est la cl

.

Quand j'y pense...

Heureusement que j'ai pris la peine

de désactiver tous les micros

et caméras de l'infirmerie

avant notre petite mise au point

très... expressive

ça passera pour une panne

ça sert d'avoir un passé de terroriste

quand même

Le petit ange blond jouant à l'acrobate avec un clown

ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde

Et les révélations faîtes auraient pu

tout compromettre

.

Mais....

Quelle heure peut-il être

Merde!

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Quatre se détacha de son amant, ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec un corps si chaud et si massif.

Ce dernier protesta mais il fut obligé de laisser s'échapper le monsieur.

L'héritier Winner caressa les cheveux du jeune homme doucement, réveillant ainsi le bel endormi.

Un magnifique oeil vert - l'autre étant caché par cette inébranlable mèche - se noya dans deux océans turquoises.

.

- Réveilles-toi mon ange

Nous sommes plus qu'en retard

à notre rendez-vous, lui dit doucement Quatre.

.

L'homme aux cheveux auburn sourit et répondit :

- Pour aller où dans cet état? Je crains que dans notre... discussion nous ayons perdus plus que notre sang-froid!

.

Evidemment! Les vêtements avaient été éparpillés ça et là, déchiré pour certains.

Seuls les boxers avaient survécu.

Le colonel Winner rit de bon coeur puis, reprenant son sérieux, énonça :

.

- Il y a une armoire ici et forcément des blouses ou autre. On peut les mettre en attendant. Nos pantalons ressemblent à ceux de l'incroyable Hulk mais franchement on s'en fout. J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans la voiture

.

Trowa contempla son ange qui était un homme à présent.

Ange déchu au rang de simple mortel mais toujours lumineux, même si le plus souvent la lumière était sombre, fascinante.

Un homme grand, presque aussi grand que lui, avec un corps fin mais musclé,

Un corps enveloppant un cœur et un esprit affûté comme les lames de sa défunte sœur…

Un homme qu'il avait aimé une bonne partie de - il ne savait pas quand, il n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis qu'il s'était éveillé de son évanouissement.

Ses cheveux blonds, légèrement plus courts qu'autrefois tombaient en quelques mèches sur son visage....

Trowa sortit de son état contemplatif, se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit, y prit deux miraculeuses blouses et en tendit une à son nouvel amant.

.

Puis il proposa :

- Allons à ta voiture. Avant que Réléna ne se pointe ici et ne se doute de quelque chose.

.

Quatre prit la veste et répondit :

- Réfléchis. Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose. A l'heure actuelle elle doit savoir que je sais. Elle doit savoir que tu sais. Elle va sûrement essayer de monter les autres contre nous

.

Trowa s'arrêta net, sembla réfléchir puis dit d'un ton très calme :

- Réflexion faîte non, je ne viens pas avec toi

.

Fin

lol!

Evil Mithy

.

.

**Pov de Réléna, bureau atenant à la salle de conférence secrète.**

.

Barton a fait un malaise.

Merde! C'était bien le moment!

Si j'avais eu le choix je n'aurais appelé ni lui ni Quatre. Mais cette garce était forte.

Et rusée.

J'avais besoin des compétences des cinq qui m'avaient mise au pouvoir.

Elle en a eu trois d'un coup, mais à eux cinq ils sont invincibles.

Mais le clown a fait ce malaise... 

Se peut-il qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire?

Qu'il sache que je l'ai obligé à assassiner Vargas?

S'il le sait il a sûrement mis Quatre au courant... et si Quatre sait que je suis à l'origine de sa mort... Non.

Reste calme Réléna.

Tu es au pouvoir.

Tu es le pouvoir.

Tu es une Peacecraft...

.

**Flashback****, 17 ans auparavant. Royaume de Sanks.**

.

**Chambre de la princesse Réléna**

.

Une pièce bien trop grande pour un petit être.

Un lit-mer, comme elle l'appelait, parce qu'elle aurait pu y nager

Des yeux clos sur un visage de porcelaine

Des cheveux d'or, des cheveux de bébé qui fonceraient en grandissant

Une petite bouche en cœur…

Une respiration saccadée

Un sommeil qui ne parvenait pas à venir la chercher

Des bruits

Il y avait des bruits

Trop

Des bruits qui formaient des mots

Il y en avait certains qu'elle ne comprenait pas

_Mais les cris_…

Elle aussi elle criait quand elle jouait

Pas beaucoup : et elle était contente

Elle criait quand elle s'amusait

Ou quand elle se mettait en colère

Mais l

Les cris étaient différents des siens

Les cris faisaient peur, même s'ils étaient étouffés par la distance

Les cris venaient de la chambre de la Reine

.

Presque tous les soirs, le même rituel :

Un enfant qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil,

Qui s'enfonçait plus loin possible sous ses draps

Et qui fermaient les yeux en bouchant ses oreille

Et ça cessait…

Pas aujourd'hui

Un hurlement à faire trembler les fondations du château

Elle avait encore plus peur que d'habitude.

Que fait un enfant quand il a vraiment peur ?

Il recherche ses parents.

Mais si c'était les parents qui lui faisaient peur ?

Si c'était les parents qui criaient ?

Seraient-ils fâchés après elle ?

Mais pourquoi étaient ils en colère ?

.

Alors ce petit bout de chou, au lieu d'entendre, se décida à écouter des choses…

interdites.

Elle sortit de sa chambre dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche – sa préférée -

Se précipita aussi vite que ses petons la menait, pour aller à la source

La peur au ventre…

les pièces gigantesques et les couloirs, interminables, défilaient devant ses grands yeux bleus,

Les cris se firent plus forts à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient

de la chambre de Mère.

Les visages étaient flous, , les images inconstantes mais les paroles vibrantes, obsédantes.

Un souvenir d'enfant-roi, derrière une porte entrouverte.

Passé composé.

.

- Ma Reine, il est plus que temps que vous accomplissiez _tous_ vos devoirs.

- Mon cher et tendre époux j'en ai plus qu'assez de mes devoirs! J'ai aussi des droits!

- Mon « aimée » si j'étais vous je montrerais plus de respect envers celui que vous vous devez de servir.

- Mon « aim » si vous étiez respectable peut-être vous aurais-je plus respecté.

.

Gifle

Verre bris

Sang sur le sol.

.

- Ma Reine vous outrepassez votre position. Vous méritez une correction

- Corrigez-moi ô mon Roi. Je vous y invite

- Père, Mère non!

- Réléna retourne dans ta chambre

.

L'enfant se jeta aux pieds de sa mère, s'interposant ainsi entre les deux adultes.

.

- Mère non! Pitié Père, pitié ne soyez pas en colère contre Mère, pitié...

- Nous reprendrons cette… discussion plus tard.. votre _Altesse_.

.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour la Reine et la Princesse.

.

"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre garce" pensa-t-il

"Chaque jour de ton règne sera un véritable enfer... et mon Eden" pensa-t-elle, un sourire de dément aux lèvres.

.

Puis prenant sa toute petite fille dans ses bras :

- Ne pleures pas Réléna, tout va bien, tout va très bien... tout va merveilleusement bien. N'aies pas peur. Tu es une Peacecraft. Tu es ma petite princesse. Chutttt... c'est fini...

.

**Fin du flashback**

.

.

**reprise du Pov de Réléna **

.

Je suis une Peacecraft.

Si Barton est devenu une nuisance je m'en débarrasserais.

Quant à Winner, il me fallait un prétexte pour l'éliminer sans attirer l'attention.

Quelle ironie! Il mourra pour avoir sauver la vie de celle qu'il hait par dessus tout.

Les autres et moi avons mis au point un plan d'attaque, mais la stratégie à mettre en oeuvre a mis bien trop de temps pour que je me souci de Barton et Winner.

.

Il a été décidé que je parte dès ce soir avec Wufei et son bras droit Lane-Wong pour la Terre afin de prendre une longueur d'avance sur l'Enfant de la Honte.

Nous ne savons pas si elle agit seule ou avec des complices. Au plus vite nous agissons au mieux nous anticipons et serons préparés à sa venue.

Nous ferons l'annonce de mon arrivée sur Terre... le jour de mon arrivée sur Terre. Le 7 décembre AC 200.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit Heero qui vienne avec moi.

Cela fait si longtemps... .

En fait il était plus logique qu'en temps que garde du corps, ce soit lui qui reste.

Mais Heero était le meilleur pisteur.

Le meilleur hacker.

Le soldat parfait.

Il trouverait des indices nous menant à cette garce.

C'est donc en restant sur place qu'il sera le plus utile.

Tant que la piste est fraîche

.

Quant à Maxwell... il a un contentieux avec la demoiselle.

Et c'est le meilleur assassin. C'est aussi le meilleur partenaire pour Heero, même si cela m'ennuie un peu de l'admettre.

Peu importe mes sentiments, l'anéantissement de cette menace passe avant tout.

Même mes hormones.

Tous deux vont donc aller chercher les analyses d'adn au labo et les recouper avec notre fichier inter colonial.

Nous saurons qui est cette garce

Ca servira à ne pas se tromper quand on lui gravera sa tombe.

Si on lui en fait une.

.

Il avait été décidé en l'absence de Barton et de Winner que ce serait eux qui revisionneraient les divers enregistrements des événements de cette après-midi, que nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'étudier en profondeur. Ainsi mise à part ma télégénie et ma formidable présence sur une estrade; ils pourraient peut-être voir ce qui nous avait échappé.

Etant donné que le beau au bois dormant et le golden boy n'étaient pas revenus, ce sont Heero et Duo qui s'y sont collés.

.

Une fois qu'elle sera morte, je me débarrasserais de tous ceux qui auront été en contact avec elle... je ne peux pas courir le risque de les laisser en vie.

Quelle ironie! Ils m'aident parce qu'ils ne veulent plus jouer aux soldats mais ils mourront sur mon champ de bataille!

Rolando m'a juré jusqu'à sa mort que personne ne connaissait mon secret

Si Quatre le savait il s'en serait déjà servi

Mais Vargas l'a peut être dit à cette femme

Qui l'aura dit à d'autres...

.

Non

Je la veux vivante

pour lui arracher moi-même la langue

et m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien divulgu

avant de lui donner le coup de grâce

puis j'éliminerais tous les protagonistes

Heero qui veut ma mort mon coeur tu trouveras la tienne

Maxwell tu iras en enfer voir le vrai Shinigami

Wufei le misogyne ira rejoindre ses ancêtres

Barton ira faire l'acrobate avec Catherine

Et toi Winner...  je te voulais vivant pour tout te prendre

Et à la fin je prendrais ta vie

Je serais obligé d'éliminer ce Lane-Wong aussi

Du sang sur les main

Un peu plus

un peu moins...

Des bruits de pas

Mais qui....

Barton?

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Sur l'autoroute (freeway ma Lilith ) qui mène quelque part (peut pas le dire et nan Johnny H. ne m'a pas envoûtée )**

**.**

"Silver" conduisait rapidement.

Elle avait pris beaucoup de retard.

De l'inconscience pure.

Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Milliardo Peacecraft... non... Zechs Merquise,

en l'ayant reconduit à son hôtel

Enfin.. conversation...

.

.

Flashback. Le flashback se fait ici la plupart du temps sous la forme d'un pov.

.

**Pov de Silver**

.

Il s'était logé dans un hôtel plus que minable, ou personne ne faisait attention à son visage du moment que la chambre était réglée.

En cash.

Milliardo et moi nous tenions bras dessus bras dessous tels deux amants, ma tête cachée contre son épaule et mes cheveux recouvrant mon visage pour éviter toute reconnaissance.

On ne sait jamais. Ce crétin en profitait pour me palucher... jamais je n'aurais cru cela de la part d'un aristocrate.

Suis-je bête, je viens de la rue après tout.

Je suis la fille d'une pute pas douée -parole de client-, une fille de chienne, une chienne moi-même, qu'est-ce que je connais à l'aristocratie moi?

Et puis le Peacecraft il a un passé plus lourd qu'une encyclopédie Universalis et je l'ai sorti vivant à peu près entier de Los Demones.

C'est quelque chose.

.

Plus tard en faisant ma petite enquête j'ai appris qu'il s'était illustré pendant l'Eve War aux côtés de OZ sous l'identité de Zechs Merquise.

Avec son masque de fer, comme le héros de l'histoire que me comptait Vargas à l'époque où je ne savais pas lire.

Cet homme avait le combat dans le sang.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. En cela... je l'admets… je l'apprécie.

Voilà.

J'apprécie ses qualités de soldat, de survivant.

Et il était le compagnon de cellule de Vargas, dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie avant son assassin.

Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est.

Je ne connais que son commanditaire.

Mieux vaut s'adresser au bon dieu qu'à ses saints

Là je connais la déesse

Le saint viendra plus tard

.

Je me demande pourquoi Vargas appréciait Milliardo

Avec le projecteur holographique je me rendais en prison

déguisée en gardien

car il n'avait pas le droit aux visites

Il ne voulait pas que je le délivre

le fait que Milliardo était en prison avec lui était pour lui

Intéressant

Il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas mourir...

Pourquoi?

Milliardo était venu enquêter sur l'emprisonnement du philosophe Vargas

On lui avait volé ses papiers et jeté en prison comme un rat

Dépouillé de son identit

torturé de manière à le rendre méconnaissable et à avouer avoir commis un crime

stupide

pour leur donner une excuse pour le mettre derrière les barreaux

pas la peine d'être devin pour deviner que Réléna avait fait condamner à mort

son propre frère

Mais pourquoi?

Que craignait-elle de Vargas?

Je n'en sais rien… mais je vais bientôt le savoir

.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la chambre. Il ouvre et me laisse entrer. Galanterie.

Hm.

Il referme la porte et s'y adosse. il ôte sa casquette et le lance. Hormis sa cicatrice sur sa joue, il ressemble toujours au commandant suprême de toutes les armées officiellement mort depuis deux  ans

Magnifique

De longs cheveux blonds lumineux

1 mètre 84 à vue de nez

Un corps musclé pas du tout mis en valeur par son jogging informe et gris et des baskets qui datent de l'Eve War

Mais j'ai le compas dans l'oeil

ou plutôt la dague

reflet de ce que je suis

une cicatrice

une plaie béante

l'instrument de mort

Je me planterais dans l'esprit de Duo

Avant de me planter dans le coeur de Réléna

En espérant que je ne me plante pas

.

Il me regarde et remues les lèvres

Il me parle

merde

Je n'ai rien entendu

Je n'ai écouté que mes hormones

Réveilles-toi chienne

N'oublie pas qui tu es

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

- ... aussi

- Excuse-moi?

- Tu me fais le même effet

- ...

- quand je te regarde... je me perds

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Silver et leva son visage vers le sien.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il caressa du bout des doigts son tatouage.

Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, de toucher sa blessure, ses souvenirs...

Et pourtant.

Il passa sa langue délicatement sur ses lèvres et elle le laissait faire...

« A la limite j'avais une excuse tout à l'heure », pensait-elle, « il fallait passer pour des amants. Là nous sommes seuls... »

 Elle succomba un peu... puis elle le repoussa violemment et prit la parole rapidement avant que la situation ne dérape.

Pour qui ?

- On va mettre le choses au point Peacecraft...

… baiser langoureux, gourmand et aspirateur de force vitale qui lui fait oublier jusqu'à son propre nom? Qui était-elle au fait?

- Chaque fois que tu m'appelleras Peacecraft je te ferais taire

- ...

- Je crois que tu as compris

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire

- ok Silver

- Cesse de m'appeler comme çà ce n'est pas mon nom. Et cesse de te foutre de ma gueule

- "Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire"

- Imbécile, tu joues avec ta vie là...

- Descend de ton piédestal on est dans le même camp

- On est dans aucun camp. C'est pas un Peacemphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

… baiser aspirateur de force vitalecaresses sensuelles et paresseuses dans le dosmains qui s'arrêtent juste au creux des reins = si j'étais toi Miss "Silver" j'arrêterais de provoquer un homme aussi sexy sans en assumer les conséquences. A moins que tu ne veuilles les assumer.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa transe.

Vite.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dépasser ce stade?

- On a dépassé _aucun_ stade Pea.....(sors sa dague mi-thermique) wow je ne l'ai pas dit. Recules où je t'arrache un oeil.

Recul et silence, puis....

- Comment dois-je t'appeler?

- Zechs. Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

- ... mon nom n'a aucune importance

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas t'appeler Silver

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour que tu meures par ma faute

« Putain pourquoi j'ai dit ça, pensa-t-elle ? Non ne panique pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tombée amoureuse... on joue, il y a une attraction physique indéniable entre nous. Sans parler du fait que Rolando l'estimait… beaucoup.

C'est… troublant… dérangeant.

Inapproprié.

Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer.

L'enjeu est bien trop important

Je perds un temps précieux en baratinage de midinette»

.

Décidée à mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, elle recula d'un pas, puis poursuivit d'une voix dangereuse :

.

- Ne m'approches pas. Et un conseil reste mort jusqu'à ce que j'en finisse avec ta petite soeur. Parce que si tu interfères dans mes projets tu te rappelles le carnage de Los Demones? Oui tu y étais. Ceux que j'ai torturés le méritait peut-être. Quoique. Il n'empêche qu'ils sont plus là pour en parler. Ce sera le même topo pour toi. Sauf que je m'arrangerais que l'on retrouve ton corps mais je garderais ta tête en souvenir. Je suis censée être folle n'est-ce pas ?

.

Elle avait pensé chaque mot prononcé. Elle l'aurait tué dans l'instant, même si cela lui aurait fait mal d'éliminer un être qui avait compté aux yeux de son ami d'enfance.

On pouvait sacrifier bien des choses pour atteindre son but.

.

Zechs, nullement impressionné s'approcha de la jeune femme; qui lui donna un coup de dague. Il l'évita prestement mais de justesse : elle lui avait coupé une mèche de cheveux.

Puis il dit, plongeant un regard implacable dans ses yeux argentés :

.

- Je n'ai pas peur des flammes, si dangereuses soient elles

- ...

- Je n'ai pas peur des flammes...

- Je ne plaisante pas, Marquise. Ne m'oblige pas à…, dit-elle sans reculer.

- Je n'ai pas peur des flammes... je suis un phoenix.

.

Et en un rapide mouvement digne d'un guépard il prit son poignet et fit toucher la pointe de sa dague sur sa poitrine.

Au niveau de son coeur

Elle voulut se dégager, mais le moindre mouvement l'obligerait à le poignarder

Puis il reprit :

.

- On ne va pas jouer à ça à chaque fois nous ne sommes plus des enfants: tu m'as sauvé la vie jadis, mis dans un hôtel avec de l'argent

puis tu es partie.

Sans un mot.

Je n'avais que tes yeux particuliers en souvenir

et une phrase

"Plus personne ne doit payer"

Je n'avais plus de vie.

Je me suis accroché à celle qui l'avait sauvé pour retrouver celle qui me l'avait prise.

Logique.

Réléna avait décidé de me détruire, elle seule sait pourquoi.

Elle le paiera cher.

Dans ton regard j'avais lu la détermination

J'ai donc mené mon enquête avec le peu d'éléments dont je disposais.

Je t'ai recherchée

En vain

Puis j'ai réfléchi.

Quand on hait une personne

et qu'on est un stratège

- et stratège tu étais pour t'être infiltrée dans la prison la plus sûre de l'espace -

on cherche à la détruire au moment où elle se sent le plus

en confiance.

J'ai donc attendu le moment propice, dans ma tanière de fortune.

J'ai attendu longtemps. Un an et huit mois c'est long pour un mort.

Je suis venu assister à cette cérémonie de pacotille

uniquement pour te voir intervenir

J'en étais sûr.

Je te connaissais sans te connaître.

Je n'ai pas été déçu.

.

Il appuya un peu plus la dague de Silver sur son coeur, jusqu'à ce mince qu'un filet de sang apparaisse puis continua :

- Tu es à ce jour ma seule alliée

La seule à savoir que je suis en vie

La seule à pouvoir m'aider à la détruire, à comprendre.

De deux choses l'une

Soit tu me tues maintenant

Soit tu me fais confiance

et si tu choisis de me tuer

Tu

mourras

aussi,

sans accomplir ta vengeance.

.

Profitant du fait qu'elle ait baissé sa garde, il lui mit un katana en gundanium, sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. A travers la pointe, il pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur. Calme. Cette femme avait un sang-froid impressionnant. Lui aussi.

Puis il conclut, d'une voix calme et déterminée, le regard froid :

- Je n'ai rien à perdre, « Silver » que choisis-tu?

.

Elle le fixa intensément de son regard argenté, avant de poser les yeux sur la lame résidant sur son coeur et la sienne sur le sien. Deux minces filets de sang s'écoulaient des deux armes blanches.

Quelques gouttes sur le sol…

Marquise était tout aussi déterminé qu'elle : si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il l'éliminerait dans l'instant. Flirt ou non. C'était un homme de décision et il le montrait.

La jeune femme leva de nouveau les yeux sur Zechs avant de déclarer, glaciale, sans pour autant baisser son arme :

- Appelle-moi Shaman.

.

Fin du Flashback

.

.

**Pov de Shaman, temps présent**

.

Zechs est à côté de moi, toujours dans son jogging informe et ses baskets dignes de l'Eve War, sa casquette de baseball cachant cette fois sa chevelure.

J'ai décidé lui faire confiance.

Pour l'instant.

Je veux surtout avoir un oeil sur lui, pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire au cas où.

Je ne veux vraiment pas le tuer. Si sa soeur l'aimait il aurait pu me servir de monnaie d'échange, même pas. Il ne m'est pas utile.

Si ce n'est....c'est l'ex commandant suprême des armées inter coloniales.

Ce n'est pas un débutant.

Et il connaît Réléna mieux que moi.

C'est un atout non négligeable.

Plus on a d'éléments, plus on est compétent. Plus la mission a des chances d'être un succès. Non pas _chances_. _Raisons_, je n'ai jamais appris à compter sur la chance.

Et surtout. Lui aussi a toutes les raisons de la détruire.

Un argument de poids

J'ai déjà vu l'ex pilote du Tallgeese en action je n'aurais qu'un mot pour le décrire : radical

J'ai un ex pilote de Gundam dans mon camp

Plus que motiv

Et qui a toutes les raisons de l'être

Et j'ai ma haine

L'étau se resserre autour de toi Majest

Mais je serais celle

qui te décapitera

.

**Fin du Pov**

Fin de la première partie

.

.

Deuxième et dernière partie du chap 7 avec Wufei, Duo et Heero en action mercredi ou jeudi (si j'ai le temps, si j'ai le temps…!)

.

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !

A plus !

.

Mithy [fatiguée, occupée, vive les vacances même si c'est pas maintenant !]


	11. Chapitre VII 2ème partie : pries pour mo...

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala : voir prologue.**

**Miciiiis**** pour ce chap : à ma Lunanamoi « **le feu ça mouille » (au fait, t'as raison pour la photo, je suis la Leia Organa finissime avec la perruque de Morticia Adams et le maquillage de Jeanne Mas VIVE HALLOWEEN et ses concours de déguisement lool),** Miss Yami-Rose **(mademoiselle y'aura de temps en temps des moments nawaks, des moments très drôles, des moments tendres, des moments hot… mais c clair que l'ambiance est sombre, mici d'être encore l -))**, ma Lilith **(moi aussi j'adore mon Quatre et j'espère que t'as des news du dvd, normalement no soucy)**, Lenao-Nakeevka **(de rien mademoiselle, je réponds quand je peux et c'est déjà super sympa de me laisser un commentaire, tout le monde n'a pas forcément le temps, ni l'envie de le faire. Et pour cette fic qui est terminée, disons-le franchement : j'en ai CHIE ! loool, mais comme dirait Arthur, une fois qu'on a terminé c'est que du bonheur -) maintenant on verra si elle continue à te plaire à la 44ème partie, j'espère que oui -)), **** **petite Leliel de moi (cherche, cherche tu as le bon raisonnement !! Enfin sauf à l'avant dernière review mais tu te poses les bonnes questions -)) et à ma Zorky na moi que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtra. Là tu as une déclaration d'amuuuuuuuur et tout le tralala mdrrr ! Gros bisous tite sœur de moi et surtout prompt rétablissement de la narine.**

.

Bon après tout ce blabla, on to the fic !

.

**_7ème commandement._**_ Tu ne commettras point d'adultère._  
.

**Chapitre VII : Pries pour mon salut 2ème partie**

.

.

**Bureau de la Présidente Peacecraft, 00h57, L5**

.

Réléna était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se remémorait le plan qui avait été établi pendant la réunion.

Chang, Lane-Wong et elle qui partaient instamment pour la Terre.

Heero et Maxwell qui menaient les investigations ici.

Barton dans les vaps et Winner pour le border.

La réunion, très longue venait juste de se terminer et elle envisageait d'aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de Blanche-neige quand celle-ci apparut miraculeusement :

.

- Trowa!

- Réléna.

- Comment te sens-tu? (inquiétude factice, technique éprouvée grâce à de looongues annéees d'entraînement)

- Mieux... Le voyage a été éprouvant et la surveillance de l'ambassadeur Chael épuisante même pour un soldat aguerri. Désolé pour tout ça.

- Je comprends... es-tu opérationnel ? Je ne saurais m'encombrer d'un poids mort face à cette nouvelle menace.

- Evidemment. Ce malaise m'a permis de me reposer suffisamment. Même les soldats ont besoin de se mettre hors circuit de temps en temps.

.

La Présidente décocha un petit sourire narquois : elle pensait à un autre petit soldat.

Elle méditerait sur le cas Heero Yuy plus tard.

.

- Où est Quatre?

- Parti régler ses affaires.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Il est parti préparer son départ pour la Terre. Il avait lui aussi une conférence là-bas tu te rappelles? Il avait des choses à mettre en place.

- Je vois. Il ne pouvait pas le faire plus tard? Je ne sais pas moi... On vient juste d'essayer de m'assassiner et il met ses affaires en ordre... Quel sens des priorités!

.

Ironie de Réléna

Haussement de sourcil de Trowa

.

- Réléna, je ne t'apprendrais rien que tu ne saches déjà mais... tu as des responsabilités en tant que Présidente soit. Mais Quatre a des responsabilités en tant que PDG de Winner Entreprises. Son absence ou tout du moins le fait qu'il n'assiste pas à toutes les réunions prévues pendant son séjour risque d'être remarqué. Il est normal qu'il prenne ses dispositions afin d'être opérationnel. Il est passé en mode soldat. Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher.****

.

La réaction du chef des armées ne se fit pas attendre :

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux ou non reprocher à qui que ce soit, restes à ta place. Ceci étant tu n'as pas tort, mais il aurait pour me mettre au courant.

- Il m'a envoyé te prévenir et te demander la suite des opérations. Et Présidente ou non parle-moi sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas que je reste bien sagement "à ma place" lorsque l'Enfant de la Honte essaiera de t'éliminer. Si tu n'avais pas besoin de nous nous ne serions pas là. Chaque enfant sait qu'un jouet doit être parfaitement entretenu s'il ne veut pas qu'il se casse. ****

L'expression du colonel Barton était restée neutre

Le ton était resté placide

L'attitude corporelle, tout à fait innocente

Mais l'aura s'était faite meurtrière

Et Réléna le sentait, même si elle ne pouvait le voir

C'est ce qui rendait Trowa Barton dangereux

Il était

Imprévisible.

Mieux valait battre en retraite

Pour l'instant.

.

- J'ai compris le message... excuse-moi c'est... c'est la pression. Je me suis laissée emporter. Laisse tomber (mieux ne vaut pas que j'énerve Trowa. Il semble ne pas avoir recouvré la mémoire, son comportement est exactement le même. Je suis soulagée… nous verrons.)

- Je comprends. Mais ça ne t'excuse pas.

- ... Tu es bien bavard toi

- Et tu es bien agressive. Je t'ai connu plus détendue.

- Tu serais détendu toi si quelqu'un essayait de te tuer?

- ...

- Question stupide évidemment. Tu es un soldat.

- Non Réléna pas vraiment stupide. Quoi que l'on te dise, on ne devient jamais imperméable à la mort. A moins que l'esprit ne soit complètement perverti par la folie. ****

Le regard du jeune homme était toujours indéchiffrable, son aura par contre s'était cette fois faite neutre.

Que pouvait-il avoir en tête ?

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser

Et elle n'appréciait pas du tout

Autant revenir sur le terrain qui était le sien

La stratégie et la domination

A

Tout

Prix

.

- En gros tu es en train de me faire le plan "c'est normal que je pète un plomb hein"? Pour ta gouverne je ne « pète pas un plomb ». Tout est sous contrôle. J'ai les meilleurs soldats de mon côté. Sois sympa, les conseils à la mon meilleur ami tu te les gardes. Fais ton job, je ferais le mien en tant que Présidente ok? Merci. Tu vois la porte là-bas? Eh bien tu vas la prendre et aller à la salle de projection rejoindre Heero et Duo et te rendre utile. Je n'ai plus le temps de perdre mon temps. Je prends le shuttle d'ici quelques minutes. Tu peux disposer. ****

L'ex clown resta impassible et sortit sans un regard.

Pendant tout l'échange il n'avait jamais haussé le ton, toujours resté monocorde, réagissant comme il en avait l'habitude.

Pour la première fois son masque fut difficile à faire tenir en place.

Il bouillait de rage... mais il ne dit rien.

Des années et des années d'indifférence feinte n'allaient pas voler en éclat juste parce que Réléna

perdait son sang-froid.

Parfait...

Le plan était en marche

Il ne connaissait pas encore l'Enfant de la Honte

Cela ne saurait tarder

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée

Il se surprit à sourire

Avec les yeux

Mais le cœur était ailleurs

Et la tête était au plan.

.

.

**Pov de Quatre, au même moment, vous saurez où il se trouve à la fin du pov**

.

Trowa avait décidé de ne pas venir avec moi.

Il avait estimé qu'il valait mieux rassurer Réléna par sa présence plutôt que nous partions tous les deux.

Cela aurait fait plus suspect.

Et il avait raison.

Je lui avais raconté à peu près tout ce que je savais, entre deux étreintes passionnées.

_A peu près._

Ce qui explique que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de raconter ma rencontre avec Shaman.

_Bien sûr. C'est en partie vrai. Métonymie du mensonge._

Je lui ai juste dit que je devais voir quelqu'un d'important.

Il avait compris que je parlais de l'Enfant de la Honte, mais que je ne voulais pas risquer de compromettre notre plan en parlant d'elle tout haut.

_Ce n'était pas faux._

Nous avions convenu d'y aller ensemble.

_Au début._

Puis à notre second réveil, Trowa avait décidé de rester avec les autres.

Il avait pensé, et à juste titre, qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour être au courant des avancées pendant la nuit,

de la tournure des évènements...

_Logique_

Mais il a surtout pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour lui de rencontrer celle qui voulait venger Vargas dans le sang.

_Pure._

.

Sur un baiser goulu, nous nous sommes quittés.

J'avais le coeur qui battait la chamade, comme l'adolescent que j'étais à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré.

_Sensations interdites_

_Sensations inédites_

_Et pourtant ressuscitées._

Il m'a fait un vrai sourire.

_Avec les yeux_

_Avec le coeur_

Je lui ai rendu un vrai sourire aussi, pour la première fois depuis la destruction de L4.

J'ai honte de pouvoir étirer sincèrement les lèvres aujourd'hui.

Que Allah me pardonne, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, après tout je ne suis qu'un homme...

un homme qui voulait prendre la place d'une déesse ou tout du moins...

une apprentie sorcière.

.

Mon chauffeur m'a raccompagné à mon hôtel.

Puis je me suis changé, ai pris un sac à dos, mon portable, plusieurs armes et un tas de matériel ultra sophistiqué miniaturis

et j'ai emprunté la sortie de secours.

Simple précaution.

Au cas où la sorcière me ferait filer.

Je n'avais toujours pas eu des nouvelles de Trowa.....

.

Je descendais de l'échelle -de la sortie de secours - quand une voiture s'arrêta juste devant moi

Une vitre s'abaissa côté chauffeur

Une voix me dit : « Tu es en retard »

Je répondis avec un sourire : « Toi aussi »

La voix me dit : « Je sais. J'ai essayé de te joindre »

Je répondis : « Je sais. J'avais une urgence »

La voix renchérit : « un problème? »

Je demandai : « Non euh je peux monter ou tu attends le dégel ? »

.

« Elle » braqua son 357 magnum sur moi. Puis me dit : « Je n'aime pas les urgences »

« Elle » me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je soutins le feu de ses orbes grises.

Puis elle baissa son arme et mumura : « allez monte! »

Je grimpais dans la voiture en y allant de mon petit commentaire : « il était temps. Il fait froid la nuit en décembre. »

Elle m'ignora complètement. De toutes façons c'était un commentaire purement rhétorique.

…

….

…..

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'avais l'impression de sentir quelque chose… de percevoir… une émotion différente, peut-être une présence ? Pourtant j'avais verrouillé mon empathie. Et nous n'étions que deux dans le véhicule.

Je

ne

veux

rien

ressentir

qui

ne

soit

sous

contrôle.

Shaman était douloureusement présente quand Vargas…

Et elle avait commis un carnage dans sa folie vengeresse.

_Folie ou pleine conscience ?_

Si elle avait des réminiscences…

Allah, je ne suis pas télépathe, je ne peux prévoir ses pensées.

Je ne veux pas risquer de me détruire en replongeant dans des émotions apocalyptiques, des émotions que j'avais déjà ressenties et qui m'avait obligé à m'enfermer en moi-même.

Qui m'avait obligé à avoir une connaissance absolue de mon arme, de mon pouvoir.

Mais je rechigne à l'utiliser sur elle, nous avons trop en commun.

_Trop dangereux…_

Même si je peux influer les émotions ambiantes, par extension sur elle…

L'empathie marchait dans les deux sens.

Mais tout de même…

Je ressentais quelque chose de différent…

Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net :

.

- Qui est dans la voiture?

- Personne, voyons, tu vois bien que je suis seule!

- Excuse-moi... mon passé de terroriste et mes confrontations avec Réléna me rendent parano

- ...

Elle était calme, aucun haussement de sourcil, aucun changement de conduite ou dans la tenue de route du véhicule.

Aucune réaction.

En revanche…

L'émotion avait disparu.

Me serais-je tromp ?

Peut-être venait-elle de Shaman ?

…

Il fallait que je me verrouille encore plus.

.

**fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Wufei, Shuttle Présidentiel, 1h32, heure de L5. **

.

Je suis dans le shuttle privé de « la Présidente » avec « Madame » et l'agent Wong qui n'avait de Wong que le nom.

Tout du moins il le semblait.

Réléna était en danger de mort, la paix que mon peuple semblait avoir trouvé risquait d'être menacée, et je ne pensais qu'au jeune homme qui était à côté de moi.

Kisama! Que m'avait-il fait?

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, pas plus que cela, seulement ses compétences.

Mais quand il était près de moi tout à l'heure, me surprenant dans un moment… d'égarement?

Oui c'est cela, de l'égarement...

le descendant des dragons était devenu

une

onna.

Je me lamentais sur mon sort quand il posa son regard sur moi.

La vie, parfois, était une question de moment.

Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et je me sentis comme prisonnier.

Je me suis accroché à ses orbes l'espace d'un instant pour retrouver mes esprits,

pour sortir de mes angoisses.

Je suis bien obligé de l'admettre, c'est grâce à sa rapidité d'esprit que j'ai pu contacter Maxwell aussi vite.

Mais si je m'étais réveillé avant, peut être l'aurais-je fait plus rapidement.

Si Wong n'était pas là, peut être...

peut-être…

peut-être.

Hmph.

Voila que je recommence à digresser,

ce

n'est

définitivement

pas

ce

que

l'on

attend

du

dernier

descendant

des

Chang.

.

On ébranle mes certitudes et je m'effondre?

Depuis quand?

Tout ce que j'ai jamais possédé m'a été enlevé et je n'ai jamais courbé l'échine.

Je suis tomb

la tête haute.

Je me suis relevé quand j'ai tout perdu.

Il est hors de question que l'on compromette une paix que l'on a payé si cher.

Cette Enfant de la Honte connaîtra mon sabre.

Pour Nataku.

Pour mon peuple.

Pour une chance de salut.

J'éradiquerai cette pseudo menace.

Je ferai en sorte que s'efface la terreur du regard de mon peuple

Je maintiendrai celle par qui une forme de paix est arrivée.

Renier Réléna reviendrait à nous renier nous-mêmes.

Et si je me renie, je ne suis plus. ****

.

Bientôt nous devrions avoir les tests adn.

Il a été convenu que l'on nous tienne au courant dès réception des résultats,

même si la ligne hautement sécurisée et inviolable installée par Yuy risquait d'être piratée.

Chacun sait qu'un système n'est inviolable que le temps que l'on trouve sa défaillance.

Quelque part je tire mon chapeau à cette Onna.

Pour nous avoir eu, le dragon, le Shinigami et le soldat « parfait »

Quand j'y pense... Yuy a prétendu avoir trouvé Maxwell à terre....

Mais lui où était-il , lui?

Il aurait dû être le plus proche de Réléna, sachant que c'était lui son garde du corps.

A moins qu'il n'ait préféré rester en retrait pour mieux piéger l'Onna... étrange... ****

Quoi qu'il en soit...

L'Enfant de la Honte avait déjoué nos systèmes de sécurité, me défiant sur ma propre colonie.

Cela est devenu une affaire personnelle

Grâce à elle je redorerai non pas le blason de la famille Chang

mais le mien.

Je me ferai un prénom ****

et peut être

pourrais-je mettre fin à ma culpabilit

En éliminant l'Enfant de la Honte

Je recommencerai à vivre.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Shaman, dans la voiture, freeway vers sa base.**

.

.

Je conduis Quatre et Zechs, invisible grâce au projecteur holographique, à mon sanctuaire.

Je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'il était vivant.

Je ne sais pas...

Quatre semble satisfait mais nerveux.

Oh, l'homme d'affaire qu'il est le cache bien.

Non, c'est mon instinct qui me le dicte.

M'aurait-il trahie? ****

Non... il n'a aucun intérêt à le faire. Je sais que c'est un homme foncièrement bon et qu'il aimait Vargas.

Sinon je ne serais pas aller le trouver sur L4....

.

_Flashback_

.

.

**AC 199 Siège social de Winner Enterprises, L4**

.

- Bonjour j'aurais souhaité parler à Mr Winner s'il vous plaît.

- Avez-vous rendez-vous?

- Oui je suis Mr Fernandez. Je viens pour l'association caritative Paz

- Oh bien sûr Monsieur Fernandez un instant

bizzzzzzzzzzzzz (interphone)

- Winner

- Monsieur, votre rendez-vous de 11h est arriv

- Dîtes lui d'entrer

Lorsque Fernandez entra dans son bureau, Quatre était dans un énorme siège ne cuir, de dos

- Monsieur Winner j'ai fait un long voyage pour venir...

cliktak. Bruit d'une petite arme de poing légère. La chaise de Quatre pivota et à présent il faisait face à son interlocuteur, un revolver semi automatique de petit calibre à la main...et visant.

.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- ...

- Il n'y a pas d'association caritative à votre nom. A vrai dire il n'y a rien à votre nom ici.

- Non. Mais il y en a une au nom de Rolaman paz. Celle en mon nom et en celui de Rolando Vargas

- Qui êtes-vous? Votre voix… vous n'êtes pas un homme....

- Baissez votre arme Quatre. Rolando m'a parlé de vous comme étant son homme de confiance. Et il m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé de moi...

- En votre nom? Vous êtes Shaminta? Je pensais que vous étiez une enfant...

- Oui...enfin c'est comme si on vous appelait Quatrounet aujourd'hui...

- Oh... je vois. Mais que?

Shaman s'accorda le temps d'un sourire

- Non vous ne voyez rien encore. Me llama Shaman. Et je suis venu jusqu'ici pour deux raisons. Vous rencontrer et détruire Réléna Peacecraft ****

_Fin du flashback_

Je fais confiance à Quatre et jusqu'ici je n'ai pas eu de raison de douter...

toujours est-il que malgré cette confiance, je l'ai toujours pisté... et j'ai glissé une puce dans sa main de Fatma, celle dont il ne se sépare jamais.

C'est un micro enregistrant toute conversation sur un périmètre de 1 mètre. Je peux écouter une conversation téléphonique ou en one-to-one pourvu que les deux interlocuteurs soient suffisamment près l'un de l'autre. Mais dans une salle de réunion, cela n'a aucun effet.

Les salles sont souvent trop grandes et je n'aurais pu peu près entendre que le porteur, puisqu'en général, tout le monde parle en même temps.

Je vais tout de même essayer d'écouter mes enregistrements.

Ce micro peut être mes yeux et mes oreilles

.

J'ai essayé de glisser une puce sous cutanée sur Réléna

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps :

Shinigami de merde .****

Mais j'ai pu avoir autres choses entre temps

En laissant volontairement mon ADN

J'ai aussi pris celui de la garce.

Le temps que je finisse de mener mon enquête

Et je saurais si mon hypothèse est la bonne.

Si je peux accéder au secret de la Déesse

et la mettre hors service.

Une bonne fois pour toutes

Je suis trop près du but

Je ne peux pas échouer.

Je veux la détruire

sur

tous

les

plans.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Shaman passa une vitesse, appuya sur l'accélérateur puis dit :

- Quatre qu'est-ce qui t'as retardé?

- J'ai eu une réunion avec Réléna : au fait félicitations pour ta prestation! Et génial ton projecteur holographique

- Fourni par Winner entreprises, sections services secrets... Moins archaïque que ceux dont je me servais il y a quelques années.

- On peut dire cela.

.

Un sourire

Changement de vitesse

Changement de sujet

.

- Quels éléments ont-ils?

- Uniquement ce que tu as bien voulu leur laisser.

- Excellent. Ont-ils avancé avec l'adn?

- Ils devraient avoir les résultats sous peu...

.

Haussement de sourcil

Ralentissement

.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au conditionnel?

- Un de mes compagnons d'armes a eu un malaise. J'ai du sortir de la salle.

- Et tu l'as materné pendant combien de temps? A quoi tu me sers si je ne peux pas avoir d'infos?

.

Turquoises à l'éclat métallique

contre argent au reflet d'obsidienne

.

- Baisse d'un ton avec moi, fillette. Les infos tu les auras en temps et en heure. A ma connaissance il n'y a pas d'avancées. Le seul truc important de la soirée c'est que Réléna ait pris le Shuttle pour aller sur Terre. Pour la protéger de toi et anticiper.

- Rien à battre de mon ton, à ma place tu ne prendrais pas de gants. Bref la Peacecraft n'a absolument rien à faire sur Terre. Elle n'a pas d'événements à fêter là bas, pas de chantier à inaugurer... que je sache.

- Effectivement, elle _n'avait_ rien de prévu.

.

Exaspération de l'un

Calme apparent de l'autre

Une bombe à lâcher

Explosion prévue dans…

.

5

.

- Accouches je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes

.

4

.****

- Elle va faire un discours sur les conditions de vie déplorables des prisonniers.

.

3

.

- C'est de la provocation à l'état pur ça! Elle fait exécuter les prisonniers pour des raisons connues d'elle seule et elle vient défendre... Quand?

.

2

.

- Excuse-moi?

.

1

.

- Quand doit-elle faire son discours? La rage montait en elle.

- A ton de ta de voix je pense que tu as déjà compris.

.

0

.

Elle appuya violemment sur la pédale de freins, un crissement de pneus assourdissant se fit entendre.

La voiture s'arrêta alors dans un mouvement sec.

En pleine autoroute.

Une chance qu'il y ait une circulation infinitésimale

Et que les barrages routiers n'aient pas eu le temps d'être mis en place

De toutes façons avec Quatre Winner dans la voiture, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de problèmes.

A moins que Duo n'ait eu le temps de communiquer aux autorités le signalement de Shaman.

Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Trowa…

Mais il ferait avec.

.

Quatre leva à peine un sourcil : niveau frayeur routière, franchement il avait connu pire.

Shaman inspira profondément puis dit, sereinement :

- C'est très intelligent et c'est le moyen le plus sûr de me faire sortir de ma Tanière... . Et quel excellent cadeau d'anniversaire que d'offrir la mort de son bourreau à la victime... Tout ceci est excellent... merci Quatre. Merci bien.

.

Puis elle redémarra, prit la première sortie qui s'offrait à elle et fit demi-tour.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de celui qui était à la place du mort.

Celui qui était à l'arrière faisait en sorte de ne rien ressentir.

Les émotions pouvaient se contrôler.

Il en était la preuve vivante.

Tout du moins la preuve morte.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne m'amènes pas chez toi?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Parce que si Réléna te cherche en pleine nuit, je ne veux pas qu'elle commence à baliser. Tu as tellement de dents contre elle qu'il faudrait te confectionner un dentier de tyrannosaurus rex.Je veux qu'elle me découvre petit à petit... je ne veux pas qu'elle remonte trop vite le filet.

- Réléna a dû prendre le shuttle à l'heure qu'il est...

- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas revue depuis le malaise de l'autre? Je te demanderais bien qui c'est mais je m'en fous : il m'empêche d'avoir des infos et de faire ton boulot correctement.

- ...

- Bref. Si j'étais Présidente et que je haïssais l'homme qui me venait en aide, je pense que j'aurais cherché à savoir où il se trouve. Je te ramène à la sortie de secours. Nous nous verrons demain à l'adresse que je te donnerais plus tard.

- [Soupir] : on dirait que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Après tout c'est toi qui es venue me chercher. Et Vargas lui me faisait confiance.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Quatre, ça ne marche pas. Là il ne s'agit pas de confiance mais de bon sens. Si l'un de tes petits compagnons se pose des questions sur tes allées et venues, ils remonteront rapidement jusqu'à moi. Et je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec eux maintenant. Je dois préparer mon départ pour la Terre et j'ai certaines choses à mettre en place. Et puis il y a peut-être des avancées là maintenant, tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Au plus nous restons vigilants au plus notre but sera atteint. Je te ramène. Je te contacterais demain.

.

Quatre était frustré : ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il connaîtrait le repaire de Shaman.

Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit soudain.

Il aurait voulu tout dire à cette jeune femme qui voulait venger son ami presque aveuglément.

Mais parler de ses soupçons reviendrait à parler de l'implication de Trowa.

Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre après l'avoir retrouvé.

Ni qu'elle change d'avis sur Vargas parce qu'elle se sentirait trahi.

Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Finalement Trowa avait bien fait de ne pas venir.

La vérité n'était pas prête à être dévoilée.

"Allah faîtes que je ne sois pas obligé de la tuer. Faîtes que ce ne soit pas reculer pour mieux sauter.

Faîtes que je ne sois pas obligé de tuer... mon amie." ****

.

Shaman était frustrée : elle aurait voulu faire part à Quatre du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus deux mais trois dans le même camp.

Mais cela aurait revenu à dire qu'elle savait depuis des années que Zechs Merquise était vivant, preuve d'un manque de confiance flagrant entre eux. Zechs qui était dans la voiture, immobile.****

Et puis… ce ne serait pas le premier secret que la jeune femme cacherait à son ami.

Elle était venue chercher Quatre parce que Vargas l'appréciait infiniment et parce qu'il était riche : il pouvait lui fournir les moyens techniques nécessaires pour s'infiltrer dans le réseau informatique de Réléna... Mais elle avait utilisé les technologies de Winner Entreprises contre son allié... par mesures de précaution.

Elle écouterait d'abord les enregistrements de la soirée de Quatre.

Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette impression...

de cette suspicion.

Apparemment il n'avait jamais repéré le micro.

Normal : ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était indétectable et qu'il était un prototype.

Elle avait eu raison de le voler.****

.

Elle était tellement méfiante qu'à chaque rencontre avec Quatre, elle se checkait pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas essayé de poser un micro sur elle. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois et c'était normal après tout.

Mais comme elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, elle a fait comme si de rien était. Dans son combat contre Duo elle avait accidentellement perdu son micro.

Excellente chose. Car Quatre Winner ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité, inutile de le mettre sur la voie.

Et Quatre ne savait pas que Zechs était vivant.

En écoutant la puce, elle espérait que rien ne ressortirait.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir à éliminer un homme qui fut un proche ami de Vargas

Avant de devenir le sien. ****

.

.

**6 Décembre AC 200**

**2h32**

Dans la salle de projection du Quartier Général, Heero et Duo visionnaient les bandes du discours de Réléna.

Encore

Et encore.

Et ils ne voyaient rien qu'ils ne connaissaient déjà...

Réléna était vraiment laide en gros plan.

_Plutôt quand elle vomissait ses tripes****_

Hormis ça, rien.

L'écran ne rendait pas hommage à la véritable beauté de l'Enfant de la Honte,

car elle était magnifique.

A l'écran on voyait une femme quelconque

avec des yeux extraordinaires.

Des yeux qui rappelaient trop de souvenirs à Duo...

.

.

**Pov de Duo**

.

De deux choses l'une : soit elle connaît bien mon passé, ce qui impliquerait qu'elle ait mené son enquête sur moi.

Hors mon dossier est du genre inaccessible.

Soit cette fille est de la famille du père Maxwell... et dans ce cas quel est le rapport avec Réléna,

avec moi.

Pourquoi cette haine dans sa façon de prononcer mon nom?

Elle a exactement le même regard que lui : le même gris... j'ai eu l'impression qu'il revenait sur Terre pour me juger

moi

Shinigami

qui que je sois...

Et son tatouage en forme de dague sur son œil…

Je connais cette dague.

Il fallait qu'elle soit _vraiment_ proche du Père Maxwell.

En tous cas, elle a le sens de la mise en scène

toute de rouge vêtue

rouge sang

sexy comme le diable

dangereuse aussi

si j'étais hétéro elle m'aurait attir

elle m'attire déjà.

.

Elle connaît trop de choses sur moi.

Elle sait très exactement pourquoi je suis devenu le Shinigami

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on trouve dans les dossiers ça

Non

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on sait en espionnant

peu de personnes le savent

Que mes compagnons d'armes en fait

Et ils ont autres chats à fouetter que de parler de moi

et je n'adresse que très peu de mots àPeacecrade

Donc...

soit elle s'est tapée l'un d'entre nous et lui a fait faire des confidences sur l'oreiller

Wow je vois d'ici la scène à parler du Shinigami après l'extase

Trowa, Quatre et Moi on est homos

Enfin Quatre il est bi à préférence homo c'est pas pareil…

Heero il est hétéro puisqu'il est avec Rélégarce enfin je crois… ****

Wufei était marié à une femme donc je suppose qu'il est hétéro...

_Faudrait voir à updater mes infos, moi…_

Mais quelle Onna voudrait de lui?

A la limite c'est la meilleure des hypothèses

ou la pire.

ça voudrait dire qu'un des hauts responsables de la sécurité est rinc

_Pauvre peuple._

Soit il y a un traître parmi nous.

Merde.

ça fait mal de savoir que des gens que tu as appris à connaître et à apprécier

se servent de ton passé pour te faire du mal.

Mais dans quel but?

Je vais ptet un peu loin mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi

elle saurait autant de choses sur moi.

Toutes les personnes qui m'ont bien connues sont mortes.

Les seules qui restent sont les seules à savoir.

Reste à trouver des preuves.

Toujours aucune nouvelle du labo pour l'adn.

Ils doivent nous appeler d'une minute à l'autre...

Ça fait des HEURES qu'on attend

putain...

putaiiiiin

shi, shit, shit, SHIT !

.

**Fin du pov**

.

.

L'américain s'était levé et avait shooté dans la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur dans un fracas étourdissant.

.

- Duo... avait dit Heero calmement.

- QUOI, avait-il crié.

- Du calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Heero?

- Parle-moi autrement.

- Vas te faire foutre!

.

Duo lui sauta dessus. Il avait un besoin de cogner, d'oublier sa frustration, ses soupçons… Mais Heero attrapa sans difficultés les poignets d'un Duo trop énervé pour bien diriger ses coups.

Le jeune homme tremblait de rage :

.

- Putain lâche-moi Heero! ****

- Non

- LACHE-MOI! Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?

- Quel est _mon_ problème? Je te signale que je t'ai couvert. J'aurais pu dire aux autres que l'Enfant de la Honte avait les yeux du père Maxwell : je t'ai couvert.

- Fuck you! Et moi j'aurais pu dire que si je ne t'avais pas choppé à temps tu aurais devancé la môme. Un point partout balle au centre maintenant tu me lâches ou je te bute!

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours comme ça entre nous? Quand tu parles je ne comprends pas et tu comprends encore moins quand je te parle!

Le ton du japonais était celui de la réflexion faîte à voix haute.

L'américain, trop enfermé dans sa colère, répondit froidement :

- ô Grand Heero, merci de me rappeler que je suis le plus grand baka devant l'Eternel! Mais il y aura au moins un truc que j'aurais compris en toutes ces années : il n'y a pas de _nous_ Heero. Toi et moi on n'est rien. J'ai imaginé que nous étions amis. Tu m'as suffisamment remis à ma place pour que ça finisse par rentrer. Pour la _dernière_ fois Heero. Lâche. Moi.

Heero répondit, en mode soldat…

Mais sa mâchoire était contractée

Et les muscles de son cou tendu.

.

- Non. T'emballer nous fait perdre du temps. Je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre hors circuit si tu compromets notre mission.

- C'est l'hôpital qui...

- ira soigner tes blessures, Maxwell si tu ne mets pas un stop. Je ne veux pas que « l'Enfant de la Honte » me gâche le plaisir d'éliminer Réléna moi-même. Alors soit tu te calmes. Soit _je_ te calme.

.

Les commentaires du colonel Yuy entrèrent enfin en collision avec les neurones enfiévrés du baka en colère.

Ce qui le calma aussitôt.

Et il se mit à poser

La bonne question :

- Pourquoi tu en veux autant que ça à Réléna, Heero?

- Parce qu'elle a détruit.... ****

- Heero?

.

Une émotion d'une rare violence traversa une mer que l'on prétendait morte.

Une émotion si brute qu'elle en était indéfinissable.

Effrayante.

Tétanisante.

Attirante.

Puis elle disparut.

Si le colonel Maxwell n'avait pas regardé son homologue dans les yeux à ce moment précis, il aurait pu pnesera avoir rêver.

D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas rêver ?

.

Heero secoua la tête. Il retenait toujours Duo par les poignets. Il répondit d'une voix neutre… mais la pression sur les avant-bras de son compagnon d'arme, elle, ne l'était pas.

- Parce qu'elle va faire de nous de nouveau des ennemis, et que cette fois, un seul d'entre nous survivra.

- Heero...

- "Heero, Heero, Heero"... pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Hee-chan? ****

.

La question était posée sans colère. Seuls les yeux dénotaient une toute petite... frustration?

.

Duo crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites et il dit la seule chose intelligente à ce moment là :

- Hein?

- Oublie ça...

.

Duo cligna des yeux puis répondit, d'une voix douce

.

- Heero... sweatheart qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?

- ...

.

Devant le manque de coopération de son « ami », l'américain préféra battre en retraite.

Mieux valait un Heero soldat qu'un Heero trop émotif.

Ils avaient tous besoin du Heero « normal » pour la mission qui leur était confiée.

Enfin… le temps qu'on mette la main sur la demoiselle et qu'il le convainque de laisser Réléna en vie, au nom de la paix.

A moins… qu'il n'ait peur d'entendre les réponses ?

Personne ne savait.

Sauf lui.

.

- Ok ça n'a rien à voir avec la mission en cours, tu as raison. Je suis calmé. On verra pour ton problème avec Réléna plus tard Actuellement je m'en fous, c'est clair que c'est pour moi que je veux mettre la main sur l'ennemi public n°1. Bon je suis opérationnel là. Tu peux me lâcher? ****

.

Le japonais regarda son vis-à-vis comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Pourtant ils s'étaient revus toutes ces années à l'occasion des réunions que Milliardo, puis que Réléna avaient organisées.

Heero s'était aperçu que le baka lui manquait.

Et après que Réléna eut fait de lui un chien, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de garder le contact avec son ami.

Aujourd'hui, Duo était devenu moins bavard, plus froid... mais il l'appelait sweetheart, plus Hee-Chan.

Au moins Hee-Chan il savait que c'était affectueux. Il ne savait pas ce que sweetheart voulait dire. Il sépara les mots en deux et conclut à cœur sucré. Cœur tendre ? Pied tendre ? Par extension, incompétent ? Il ne savait pas… et il ne se voyait ni demander à qui que ce soit, ni chercher dans le dictionnaire. Ce serait puéril, stupide. Une perte de temps. Et puis, il fallait admettre aussi qu'il avait peut-être un peu peur de savoir.

Il parlait anglais couramment, bien sûr, mais ne possédait pas toutes les subtilités de la langue. Peut-être le traitait-il de baka? Mais pour lui baka était devenu presque... affectueux.

Pourtant le fait qu'il se fasse peut être traiter d'imbécile par Duo lui faisait... quelque chose.

Il était très ennuyé par cette forme d'indifférence.

Au moment où lui se montrait un peu plus humain, son ami, lui, devenait plus froid, distant. ****

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Pour une fois Heero n'allait pas se comporter en iceberg avec Duo, il l'avait décidé.

.

Duo pendant ce temps se demanda quel pouvait être le problème de Heero et surtout, ce que Réléna avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit si.... humain.

Tout d'abord il avait envie de la tuer. _Envie_, qui est différent de _devoir_, _obligation_. Peut-être avait-il aussi besoin de la tuer… ùais pourquoi ?

Puis il lui posait des questions étranges... totalement saugrenues.

Et surtout, il se déconnectait de la mission....

.

Profitant de l'étonnement du jeune homme, le japonais le tira doucement par les poignets, obligeant Duo à avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Duo ouvrit tout grand ses yeux violets, comme un enfant devant ses jouets à Noël. ****

Heero si grave s'autorisa un début de sourire.

Le téléphone de la pièce sonna. [Et là vous me haïssez ndlr mais vous ne me haïrez pas longtemps je vous le promets -)]****

Duo se dégagea pour répondre.

Prenant soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur Heero.

Wow.

La magie du moment était passée

.

.

**Au même moment dans le shuttle**

.

.

**Pov de Wufei**

.

Le shuttle privé de Réléna était pourvu de plusieurs lits King size.

Nous n'en avions droits à aucun, n'étant pas des hauts dignitaires. N'étant que cinq dans l'appareil

(Pilote, copilote, Réléna, Wong et moi), la Présidente avait estimé qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher et que Wong et moi pouvions rester sur nos sièges afin d'être sûr d'avoir toutes les informations.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me demande pourquoi je tiens autant que ça à ce que cette Onna reste au pouvoir.

Toujours était-il qu'elle était partie se coucher, nous sommant de la prévenir si toute évolution se faisait sentir.

Mais un téléphone fax personnel était mis à la disposition de Réléna dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse avoir tout document en même temps que nous.

.

Nous étions donc seuls.

Wong et Moi.

Enfin... Sandor Lane-Wong

_Sandor___

Un mélange de sable et d'or...

ce sont ses yeux .****

Il n'arrête pas de me dévisager depuis tout à l'heure.

Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre depuis que nous avons quitté le stade

si ce n'est

oui Colonel,

bien Colonel.

Et là il continue de me regarder...

Et je me demande quelle partie de sa famille est d'origine asiate.

Au même instant je me demande qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme peut bien avoir de plus que les autres.

Il est magnifique.

Je me rends compte.

Au moment où je me rapproche de lui,

où ma main malgré moi a trouvé le chemin

de ses cheveux châtains,

où mes yeux ne quittent plus son regard,

où ma bouche se rapproche de la sienne

et que mon corps se perd dans le sien.

Je me donne à un homme

_Et je me sens désespérément homme_

_Je comprends sans comprendre_

_Et je m'envole…_

Nous avons créer notre propre mythe

Je me suis transformé en papillon. ****

Il s'est changé en flamme.

Je vais me brûler

jusqu'à ce qu'il se consume.

Je suis attiré malgré moi comme un aimant

comme un amant.

Ma dernière pensée va à Meiran

dont je trahis la mémoire

C'était peut être un mariage de raison

un mariage de tradition

un mariage sans grand amour

il n'empêche que c'était

un mariage tout court.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Dans le shuttle on entendit cette nuit là très longtemps des cris étouffés, des chuchotements, des bruits de frictions de corps moites et... quelques éclats de rire. Entre deux mots d'une tendresse infinie.

Quelques grammes d'affection dans un univers chaotique.

Une étreinte au cœur de l'espace.

Au cœur d'une lourde intrigue.

Réléna dormait dans son grand lit vide... épuisée par une journée éprouvante, rattrapée par un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

**Salle de projection **

**QG, 3h00, heure de L5.**

.

Duo était en ligne avec l'ADN, qui lui disait que d'une minute à l'autre on allait lui communiquer les résultats.

Le jeune homme mit le visiophone sous haut parleur.

Une doctoresse à la voix grave et belle le fit patienter un moment puis dit :

.

- Monsieur Maxwell? Nous avons les résultats. Désolés de vous avoir fait patienter. Ca vous évitera de nous rappeler pour la millième fois.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Alors? Qui est la belle enfant?

.

Trowa rentra dans la salle à ce moment l :

- Bienvenue parmi les vivants Tro-Man, dit Duo, jovial.

.

La doctoresse annonça, affable :

- La demoiselle est connue sous plusieurs identités : Christina Randall, Claudia Delmar, Conchita Fernandez....****

- Ok ok, c'est une pro ça on le savait, coupa le colonel Maxwell. Mais a-t-on pu recouper son adn avec un fichier certifié, et non un faux bien imité?

- Oui.

- Alors qui est-ce?

- Elle s'appelle Shaman Francisca Maxwell, fille de Dahlia Andrade et de Francis Maxwell. Née à Cuba le 25 décembre AC 174, casier judiciaire vierge sous le nom de Maxwell. Condamnée pour vol, racolage, plusieurs fois battue presque à mort dans ses jeunes années. Famille connue : aucune. Mère suicidée. Père victime de la guerre. ****

Nous n'avons pas de photos d'elles récentes. Nous vous envoyons ce que nous avons par fax incessamment. Nous envoyons le même actuellement à Mme la Présidente.

.

Un ange passa, sous des regards impassibles…

Et des questions naissantes.

Trowa : Maxwell?

Heero : Hn

Duo : ...

Trowa : Se pourrait-il ?

Heero : Duo...

La doctoresse : allo ?

Plus de tonalité.

.

Duo était sorti de la pièce

.

.

**Shuttle****, quelque part dans l'espace, au même moment.**

.

Dans la chambre de la Présidente, il y eut un bruit de ferraille intense, si intense qu'il réveilla l'endormie.

Elle se leva folle de rage, sortit la feuille de papier de l'instrument de torture puis dit :

"Enfin! Ces incompétents ont fini par........."

.

Elle n'en dit pas plus.

Un cri venait de s'étouffer dans sa gorge.

Shaman _Maxwell_

Fille de _Dahlia Andrade et Francis Maxwell_

Aucun doute n'était permis

Cette femme devait mourir

Vite.

VITE.****

.

**Fin du chapitre VII!**

**.**

**Alléluia j'ai cinq minutes donc j'ai pu tenir ma promesse, je suis contente !**

**Ce sera pas tous les jours dimanches mais bon, c déjà ça yeppa!**

**Il est long ce chapitre, hein ?**

**Fiou****…**

**Alors ça se décante, hein ?**

**Oui et non…**

**Héhéhéhéhéhéhéh**** !**

**Oui je suis sadiiique.**

**Fan de 12, les deux parties suivantes sont pour vous, Quoique vous en avez eu un tit peu quand même -)**

**Miciis**** et à la semaine prochaine pour les deux premières parties du chapitre VIII !**

**.**

**Mithy [marathon woman fic killers]**


	12. Chapitre VIII 1ère partie : Voleur

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala : voir prologue.**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée sur le chap précédent ma Lilith, ma Lunanamoi, ma pitite Leliel, mon Oliv, ma pitite Yami-Rose et mamzelle Lenao-Nakeevka. Ça fait chaud à mon pitit cœur de voir que ce grand machin plaît, d'autant que ce n'aurait jamais dû être publi -) .**

**.**

**Pas de blablas aujourd'hui sniff : le blabla sera pour la prochaine partie en milieu de semaine si j'ai un peu plus de temps -)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**.**

**.**

**_8ème commandement._**_ Tu ne déroberas point._  
.

**Chapitre VIII : Voleur**

.

.

Quelque part dans le QG, pas très loin de la salle de projection.

.

.

**Pov de Duo**

.

C'est un cauchemar.

Un pur cauchemar.

Cette fille est la fille du Père Maxwell.

…

C'est clair je m'y attendais, mais d'en avoir la confirmation... .

…

Après tout…

Après tout il y avait plusieurs Francis Maxwell ?

Ce nom de famille est aussi courant que Smith, Jones... .

Hey !

Après tout si j'étais le Maxwell des cafés, aujourd'hui je serais à la tête d'un empire...

_Contre-attaque humoristique…_

Ha.

_… pathétique._

Qui veux-tu leurrer?

_…_

Je suis bien un baka.

Bravo Heero

et merci d'avoir si bien su me cerner.

…

Pourquoi???

Pourquoi _Elle_!!!

Pourquoi dois-je mettre hors d'état de nuire

celle qui est la chair

de la chair

de l'Homme auquel je dois

les quelques rares

sincères sourires

et beaux souvenirs

de mon existence…

Ainsi que mon propre nom?

.

Mais il y avait autres choses...

Elle voulait qu'on le sache.

Elle voulait que _Réléna_ le sache

Elle voulait que _je_ le sache.

Quel rapport avec la « Présidente »?

Quel rapport avec ce Vargas?

Et pourquoi elle semble mépriser son propre nom?

_Son propre père._

_À ce point…_

_Dear__ God, Why me... ._

Il faut que je me calme.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**La salle de projection, au même moment**

.

Heero voulut rejoindre Duo, mais il avait deux ou trois choses à régler avec Trowa.

Le mouvement de l'américain était compréhensible, tout du moins il pouvait le concevoir,

mais lui se retrouvait tout naturellement chef des opérations sur place,

comme du temps où tous les cinq conduisaient leurs Gundams.

.

_Le bon vieux temps..._

La nostalgie était une variable complètement inconnue dans la vie de celui que Duo avait surnommé le « parfait » soldat.

Sa vie était une succession de manipulations génétiques, de meurtres, de complots, d'ordres à exécuter.

Il n'avait connu que cela, sauf à l'époque de l'Eve War, où des données comme l'amitié, le partage, le respect de la vie d'autrui, l'espoir… et mêmes quelques rêves avaient fini par intégrer son « programme. »

_Machine humaine ?_

Travailler intimement avec Réléna avait réussi à briser

une partie de lui qui venait juste de s'éveiller.

__ briser des rêves qu'il caressait des yeux

Avant de les voir s'évaporer

_Te faire voir un semblant de satisfaction_

_puis tout te reprendre._

_Donner une goutte d'eau à l'assoiffé dans le désert._

_Qu'il en savoure le goût._

_Qu'il en salive à l'avance._

_Qu'il n'ait que ce goût dans le tête,_

_sur la langue…_

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tarisse

dans sa bouche

_mais pas dans sa tête._

Tiens, en pensant au désert...

.

- Barton où est Winner?

.

Le colonel tourna la tête en direction de son interlocuteur et répondit casuellement :

- Il est retourné à son hôtel régler des affaires.

- Ah oui? Quelles « affaires ? »

.

Haussement de sourcil du soldat, regard insondable.

L'ex mercenaire, maître de lui-même comme il l'était toujours, répondit :

- Il a une conférence sur Terre donc il doit préparer son départ. Comme il l'a spécifié pendant la réunion. C'est un homme d'affaires et on a tendance à l'oublier.

.

Heero observa Trowa : il avait l'air plus détendu qu'à son arrivée, n'arborait plus son air impassible mais triste. Il semblait avoir recouvré de son évanouissement.

Bien.

Hm…

Il y avait quelque chose de changé.

Presque imperceptible.

_Attitude corporelle?_

Il voulut lui demander mais cela ne le concernait en rien après tout.

_Vraiment ?_

Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier de qui que ce soit en dehors des missions.

Hors Barton n'était en lui-même pas une mission.

…

_Quelque chose_ n'allait pas…

Mais quoi ?

….

…

…

_Quelque chose_ lui tapa dans l'oeil.

_Quelque chose_ qu'il aurait dû remarquer, mais il n' y avait pas fait attention lorsqu'il était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tu t'es changé.

_Bingo._

.

Trowa lui adressa un regard à peine surpris.

Effectivement il avait dû enfiler la blouse de l'infirmerie pour aller jusqu'à la voiture de Quatre et enfiler quelques vêtements de rechange, la voiture qui l'avait amené du naviport au QG étant allée directement à l'hôtel que Réléna avait réservé pour tous (sauf Quatre) où ses quelques affaires avaient été consignées.

Il portait à présent un pantalon de toile vert et une chemise kaki qui auraient pu passer pour les vêtements qu'il portait précédemment si le tissus n'était pas moins épais et plus coûteux.

On reconnaissait le patte de la maison Armani, vieille de plusieurs siècles et connue pour sa qualité exceptionnelle.

Heero n'était pas le genre fashion victim loin s'en fallait.

Mais il était un soldat.

Un soldat aguerri.

Un soldat entraîné à toute éventualité, à analyser tout changement.

Quel qu'il fut.

.

Le colonel Barton répondit alors, avec la placidité qui lui était connue :

- Oui je me suis changé.

- Explique-moi ce que tu as bien pu faire en (regard à sa montre) 5h12 minutes et 7 secondes depuis ton évanouissement qui nécessite ton besoin de te changer?

.

Le soldat avait posé la question sur un ton neutre, sans animosité ni suspicion aucune.

Mais la question elle-même était la suspicion absolue.

Nul besoin de redondance.

Heero Yuy économisait ses mots et son temps.

L'ex mercenaire se retint de hausser un sourcil.

Compter toujours sur Heero pour remarquer les choses les plus anodines.

_Et pour en faire des éléments…_

à charge.

Désamorcer la bombe

vite.

Phrases courtes.

Ne pas changer de ton.

Rester vrai.

_Même dans les semi-mensonges…_

.

- Heero... . J'ai fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. J'étais épuisé et je me suis évanoui. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience...

- Barton je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me sortirais un jour des fadaises. Je te préférais silencieux et honnête.

.

Le regard du japonais avait pris un éclat métallique.

Désamorcer la bombe.

Vite.

.

- Yuy... qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Quel est le problème au juste ? Je me suis changé et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi à protéger ta _protégée_ qu'il faut te défouler sur moi.

.

Grossière erreur.

Jamais Trowa Barton n'aurait du dire une chose pareille.

.

.

**Shuttle**** Présidentiel, quelque part dans l'espace **

Réléna était en train de serrer le fax qu'elle venait de recevoir.

.

.

**Pov de Réléna**

.

La garce.

Elle voulait que je sache qui elle était.

_Vargas espèce de salaud..._

J'espère que tu rôtis en enfer

et quand j'en aurais fini avec ta protégée,

Je m'arrangerais pour que

pas même le diable

ne la reconnaisse.

J'ai hâte que l'on se retrouve Shaman.

Tu sauras ce que c'est

que de te mesurer à moi.

Tu seras une jeune femme avisée

avant de mourir.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Se croyant peut être victime d'une attaque, elle se précipita sur son arme de poing qui était sous son lit – la jeune femme, à son investiture, avait subi un entraînement militaire hors-pair, officiellement parce qu'en tant que chef des armées, elle devait, crédibilité oblige, savoir se servir parfaitement de n'importe quel arme, officieusement parce qu'on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même et qu'il fallait savoir se défendre

et savoir tuer

tout ennemi qui l'approcherait - et la tint fébrilement contre elle.

Puis elle se mit contre la porte qui la séparait de la cabine principale et attendit.

Et surtout elle entendit :

_Il était des choses qu'elle ne pouvait entendre…_

_Mais je vous les ferais partager :-)_

.

- [gémissements, soupirs] Hoo hmm ah-ahh-ahhhh-hmmm Hoooo seigneur...

- [légère contrariété dans la voix] Hmm chuuuut moins fort, elle va finir par nous entendre, retiens-toi un peu.

- [soupirs, puis gémissements] Comment veux-tu que je me retieeenne quand tu fais çaaa hmm.

- [sourire dans la voix] Je peux arrêter si tu veux?

- [frustration et reste de sourire dans la voix] Je peux te tuer aussi si tu veux?

- [mordillage d'une oreille] si tu me tues je ne pourrais pas continuer à faire 

- Hnnn [mordillage de lèvres presque au sang] t'as déjà entendu parlé de la rigidité cadavérique?

- [Eclat de rire silencieux puis accélération du mouvement] Non tenshi, je vais faire en sorte que tu me préfères bien vivant

- Ahhhhhhhh Yes! Dear God...

- [ironie toute tendre] Hmm tu m'as appelé?

- [perdu dans le plaisir] Oh.... viens, viens, viens...

- [resserre étreinte] Chut... je suis là... je suis l

- [entrelaçage de doigts] Wu Fei...

- Oui tenshi c'est çà donne toi, donne toi-ahhhhh

- WU FEI!

- SANDOOOR! [concours du cri qui tue ndlr lol]

.

Orgasme

béatitude

plénitude

amour?

_Folie…_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'un monde sans folie douce ?_

.

- Wo ai ni Sandor.

- Wo ai ni yo Wu Fei.

- Ce... n'est pas possible... pas si vite, pas comme ça.

- Je... n'y comprends rien moi même Wu Fei. C'est complètement fou.

- [songeur] On est peut être encore sous le coup du désir.

- [songeur, triste... puis surpris] Oui... c'est évident, ça ne nous ressemble en rien ce genre de comportement. Demain nous nous ignorerons et nous oublierons… hmmmph?

Baiser vorace

- Tu n'oublieras RIEN de cette nuit, Lane-Wong.

Re baiser vorace

- J'ai laissé une empreinte dans ton corps, je suis encore en toi et tu me dis que tu vas m'oublier?

- Wu Fei... c'est toi qui... [perdu]

- Depuis _quand_ est-ce quelqu'un m'écoute quand je parle? Tu serais bien le premier...

Baiser tendre

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive… Ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que ce soit...

.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit dans la pièce.

Une voix froide, vipérine.

Professionnelle.

Une arme désarmée.

Rangée dans son holster de fortune.

Le début de la fin.

La fin d'un commencement

de ce qui aurait pu être.

Et éventuellement sera.

.

- Ce que je sais c'est que nous avons reçu un fax nous indiquant l'identité de l'Enfant de la Honte. Fax que vous auriez consulté si vous n'aviez pas jouer à saute moutons! C'est comme ça que vous comptez assurer ma sécurité? Pas étonnant que cette folle soit arrivée jusqu'à moi!

Wu Fei je te suggère se contrôler tes hormones pendant tes heures de travail si tu veux conserver ton poste de Colonel au sein de mon armée.

Quant à vous Lieutenant Colonel Lane-Wong, je me demande sous quel bureau vous avez bien pu passé pour obtenir ce grade...

.

Eclair de fureur dans les yeux de Wu Fei : « Réléna.... »

- En ce qui vous concerne colonel Chang, je suis la Présidente Peacecraft. Restez à votre place. Peut être que si vous étiez moins familier avec vos supérieurs ou subordonnés vous auriez pu assurer ma sécurité convenablement.

Quant à vous _Lieutenant-Colonel_, nous nous occuperons de votre cas à mon arrivée sur Terre. Cette mission se doit d' être un succès dans votre intérêt à tous les deux. Rhabillez-vous et nettoyez-moi... ça! Je vous retrouve dans 1/2 heure pour une réunion extraordinaire et pour planifier nos actions. Si toutefois vous êtes capables de planifier quoi que ce soit.

.

Réléna tourna le dos et rentra dans sa cabine, satisfaite.

Sandor se mit à frissonner… colère, frustration… seul lui le savait…

mais ne dit

pas

un

mot.

Wu Fei se retira du jeune homme sans même le regarder.

Réléna venait de leur voler un moment merveilleux.

Le moment de la naissance d'un tout nouvel amour.

Peut-être tué dans l'œuf.

_La fin d'un commencement_

_de ce qui aurait pu être._

Un moment à chérir et à préserver pour le faire évoluer sur des bases plus saines, plus solides.

Elle avait tout détruit.

_Et éventuellement sera._

Réléna venait peut être de commettre

la

plus

belle

erreur

de

sa

vie

en

ayant

humili

Chang

Wu Fei

.

.

**Pov de Réléna**

.

Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ici.

Se vautrer tels des bêtes sauvages?

Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de Wu Fei, jamais!

.

_Flashback_

.

- Mon coeur je te quitte!

- Allons Rony... tu n'y penses pas!

- Léna querida... puisque tu ne veux pas faire ce que je veux, eh bien je n'ai qu'à m'en aller!

- Rony tu dis n'importe quoi! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire _ça_! Trop d'intérêts sont en jeu.

- Si tu le peux... mais tu ne veux pas! Tu es la Présidente tu peux tout te permettre…

.

La conversation, qui jusqu'alors avait commencé sur un ton enjoué – Réléna ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle entendait -, se poursuivait sur un ton de plus en plus ironique et froid.

« Rony » était cynique et pouvait faire mal

très mal

en conservant un sourire à faire pâlir le diable.

« Léna » était peut-être le diable elle-même.

.

- Rony tu ne me quitteras que si et seulement si j'en ai fini avec toi

- Mais enfin querida, tu n'as pas le choix...

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- Querida, non seulement je vais te quitter, mais en plus tu vas faire ce que je demande...

.

« Rony » était tout sourire…

toujours, toujours ce sourire…

mais le ton brûlait

et le souffle était de souffre.

« Léna, querida » haussa un sourcil

sans le ton.

.

- Ou sinon?

- Sinon je révèlerais ton petit secret...

.

« Rony » parlait comme un petit enfant chantant une comptine

le ton s'était fait tout doux

le ton s'était fait miel

la langue était de fiel

« Léna » répondit comme une petite maman

parlerait à un enfant désobéissant

calme, calme petite maman

souriante et patiente…

mais jusqu'à quel point ?

.

- Quel secret?

- Celui que tu caches

.

Il le lui avait dit à l'oreille en lui caressant la poitrine.

.

- Hmmm pequena, toujours aussi sensible…

.

« Pequena »

ne

contrôlait

plus

sa

rage

.

- Ordure!

- Pas plus que toi querida.

.

Le ton était toujours aussi doux, toujours celui de la comptine…

Qui était le plus diabolique des deux ?

?

- Comment?

- Je t'épuise tellement durant nos nuits de sexe que cela me donne le temps de fouiller çà et là...

- Salaud!

- Les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part, et au fait, chérie… (querida)

- ...

- Quatre est un meilleur coup que toi... avec lui je n'ai pas une seule fois fait semblant de jouir. Recontacte-moi pour les petits détails trésor...

- …

.

La comptine se fit coupante.

Fin de non recevoir.

Le regard s'était durci.

Qui était le plus diabolique des deux ?

L'était-il vraiment ou n'était-ce qu'une perception ?

Une impression ?

Une question de point de vue ?

.

- Je te laisse une semaine. Passé ce délais je me verrais dans l'obligation de dire ce que je sais..

.

_Diabolique…_

Puis il sortit de la chambre sur un sourire, fredonnant une petite chanson.

« Léna » s'était alors autorisée un sourire, un sourire qui n'avait pas atteint son regard océan :

- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Rolando Vargas.

.

_Fin du flashback_

.

**Reprise du Pov de Réléna**

.

Pourquoi faut-il que tous les hommes que j'ai aimés, d'amour ou d'amitié ne m'aiment pas en retour?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce sentiment de... frustration… de solitude?

« Parce que le pouvoir isole », lui murmurait une voix.

« Parce que tu es une Peacecraft. Tu es respectée et crainte.  La crainte et le respect dressent des barrières que seules les personnes dignes de ton rang réussiront à franchir »

_Il n'y a que cela, bien sûr…_

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Personne n'avait véritablement eu envie de franchir les barrières...

Même Chang Wu Fei, qui dressait lui aussi des murs entre lui et les autres avait trouvé du réconfort.

Et la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée, bien... qu'intense, était empreinte de tendresse...

Jamais elle n'avait connu cela avec un homme.

Avec qui que ce soit.

Jamais.

Pour la première fois la voix ne réconforta pas Réléna.

.

.

**Repère de Shaman, au même moment**

.

.

**Pov de Shaman**

.

Marquise et moi sommes arrivés il y a à peu près une heure dans ma planque.

Mon antre.

Quelle ironie!

J'avais choisi une église abandonnée, dont le confessionnal me servait à la fois de chambre noire et de salle de laboratoire.

L'église était le lieu insoupçonnable au possible : en plein centre ville, à mi chemin avec le stade Peacecraft, très bien desservi au niveau des infrastructures.

La nef était énorme, une sensation de paix m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'y entrais.

Pas parce que c'était une église non.

Parce que c'est très dur de se sentir dérangé et oppressé quand on est tout seul.

.

Cette église avait était détruite pendant l'Eve War et l'état n'avait soi-disant pas les moyens de la reconstruire.

Vargas me disait souvent que l'on trouverait toujours de l'argent pour construire des armes, pour faire avancer la science dans le sens de la guerre, dans les moyens de donner la mort rapidement, bombes à fragmentations, mines anti-personnel toujours présentes sur Terre et toujours opérationnelles après des siècles d'existence… mais on ne pouvait toujours pas soigner des maladies telles que GUNDAIDS, l'équivalent du sida lui guéri depuis des siècles.

Mais malheureusement, le syndrome GUNDAIDS est donné par une surexposition à un Gundanium non traité, le C4.

Gundanium - métal révolutionnaire car le plus léger et depuis la création des Gundams, le plus utilisé au monde - qui s'il n'est pas traité peut donner à la personne exposée une dégénérescence.

Sauf que la mort est beaucoup plus rapide qu'en période sidéenne.

Les pilotes de Gundams avaient la chance de bénéficier de matériel traité, visiblement parce qu'on avait besoin d'eux vivants pour leur mission.

Ceci étant…

la reconstruction de tout L5 était basée en grande partie sur du matériel en Gundanium non traité, car économies de coût.

Le stade lui-même, hormis l'estrade et la tribune présidentielle – était en C4.

Si les habitants de L5 savaient que celle qu'ils portaient aux nues les avaient condamnés à mort à une échelle variable selon l'âge, ils perdraient plus de temps à acheter une concession funéraire qu'à aller l'applaudir ou écouter ses discours.

.

L'église était en pierre et datait d'avant l'ère coloniale.

Tout du moins les roches apportées étaient pré-coloniales.

_Bien de la Terre reste à la Terre…_

Les portes, énormes et lourdes étaient en ébène, un bois noir, très riche, très solide... et un peu tagué sur les bords.

Heureusement pour moi.

Toutes les icônes avaient été détruites. Il ne restait qu'un vitrail du christ dont la poitrine avait été explosée.

Le christ se retrouvait sans coeur.

Hmm....

.

L'Eglise est un peu l'histoire de ma vie.

Tout y a commencé...

et tout s'y terminera.

.

Cette chapelle cachait un tout petit appartement, où les différents prêtres, soeurs et autres ecclésiastes devaient vivre : chambres petites avec le minimum vital (un lit et une fenêtre), deux salles de bains, une bible par chambre (il y en avait cinq)

.

Zechs pourra donc s'installer dans l'une d'elles. Il me demande s'il peut prendre une douche. Je lui indique une salle de bains et je le laisse partir. Même s'il essaie de fouiller, le seul endroit intéressant ici est dans la direction opposée. Eh puis, j'ai autres choses à faire :

- d'abord je dois écouter les enregistrements de Quatre.

- Ensuite je vais analyser l'adn de Réléna Peacecraft.

.

Pourquoi cette idée?

Parce qu'il y a de plus en plus de choses qui m'échappent...

dont je ne me souciais pas avant, comme la raison de la présence de Zechs Merquise dans la cellule.

La raison pour laquelle Rolando ne voulait pas sortir de prison alors que je pouvais le délivrer,

_que je lui ai propos_

_jusqu'au bout_

_de venir le délivrer…_

_La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait croire à sa propre exécution…_

_Réminiscence jusqu'alors, certifiée par son compagnon de cellule._

_Marquise…_

_Pourquoi Rolando était-il si confiant ?_

_L'homme qui avait partagé ses derniers instants n'en avait aucune idée_

_à moins qu'il ne mente ?_

Et surtout, pour quelle raison Réléna avait-elle bien voulu l'éliminer?

_Réléna_

_ne savait pas_

_qu'il savait_

_pour…_

_non ?_

Rolando m'a toujours dit que je ne devais jamais faire une confiance aveugle à qui que ce soit.

Je vais donc appliquer ce règlement à mon mentor.

Et j'aurais prié si je croyais en Dieu

pour que cette vendetta ne soit pas vaine.

Je comparerais son sang à celui que j'ai trouvé près de son corps

_On ne sait jamais..._

Peut-être était-elle sur place...

_Je_ saurai.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**QG salle de projection**

.

Heero était en train de pointer son arme sur Trowa qui lui-même mettait en joue son compagnon d'armes.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un impassible, l'autre en colère.

.

- Barton si tu ne m'avais pas fait cette réflexion j'aurais peut être pu te croire. Ca ne te ressemble pas de jouer au con.

- Yuy je crois que tu pètes un plomb baisse ton arme ou je me sers de la mienne. Tu me prends la gueule parce que je me suis changé? Ça va pas non?

- Non. Je te « prends la gueule » parce que tu me prends pour un bleu.

- …

- Parce que Quatre est parti réglé « ses affaires » alors que la « Présidente » est menacée de mort. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a des obligations professionnelles pendant ses missions et je ne l'ai jamais vu se barrer en plein milieu pour régler quoi que ce soit. De plus il est le PDG : il sait se servir d'un téléphone et tout le monde dit amen au moindre de ses désirs. Ensuite il est parti sans nous prévenir, ce genre d'information _ça se laisse_. Et depuis quelques temps, entre Winner et Peacecraft ce n'est pas le grand amour. Et il était déjà sur place. Sans oublier le fait que tu aies disparu pendant plus de cinq heures et que tu reviennes avec de vêtements de marque qui appartiennent à Winner en me donnant une excuse bidon. Pas digne d'un ex terroriste. Parce que tu penses à te changer au lieu de te mettre au courant de l'évolution de notre enquête. Dois-je continuer?

- …

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi laxiste? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

.

Ton calme et professionnel.

Réponse calme et professionnelle.

.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Quatre est parti réglé ses affaires. Et oui j'ai changé de vêtements et alors! J'ai besoin de te raconter ma vie ? De te dire que Quatre et moi on a fait l'amour et que ça laisse des traces? Ça a un rapport avec le mission, ça?

- Bien essayé. Je me contrefous de ta relation avec Winner ce n'est pas le problème.

- Je ne voulais pas et n'avais pas à te le dire parce que ça ne te regarde en rien.

- Exact. Ou est Winner?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je ne me répèterais pas.

- Winner est à son hôtel. Si tu ne me crois pas appelle-le.

.

Barton était resté stoïque, il était un partenaire de choix pour ce bras de fer psychologique.

Il aurait bien parlé du fait que la suspecte s'appelle Maxwell et recentré la conversation sur le comportement de Duo…

Mais il n'était pas stupide.

Il savait que, s'il répondait à la provocation, s'il semait le trouble et mettait un doute sur Maxwell _maintenant_, il ne ferait que confirmer les soupçons de Yuy.

_Eventuellement plus tard… au moment où ce serait moins suspect…_

On évite un sujet que s'il nous concerne trop.

On évite un sujet que si l'interlocuteur est trop perspicace

Par conséquent,

on évite un sujet parce

qu'on

est

coupable.

Tel était la logique

du soldat.

.

Le colonel Yuy réfléchit, toisa quelques secondes son homologue... puis répondit

- On verra ça plus tard.

.

Heero avait entendu des bruits de pas et préféra de ce fait remettre la discussion ultérieurement.

Barton ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Duo entra sur ces entrefaites, comme si de rien n'était.

Le soldat baissa discrètement son arme

L'ex mercenaire aussi.

_Bombe désamorcée…_

A l'arrivée de l'homme TNT.

.

- Alors les gars, vous avez du nouveau?

- Hn.

- Réléna a appelé?

- Hn.

- L'un d'entre vous n'a qu'a la contacter pour voir ce qu'on fait, si elle me met toujours sur le coup, sachant que la gosse et moi on a le même nom, on ne sait jamais elle peut me suspecter, hein ? En attendant je visionne encore une fois les bandes. Je suis persuadé qu'on loupe quelque chose.

- Moi je vais faire des recherches sur mon laptop : je vais voir si l'une des identités qu'elle a emprunté a loué un appartement et je vais faire diffuser son signalement sur toutes les colonies, après accord avec Réléna.

- Elle dispose d'un projecteur holographique Heero, et elle n'est pas bête.

- Toute intelligente soit-elle, chaque personne a une faille.

- Ah oui? Et quelle est la tienne sweetheart, le soldat parfait?

- ...

.

Trowa, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait aucun commentaire, proposa :

- Moi je vais faire des recherches sur les différentes cartes de crédits. Je vais voir si l'une de ses identités s'est servie d'un quelconque moyen de paiement pour acheter quoi que ce soit.

.

Duo répondit d'une voix douce, posant doucement la main sur l'épaule de Trowa, comme celui-ci l'avait fait avec Quatre à son entrée dans la salle de conférence :

- Excellente idée, au fait ou est Quatre?

- Il est retourné à son hôtel pour mettre ses affaires en ordre pour son voyage sur la Terre.

- Rah il aurait pu nous prévenir... m'enfin tu devrais le rejoindre.

.

Le Shinigami se comportait comme à son habitude.

Un

peu

trop

comme

son

habitude

au goût

d'un soldat

qui soupçonnait

son collègue de L3

de

duplicité.

Mais l'américain ne pouvait pas le savoir…

Et il n'allait pas le lui dire.

Trop tôt.

Aucune confirmation

Uniquement des suppositions

Fondées, certes.

Mais pas assez de données

pour faire un rapport.

.

- Hors de question, Maxwell. On ne se disperse pas.

.

Le colonel Maxwell haussa un sourcil avant de poursuivre :

- Ne Hee-Chan! Autant se séparer et travailler ensemble comme au bon vieux temps 03 et 04, 01 et 02…? Et ce sera plus utile de se disperser, on gagnerait du temps

Heero leva un sourcil : du temps des guerres, Heero et Duo n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble plus que ça, même si ces fois-là étaient intenses…même s'ils avaient été partenaires un temps pendant le putsch de Mariemaia.

.

L'américain enchaîna sur un ton à la fois enjoué et sérieux, comme à son habitude dès qu'il s'agissait des missions : paramétrer l'avait toujours excité :

- En plus ça éviterait que Quatre ne refasse le trajet jusqu'ici : Trowa lui donnerait les infos et ils chercheraient ensemble. De plus la technologie de Winner Entreprise est supérieure à la notre il faut le reconnaître, même s'ils nous fournissent le matos dernier cri. Quatre, Pdg, a forcément un prototype plus performant. Donc ils trouveront avant ! Je propose que l'on se retrouve tout à l'heure disons... vers 10h30? Pour un premier point.

.

Trowa ne disait rien, observant un dialogue de sourds.

Il faillit sourire en voyant l'obstination de Duo…

En sachant que les soupçons de Heero étaient fondés, sachant qu'il cachait véritablement quelque chose…

Notamment qu'il n'était plus dans le camp de la Présidente.

Petit détail, donc…

Mais les réflexions de Maxwell étaient perspicaces,

Fondées.

Séparés ils seraient plus productifs.

Si seulement ils étaient cinq

Et non trois

dans le même camp.

_Mais cela, l'ex Shinigami  ne pouvait pas le savoir…_

La réponse de Yuy fut froide et sèche, dénotant une certaine frustration,

comme si on l'empêchait de poursuivre sa mission…

Un homme TNT qui désamorçait une bombe…

tout en aidant inconsciemment à en amorcer

une plus dangereuse encore…

plus parfaite

que l'arme parfaite…

Sourire intérieur de Trowa.

Heero serait bien obligé de privilégier

l'action

aux

soupçons.

_Les soupçons ne sont pas des preuves…_

_et le temps presse…_

.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de nous donner des ordres?

.

_Hm, pas si sûr Barton._

_Le soldat s'essaierait-il à la mutinerie ?_

_Mais personne n'avait repris le commandement,_

_deux officiers possédant le même grade ne sont donc pas obligés de s'obéir…_

_Rapport de force._

.

L'américain fit une petite moue avant de reprendre son sérieux :

- Ce ne sont pas des ordres Hee-Chan, ce sont des suggestions. C'est pas en restant tous les trois ici que l'on va avancer. Et comme ce ne sont que des idées, j'attends les tiennes. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes _Hee-Chan_?

.

Le responsable de la sécurité de L1 commençait à comprendre.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis demanda à son compagnon d'armes, presque de mauvaise grâce :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Barton?

.

Réponse toute professionnelle.

_Bombe désamorcée ?_

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est vrai que nous serons plus productifs ainsi.

- Alors va rejoindre Quatre à son hôtel. Et appelez-nous dès que vous avez du neuf. Cela dit je trouve qu'il met bien du temps pour régler ses affaires.

.

Commentaire exaspéré de Duo, naturel, si naturel :

- Heero, Quatre est un homme d'affaires. Depuis quand tu t'y connais en affaires, toi?

.

Le japonais laissa le vent répondre à sa place.

Trowa dit doucement, après avoir senti une vibration ultra discrète dans son pantalon :

_Quatre était de retour à l'hôtel._

- Bon... après que l'on ait appelé Réléna j'irais rejoindre Quatre. Toi, Duo, appelles-le à son hôtel et dis lui que je le rejoins.

- OK.

.

Ainsi fut dit ainsi fut fait.

Réléna était d'accord avec le plan de Heero, sauf qu'elle avait refusé de diffuser tout avis de recherche concernant Shaman Maxwell : elle ne voulait pas trop alerter l'opinion publique. En réalité elle avait peur de ce que pourrait bien faire Shaman si on dévoilait publiquement son identité.

Il fallait donc mener l'enquête dans la plus pure discrétion.

La Présidente avait décidé de laisser Maxwell sur le coup, officiellement parce qu'il était impossible qu'il soit de mèche avec cette femme.

Que vu son coup d'éclat dans la salle, ainsi que ses qualités de colonel, elle ne pouvait se passer de ses compétences.

Tout ennemi de l'ennemi public n°1 ne pouvait être négligé.

Elle demanda néanmoins à ce que l'on garde un œil sur lui « pour le canaliser »

_Bien sûr…_

.

Duo eut Quatre à son hôtel.

Ce dernier avait eu le temps de rentrer de son escapade avec Shaman et lui servit le blabla habituel court et concis sur les hommes d'affaires occupés.

L'américain lui dit de faire des recherches de son super ordinateur et que Trowa le rejoindrait incessamment.

.

Trowa partit sur un regard plus que froid de Heero.

_Bombe retardée…_

_Compte_

__

_Rebours_

_commenc_

Il attendit d'être sûr que Barton ne fut plus en vue, avant de dire à son compagnon :

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le laisser partir? Tu es inconscient ou quoi.

.

Le colonel Maxwell haussa un sourcil, le sourire en coin :

- Inconscient de _quoi_ au juste? Qu'il est peut être de mèche avec Quatre ou du fait qu'il faille l'éloigner de nous pour ne pas qu'il bénéficie de nos indices?

- ... Je me disais bien que tous ces Hee-Chan signifiaient quelque chose.

- Hmmm en somme le bon vieux temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupçonner Quatre?

- hmmm ptet le fait qu'il était sur L5 à l'insu de tous? Que même Wu Fei, le premier concerné quant à la sécurité de sa colonie soit approximatif ?

- Mais il n'était pas au stade.

- Ca n'empêche rien…

- ...

- ptet le fait que j'ai entendu toute votre petite conversation et que j'ai fait du bruit exprès pour que tu me repères?

- ...

- ptet aussi que je me suis rappelé d'un détail qui était sous mes yeux...

- Quel détail?

- Heero... le projecteur holographique.

- Oui.

- C'est celui qu permet de prendre toutes les formes avec poids et proportions exactes.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais...

- Heero. C'est le meilleur modèle au monde et c'est une innovation Winner Entreprises. J'ai du mal à penser qu'il y ait eu un cambriolage chez eux et qu'on en ait pas entendu parlé. S'il y en a eu un et que nous, responsables de la sécurité n'en savions rien… notre premier fournisseur en matériel de pointe, en armes… savoir que des ennemis ont peut-être le même fournisseur… on aurait dû être au courant. Il y a un truc louche.

- ...

.

Yuy était bien obligé de sourire : on pouvait être un joker et un véritable joker :

Une pièce maîtresse qui se moque des convenances

Mais dont les analyses faisaient mouche.

Un baka pouvait cachait un esprit affût

Comme une lame.

.

- Au pire des cas si l'on se trompe on saura ce qu'ils mijotent : j'ai collé un micro sous cutané à Trowa en lui tapant sur l'épaule. J'aime pas le fait d'espionner un pote mais avec un peu de chance au mieux j'aurais un film de cul en son dolby surround héhé.

- Duo...

.

Une question dans la voix.

Un détail…

.

- Oui?

.

De l'étonnement…

De l'appréhension ?

Le ton de Heero était inconnu au bataillon…

.

- Est-ce que tu m'as soupçonné?

.

Question simple et posée simplement, sans fioritures.

Réponse qui claque comme un fouet.

Comme une évidence.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu l'aurais fait tout seul, comme le grand que tu es.

- Alors... tu me fais confiance?

.

Incrédulité totale dans les deux regards.

L'un pour être jugé digne de confiance par le plus méfiant de tous,

L'autre parce que l'homme en lequel il avait le plus confiance se permettait de se poser la question.

Ne l'avait-il pas couvert alors qu'il savait parfaitement que sans son intervention, Réléna serait morte ?

Les actions ne parlaient-elles pas mieux que les mots ?

Apparemment non…

La réponse se fit sincère et neutre :

.

- Heero... je te confierais ma vie les yeux fermés. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne fais pas confiance à Quatre, Trowa ou Wu Fei.

- Tu me confierais ta vie les yeux fermés? Tu as choisi de faire confiance à un suicidaire dans une affaire où tu es personnellement concerné?

- [un sourire gêné dans la voix] Heero... entre le suicidaire et la mémoire ambulante avais-je le choix?

- ...

.

Un peu d'humour…

Un regard bleu de Prusse qui de perdu se fit…

Différent,

Hypnotique…

Plus dangereux que le danger lui-même.

.

Heero se rapprocha de Duo.

L'américain recula doucement,

jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le mur.

Sans aucune échappatoire.

Le japonais leva la main vers son visage et murmura : "arigato"

Duo essaya de se dégager du regard bleu de Prusse plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il était retenu prisonnier.

- Heero..., dit il doucement, ...il faut que l'on

- La confiance..., l'interrompit-il d'une voix douce, d'une voix mâle, est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire.

- Heero...

- Chuuut. Tais-toi baka, pour une fois que je parle, lui dit-il d'une voix basse et sensuelle.

- Mais...

.

Un doigt caressa ses lèvres lentement

d'abord la supérieure.

Puis l'inférieure.

Le colonel Mawell écarquilla les yeux et essaya de rompre le charme en disant :

- Réléna nous...

ou tout du moins tenta « de rompre le charme » car cette fois

ni enfant de la honte

ni téléphone

ni qui que ce soit allait empêcher Heero de remercier _son_ baka comme il le voulait.

Comme il le désirait.

_Trop de mal entendus_

_Trop de mots entendus._

_Trop de mal…_

Duo, comme hypnotisé par le regard de Heero senti ses paupières s'alourdir

Les lèvres du japonais se rapprochèrent....

- Heero nous... hmmmm

.

La pointe de la langue de Heero caressa les lèvres de Duo plusieurs fois

jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un soupir et les entrouvre.

_Il ne comprenait rien… pourquoi?_

La seconde suivante, Heero lui avala son souffle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche,

_Heero n'était-il pas ???_

lui caressant les joues et la nuque, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux,

ajustant son visage pour mieux orienter le baiser.

_N'était-il pas ???_

Et Duo, vaincu, ne put que fermer les paupières...

et savourer.

_N'était-il ?_

Il avait été ensorcelé... par un iceberg

Il comprenait pourquoi le Titanic avait coulé.

_Oh oui…_

_Oui._

.

.

**Fin de la première partie du chapitre VIII**

**.**

**Juste un pitit détail que je dis de temps en temps…**

**Ne prenez rien pour acquis -)**

**Don't**** hate me !**

Mais bon, pour les fans du 1plus/x2… ça doit vous faire un tit plaisir.

La prochaine partie devrait vous plaire aussi et euh… mah… vous verrez !

.

N'a pluche, mici d'être encore là et bientôt la prochaine partie !

.

Mithy aka The Nawak mah ça dépend pour quoi [Fic killers] lool


	13. Chapitre VIII 2ème partie : Voleur

**Blabla habituel et disclaimers, chabada chianlit mais faut le faire : voir prologue.**

**Rating : PG13 pour gros bisous et léger frotti-frotta entre deux bishos et aussi et surtout pour les souvenirs de Quatre.**

**Micis**** chaps précédents : A ceux qui m'ont reviewée, les inénarrables Mamzelle Lenao (**toujous au rendez-vous pour moi et surtout, bonne chance pour les exams, gros bisous na toi aussi)**, ma Lilith **(neurodysney relou, téléphone en mode standard et mecs dragueurs à deux balles mah.. comme d'hab quoi lool)**, Lunanamoi **(mah tu vas aimer ce chap ma belle ! bisounours)**, Fuu-San (**mah je savais pas que tu lisais cette histoire et mici pour ta review**), Lenareen **(Mah je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire et ton compliment me fait rougir)** petite Leliel de moi **(héhéhé je plain ton neurone paske tu vas t'en poser des questions -) kissous ma belle)** et pitite Yami-Rose **fidèle au poste (micis et bisous too).

Je sais que vous êtes pressés alors on to the fic !

.

.

**_8ème commandement._**_ Tu ne déroberas point._  
.

.

**Chapitre VIII : Voleurs 2ème partie**

.

.

**QG, salle de projection**

.

.

**Pov de Duo**

.

Hmmm

Bon sang!

Qu'est-ce que...

C'est vraiment pas le moment,

mais...

hmmm…

Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener ça.

Et à vrai dire je m'en fous.

Heero qui m'embrasse...

???????????????????????????????

... je suis entré dans la twilight zone.

Je me perds...

Je me trouve.

.

Ici je ne suis plus un Joker, un assassin, un mercenaire

Il n'est plus le soldat parfait, kamikaze, terroriste.

Nous ne sommes que deux hommes.

Nous ne sommes rien.

Et dans cet univers que nous créons

Ensemble.

Nous sommes tout.

_l'un pour l'autre_

Nous sommes seuls...

Je le ressens tellement fort

que j'en ai mal

au cœur.

_Etrange…_

Il me l'a vol

et avec lui

je m'envole.

.

Je suis si bien dans ses bras...

Je me sens...

Non je n'ose pas le penser.

Il ne faut pas.

Ce mot fait trop mal.

Ce mot exige tout.

Prend tout.

Donne tout.

Balaye tout.

Laisse sans souffle.

Non...

Oui... oh oui...

.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sa langue qui me pénètre.

Me goûte.

Me découvre.

Me dévore.

Ses mains qui me caressent.

Qui mémorisent

chaque partie de mon corps.

Tel un pianiste jouant une mélodie

connue de lui seul.

Connue depuis la nuit des temps.

Réécrite par lui.

Réécrite pour moi.

Rien que pour moi...

Pour moi

qui ne possède

rien

Pas même

Mon propre

Nom.

.

Doucement.

Puis

Plus fort.

Sa respiration qui s'accélère

et la mienne qui répond

Encore et encore.

Tandis qu'un feu intérieur

semble nous consumer.

Pourtant nous sommes unis

sans l'être encore.

.

J'ai peur du mot

que je n'ai que très peu

_Si peu _

Connu.

Mais Dear God...

Qui aurait pu croire

qu'avec un homme censé être dépourvu de sentiments

Conditionné pour être

une machine

sans âme

Qui aurait pu croire que

je réussirais

à me sentir

choyé...

chéri...

ai...

God!

God en qui je crois ne pas croire…

_Dieu que j'appelle…_

.

Si je le pense ça va s'arrêter

_comme d'habitude_

alors je garde le mot dans mon coeur

Comme un trésor.

Je ne prononce pas le mot interdit

_même en pensée_

Pour garder cette sensation

_cette émotion_

_ce sentiment…_

le plus longtemps possible.

_Avant qu'elle ne s'évapore._

.

Si je dois souffrir

_plus_

Si je dois mourir

_encore_

Au moins aurais-je eu

mon propre miracle

Le paradis

avant

la

descente

aux

Enfers

.

Car pour Duo

Shinigami

Sans Nom

Kid

Qui que je sois

Rien n'a jamais duré.

Rien ne dure.

Et rien ne durera.

_Jusqu'à ma mort_

Telle a été ma vie

Telle elle sera

jusqu'au bout.

Je n'ai aucune raison

de penser le contraire....

Et tandis que toute cohérence

s'éloigne petit à petit,

chassé par Heero.

Tandis que je me laisse

noyer dans ce cocon de douceur.

Moi, Dieu de la mort

qui n'apporte que la mort

Je me surprend

à prier

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

Je tiens Duo dans mes bras.

Je l'enlace.

Je ne sais jamais quoi faire

quand il s'agit de sentiments.

Je ne m'en suis jamais souci

jusqu'à présent.

Mais il semble qu'ici

j'arrive à lui montrer ce que je ressens

avec mon corps.

.

J'essai de lui communiquer

ce que j'ai en moi

pour lui.

Mes doigts le frôlent,

le touchent franchement.

Le palpent.

Il a la peau douce au niveau du ventre

.

Il fallait que j'entre

sous son pull.

Que je touche sa peau.

Il est chaud.

J'avais tellement froid avant

_Froid dedans._

Je n'en avais jusque l

pas

conscience...

_si un peu_

jusqu'à ce qu'il me brûle

de son seul regard

.

Si chaud…

Sensible.

Et il tremble...

Je crois que je lui fais peur.

Mais j'ai peur moi aussi.

Je suis en pilote automatique.

Je n'ai le contrôle sur rien...

Et pour la première fois

j'aime ça...

.

Je m'enivre

de son odeur,

de son goût.

Dans ma bouche

sa langue,

cette partie de lui

qui me choqua le plus

lorsque je le connu.

L'arme redoutable

qu'il utilise

pour se protéger

sa force

ma faiblesse

_est si douce..._

.

J'entre à présent un peu plus

dans sa bouche

pour pénétrer

son corps.

Je veux tout de lui.

A m'en faire mal.

A lui faire mal.

Mais pour rien au monde

je ne le ferais souffrir...

volontairement.

.

Les mains de Duo

s'égarent sur moi

_Sur mon corps_

D'immobiles elles se sont faîtes

agiles

tentatrices,

mutines,

coquines

hmm

Il me prend ma force.

Ma force vitale.

Une essence

que lui seul

soupçonnait

_peut-être_

et qu'il s'approprie

en territoire

plus que conquis.

.

Il me prend

tout

et je lui donne

volontiers.

Corps sans âme.

Corps et âme.

Ce qui fait

que je suis.

Et je lui prends

tout

ce qu'il veut bien

me donner.

.

Echange…

nous sommes des égaux

et il m'emmène dans un monde

où les pensées

ne sont

plus.

Pour la première fois

Je vis

...

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Hôtel Particulier de Quatre Winner,**

**Centre Ville**

.

.

Trowa arrivait à l'hôtel de Quatre, qui se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

Un coup d'oeil au jeune homme suffit au colonel Barton  pour voir qu'il était contrarié :

.

- Alors? Comment ça c'est passé?

- Eh bien... tu as bien fait de ne pas venir. Elle ne me fait plus confiance, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

- Ah bon?

- Oui... aujourd'hui j'aurais dû aller à son repère, et dès qu'elle a su que j'étais en retard à cause du "malaise d'un ami", elle a rebroussé chemin.

- Tu... tu regrettes?

.

L'homme aux cheveux auburn avait adopté un ton calme et son regard ne reflétait en rien ses sentiments.

Mais Quatre n'était pas dupe.

Il s'empressa de répondre :

.

- Mon coeur... quoi qu'il arrive... jamais je ne regretterai ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Mon seul regret est que Réléna nous ait manipulés tous les deux et fait du mal sciemment. Mais ça elle le paiera.

.

- Tu... ne m'en veux pas d'avoir tué Vargas?

.

La réponse de Quatre ne se fit pas attendre :

.

- Trowa, bien sûr que je t'en veux, je suis un Homme : ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y étais pour rien que tu ne l'as ni voulu, ni fait. J'ai toujours su que tu l'avais tué, toujours puisque je me suis connecté à toi et pourtant je n'ai pu me résoudre à t'éliminer… à l'époque. C'est contradictoire, hein ? Malgré le mal… J'étais déterminé à me venger de toi, une vie pour une vie, une déchirure pour une déchirure… tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te laisser en vie et te faire l'amour. Tout ça pour t'aimer encore… t'aimer plus fort.

- …

- J'ai atrocement souffert, Trowa, tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est que d'avoir mon pouvoir. Il est impossible de se mettre à ma place, impossible. C'était la première fois que je sentais quelqu'un mourir, si je m'étais connecté à toutes les morts que j'avais causées j'aurais déjà passé l'arme à gauche. J'aurais déjà succombé à une folie que le système zéro lui-même n'oserait pas défier, mais le déifierait.

- …

- Je me raccrochais au sentiment de bonheur que Rolando m'avait apporté, je me raccrochais à son souvenir, à nos souvenirs communs pour ne pas sombrer dans mon expérience chaotique. Et toi, son assassin, tu m'annonces que ce que j'ai vécu avec lui était factice, purement factice ? Que je me suis senti assassiné, fusillé, éparpillé pour rien ? ça fait mal. La vérité fait très mal mon coeur. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir fait vivre cet enfer, d'avoir nourri cet enfer de tes révélations, de ta propre existence. Ces choses ne se pardonnent pas, ne s'excusent pas.

.

Les yeux de Trowa se mirent à briller. Mais il conserva son air impassible.

.

Puis Quatre se rapprocha de son amant, lui toucha la joue et murmura :

.

- Pour ce qui est de l'exécution en elle-même… . Allah je t'aime... je t'aime. Tellement. Nous sommes des terroristes! Pour tous les hommes que j'ai tués, innocents ou non je suis impardonnable. Je suis un être humain : désespérément humain. Je te juge, mais je ne peux te condamner, je n'en ai aucun droit. Ce que je pense ne devrait avoir aucune importance pour toi, aucune, je ne suis personne.

- Quatre…

-  J'ai les mains trop sales. Je vis avec du sang sur les mains chaque jour qu'Allah fait. Je ne suis personne. Seul Allah peut  te pardonner.

- …

- Je suis ton égal, Trowa. Je suis un homme impur. Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de moi. Inch' Allah. La douleur s'effacera avec le temps... si le temps nous est donné.

.

Trowa enlaça son amant très fort, lui communiquant à travers cette étreinte toute sa tendresse, son amour, sa force... et son désespoir d'avoir fait souffrir l'homme qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux. Quatre, l'homme suffisamment fort pour l'aimer malgré tout. Suffisamment honnête pour lui avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds. Suffisamment mâture pour ne pas jeter entièrement le blâme sur lui, même s'il en avait tous les droits. Ses paroles faisaient mal. Très mal. Mais elles faisaient du bien.

.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, puis l'ex clown poursuivit, calmement :

.

- Heero se doute de quelque chose

.

Quatre releva brusquement la tête.

.

- Comment ça?

- Tu étais sur L5

- Oui mais…

- Notre petite conversation n'est pas passée inaperçue.

- Oh... les vêtements...

- Et tu n'es pas retourné les voir.

- Merde... mais j'étais en retard, j'aurais dû...

- Et moi je suis allé voir Réléna, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'user cette couverture que Heero me tenait en joue.

.

Petit sourire de Quatre :

.

- Heero et sa paranoïa... tu as pu le rassurer?

- Duo est arrivé et on a rangé nos flingues. C'est de lui l'idée qu'on se sépare pour retrouver…

- Je sais. Et c'est loin d'être idiot... mais

- Toi aussi tu sens que c'est louche,hein?

- Oui… . Surtout maintenant que je sais qui est Shaman Maxwell

- Hein? Tu ne connaissais pas l'identité de l'Enfant de la Honte? Pour marquer sa surprise Trowa avait simplement haussé un sourcil

.

Winner inspira un bon coup avant d'expliquer :

- Non... aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais aucune raison de faire le rapprochement avec Duo! Je connaissais la « Shaminta » de « Rony », il m'en parlait très souvent, me l'avait plusieurs fois décrite... . J'ai vérifié son identité – enfin une de ses identités apparemment, mais à l'époque elle n'en avait pas autant, à moins que ? - mais je n'avais pas besoin de test adn ou autres. Elle a réussi à berner un terroriste aguerri. Elle est rusée. Les buts de Shaman me paraissaient clairs. A présent que je connais sa véritable identité, je ne sais plus que penser. Crois-tu qu'elle soit de mèche avec Duo? Après tout elle l'a bien laissé en vie, non? Et ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Duo a insisté pour que nous soyons séparés. Et entre nous le fait qu'elle ait réussi à berner Heero je trouve ça suspect.

.

Barton répondit, fronçant un sourcil (le visible lool)

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'étais là quand il a appris son identité. Il était bouleversé.

- Il jouait peut-être la comédie

- Quatre. Duo a éternellement la même expression sur le visage, tout comme moi je suis inexpressif au possible.

- Hmmm… Sauf quand tu es en moi.... ou que je suis en toi.... tu es particulièrement expressif... et bruyant.... et j'aime ça

- [sourire]... si tu continues je vais te prendre... au mot. Toujours est-il que pour la première fois j'ai vu le vrai visage de Duo. La confusion, la peur... la résignation. Quelque part il devait le savoir... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit de mèche avec elle.

- Tu as raison. En y réfléchissant bien... elle me posait beaucoup de question sur mon passé d'ancien pilote de Gundam... et un soir où j'étais particulièrement ivre...

.

Expression qui change sensiblement.

Regard bleu qui se voile imperceptiblement.

.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait.

- J'ai essayé...

- Quoi Quatre!

- J'ai essayé de la séduire.

- Quatre....je croyais que...[Trowa, étonné]

- Oui je suis gay, enfin je suis bi à nette tendance gay. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

- …

- Mais... elle était là, tellement belle...et douce avec moi... elle essayait de me consoler, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'était un soir souvenir, un soir anniversaire, un soir qui faisait mal, où les plaies à peine cicatrisées s'ouvraient. Un soir de faiblesse interdite.

- …

- J'étais dans ses bras et je pleurais comme un enfant… je n'avais jamais autant pleuré... . Elle était si chaude. Si... rassurante... . J'ai voulu me fondre dans sa chaleur, me sentir aimé parce que nous avions tous les deux perdu un être en commun. C'est bête hein ?

- Et... comment...

- Elle m'a repoussé tout simplement. Elle m'a repoussé et je n'ai pas insisté. Et elle ne m'a pas méprisé, non. Elle n'a même pas hurlé... ce n'est pas le genre non plus…

- ...

- Je suis parti et j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. Tout ça le même soir !

- Quatre?

.

Rire cynique.

- Oui... j'étais désemparé et surtout j'étais une épave. Sinon j'aurais pas essayé de me suicider avec un coupe papier ! Celui qu'un ami avait offert à mon père. J'ai voulu ouvrir mes veines. Elle m'en a empêché à temps. Là elle est devenue hystérique silencieusement, et moi je l'ai giflé, et reproché de m'avoir volé ma mort.

- hystérique...silencieusement? Qu'entends-tu par-l ?

.

Etonnement à peine visible.

Réponse pensive :

.

- Les yeux de Shaman sont extrêmement expressifs, les caméras top niveau du stade ne lui ont vraiment pas rendu hommage. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Mais dans ses mirettes argentées, moi saoul comme un boeuf, j'ai cru y voir un éclair de démence. Son seul regard m'a fait reculer. Je l'avais giflée et elle n'avait pas broncher. Elle ne m'avait pas frappé. Je m'étais remis à pleurer comme la serpillière que j'étais ce soir-là et elle m'a alors serré très fort contre elle. Cette nuit là nous avons dormi ensemble. Où plutôt je me suis endormi dans ses bras, comme un enfant. Comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, même dans mes jeunes années. Je n'avais pas eu un sommeil si tranquille depuis…

- La mort de Vargas.

- Non. Depuis que nous nous étions quittés. Depuis que je t'avais blessé. Depuis ce cauchemar...

.

Silence entendu.

Reprise attendue.

.

- Hmmm il semblerait que cette Shaman ait un bon fond

- Je le pense sincèrement. Mais bon fond ou non, lorsqu'elle saura qui tu es...

- Quatre....

.

Le regard du blond se durcit.

.

- Si elle fait le rapprochement...

- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle le fasse.

.

Les yeux du brun se firent polaires.

Les océans se changèrent en rocs

04.

.

- On ne sait jamais : que crois-tu que Réléna soit capable de faire pour avoir la vie sauve, hein?

.

Le colonel Barton redevint 03 le temps d'une réponse.

.

- Me livrer. Une vie pour une vie.

- Mon amour, aussi mal que cela puisse me faire je suis un terroriste. Allah me pardonne si je suis pardonnable. Mais si elle te touche je n'hésiterais pas à l'abattre. Et elle n'hésitera pas à m'abattre si je me mets en travers de son chemin. Le tout est de savoir quel chemin elle va emprunter pour nous tenir prêt. Et c'est loin d'être gagné.

- ....

- On avisera du problème Heero et Duo plus tard. Faisons les recherches à partir de mon ordinateur. Nous connaîtrons avant le lever du jour la planque de Shaman sur cette colonie. Et entre nous, je préfèrerais qu'on élimine cette garce de Réléna que celle qui se fait appeler l'Enfant de la Honte.

.

Acquiescement de Trowa.

Puis question :

.

- Quatre... pourquoi détestes-tu Réléna à ce point? Tu ne savais pas pour Vargas et son double-jeu avant que je ne te le dise. Et apparemment votre animosité réciproque n'a pas échappé qu'à moi.

- ...

- Quatre... réponds- moi.

- Non.. .je ne peux pas..., le regard s'était fait trouble.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- ....

- Quatre...

.

Le regard bleu, de trouble se fit déterminé.

.

- Plus tard. Réglons un problème à la fois. Le problème Réléna est personnel et je veux qu'il le reste. Il concerne mon passé... ma honte. C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas partager avec moi. J'ai trop honte. Dans ma religion, la honte est pire que la mort.

- Très bien, je ne te demanderai rien... pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en pensée, préférant clore le sujet puisqu'à l'heure actuelle il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

.

Puis sur un baiser ils se séparèrent et se mirent à effectuer leurs recherches.

La lune éclaira la main de Fatma en or de Quatre.

Ils n'étaient qu'à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre...

Une Shaman toute ouie venait d'entendre cette très intéressante conversation.

Elle pouvait écouter l'enregistrement précédent plus tard.

Pour l'instant elle savait ce qu'elle avait à savoir : Trowa Barton avait assassiné Vargas.

Son "ami" Quatre Winner le savait.

Depuis le début.

Hmmm.

Elle réserverait une surprise digne de ce nom à ce traître

_Un chien de sa chienne…_

Quant à l'assessino.......

Il mourrait

Lentement......

.

Elle avait l'exécuteur.

Sur la même colonie.

Parfait.

Elle se débarrasserait de lui en premier.

Puis viendrait le tour de Quatre.

Puis viendrait Réléna...

Mais... en quoi cette sorcière avait bien pu manipuler Quatre et ce...

Trowa Barton?

Peut-être en saurait-elle plus en écoutant les enregistrements...

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

.

Il fallait se concentrer sur les analyses d'Adn

qui pourraient peut être prouver que Réléna était présente

sur les lieux.

_Si elle pouvait prouver que le commanditaire était là en même temps que l'exécuteur…_

Même si c'était plus qu'improbable...

Pourquoi tenait-elle autant que cela

à analyser le sang, l'Adn de Réléna Peacecraft?

Peut-être cherchait elle à comprendre

ce qui avait pu la conduire à un tel acte?

A rechercher dans les gènes

Les gènes

.

_Flashback_

.

_Une retransmission télévisée en plein air, il y a quelques années._

- Shaminta ne soit pas fâchée!

- Rony arrête de me comparer à cette chica, je n'ai rien d'elle!

- Tu as plus en commun que tu ne le penses, bella.

- Elle est une femme du monde, elle est vice premier ministre!

- Tu lui ressembles... après tout c'est une femme comme les autres avec deux bras, deux jambes...

- Je n'ai pas sa classe, Rolando.

- Shaman, le ton était doux et ferme.

- Je viens de la rue… ma mère était…, moi je ne vaux pas mieux.

- Tais-toi Shaminta, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux de l'or. Tu es _mon_ or.

- Rolando....

- Un jour Shaminta, ma Shaminta tu comprendras, la voix était chaude, rassurante.

- Comprendre quoi..., la jeune fille était perdue.

- ....

- Laisse tomber.

- Shaminta tu es ma seule amie, ma seule famille. La seule en qui j'ai confiance, tu le sais ça?

- Si... creo que si... (je crois que si en espagnol ndlr)

- Je veux le monde Shaminta! Je veux ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu m'aideras dis?

- Rolando Vargas! Tu me rabâches ça depuis des années! Je ferais tout pour t'aider mon ami… mais je ne sais même pas comment...

- Je le sais mi Shaminta, je le sais..., la voix était douce, si douce… si déterminée…

.

_Fin du Flash back_

" Tu comprendras, Shaminta... tu vaux de l'or Shaminta... Tu es mon or..."

Des paroles qui étaient peut être les seuls mots d'amour fraternels qu'elle ait entendu.

D'amour tout court.

Elle était de l'or... elle valait quelque chose, elle n'était pas une fille de chienne.

L'homme qui les avaient prononcés l'aimait vraiment et il avait été assassiné par ce Barton par l'intermédiaire de Réléna Peacecraft.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Les sentiments que ressentaient Quatre envers Vargas étaient sincères. Il avait failli se donner la mort pour cela.

Le désespoir, le trop-plein d'émotions l'avait poussé à essayer de la violer pour cela.

Si elle n'était pas là, Winner serait mort.

Et ce ne pouvait être nié.

Et ce ne pouvait être de la comédie.

.

Il n'y avait plus d'amour dans sa manière de prononcer son nom : il y en avait il y a encore quelques jours,  quand ils avaient convenus du déroulement du sabotage de l'inauguration.

Quelque chose avait dû se produire.

Peut être Barton lui avait-il fait un lavage de cerveau?

Ceci pourrait expliquer son retard.

A moins que...

"Tu vaux de l'or Shaminta, tu es mon or..."

.

"Pardonne-moi Rony, où que tu te trouves... mais il y a trop d'inconnues.

Avant que je ne me débarrasse de Barton et de Peacecraft, j'ai quelque chose à faire... .

Je suis hanté par tes paroles...

Pardonne moi à l'avance de trahir ta confiance...

ta mémoire.", pensa-t-elle, soudain triste.

.

Et Shaman Maxwell; suivant son idée, prit sa dague et préleva un peu de la peau de son bras ainsi qu'un peu de son sang.

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net.

Shaman Maxwell allait comparer son sang et faire des analyses d'Adn avec celui de Réléna Peacecraft.

.

En cela ses études de biochimiste, biologiste.

Dans le très vénérable institut Sally Po -)

Lui avait bien servi.

.

"C'est une idée stupide, si stupide... mais tant que je l'aurais en tête, je ne serai pas opérationnelle", pensa-t-elle. L'amateurisme était la chose que Rolando Vargas haïssait au plus haut point.

En dehors de Réléna Peacecraft bien sûr.

.

Chaussant ses lunettes de protection, elle s'accorda une dernière pensée, avant de s'immerger dans son travail :"Une fois que mon esprit sera apaisé je règlerai ton cas Quatre, mi amigo ainsi que celui de l'assassin de mi hermano"

.

.

**QG, L5 salle de projection 5h30**

.

.

Heero et Duo étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'américain toujours collé au mur, une jambe entourant la taille du japonais.

L'ex pilote 01 faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient, frottant son bas-ventre contre celui de son partenaire, lentement, des mouvements amples qui les rendaient fous de désirs...

et de frustration.

Quelques gouttes de sueur s'échappaient de leurs front, leurs mains semblaient ne plus vouloir se séparer, leurs lèvres, soudées dans un baiser torride.

Des gémissements de plus en plus sonores se faisait entendre dans la salle. Délaissant la bouche enflammée, l'ex pilote de Wing plongea dans le cou de son partenaire, écartant son pull pour y poser les lèvres et le mordiller…

.

Mordiller...

.

Le colonel Yuy ouvrit les yeux subitement, sortant de sa transe, ramenant par son mouvement Duo à la réalité.

.

- Quoi?

- Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose.

- De quoi te rappelles tu?

.

L'américain semblait déçu... mais il savait faire la part des choses.

Avec ses yeux à de félins, ses longs cheveux dans lesquels le japonais ne pouvait se lasser d'y glisser les doigts et ses joues rougie par le désir,

il était tout simplement magnifique.

Et tentant.

Mais la mission avant tout.

.

- C'est simple, Shaman a mordu Réléna et lui a laissé son Adn.

- Oui.

.

Raisonnement correct.

.

- En laissant son Adn, elle a aussi pris celui de Réléna.

.

Haussement de sourcil.

.

- Attends, ça c'est moins sûr. Ça impliquerait qu'elle se soit arraché une dent ou quelque chose.

- On va visionner la bande.

- Encore!!!!

- C'est toi qui l'as proposé à Barton. Et puis nous avons une mission il me semble.

.

Froncement de sourcils précédemment haussés.

L'hôpital se moquerait-il de la charit ?

.

- Tu ne veux plus tuer Réléna?

- Je. veux. la. tuer. moi-même. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre nous, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

.

Retour de flamme.

Mais qu'est-ce que la flamme pour l'Enfer lui-même ?

.

- Merci de me remettre à ma place Heero. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Montre moi cette putain de bande que je puisse revoir une fois de plus ce que je connais déjà.

.

Glace.

L'Enfer se gèle.

.

- Duo...

.

Heero tendit la main pour toucher Duo.

.

- Ne me touches pas. Ne me touches plus jamais.

.

L'ex Shinigami voulut contourner l'ex soldat parfait, mais celui-ci le reprit dans ses bras.

.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Alors je ne peux pas te jurer. Mais je te promets que je t'en parlerai. Ne... ne me repousse pas...

.

Ton neutre, regard neutre pour n'importe qui écoutant la conversation ?

Attitude corporelle neutre si ce n'était les mains

Crispées.

.

Duo était en colère.

Il était fou de rage et frustré.

Mais quelque part il entendit, puis écouta la voix de Heero.

Elle était somme toute presque tendre... pour Heero.

_Ton neutre, regard neutre pour n'importe qui écoutant la conversation…_

_Mais Duo n'était pas_

_N'importe qui._

Il essayait plus ou moins de s'excuser... alors il répondit, tachant de brider un peu ses sentiments.

.

- Tu agis de manière contradictoire Yuy, enfin nous verrons ça plus tard. Remontre-moi cette satanée bande.

.

Le japonais vola un baiser à l'américain qui rougit, chose bête selon lui après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

De toutes façons il faudrait parler de ce petit incident.

Du pourquoi du comment.

Surtout du pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Le soldat remit la bande et se mit en mode soldat.

Tous deux visionnèrent la bande à vitesse accélérée, jusqu'au moment qui intéressait le responsable de la sécurité de L1 :

le moment où le nouvel ennemi public n°1 était derrière la Présidente.

A cet instant, il enclencha la séquence  image par image.

.

Le colonel Maxwell observa du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais ne vit rien de particulier.

Il jeta à son homologue un regard interrogateur.

Puis Yuy remit la scène et arrêta l'image là où il le voulait.

On y voyait Shaman qui relevait la tête du cou de Réléna; quelques gouttes des sang sur les dents.

.

Mais quelque chose clochait

Avec l'une des dents.

Une goutte de sang semblait tenir toute seule à l'écran. Une longue traînée de plus de cinq cm. Alors à moins que l'Enfant de la Honte ne soit un lapin aux incisives transparentes, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de dents aussi longues.

La sensation de morsure était réelle.

Les dents ne l'étaient pas.

Le projecteur holographique ne pouvait pas cacher le sang de Réléna.

Heero avait raison.

.

Duo se retourna vers son partenaire : celui-ci arborait son fameux sourire en coin, bien ironique signifiant je te l'avais bien dit.

L'américain lui décocha son sourire Shinigami signifiant :

« Ok man, ça va tu ne vas pas la ramener. »

L'ex pilote de Wing leva à peine un sourcil.

Question.

.

- A ton avis Heero, pourquoi l'Enfant de la Honte avait-elle besoin de l'Adn de Réléna?

- Je crois bien qu'il faut que l'on arrête de prendre cette femme pour une déséquilibrée. Vargas a été emprisonné par Réléna. Beaucoup de choses manquent ici. Nous aurions du commencer par faire des recherches sur Vargas. Elles nous auraient peut-être menées directement à elle...

.

Regard pensif.

Réponse corrosive et censée :

.

- Heero... nous enquêtons depuis à peine quelques heures et Réléna est en route pour la Terre. A moins que le shuttle ne soit piégé, elle est en sécurité. C'était notre priorité. De plus, lorsque nous arriverons sur Terre, nous serons plus en mesure d'effectuer une enquête de terrain sur l'Enfant de la Honte et Vargas. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ton ordinateur pour effectuer quelques recherches sur le philosophe assassiné en attendant de rejoindre les autres sur Terre? Au moins nous aurons des éléments… nous en saurons plus aussi. Après tout il ne faut pas louper une chance d'avoir la gamine sur L5, il y a très peu de chances qu'elle ait quitté la colonie… De mon côté je vais rechercher du côté des cartes de crédit.

- Hai

.

Le colonel Yuy prit son laptop et commença ses recherches, totalement absorbé par les données qui défilaient.

.

Mais Duo avait une idée.

Une idée qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec Heero.

Une idée peut être saugrenue... mais...

Duo ne faisait aucune recherches sur les cartes de crédit.

Non.

Il recherchait la planque de Shaman.

Shaman avait un certain cynisme.

Un certain sens de l'humour désabusé.

Comme le sien.

Quel était l'endroit où jamais elle ne mettrait les pieds?

_Avec un peu de chance…_

De son laptop, il lança le plan de la ville.

Et rechercha une église, vu qu'elle était la fille du père Maxwell.

Une église qui  ne serait pas loin du stade.

Bien desservie.

Toutes les églises qu'il trouvait étaient bien trop loin

Damn it!

Puis il eut l'idée de chercher dans les archives de la colonie.

et là il vit

une église extrêmement vieille.

l'Eglise Sainte Catherine

Abandonnée.

_Comme elle?_

Hmmm.

Bien desservie.

Près du stade.

Duo sourit.

_Bingo _

Il venait de trouver Shaman Maxwell.

Il n'allait pas la lâcher.

Restait un problème.

de taille.

Semer Heero

Car l'Enfant de la Honte lui appartenait.

Personne ne lui volerait le loisir

de prendre sa revanche.

.

**Fin de la 2nde partie**

.

.

On peut dire que le compte à rebours a officiellement commenc !

C'est tout pour cette semaine

Bisous na tous !

.

Mithy [je sais que vous êtes verts avec le cliffhanger mais euh vous saurez trouver dans vos cœurs la force de me pardonner]


	14. Chapitre VIII 3ème partie : Voleur

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala : voire prologue.**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Micis**** : Miss P (rah c gentil et soldats est fini dc il y a une fin et elle sera publiée à moins du contraire, t'inquiètes! Et non on ne me le répète pas tout le temps et même si c'était le cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une personne aime son travail -) j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas !) **

**Micis**** et pitit mot à Chris 52 -) (**On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on attend lool mais apparemment ce chap te convient qd même ;-). Tant que tu ne le trouves pas je te cite "de merde", comme la fin de "plus près des flammes" et que tu ne me demandes pas à nouveau de le réécrire à ta convenance "si j'ai le temps "... ah oui c'est vrai, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, j'ai mal interprété ce que tu as écrit noir sur blanc sur ma boîte mail, c'est pas DU TOUT toi qui t'es à la limite mal exprimée, gomen ne ;-) Faut dire, pour ma défense, que j'ai pas été chercher une métaphore qui fleurait bon le printemps quand l'objet de comparaison était un excrément. Bref. Félicitations pour ton bac (yeppa !), le stress est passé, tu n'as plus "d'excuses" pour être dénuée de toute correction -)). **Parce que s'il est tout à fait normal qu'on n'apprécie pas telle ou telle chose dans mes histoires, ou que l'on soit déçu et qu'on me le dise, je ne tolérerai aucune remarque me manquant de respect, quel que soit l'examen ou le stress auquel tu seras soumis.** **Sujet clos.** **Kissous**** et bonnes vacances.**

**Spécial poutoux : à ma Léliel de moi parce qu'elle est en manque de « soldats » -), à ma Luna pour le coup dur et peace ! A ma Zorkynette parce qu'elle est elle et qu'elle me fait de la pub loool, à Oliv pask'ainsi tu ne me parleras pas de l'épilogue du chercheur loool j'avance ma publication d'une journée tu vas être content ! Et à ma Lilith parce qu'elle le veau meuh bien mdrrr. Sans oublier Lenao, Leenaren, Yami-Rose et ma tite Fuu et son Yami ! C'est adorable, vraiment et ça fait du bien de se sentir suivie.**

**Allez trêve de blabla, on to the fic !!!**

**.**

**.**

**_8ème commandement._**_ Tu ne déroberas point._  
.****

**Chapitre VIII : Voleurs 3ème partie/4 **

.

.

**QG, salle de projection, 06 décembre AC 200 4h32**

.

Duo réfléchissait à toutes vitesses : il venait peut-être de trouver la planque de « l'Enfant de la Honte » .

L'Eglise Sainte Catherine était abandonnée depuis des années, se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres du stade.

Et était un endroit discret, invisible...

en plein coeur de la ville.

Suffisamment proche pour que l'ennemi public n°1 commette son exaction et s'enfuie avec un risque minimal.

Suffisamment discret pour en devenir insoupçonnable.

De plus, si les chambres des serviteurs de dieu n'avaient pas été détruites, elle pouvait bénéficier d'un toit gratuit.

Pas de loyers, pas d'argent à écouler.

Pas de cartes de crédit.

Pas de traces.

C'aurait été assez étonnant qu'elle n'eut pas reçu de visites nocturnes... des clochards par exemple.

Mais à en croire l'unique photo archivée, la bâtisse faisait office de loque :

si toutefois Shaman Maxwell résidait dans cette église...

.

Il n'en était pas sûr.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier,

si ce n'était aller sur place.

Il n'avait que son intime conviction.

Son instinct

et sa logique pour seules preuves…

_Si peu..._

Mais ça l'avait déjà aidé.

Plus d'une fois.

_Peut être un début de piste_

Alors...

Bon

Il fallait qu'il y aille là.

Mais partir d'ici sans qu'Heero ne le suive?

Mission Impossible ?

Absolument.

Un challenge ?

Evidemment.

Une promesse ?

Définitivement.

Soldat parfait

contre

Shinigami

Hmmm contre... il s'en était délecté.

Et s'en délectait

Encore.

Le 1er round allait commencer.

.

.

**Pov de Zechs, Eglise Sainte-Catherine L5, même heure**

.

Je l'observe.

Après avoir fait un tour du propriétaire qui ne me laissait pas dupe - elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire un pas de trop -,

j'avais pris une douche.

Une vrai douche glacée.

De l'eau chaude dans une église apparemment abandonnée depuis des lustres aurait été un must.

Mais pour un prince de sang, soldat dans l'âme c'eut été accessoire.

Pour un homme déclaré mort depuis près de deux années c'eut été carrément ridicule.

Depuis quand les morts avaient-ils besoin de confort ?

Et où était ma tombe, déj ?

Hmph.

J'ai laissé l'eau glacée miraculeusement propre laver mon corps, espérant qu'elle me lave le coeur et l'esprit.

Depuis que j'ai retrouvé... l'or de Rollando

_Shaman_

j'ai la sensation de revivre.

_Revivre._

Comme si j'avais cessé d'exister.

Quelque part oui.

_On m'avait condamné à mourir pour une raison qui m'échappait_

_Pourquoi vivre si ce n'était pour comprendre ?_

_Pour me venger ?_

J'ai renoncé non pas une fois mais deux fois à l'identité de Milliardo Peacecraft.

_Mourir encore_

_Et encore…_

_Je suis un phénix._

Ma propre soeur me hait au point d'avoir voulu me faire disparaître.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle serait allé jusque là...

_Réminiscences omniprésentes…_

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…_

_Hier où j'étais encore_

_Quelqu'un d'autre…_

_Quelqu'un qui n'existe plus…_

.

_Flash back, AC 198_

.

_Entrée fracassante dans le bureau de la Présidente, Réléna est dos à lui, le téléphone à la main…_

.

- ... Je vous rappellerai ultérieurement cher ami. Cette source de Gundanium doit être exploitée. Le coût est ridiculement faible, ce serait trop dommage de le laisser nous échap-

_… puis il referme les portes doucement derrière lui._

.

_Calme_

_Avant…_

.

- Réléna! Explique moi comment tu as pu faire arrêter Rollando Vargas sans m'avoir consulté!

.

…

_l'_

_a_

_po_

_ca_

_lypse._

.

Réléna se retourne lentement toise son frère, le téléphone à la main, l'air cynique :

- Ne commencez rien sans que je ne vous donne mon feu vert. Je vous rappellerais en fin de journée... . Parfait. A plus tard donc.

.

_Raccroche avec grâce. Puis à « Milliardo », l'air dédaigneux._

.

- Que je sache la Présidente ici c'est moi, mon cher frère. Je ne suis pas tenue de te consulter à chacune de mes décisions. Par contre _toi_ tu es _tenu_ de le faire ainsi que d'établir un rapport à chacune de tes interventions. N'inverse pas les rôles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que l'on raconte ? Vargas est un philosophe respecté qui prêche à gauche et à droite la tolérance... . Pour une simple déclaration à la presse tu l'aurais fait arrêter ?

- Enfin Milli... ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide voyons... n'as-tu point entendu parler de son trafic de Gundanium ? On m'a dit que l'on avait récupéré plusieurs échantillons ainsi que des centaines de millions dans une mallette... je le trouve un peu trop bien pourvu pour une innocente victime.

.

_Haussement de sourcil._

.

- Justement, Réléna. « On » t'as dit. J'en ai « entendu parl » bien sûr. Par les journalistes et pas avant, voilà le problème. Je n'ai pas été briefé, je n'ai rien dirigé. J'ai allumé le téléviseur et j'ai appris, comme tout le monde, que Vargas _serait _un trafiquant. Oui mais le schisme est que je ne suis pas « tout le monde », Réléna. Je suis le Commandant Suprême de toutes les Armées.

- …

- Vargas était un homme de plus en plus écouté. Son humour populaire, ses paroles de paix... ses divers maisons pour les orphelins et associations caritatives... Ce n'est certes pas encore une « personnalit », mais son arrestation et sa détention à Los Demones – rien que ça ! - me paraissent quelques peu précipités et ce malgré les « preuves », issues d'une enquête menée par dieu sait qui – était-ce un de mes hommes au moins ? -, pendant une période déterminée par les astres. Parlant d'illumination, comment en es-tu venue à le soupçonner ?

.

_Tressautement des paupières._

_Ton de voix inchangé._

.

- Excuse-moi ?

.

Bras croisés sur un torse puissant

Front soucieux sans être

Suspicieux

.

- Comment en es-tu venue à soupçonner ce Vargas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à enquêter sur lui ? Parce qu'il a bien fallu que tu aies des soupçons, à défaut de moi, Commandant et premier concerné, rendu ridicule car absolument pas informé en la matière. On ne soupçonne pas quelqu'un sans aucun antécédent particulier par l'opération du saint esprit. Tu as dû voir accès à des données qui me sont étrangères. Qui n'auraient pas dû l'être de par ma position.

.

_Une rougeur de chaleur ou... de colère apparaît alors sur un visage de porcelaine._

.

- Des rumeurs, simplement... j'ai entendu parlé d'un trafic de gundanium et j'ai fait faire mon enquête ! Je voulais pas t'importuner avec ça....

.

_Le ton qui jusque là était cordial_

_se fait_

_D'une ironie_

_Mordante_

.

- Oh. Tu as… « entendu parlé » ? Des rumeurs ? Tu devrais faire mieux que ça Réléna !

.

_Légère élévation_

_de la voix,_

_à peine._

.

- Je n'ai pas à « mieux faire » et je n'ai strictement aucun compte à te rendre ! Si tu es effectivement Commandant Suprême de toutes les Armées, je dirige l'armée de par ma position, je peux ne pas te tenir au courant de certains faits si je le juge nécessaire. Comment se fait-il que tu donnes plus foi à ce Vargas qu'à moi ta propre sœur ! Ton propre sang !

.

_Voix douce, masculine_

_dangereusement _

_basse, _

_colère _

_à _

_peine _

_contenue_

.

- Je ne suis pas ton laquais change de ton avec moi. Tu es peut-être la Présidente, mais je n'en reste pas moins un prince de sang, un premier né qui, si la monarchie était encore de mise, serait ton roi. Le sang ne s'efface pas. En tant qu'être humain je suis ton égal. En tant que Prince je suis ton supérieur. La Présidence n'est en rien un rang.

.

_Regard rempli d'effroi.... et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, de_

_Pure_

_haine_

.

- Quant à ma « confiance »... si tu n'agissais pas dans mon dos, peut être te l'aurais-je accordée. Mais...

.

_Milliardo__ repense alors à la conversation qu'il avait entendue. _

_Se pouvait-il que Réléna ait voulu faire éliminer Vargas pour récupérer le Gundanium ? _

_Etait-il de mèche avec elle_

_Non…_

_Ce serait ridicule_

_C'était Réléna_

_Intègre et digne._

_Idéaliste._

_Sa sœur._

_Et pourtant…_

_Cette mascarade et ces tours de passe-passe…_

_Ces cachotteries… _

_Si seulement elle lui avait donné une raison_

_Une_

_Bonne_

_Raison_

_Pour lui avoir caché cette arrestation…_

_Mais il n'y en avait_

_Aucune_

_Aucune qui ne justifie_

_Sa mise à l'écart_

_Dans une opération de cette envergure._

_Le trafic de gundanium n'était pas un vol à la tir._

_Lui et ses hommes se devaient d'être au courant._

_Qui avait procédé à l'arrestation ? Y avait-il des complices ?_

_Avait-elle une milice privée ?_

_Pourquoi l'avait-il appris par l'intermédiaire des médias et par une misérable note de service ?_

_Mais comment... il doit absolument mener son enquête._

.

Entre-temps, le ton de la Présidente se fait moins mordant

Pour reprendre la douceur froide

du cobra.

.

- Milliardo....j'aurais effectivement dû te mettre au courant, mais je ne souhaitais pas déranger tes affaires. J'ai préféré m'en charger seule, de manière à ce que si je me trompe, je ne t'incrimine pas. Je ne te fasse pas perdre ton temps. Tu auras toutes les informations qui sont en ma possession concernant cette affaire...

.

_Regard adouci_

_en apparence._

_L'instinct du soldat_

_et du stratège_

_primait._

.

- Certes. Merci. Au fait ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai entendu parler d'un projet en rentrant... félicitations !

.

_sourire suspicieux de la demoiselle._

.

- Merci...

- Dis-moi où se trouve ce gisement ?

.

_Silence de quelques secondes._

_Réponse calme, neutre. _

_Professionnelle._

_Sans animosité ni condescendance._

.

- C'est confidentiel... tu en sauras plus dès que le contrat sera signé, bien que ce ne soit pas de ton ressort.

.

_Réléna tu as bien changé._

.

- Très bien... au fait ?

- Oui ?

- Puisque je suis « tenu » de te prévenir de toutes les actions que je compte engager, sache que, dès demain, je prendrai le shuttle pour la Terre.

- Milliardo...

- Je vais à Cuba. Je vais interroger personnellement le prisonnier. S'il vaut la peine que la Présidente elle-même participe activement à son arrestation, le Commandant Suprême des Armées peut et se doit de justifier de la même implication! Au nom de sa position et au nom de la Présidente qu'il doit servir. Au nom de sa crédibilité, aussi.

.

_Le ton se durcit._

_Les sangs mêlés ne se parlent plus._

_Le professionnalisme pur s'exprime._

_Unité dans le chaos._

.

- Commandant Peacecraft ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous avez du travail bien plus important ici.

.

_Voix masculine professionnelle, avec une touche de personnel…_

_et confidentiel._

.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame la Présidente, j'en dirais tout autant à votre égard.

.

_Voix féminine surprenante de puissance._

_Claquante comme un fouet._

_Tant de force dans ce corps de femme…_

_Le corps de sa sœur de sang._

- Commandant Peacecraft vous outrepassez vos fonctions !

.

_L'interpellé plonge son regard glacial, si semblable à celui du roi Peacecraft droit dans les yeux de la Présidente._

_Bras de fer oculaire_

_A la limite de l'occulte._

_Face à face fascinant._

_La Reine et Le Fou_

_Sur un grand Echiquier._

.

- Madame la Présidente, m'ordonneriez-vous de ne pas m'y rendre ? Le prisonnier Vargas serait il trop dangereux pour votre Présidence ?

.

Bluff.

.

Et Réléna baisse la tête, doucement.

.

- ... Non... je ne vous l'ordonne pas.

- Dans ce cas je pars dès demain. Au revoir madame la Présidente.

.

.

Elle avait murmuré quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu déchiffrer..

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait entendu la phrase « Lebe wohl, mein Bruder » (adieu mon frère ndlr et paf je réveille mes près de 17 ans d'allemand... c'est dur -) et non je ne suis pas absolument pas du tout bilingue mais je me dépatouille)

.

.

_Fin du flash back_

.

**Reprise du Pov de Zechs**

.

Ensuite je me retrouvais dans cette prison, pris dans une misérable embuscade, avec des fausses preuves... mais ce que Réléna n'avait pas prévu c'est que la prison, bien que la plus horrible et réputée qu'elle soit, était si bondée, que le seul endroit où l'on pouvait me caser était la cellule de Vargas...

A moins qu'elle ne l'ait voulu ?

Illogique.

Il avait été tellement torturé qu'il ne put que me parler de paix et d'amour dans son délire....

de sa relation avec un « gagnant »

puis de « Shaminta »... son soleil, « son or »...

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la certitude qu'il parlait de Shaman,

même si je m'en doutais un peu.

.

La « Shaminta » dont parlait Vargas était un ange

tombé du ciel.

Belle comme de l'or

au regard d'argent

aux cheveux de jais

à la peau d'ébène clair

au corps de panthère

au sourire... rare

C'était ce qu'il disait

à longueur de journée…

.

Il disait que jamais Réléna ne le laisserait ici.

Il disait que lui aussi était aussi précieux que l'or

Mais jamais plus précieux que sa « Shaminta »

Lorsque je lui parlais du Gundanium et de son implication,

Il me parlait de « Shaminta »

Lorsque je lui parlais de l'argent découvert.

Il me parlait de « Shaminta »

J'en suis venu à la haïr

sans la connaître

pour se mettre en travers

de la vérité.

.

Il avait complètement perdu la raison

où il était un fin stratège.

Au début, vu ses tortures,

vu son regard

je pensais à la folie

_Aujourd'hui..._

…

Jusqu'à la dernière minute

Il a cru

qu'il ne serait pas éliminé.

Je me remémore ses dernières paroles

avant son exécution.

« Mon or

sera sa perte

L'île est la source »

Source de quoi ?

Mais à l'époque ce n'est pas

ce qui m'avait choqué le plus.

La nuit précédent sa mort

Il

m'avait

dit

qu'

il

m'aimait.

Cet homme était peut-être sincère

ou un véritable manipulateur.

J'étais à deux doigts de me faire

exécuter

sans avoir la moindre idée

de la raison.

Réléna tu as voulu m'abattre

alors que je ne savais rien

de plus.

.

.

Je suis persuadé que Shaman est la cl

Mais de quelle porte ?

Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est la source

J'ai enquêté sur Vargas en recherchant

celle qui m'avait sauvé.

J'ai réussi à remonter jusqu'à sa dernière

Planque.

_La dernière demeure de Vargas de son vivant._

Vide.

Hormis une chose :

Shaman avait dû passer avant

mais elle ne l'avait pas vue

Il ne restait qu'une sorte de bible électronique.

Entre deux murs, éclairée par un rayon de soleil

Invisible à l'œil nu

Eclatante par le toucher du ciel.

Impossible à ouvrir

impossible à décoder.

Il faudrait la donner

à quelqu'un comme

Heero Yuy.

.

Je suis revenu pour comprendre

Je suis revenu pour me venger

Je suis revenu pour Shaman

Mais avant tout

Je suis venu

pour récupérer

mes hommes

et avec

ou sans

l'aide de Shaman

Nous renverserons Réléna.

Je jouerai

Je gagnerai

Et telle une palette

Je la lancerai

Et chacun d'entre nous

tirera

pourvu qu'on me laisse

le coup de grâce.

.

Elle s'étire gracieusement, soulevant dans ce mouvement sa poitrine. Elle sait que je suis là mais ne dit rien. Jusqu'à...

.

.

Fin du Pov de Zechs.

.

Un sourire narquois.

Une voix douce dans un confessionnal reconverti en laboratoire.

.

- Quel effet ça t'as fait de revoir un de tes hommes et de savoir qu'il est contre ta sœur ? Que celui qui croyait le plus à la paix, le grand Quatre Winner soit de mèche avec la renégate ?

- J'en dis que la relation avec le « gagnant » dont me parlait Vargas était un jeu de mots plus que douteux sur ses rapports avec Winner.

.

Voix toujours aussi calme, le sourire narquois s'est effacé.

- ... Tu as passé du temps avec lui en prison.... parle moi un peu plus de ce qu'il t'as dit.

.

Elle manipulait les éprouvettes avec doigté. « Du sang ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? », se demanda Zechs.

.

- Que fais-tu?

.

Petit sourire.

.

- Si on te le demande tu dis que tu ne sais pas et surtout tu ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

.

Ignorance totale de la tentative d'humour, exclamation. Il était totalement pris au dépourvu.

- Tu fais des analyses ?????

.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Son souffle chaud balayait son cou. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval bas sur la nuque.

- Non je fais du jonglage. Les gens ont la manie de poser des questions stupides alors que l'évidence se trouve devant leurs yeux et écarte-toi tu risques de contaminer mon travail.

- Le lieu est plus qu'incongru, Shaman.

- La situation l'est encore plus. On n'est pas à une anomalie près.

- Tu es une experte... [est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui la ressent ?]

- De métier je suis biochimiste.

- [intéressant.....] et accessoirement tu es mercenaire.[et belle...Tellement belle... et dangereuse] Comment en es-tu arrivée là ?

- [revenant à ses moutons. Elle n'était pas là pour faire la causette avec Barbie Boy ] Vargas t'as-t-il dit pourquoi Réléna l'avait fait enfermé ? Et je ne parle pas de ce trafic débile de Gundanium. Ta soeur a utilisé du gundanium non traité pour refaire un partie de L5, dont le stade et il le savait.

.

- Du gundanium non traité ? [cela expliquerait certaines choses si c'était vrai…] Et tu ne penses pas que c'est une raison suffisante pour se faire enfermer ? Je n'ai jamais eu vent de ces accusations. Des rumeurs de malversation oui, pendant que j'étais en prison... mais pas ça… ni en prison, ni avant que je ne sois enfermé.

.

Réflexion.

Dépose délicatement les éprouvettes et se retourne, dévoilant ses yeux recouverts d'un masque de protection, puis conclut, professionnelle.

.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, la rumeur n'était pas encore devenue clameur. Un simple chuchotement entre deux portes. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, non. Juste de quoi faire assassiner. Vargas devenait de plus en plus populaire, il lançait quelques pics sur divers médias sur les travaux engagés mais rien qui ne concerne l'empoisonnement. Non. Et puis, hors caméra, ce n'était pas le seul à porter ces accusations… . Et il n'avait aucune preuve. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai les résultats de mes analyses... après sa mort.

.

Emotion à peine dévoilée.

Regard intense.

Voix grave, soucieuse.

.

- Tous ceux qui ont travaillé au stade... tous ceux qui ont participé...

- On ne peut rien faire pour ceux qui on travaillé là-bas : ils sont condamnés. De toutes façons quand Vargas a soupçonné le business il était déjà trop tard.

- Mais les gens se trouvant dans le stade...

- Une exposition prolongée peut contaminer. Ceci étant, ce n'est pas en restant moins d'une heure assis sur une tribune que les conséquences deviennent mortelles... au pire quelques nausées... . Et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai prévu ce numéro morbide : j'ai voulu faire peur à ta soeur... j'ai voulu qu'elle sente la fin de son pseudo « règne » mais qu'elle ne sache pas quand le coup viendrait... et j'ai aussi donné au peuple l'envie de fuir ce stade de malheur, pour ne pas prolonger l'exposition. Qui aurait envie de retourner sur un lieu empli de l'odeur sanguine ?

- …

- Quand toute cette affaire sera terminée, tout le monde apprendra les méfaits de la « Présidente »... On détruira ou décontaminera le stade... aux frais de l'Etat. On redoublera d'efforts pour créer des médicaments contre les effets du C4. Mais je ne serais assurément pas là pour le voir.

- Pourquoi ?

.

Merquise avait envie de la réconforter... .mais il ne sentait aucune pitié dans sa voix. Uniquement du vide. Cette femme si vivante... si sensuelle... si humaine à sa manière était une coquille vide.

.

La réponse fut simple, sans atermoiement.

Typiquement elle.

Tout du moins… telle qu'il la connaissait.

.

- Les chances pour que je survive après çà sont moins qu'infinitésimales... par ailleurs je ne vois pas l'extrême nécessité de vivre de toutes façons, sans tristesse aucune, bref...

- Je ne pense pas que Vargas aimerait t'entendre parler comme ça.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose où il se trouve.

- [ignore complètement la réplique] Il passait son temps à dire que tu étais son or... . Et il était persuadé qu'il sortirait de prison. Que Réléna ne le laisserait jamais enfermé.

- …

.

_Regard dans le vague…_

.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

.

Haussement d'épaules.

.

- Rien. Je pensais seulement que tous les trésors du monde ne servaient à rien une fois mort. Les trésors restent et nos carcasses pourrissent. Je finirais bien par trouver le pourquoi du comment. Ou je le tirerais de la bouche de tu hermana avant de lui arracher la langue. Tu es toujours disposé à éliminer ta propre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es dans mon antre... tu peux toujours essayer de m'éliminer si tu as changé d'avis ?

Regard bleu intense.

Elle aimait jouer, aimait destabiliser, gagner par-dessus tout.

Mais il n'était pas homme,

Ni commandant

A se laisser jauger

Par une femme

Or

Ou

Non

Il

Taillerait

Le

Bijou

Peu

Importe

Le nombre

De fois

Que la lame de l'or

Larme d'argent dans sa main meurtrière et douce

Larme si similaire à son tatouage en dague

Passera

Près

De

son

Corps.

Si dangereux soit-il

Un trésor se découvre.

et

l'or

peut

fondre.

Voix si cajoleuse…

Et pourtant si froide…

.

- Pour ce que j'ai prévu de te faire, je préfèrerais que tu sois en vie... je suis du genre à aimer l'action... pas l'inactivité. Et si l'idée me venait de t'éliminer, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Je serai un soldat avant d'être un homme.

.

Regard tout aussi froid derrière les lunettes anti-projection.

.

- Oui, bien sûr Zechs Merquise, « lightning count ». Tes années de service chez Oz font un effet plus que saisissant sur ton CV d'assassin en costume d'époque Napoléonienne. Et pour ce qui est des actions que tu prévois pour moi, je te conseille vivement de reprendre une douche froide. [sourire] . Humour à part, je vais terminer mes travaux, seul c'est une évidence. Je ne vais pas risqer de contaminer les souches plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait par ta présence. Ce ne devrait plus être long à présent, heureusement que nous sommes plus avancés qu'à l'époque précoloniale. Le temps que j'ai les résultats et on décolle pour la Terre.

.

Zechs partit sans un mot. Il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations d'elle aujourd'hui et il avait mieux à faire.

Il fallait qu'il essaie à nouveau de déchiffrer la Bible.

.

.

Elle se retrouva seule et se replongea dans ses tests.

La sueur s'écoula de son front.

_Plongée_

_Plongée…_

Son corps protestait contre l'effort de concentration

Contre la tension des muscles

L'attention qui menaçait de se relâcher

_Lassitude…_

Les doigts tremblaient imperceptiblement…

Avant de reprendre leur dextirit

Exemplaire.

L'analyse devait être irréfutable

Elle du diable si elle le serait

Le révélateur ferait son travail

Bien

Parfait

.

Soudain elle sentit comme une présence derrière elle.

_Non…_

Elle voulut esquisser un mouvement…

quand elle sentit…

une lame

très

effilée

sur

sa

gorge.

Rigidité cadavérique

Rigidité de corps

Figement de la pensée.

Un filet s'échappa de son cou gracieux.

_Si le sang pouvait parler…_

.

- Forgive me Father for I have sinned... Hmmm. Tu es déjà dans le confessional. Perfect. Tu as été très vilaine tu sais ? Oui, tu le sais… C'est le moment de te repentir. C'est le moment de faire _pénitence_ « chica ».

.

Arrêt sur une image invisible…

Puisque dos aux mots.

Et celle qui ne craignait pas la mort elle même se surprit à retenir son souffle.

.

.

Vous êtes dégoûtés, hein ? Héhéhéhéh !

.

La suite dans la semaine si j'ai le temps ou la semaine prochaine.

.

a pluch et remerci d'être encore là, malgré mes cliffhanger à 50 cents ;-)

.

Mithy [Fic Killer lool]


	15. Chapitre VIII 4ème partie : Voleurs

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala légal rating général et avertissements : **voirle prologue, c'est sûr ils ne m'appartiennent pas !****

**Rating ici** : **R** **pour thèmes adultes et propos dérangeants, très dérangeants, si c'est pas votre truc ne lisez pas, je ferais un résumé, no soucy.**

**Micis**** et poutoux à Miss P, Yami-Rose, Olivs, petite Leliel de moi et ses magnifiques cadeaux et je t'adore et na et éclatage de neurones et tu vas dire « nan, je l'avais pas vu venir lool ! », ma Lilith na moi, pitite Cholera (t'inquiètes ça arrive mais là tu vas encore plus me haïr -),**

**Spéciale dédicace à Penny Barton-Raberba : tu es une folle furieuse mais je t'aime quand même, sans blague la crevardise est de rigueur, mici de m'avoir fait cette fic et bien contente de t'avoir fait rire au tel. Tu me paieras ça. Poutoux -)**

**.**

**Aller, on to the fic !!**

**.**

**.**

**_8ème commandement._**_ Tu ne déroberas point._  
.

**Chapitre VIII : Voleurs 4/4 **

.

**Eglise Sainte Catherine, 5h35**

.

- Forgive me Father for I have sinned... Hmmm. Tu es déjà dans le confessional. Perfect. Tu as été très vilaine tu sais ? Oui, tu le sais… C'est le moment de te repentir. C'est le moment de faire _pénitence_ « chica ».

- No... no... no

.

Shaman ne pouvait que répéter ces mots...

Encore et encore.

Une goutte de sueur perlait à son front , une autre glissait le long de sa tempe.

- Chiquita...

- No me... Ne me touches pas !

- Tsss, tssss... qu'entends-je là my child ? De la peur ?

- No...

.

Shaman était à l'agonie. Une envie de vomir lui soulevait le coeur. Le couteau sous sa gorge lui faisait mal et des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait à son tortionnaire.

La voix était vipérine, vénéneuse… miel au cœur d'acide.

.

- Allons, allons...  tu es venue ici. Tu es venue jusqu'à moi. Dans la maison de Dieu. Tu es venue rejoindre ta famille, avoues le « enfant de la honte », honte de ta mère.

.

Shaman essaya de se dégager. Mais son corps était si lourd... comme si une chape de plomb pesait sur ses épaules. La douleur qu'éprouvait son cœur s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Laisse... laisse-moi... . Trop... mal…

- Allons, allons my child... my little child... laisse moi prendre soin de toi... . Laisse-moi t'emmener avec moi.

- Non, ordure ! Hijo de puta !

.

Shaman avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. L'avait-il droguée ? La lame était-elle empoisonnée?

L'homme lui répondit, ironique :

- Allons, allons... est-ce une manière de parler à ton papa chéri ? Est-ce ainsi que tu respectes la maison de Dieu ? Mon enfant...

C'est _toi_ la fille de Marie-Madeleine [1]... Et je vais te punir... comme j'ai puni ta maman jadis...

.

La voix se rapprochait de l'oreille de Shaman, lui lécha l'oreille.

Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Shaman se réveilla en sursaut.

.

.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quel moment elle s'était endormie.

Un flocon de neige était tombé du plafond perforé pour tomber directement dans son oreille.

_Gracias..._

Un simple flocon de neige, goutte d'eau cristallisant ici ses pires angoisses, pouvait faire déborder un vase…

ou faire sortir d'un cauchemar.

_L'eau était un élément puissant…._

.

Shaman n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures et sa somnolence avait été de courte durée à en juger l'heure... . Elle s'était endormie assise, la tête en arrière les mains sur les genoux. Heureusement qu'elle ne tenait plus les éprouvettes…

« Si Zechs ou n'importe qui l'avait voulu, je serais morte. Je dois me ressaisir. Je ne dois pas faillir... »

Tiens en parlant de Zechs... ou était-il en ce moment ?

.

Shaman se dirigea à pas de loup vers les chambres. Elle en vit une entrouverte et décida de jeter un coup d'oeil. Le premier essai fut le bon. Elle avait trouvé Zechs... ou peut-être bien un Dieu, si elle croyait en l'existence d'une divinité quelconque. Il était dos à elle, couché sur le flan. Un drap blanc recouvrait ses jambes jusqu'à la taille. Son dos nu et musclé se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration profonde, signe du sommeil, ou d'une feinte. Quelques rayons de lune caressait son corps et sa chevelure d'or...

.

La jeune femme fut tentée d'entrer et de déposer un baiser sur son front, comme un enfant. De passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air si paisible... et elle était si....

Seule ?

Que lui prenait-il ?

_Ce cauchemar… ce cauchemar ne briserait pas le roc qu'elle était, mais toute pierre pouvait être victime de l'érosion…_

Elle avait l'habitude de la solitude.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de Merquise puisqu'il ne savait rien de plus par rapport à Vargas.

Elle pouvait l'éliminer....

Mais....

Shaman secoua la tête et referma doucement la porte.

Elle avait bien autre chose à penser.

.

Zechs ouvrit les yeux. Ses réflexes de soldat lui avait appris à contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son coeur. Il ne dormait pas, trop occuper à tenter encore et encore de déchiffrer cette bible... peut-être devait il la lui donner ?

Peut être connaissait-elle les codes ?

Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

En tous cas il fallait qu'il se décide vite... . Nul doute qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de quiconque la trahirait ou la ferait sortir de ses gonds. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du massacre de la prison.

.

.

En attendant les résultats de son expérience – elle était retournée dans le confessionnal -, Shaman décida d'écouter la bande enregistrée de son complice. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se rendormir...

après _ça_.

La vérité était qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de fermer les yeux...

et de refaire ce rêve.

.

Au pire des cas elle dormirait dans le shuttle qui la conduirait à la Terre dans l'après-midi... . Elle avait choisi soit de s'infiltrer dans celui de Winner, soit de prendre le prochain shuttle pour la Terre sous un de ses noms d'emprunt.

Facile de voyager quand on a de l'argent...

ou quand on sait comment se le procurer .

.

Elle recula sa chaise de son « bureau » pour ne pas risquer de tout renverser : après tout c'était une chance qu'elle ne l'eut pas fait précédemment, dans son sommeil.

.

Elle sortit son récepteur analogique, rembobina la bande, mit le tout en haut parleur et commença à écouter .

_Les commentaires [] sont les réflexions de Shaman pendant la diffusion ndlr_

.

_"Quatre... pardonne moi mon amour" _[Barton. A l'écoute il semble bouleversé]

_- Jamais ce mot _[hmmm extrême froideur dans la bouche du golden boy]__

_- Je sais _[hmmm... confusion?]

_- Tu n'as aucune idée _[_froideur_]__

_- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas..._[salaud moi aussi je dirais çà à ton amant après t'avoir éviscéré]__

_- Oh si tu voulais. _[bien sûr que tu le voulais]

_- Je...._

_- Tu le voulais. _

_- Je... me rappelle... _[parce que tu avais oublié ??????? ça s'oublie un meurtre ?]__

_- Je sais._

_- J'ai compris que tu savais quand je t'ai vu sourire _[alors c'est bien çà tu le savais, Quatre... traître]__

_- Dis-_le [tant de haine à cet instant... qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis mi amigo ?]

_- ........_

[Bruit de gémissement et de sucions... ohhhhhh il est en train de... oh Quatre... avec l'assassin de ton amant… ]__

_- Dis-le_

_- Non... hnn _[douleur, désir, torture... depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas été aimée... l'ai-je été un jour... c'est hors sujet Shaman, reprends-toi]

_- Dis-le _[Il lui tire les informations par le sexe ? Où veux-tu en venir, Quatre ?]

_- hnnn _

[Barton gémit, assurément ce n'est pas celui de Quatre. Les bruits de succion se font plus...oh je deviens voyeuse... auditrice. Je leur vole ces moments. Peut être devrais-je avancer la bande…__

Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi je me soucis... de ?

Confidences sur l'oreiller… ] 

_- Dis le _[C'est l'homme d'affaires qui parle ? Il n'en démord pas... ]

_- Je... je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué Vargas  _[Ca je le sais, assessino. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi]

_- Etttttttttttttttt  _[la voix est sensuelle... et froide. Quatre est en colère... je comprends de moins en moins...]

_- Et j'ai aimé ça _[..........................]

[Respiration entrecoupée, imperceptiblement… il… renifle ? Tu peux toujours pleurer hombre. Il ne te restera pas une seule larme quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.]

.........

.

Un léger bruit de métal se fit entendre.

Shaman haussa un sourcil puis se leva sans aucun bruit, telle la panthère à laquelle Vargas la comparaissait si souvent et se déplaça jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ancien confessionnal.

Ses yeux furent attiré par son plan de travail.

Son expérience était terminée.

Elle allait avoir la réponse à au moins une de ses questions.

.

Un autre bruit, léger encore.

.

L'expérience attendrait.

La bande défilait

Shaman se concentra sur l'origine du bruit.

Ce pourrait-il que ce fut Zechs ?

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire entendre.

Elle ne pouvait que se tenir… aux aguets.

…

….

…..

Rien. Rêvait-elle encore ?

…

….

…..

Puis une voix, enfin :

- Forgive me father, for I have sinned...

.

Shaman sursauta, se reprit puis dit  :

- Oh non, pas cette fois. Je ne suis pas une enfant de Dieu, pas plus que je ne suis une pécheresse !

Et se faisant elle bascula le bassin et lança sa jambe à toutes vitesse dans une diagonale parfaite sur le corps de l'intrus qui était derrière elle.

.

.

S'il avait esquivé l'attaque, le pied avait cependant effleuré la mâchoire.

Un léger filet de sang s'échappait des lèvres.

La féline s'était redressée et avait pivoté, pour voir son adversaire.

Elle lui décocha un sourire en coin puis déclara, d'une voix toute douce, presque enfantine :

- Hmmmm. Je t'attendais. A vrai dire ça me surprend quand même que tu sois arrivé jusqu'à moi aussi tôt. Tout ceci est parfait _hermano_ .

- Je ne suis pas ton frère. Et je vais te faire regretter amèrement d'avoir voulu jouer avec le Shinigami.

- Hmmmm et moi je vais te faire regretter d'avoir pris le nom de Maxwell.

.

La faux thermique du Shinigami se mit à briller dans l'église, rouge comme le sang.

La dague semi laser de l'Enfant de la Honte était scintillante, prête au combat.

.

Deux êtres humain à l'apparence de fauves.

Deux êtres torturés que tout rapproche et sépare.

Une seule issue .

.

.

**Hôtel Particulier de Quatre Winner, L5, 5h35**

.

Quatre et Trowa recherchaient activement toute information sur Shaman Maxwell et bien entendu ne trouvèrent rien.

Ils déterminèrent un périmètre sur un plan, visualisant logiquement dans quel secteur elle pourrait se trouver.

Mais il y avait tellement d'habitations, tellement de solutions possibles...

et très peu de temps pour chercher, hélas.

Quatre commençait à perdre patience.

.

Trowa, calme à son habitude continuait à définir et redéfinir une énième zone à éplucher.

Plus il avançait, plus la zone se réduisait, même si elle était encore conséquente.

Au moins avançaient-ils... peut être Heero et Duo avaient quelque chose en plus... .

Il était sur le point de suggérer de les appeler quand il fut de nouveau frappé par la beauté toute masculine de son amant, qui à présent arborait une moue presque boudeuse et un froncement de sourcil concentré.

_Si semblable à celui qu'il avait connu…_

_Et en même temps si différent…_

_Déroutant_

_Excitant_

_Effrayant_

.

Ses traits délicats, bien qu'indéniablement masculins et virils étaient magnifié dans la lumière...

Mais...

Quelque chose attira l'oeil de l'ex mercenaire.

Un tout petit détail.

La lumière avait éclairé la main de fatma de Quatre

La main était sur un parchemin d'or

C'était de l'or vide, fin et creux à l'intérieur

Et pourtant…

Par transparence il venait de voir quelque chose.

Se pourrait-il ?

.

.

**Eglise Sainte-Catherine, même heure, même colonie.**

.

Un combat titanesque faisait rage.

Duo fit danser sa faux tel une furie, mais une furie parfaitement maîtrisée.

A chaque attaque de la femme-panthère, il se mouvait à une vitesse que tout être humain n'étant pas rompu à l'art du combat trouverait surhumaine. Il fondit sur Shaman, avant de bondir sur le côté. La lame thermique fut esquivée de justesse, rompant le lien retenant jusqu'alors les cheveux de la jeune femme. La longue rivière noire cascada dans son dos et sur le sol où elle venait de se rouler en boule avec souplesse, sans perdre son arme.

.

Elle se releva, vive comme l'éclair et se jeta sur le Shinigami, dague semi-laser en avant.

Mais elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps...

Même si elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la retrouve,

elle n'avait pas prévu que Duo arrive aussi vite.

Grave erreur.

Le Shinigami attrapa son poignet,

la tira vers lui

et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre

qu'elle

ne

put

esquiver.

Mais elle eut tout de même le temps de mettre un coup de genou dans l'estomac de son assaillant.

.

Faux et dague tombèrent entremêlées,

formant une croix sur le sol

puis

tous deux s'écroulèrent

dans les bras l'un de l'autre

sans souffle.

Mais était-il utile pour qui se croyait mort ?

.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard Shaman bougea légèrement

et se mit à califourchon sur le Shinigami.

Elle dit d'une voix rendue rauque par les coups reçus :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je hais le nom de Maxwell hein ? Tu n'es pas venu pour Réléna c'est clair.

- Et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de le faire croire. Accouche. Comment tu me connais ?

- Je ne te connais pas. Je connais des choses sur toi, nuance.

- J'men fous de tes nuances .

.

Il avait parlé sur le ton que tout le monde lui connaissait, celui du joker, arborant un sourire moqueur.

Il essaya de bouger mais elle le bloqua entre ses cuisses et énonça, mauvaise :

- Je ne peux même pas envisager que tu puisses prendre le nom de Maxwell.

- Si tu connais des choses sur moi tu devrais l'envisager comme tu dis, quoique personne ne te le demande. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que tu es jalouse hein. La petite fille à son papa aurait voulu l'avoir pour elle toute seule… c'est d'un pathétique !

.

Le Shinigami sourit

puis se figea malgré lui.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de haine dans un regard.

.

Shaman le gifla à toute volée, si bien qu'il se demanda si une de ses dents n'avait pas été dire bonjour à Dieu entre temps. Il passa sa langue. Ça faisait mal. La quenotte bougeait. Mais elle était en place.

.

Duo, incorrigible répondit à la gifle :

- Ohhhhhh on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible... . Je suis déçu. Je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose. Le complexe de la pauvre fille abandonnée je le vois tous les jours dans les films d'avant les colonies... .

.

Elle se contenta de le toiser

puis lui sourit.

Un sourire diabolique.

Pire que Heero mode terrific

Oh-Oh...

.

- Ton père Maxwell que tu adores... les idées pour lesquelles tu combats « enfant de Dieu »... Tout ça c'est du vent.

- Ouais ça tu l'as déjà dit .

- Je sais. Mais ce que je sais .C'est que tu ne sais rien .

Le regard de Duo se fit dangereux,plus dangereux encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant lorsqu'ils se livraient bataille :

- Donne moi deux secondes et je t'arracherai les infos.

- Pas la peine de me les arracher ça va sortir tout seul.

- Bon. Alors ?

- Hmmm press ?

.

L'américain essaya de se déplacer, mais elle le tenait fermement, par les jambes et par les bas, les mains sur les pliures du coude.

Faisant en sorte que la seule technique à utiliser pour se sortir de son emprise entraînerait sa mort à _elle_.

_Elle se mettait volontairement en danger…_

Mais à moins que les choses n'aient changé en quelques heures, un mort ne parlait pas.

Et elle le savait.

Elle savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

Elle le tenait.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de mettre fin au suspense :

- Je sais tout ce que le père Maxwell a fait pour toi, toute l'aide qu'il t'a apportée, la foi qu'il t'a inculqué avec soeur Helen Vargas…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas papa petite fille perdue ? Et... quoi ?

Duo écarquilla les yeux .

Sourire de la diablesse .

- Ce n'est pas mon père .

- Hein ?

.

.

**VFR 800 de Heero, à quelques kilomètres de l** (rah que de souvenirs avec cette moto et pas que sur l'autoroute ma Lilith mais je m'égare)

.

Heero était  fou de rage.

Le Maxwell l'avait pris pour un imbécile.

Il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes... mais s'il avait du l'attendre, sa barbe aurait eu le temps de pousser comme celle de ce patriarche biblique auquel le baka faisait référence parfois...

ah oui, Moïse.

Il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit partir aux toilettes avec un papier imprimé. A moins que...

Non.

Petit détail que Duo avait oublié dans son plan.

Il est le soldat parfait.

Il se méfie de tout le monde.

Surtout de la personne en laquelle il a le plus confiance…

Alors pendant qu'il était très concentré sur les soi-disant recherches...

Il se connectait discrètement sur l'ordinateur de Duo

et avait accès à ses informations en temps réel.

Les diverses requêtes lancées, les archives…

Une église ?

Pourquoi ?

Ni logique ni pratique.

Abandonnée et bien desservie ?

Déjà plus rationnel .

C'était une hypothèse intéressante

et Maxwell ne voulait pas la partager.

Pour une raison ou une autre

le baka pensait qu'elle se trouvait _l_.

Et il voulait lui parler seul à seul .

Parfait .

Il lui laisserait tout le temps de parler.

Il avait dix minutes d'avance sur lui.

Passé ces temps

il 

la

tuerait .

Et il trouverait un moyen

de faire payer au baka

ce jeu de cache-cache .

Quant à Barton et Winner....

Ils aviseraient en temps utile.

.

Sur ces pensées Heero accéléra, fendant la fin de la nuit sur son cheval de fer (euh de gundanium )

[aparté il portait des culottes des bottes de moto un blouson, de cuir noir avec des aigles sur le dos, sa moto qui partait comme un  boulet de canon semait la terreur dans toute la région.....et oui Heero se lave parce que l'hygiène c'est important pour un soldat

Fin

de l'apart -) ]

.

.

**Eglise Sainte-Catherine**

.

- Le père Maxwell n'était pas mon père.

- Hein ?

- Non, c'était mon géniteur .

- Et là tu vas me dire qu'il ne t'as jamais aimée, que tu méritais..., le ton était trop blasé pour être sincère .

- Je te trouve bien complaisant avec ce pasteur.

.

S'en suivit un dialogue pour le moins insolite :

- Ecoute ça commence à me braire. C'est encore un coup à dire que tous les Maxwell sont cinglés ! Déjà que Réléna me hait, que Heero me traite de baka à longueur de journée...

- Baka ?

- Ouais ça veut dire idiot en japonais, mais bon on s'en fout .

- Si...

- Pourquoi salir la mémoire de ton père ?

.

Excellente technique d'interrogatoire, Maxwell.

Changer de sujet

Pour y revenir

Abruptement

Créer la surprise

Pour générer la spontanéit

Et donc augmenter le pourcentage

De véracit

Dans les futurs

Propos

Tenus.

Réponse de l'interrogée

sur le ton de celle

A qui on ne la faisait pas.

Dirait-elle la vérité même s'il était démasqu ?

Etait-ce seulement cela Duo, une technique ?

Ou plus…

.

- Ta fameuse Eglise qui te protège. Celle en laquelle tu crois. Celle où tu as vécu. Le nom que tu portes. Tout est factice.

Ça tu l'as déjà dit, tu te répètes.... et je ne crois pas en…

 Il essaya encore une fois de se dégager, sans succès .

.

- L'Eglise qui t'as protégée et choyée a été montée par un homme...

- ... merveilleux. Un véritable _père_.

- … qui a utilisé son propre réseau de prostitution pour la monter.

.

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour : danger ou non danger de la blesser, il se libérerait, la ferait taire. Il sentit une montée d'adrénaline lui. traverser le corps, lui donnant l'énergie de renverser la situation.

Advienne que pourra .

Elle se retrouva en un clin d'oeil sous lui, les mains du fauve sur sa gorge, serrant très fort alors qu'il déclarait d'une vois sans timbre :

.

- Tu vas mourir

.

Et il serra,

serra…

Mais la jeune femme souriait et parvint à dire d'une voix étouffée :

- Ton père Maxwell était un proxénète et un dealer. Il a monté son église pour servir de couverture à ses actions. Il dealait avec les grands de ce monde. On parlait même des plus grandes fortunes... et des têtes couronnées .

.

Les yeux du Shinigami étaient plein de haine.

Il continua à serrer .

.

Elle poursuivit, la voix de plus en plus faible, mais rieuse, comme une personne ayant inhalé de l'hélium :

- Ma mère était loin d'être innocente : c'était une pute. Une pute catholique. Une de ses putes. Un jour qu'il avait une envie pressante il s'est occupé des petites fesses de ma maman... et boom me voilà !

- Tu ne peux pas reprocher au Père Maxwell d'avoir eu un coup de queue. Tu salis son nom parce qu'il a fricoté avec une pute... alors que tu portes également et légalement son nom. Moi j'ai dû le prendre sur un cadavre. Tu es méprisable.

- Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que cet argent... .

- Ça ne me fait rien parce que je ne te crois pas. Divagations venant d'un esprit plus dérangé que le mien, jetant du sang sur une statue. Et je vais te tuer pour que tu cesses de disséminer tes infamies...

.

Puis il pensa à quelque chose :

- Helen ? Helen Vargas ? Soeur Helen…

.

L'Enfant de la Honte s'accorda un sourire sur ses lèvres sèches, de plus en plus sèches... .

Mais où était Zechs ? Peut -être souhaitait-il la savoir morte... .

Mais elle ne devait pas mourir.

Elle avait une mission.

Elle répondit :

- C'est de la bouche même de soeur Helen, la tia (tante) Elena de Rolando que je sais tout ça.

- Impossible...

- La tia s'est confiée à son frère... peu avant de mourir. Elle ne savait pas dans quel type d'église elle était tombée. Peu de temps après... l'église était détruite par une attaque des rebelles. Soi-disant .

- Dear God... ce n'est pas... pas possible…

.

Et pourtant...

il se souvenait que sa chère Soeur Helen disait venir d'une île très pauvre sur la Terre... mais que cette île lui manquait... .

Il n'avait jamais connu son nom de famille... jamais cherché à savoir non plus...

Il se souvenait de sa douceur... de ses baisers consolateurs quand il avait mal à la chair comme au coeur... de sa chaleur... de sa main lui caressant les cheveux...

_innocence..._

Du Père Maxwell donnant sa vie pour ses convictions,

souriant

_Confiance…_

De celui qui l'avait recueilli en pleine rue, donné un toit et à manger

_Pitance…_

Celui qui d'après cette sorcière était un gibier de

_Potence…_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

La voix s'altéra :

- Je ne te crois pas .

- Oh 'come on' comme on dirait chez toi. Ton Père Maxwell était un maq. Ma mère a cru qu'il l'aimait quand il le lui a dit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit. La vérité c'est que ce type n'était pas un assassin. Il a simplement fait promettre à ma mère de ne rien dire de « l'incident » et qu'il me reconnaîtrait en échange.

- You lie you bitch ! La « vérit » comme tu dis, c'est que ton « père » n'aimait ni ta mère ni toi c'est pour ça que tu éprouves cette rage ! C'est de la jalousie pure et simple, si inqualifiable fussent ses actes, à supposer que tu dises vrai, les tiens ne valent pas mieux !

.

Le ton de l'homme était monté.

Celui de la femme avait atteint des sommets

de douceur…

.

- Tes sentiments t'égarent Duo Maxwell. La dernière chose que cette ordure ait laissé à ma mère... c'est sa dague. C'était un grand collectionneur parait-il.  Les rares fois où ma mère était sobre c'était ce qu'elle me disait.

- …

- J'ai vu mon papa chéri une seule fois dans ma vie . Ma mère était au lit avec lui. Ils venaient de finir et il lui disait : « Si tu n'es pas contente tues-moi ! Poignardes-moi ! Transperces-moi le coeur... Tu n'es rien ! Si tu me tues tu n'auras rien, no dineros, nada. Tu l'as voulu autant que moi... . Ma mère était une pute qui connaissait son métier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, même les rares fois ou saoule elle me battait comme plâtre. Elle a pleuré ce jour-là, oui. Plus tard.

- Tu mens… .

.

La voix de Duo perdait de sa véhémence au fur et à mesure.

Le ton de l'Enfant de la Honte se fit moins hargneux pour être celui d'une petite Shaman plongée dans ses souvenirs .

.

- Avant de partir, le « Père » Maxwell m'a regardée, puis caressé la tête avant de déclare que j'avais de beaux yeux, et que j'étais bien comme ma mère. Comme toutes les femmes. Puis il est parti.

- ... tu mens...

- J'avais sept ans. Peu après son départ, ma mère m'a regardée et m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le tuer, que j'étais sa chair et son sang, que tout était de ma faute... . Elle avait pris la dague avec le serpent qu'il avait laissée, s'est approchée de moi et a essayé de me crever les yeux.... tout ça parce qu'ils étaient comme les siens.

.

Le jeune homme avait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. C'est une fois sur sa peau qu'il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient là.

_Boys don't cry… boys don't cry…_

_But men do._

Il observait Shaman : ses yeux brillaient également...

Elle ne fanfaronnait plus.

Il plongea son regard violet dans les prunelles si semblables à celles du père Maxwell : soit elle mentait et était complètement folle, soit plus fou encore elle disait la vérité... .

Son oeil gauche tatoué exactement comme la dague de collection du père Maxwell, comme l'un des derniers trésors qu'il possédait de lui... et qu'elle même possédait sur son oeil.

.

- God, no...

.

Elle poursuivit, aussi implacable que l'était ses propres réminiscences :

- Lorsqu'elle a vu mes yeux d'enfant effrayé elle a renoncé. M'as traitée de fille de chienne mais j'avais l'habitude. Puis elle a pris la dague, a fait le signe de la croix sur moi, comme on adoubait les chevaliers comme me racontait Vargas...

.

Elle s'interrompit. Elle n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis ses cinq ans. Même après ça elle n'avait pas pleuré, malgré ses sept ans de l'époque. Mais celui qui ne se laissait jamais aller à l'hémorragie oculaire l'avait bien fait, lui. On n'était plus à un miracle près .

On n'était plus à une atrocité près .

.

Duo relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Shaman et lui caressa la joue. Quelque part dans son coeur il commençait à la croire... même si sa seule naissance, comme il le lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, réduirait à néant son propre univers. Même si tout n'était peut être pas vrai, au fond de son cœur - s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet organe -, il savait. Même sans se servir de ses attributs pour la faire parler, il savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était

si

lui

survivrait

ça.

La fin du monde.

La fin de _son_ monde.

La fin de ce qui fit qu'il fut.

Son identité de

« Maxwell ».

Une partie de lui-même,

peut-être la meilleure.

Qu'était une maison sans fondations ?

Une bâtisse vouée

la

destruction .

Elle avait raison.

Sa seule naissance

mettait fin

à son existence.

.

La voix de Shaman trembla mais elle continua son chemin de croix :

- Après elle a dit qu'elle serait enfin libre... libre de sa honte... Elle pute catholique avait pour la première fois fait l'amour avec un envoyé de Dieu... .  Elle se damnerait et irait en enfer pour avoir renié le seigneur... . Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'elle me haïssait, « Je te hais Shame, Shame je te hais plus que moi même... » et elle s'est ouvert les veines avec sa dague.

- …

- J'étais terrifiée, tétanisée... et quelque part soulagée. Dieu n'existe pas... . Elle se vidait de son sang son regard dirigé vers moi... lorsque je pus bouger, enfin, il était trop tard.

- …

- Pendant ce temps-là papounet prêchait la bonne parole dans son église financée par le pêché de chair... . Et moi, des années plus tard je me suis fait tatouer cette dague pour ne jamais, jamais oublier ce jour où ma mère a voulu me crever les yeux. Où ma mère est morte d'amour et de désespoir par la dague de mon « Père ». Et toi tu _l'aimes_ ? Tu as vécu avec _lui_ ? Il t'as semble-t-il _aim_ ? Pourquoi le peu de gens que j'ai aimé m'a été systématiquement enlevé ? Pourquoi celle que j'aimais m'a haïe au point de vouloir disparaître...

.

Shaman se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme une enfant.

De gros soupirs et de gros sanglots très doucement. On entendait à peine un couinement.

_De la folie…_

_C'était de la folie…_

_De la folie pure._

.

Duo était perdu dans son monde, entre incompréhension et haine... . Mais la détresse de la jeune femme l'émut sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, après tout ce n'était pas la première à avoir vécu une tragédie. Il n'empêchait : folle ou non, machiavélique ou non, il se _sentait _proche d'elle.

_Maxwell contre Maxwell…_

Alors il fit comme à son habitude : il suivit son instinct. 

Il se coucha sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la réchauffant, la réconfortant.

Il se serra contre elle, et mêlant ses larmes aux siennes lui murmura : « C'est fini, c'est fini.... »

.

Shaman stressée par le manque de sommeil et son cauchemar déroutant, perdue, revivant son angoisse et réconfortée par la chaleur de Duo se laissa aller contre lui et pleura tout son saoul. 24 heures sans dormir et un monde ébranlé pouvaient faire ça même à un esprit surentraîné, faisant faire des choses qu'ordinairement seraient tout simplement inconcevable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_L'étreinte de l'ennemi... _

La panthère dans le giron du Shinigami. Victime dans les bras du bourreau.

Mais qui était qui ?

_Maxwell tout contre Maxwell ._

.

Lorsque Heero arriva, voyant le Shinigami couché sur « l' Enfant de la Honte »n un élan de rage incontrôlé le prit.

Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner étaient en chemin.

Zechs, attiré par le bruit était venu mais avait choisi ne pas intervenir, préférant observer pour mieux pouvoir agir .

« Cette affaire est encore plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Et cette bible qui recèle peut être tous les secrets dans ma main.... est inviolable. Il est plus que temps de se manifester auprès de  Heero »

Il le verrait bien assez tôt

Peut être trop tôt.

.

.

**Fin du chapitre VIII !**

.

.

[1] Marie-Madeleine, prostituée (enfin pécheresse anonyme comme dit le dico) qui aurait lavé les pieds de Jésus (selon les croyants) Une impure n'aurait pas dû le toucher, d'après les « fidèles », mais Jésus aurait accepté cette femme tout simplement parce que par delà ses péchés elle avait du cœur .

.

**_Kikoo_****_ vous ! Comme je suis 3615 presque pas chez moi, j'en profite pour updater cette fic, histoire de ne pas laisser ceux qui me lisent sans nouvelles trop longtemps -)_**

**_J'espère que cette partie vous a plu !_**

**_._**

A pluche !

.

Mithy [elle est passée par ici elle repassera par là… elle essaiera avant le mois prochain -)]

Ps : le chap IX fait très mal aux bishos… héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé GNIARK loool


	16. Chapitre IX 1ère partie : Justice

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala légal rating général et avertissements : **voirle prologue, c'est sûr ils ne m'appartiennent pas !****

**Rating ici** : **R** **pour thèmes adultes et propos un peu dérangeants.**

**Micis**** et poutoux à ma Zorky na moi que j'm et oui je t'épouse, toi le thon, moi la morue on va si bien ensemble -), ma Lunanamoi, Miss P, Olivs, petite Leliel de moi, ma Lilith na moi, pitite Mimi Yuy (rah c adorable comme tout, mici), pitite Fuu-San (ton moi sadique aura sa dose -)) et Shinioyasumi (euh mici, oui ça a été du boulot mais je suis contente que le résultat te plaise. Je ne suis pas magicienne, je peaufine mes histoires comme je peux ! j'espère que la suite te plaira)**

**.**

Aller, j'ai eu un peu plus de temps donc j'up la suite, mais vous allez me haïr vue que la suite n'arrivera pas avant au moins mi août, à moins qu'en revenant j'ai du temps mais… donc dans le doute je ne promets rien, juste que ce sera fait !

Mici de votre soutien et on to the fic !

.

.

**_9ème commandement._**_ Tu ne porteras point de faux témoignage contre ton prochain._

.

Chapitre IX : Justice

.

.

**Shuttle**** présidentiel, 06/12/AC 200 6h25 (heure de L5**)

.

**Pov de Wufei**

.

Nous avons eu cette fameuse réunion de concertation il y a quelques heures.

Je me suis concentré sur la marche à suivre, les indications du laboratoire.

Sandor - le lieutenant-Colonel Lane-Wong - ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard...

Pas de bouderie enfantine, non aucune récrimination, uniquement du professionnalisme.

Je vais me persuader que cette attitude ne me blesse pas et je vais faire ce que l'on attend de moi.

Ce que mon peuple attend de moi.

Ce que la Présidente attend de Chang Wufei, Responsable de la sécurité de L5 et ici  chargé de _sa_ protection.

Je vais faire ce qu'il y a à faire pendant ma mission.

Ensuite je m'occuperais du cas Réléna.

.

Donc, voici l'élément le plus important que nous ayions appris.

L'identité de cette fauteuse de trouble.

Grâce à son ADN.

Heureusement que les méthodes sont bien plus rapides

aujourd'hui que pour nos ancêtres.

Nous savons sans le moindre doute possible que

Shaman Maxwell est « l'Enfant de la Honte ».

Shaman... comme les grands sorciers indiens.

Le fait qu'elle soit sortie du stade sans le moindre problème

qui sait relève peut-être de la magie.

_Ce serait tellement facile de le croire..._

Et si rassurant aussi, pour notre fierté.

Pour _ma _fierté.

.

Maxwell...

Chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, on sentait un tremblement imperceptible chez Réléna...

Excitation ?

Parce que nous connaissions l'identité de la coupable quelques heures seulement après son arrestation ?

Non, cette... Shaman _voulait_ être _découverte. _

Voulait que Réléna _sache._

_Seulement _Réléna ?__

Peut être est-ce le nom de Maxwell ?

Hmm, décidemment ce nom est lié à la tragédie... un peu comme les Kennedy au XXème siècle...

Un Maxwell meurt.

Un autre naît.

Une autre se montre.

Se pourrait-il que le Père Maxwell qui ait élevé Duo s'appelle Francis ?

.

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que nous avions avant, trop pris que nous étions

dans nos propres tourments,

conflits...

Je n'ai vraiment appris à connaître, - si l'on puit dire - mes seuls amis après que nous soyions tous devenus Preventers, à l'arrivée de Réléna au pouvoir.

Je les ai toujours respectés.

Je les considérais comme mes compagnons d'armes même si pour moi ils n'étaient pas vraiment mes égaux, même Heero aussi parfait soit-il. J'étais un Chang, le dernier Dragon.

Dragon qui a porté une Onna au rang de Nataku en partie je dois bien l'avouer pour ne pas avoir à la considérer comme une femme.

Pour ne pas savoir que je remettais ma vie, mes choix, mes rêves et mes espoirs entre les mains d'un être supposé inférieur.

Pour savoir qu'un tel courage et un tel sens de l'honneur ne pouvaient venir d'un mere mortal (simple mortel) comme dirait le baka...

.

Quelle stupidité...

Tu étais la plus forte et tu étais une femme Meiran. Une femme avec le coeur d'un ange.

Aujourd'hui je me sens démuni.

Puisse tu me guider encore même si j'ai trahi ta mémoire de toutes les manières possibles.

Souvent inconsciemment, mais parfois plus que volontairement - _Oh Sandor_... si... vite... _peut-on aimer sans trahir la mémoire de son épouse défunte ? _

_Un ange peut-il tout pardonner?_.

Si toutefois de là haut tu puisses me pardonner…

.

.

Enfin... ce n'est pas le moment de penser à moi, à mes faiblesses.

Je suis Chang Wufei.

Responsable de la sécurité de L5.

J'oublie mon coeur

et j'utilise ma tête,

ma fierté,

mon intelligence.

.

Revenons en à la mission.

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis

que parler de coïncidence reviendrait à dire

que deux deux font deux.

Cette Shaman se bat contre Maxwell.

Maxwell contre Maxwell.

Duo ne peut la maîtriser... Est-il de mèche avec elle ?

Est-elle sui forte que ça ?

Nous a-t-il trahi ?

.

Vraisemblablement non... mais mon instinct me dit

qu'il connaissait cette femme... quelque part…

Mais Duo n'a pas de famille connue, logique puisqu'il ne sait même pas qui il est.

Et Maxwell n'est pas son vrai nom.

Est-ce une vendetta contre Duo ?

Est-ce que cette femme savait que le jour de la célébration il s'occuperait de la sécurité de Réléna ?

Possible...

Mais elle aurait pu avoir Maxwell à n'importe quel moment et elle n'était pas obligée

de s'en prendre à la Présidente.

Peut-être cherchait-elle à brouiller les pistes ?

Mais pourquoi laisser son ADN si elle ne cherchait pas à être retrouvée ?

Quel était le rapport entre cette femme avec Vargas ?

Il est vrai que Réléna l'avait envoyé en prison pour trafic de Gundanium

et il avait toujours clamé son innocence...

Mais pourquoi être intervenue maintenant ?

Pourquoi sur _ma_ colonie ?

Vargas est mort il y a deux ans...

.

Elle pouvait le faire avant, au premier anniversaire de sa mort, par exemple ?

Ou à l'anniversaire de Réléna ?

Ou à l'anniversaire précédent de son arrivée au pouvoir ?

Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

_Gundanium..._

Le stade, fierté de mon peuple.

Peuple qui s'est relevé à la force de ses poignets

et grâce à la contribution de Réléna, il faut le reconnaître.

Le stade a été entièrement refait en Gundanium

Vargas est tombé et a été exécuté...

…

….

…..

Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Comment une telle aberration a-t-elle pu nous échapper ?

Comment un homme accusé d'un simple trafic

a-t-il pu se retrouver dans la prison la plus sécurisée au monde ?

Dans le seul endroit, toutes colonies confondues

où la peine capitale était appliquée ?

Et surtout : pour quelle raison avait-il été exécuté ?

La mort de Vargas n'avait attiré l'attention de personne

même si son arrestation avait fait des remous.

Nous étions tellement pris dans la reconstruction de nos colonies,

les affaires,

la sécurité,

tellement pris dans le tourbillon de la routine,

_Est-ce une excuse Chang ? Encore…_

Nous passions notre temps à entendre les informations,

Réléna,

les statistiques,

les journalistes

et même le peuple nous dire que nous faisions bien notre travail.

Que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Que nous avions eu raison de mettre notre Présidente au pouvoir.

Que nous avions réussi notre mission

Ninmu kanryou

Par mes ancêtres…

.

Si... si Vargas n'était pas le seul ?

_Il a toujours clamé son innocence.. .mais l'était-il vraiment ?_

_Un trafic de gundanium… mourir pour du matériel…_

Si d'autres avaient été exécutés... pour des motifs…

Douteux ?

_Comment Chang Wufei, c'est le seul mot que tu puisses trouver_

_pour qualifier l'inqualifiable ?_

J'aimerais dire que Réléna a eu raison...

_Tu peux toujours essayer... c'est ce que tu as toujours fait..._

qu'en tant que Présidente elle avait pris une décision

en connaissance de cause....

_Dont elle seule connaissait la cause, laissant les autres sans connaissance_

_aucune..._

_La vérité..._

.

La vérité est que je n'en sais foutrement rien !

Dieux !

Nous, Responsables, avons appris l'arrestation de ce Vargas

par les journaux.

Milliardo Peacecraft, Commandant Suprême,

est parti à Cuba pour interroger Vargas

et n'est jamais revenu.

Déclaré disparu, puis officiellement mort,

apparemment pris dans la fusillade.

Lors

du

carnage

de

Los Demones ?

Tant de questions sans réponses...

_Coïncidences… hein ?_

.

.

Je vérifierais tout cela lorsque je serais sur Terre.

Comme nous serons sur place,

à Cuba.

Je mènerai mon enquête.

Je prie pour que ce soit une coïncidence

pour que la vérité ne me crie pas

que moi qui ait fermé les paupières pour

ne rien voir,

moi qui ne vit que pour la justice,

je me suis vautré dans la plus pure complaisance.

_Tu pries pour que la vérité ne te crie pas ce que tu as toujours soupçonn_

_sans jamais te vraiment te l'admettre._

.

J'ai fermé les yeux

J'ai fermé les yeux...

Et aujourd'hui j'entrouvre à peine mes paupières

sur un cauchemar.

Bienvenue dans le monde réel Chang Wufei

Ici même Nataku ne pourra pas te sauver

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

**Eglise Sainte Catherine, L5  **

.

Shaman pleurait dans le cou de Duo, son ennemi, l'homme que son « Père » semblait avoir aimé au point qu'il ait pris son nom à sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait été infligé, elle aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cet amour...

même si cet homme était plus proche de l'Enfer que du Paradis.

_Plus proche du Shinigami..._

Son enfance avait été un calvaire.

Mais hélas, elle n'était pas la seule enfant dont la mère se prostituait.

Loin d'être la seule enfant dont une prostituée, camée et amoureuse, avait mis fin à ses jours, ne supportant plus son existence.

Le commencement de sa vie était presque normal pour une jeune cubaine de AC.

Entre misère et prostitution.

.

La différence entre le Cuba de l'ancien temps et celui d'après les colonies ? Il n'y avait plus d'embargo.

Mais le pays était toujours aussi pauvre.

La seule source de richesse état la prison de Los Demones : plus il y avait de prisonniers, plus on engageait de gardiens.

Il n'y avait plus ni café, ni bananes, ni même les cigares.

Les plants étaient soit morts, soit réquisitionnés par l'Etat.

Les seuls riches étaient donc les maq, ceux qui vivaient du marché noir en vendant des denrées près de dix fois leur valeur pour qui pouvait acheter ou devait se donner les moyens d'acheter. Les autres riches étaient les dealers qui vivaient sur le dos des gens qui n'avaient jamais de quoi s'acheter du pain mais toujours de quoi se fournir leur dose.

Il y avait aussi les entrepreneurs.

Cuba possédait la plus grande réserve de Gundanium de toutes les colonies.

Mais il était non traité, et le traiter reviendrait à très cher.

La population qui voulait gagner sa vie honnêtement même si le salaire était une véritable misère allait extraire le gundanium... on leur faisait croire qu'il serait être traité à l'exportation.

Les plus honnêtes étaient en train de mourir pour reconstruire L5.

Les plus honnêtes étaient en train de se mettre dans l'illégalité la plus meurtrière.

Les plus honnêtes étaient à l'heure actuelle plus que morts.

.

Tout cela pour redorer un blason.

Pour des problèmes de coût.

Là où Réléna et les pontes mettraient les pieds

Le Gundanium _serait_ traité.

Le reste…

_Quelques morts de plus..._

Après la guerre ils n'avaient pas plus de visage

que de nom,

tellement leur nombre était effarant.

_Quelques morts de plus ou de moins…_

ils n'auraient pas plus de visage

.

.

Le père Maxwell était une véritable ordure. Il bafouait le Dieu qu'il était censé servir.

Il agissait en Père pour ceux qui n'étaient pas ses enfants

Duo était prêt à la tuer par amour et respect pour lui.

Elle voulait lui voler sa foi en lui.

Et lui apporter la vérit

_La lumière..._

Son obscurité froide.

Elle voulait qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la lumière

_Tous les deux dans l'ombre…_

Mais plus dans l'ombre du père Maxwell.

.

Elle voulait... tout et son contraire.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne savait plus rien.

Elle ne savait même plus qui était Vargas.

Qui était Réléna.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'était la souffrance,

ou l'amour

oui la haine.

Elle flottait.

Alors que son corps était allongé sur le sol.

Elle était dans les bras du Dieu de la Mort.

Un homme qu'elle haïssait sans le reconnaître.

Un homme qu'elle enviait sans vraiment se l'admettre.

Un homme qui se raccrochait à celle qui tentait

de détruire son passé.

Le Dieu de la mort se raccrochait

à sa destruction.

Ironique...

ou logique ?

Un homme qui, si le destin l'avait voulu,

serait son petit frère.

Si le destin l'avait voulu,

elle l'aurait chéri

de tout son cœur.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Duo

et pleura plus que jamais sur la vie

qu'elle n'avait jamais eu

et que vraisemblablement elle n'aurait…

Jamais.

.

.

Mais même perdue dans ses pensées, ses sens se réveillaient un à un.

Elle enregistra d'abord un souffle frais sur sa peau, comme une porte ou une fenêtre laisserait passer un courant d'air.

Léger…

Ça contrastait avec la chaleur rassurante que dégageait le corps du jeune homme sur elle.

_Le toucher..._

Puis elle entendit le bruit d'une respiration entraînée à la discrétion, extrêmement silencieuse...

non deux respirations.

Zechs était là.

Elle reconnaissait son odeur.

Monsieur préférait observer.

« Mais si j'étais en danger m'aurait-il défendue », pensa-t-elle ? « Bien sûr que non, au plus fort de l'action il n'avait rien fait. Il aura vraisemblablement privilégié un de ses hommes ce qui est logique... _et ce qui fait mal_. »

_L'ouie..._

Puis elle sentit définitivement une odeur qui n'appartenait à personne ici…

_L'odorat....._

« Merda! Ce salaud n'est pas venu seul. »

_Ce qui est normal... tu es l'Ennemi public n°1._

Elle ôta son visage du cou du Shinigami, ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue avoir fermés… et croisa le regard violet de Duo. Il y avait dans ce regard de la haine, de la confusion, du désespoir... et peut-être....

de la... tendresse ?

Non impossible.

.

Par la force des choses il était son ennemi.

Elle l'avait voulu

Cherché.

Traqué.

Elle avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait échafaudé ce plan

_Et depuis que Vargas en avait initié les bases_

elle avait un soupçon de regret.

_Soupçon...._

Le test !

Il fallait qu'elle mette la main dessus

avant de déguerpir.

Avant d'être Shaman Maxwell

elle était « l'Enfant de la Honte »

L'ennemi public n°1.

Le Responsable de la Sécurité de L2, en tant que Preventer était venu faire son job

Il n'était pas venu en tant que Duo _Maxwell, contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire._

A moins que...

_Double-jeu__ ?_

.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Maintenant elle devait poursuivre sa mission.

Les larmes se tarirent dans le regard argent.

Elle rompit le contact visuel avec l'américain pour plonger ses yeux dans un regard sombre et glacial.

_La vue...._

Duo, revenant de son hébétude enregistra lui aussi la présence... _oh non_... ô combien connue.

Il relâcha légèrement son emprise sur Shaman, sans même en avoir conscience.

Ce fut suffisant.

Avant même d'avoir le temps de sentir la rage lui fouetter le sang, la panthère, profitant de la soudaine liberté de mouvement, se redressa d'un bond et projeta le corps du Shinigami de toutes ses forces tout droit sur Heero qui eut quand même le temps de tirer trois fois sur elle avant d'être déséquilibré.

La troisième balle, déviée vers le plafond, atteignit un lustre qui se fracassa en touchant le sol dans un bruit étourdissant, avant que le soldat parfait  lui-même ne s'écroule, recevant Duo de plein fouet.

Shaman, esquivant balles, lustre et multiples éclats de verre en roulant sur elle même se réceptionna mal, la pièce étant peu éclairée au départ et, roulant boulant longtemps, se cogna lourdement contre la sacristie.

Sa lutte avec le Shinigami l'avait épuisée.

Sa vue était trouble par les larmes séchées.

Sa combinaison de cuir rouge était déchirée, coupée et le sang s'écoulait par endroits à cause des morceaux de verre qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son corps hurlait de douleur.

Un filet rouge s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'elle lécha instinctivement, faisant la grimace.

Métallique.

_Le goût..._

.

Pendant tout ce temps, la bande retraçant la conversation de Trowa et Quatre défilait sans que personne n'écoute.

.

Heero resta quelques instants décontenancé par le poids du baka sur lui et sentit avec horreur poindre un début d'érection à son contact. Car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Vraiment.

Que faisait-il avec cette femme ? Etait-elle l'Enfant de la Honte – il n'avait pas bien son visage -, ou une quelconque excuse pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, sous couvert de mission ?

_Tu l'a suivi, Heero, tu sais que c'est la planque…_

_Non ?_

En quoi cela le concernait-il, surtout ?

_Le baka est en train de compromettre la mission, c'est pour cela que tu veux savoir... tu aimes que tout soit carré,_

_voilà, c'est plausible, soldat._

La séduisait-il pour avoir des informations ?

Il était si paisible, l'entourait de ses bras, la tête au creux du cou... et elle le serrait contre elle... .

Elle était ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Une femme.

La rage monta d'un seul coup, en même temps que de déplaisants souvenirs, tout de suite chassés par son objectif actuel :

Eliminer l'Enfant de la Honte.

Ninmu Ryoukai.

Alors il se releva brusquement, propulsant le pauvre américain contre le mur le plus proche.

Le jeune homme gémit doucement puis perdit connaissance.

Heero s'approcha de Duo, vérifia son pouls... . Il semblait juste sonné.

Le temps qu'il en termine avec cette « Shaman » et il l'emmènerait se faire soigner.

Ce serait rapide.

Pas la peine d'appeler des renforts quand on s'apprêtait à commettre une bavure en bonne et due forme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une bavure pour un terroriste ?

_Il allait le faire seul._

_Après tout il avait l'habitude ?_

_Il n'avait pas dès le départ travaillé en équipe._

_Elle avait osé l'empêcher d'exécuter la Présidente._

_Elle avait fait du mal à Duo._

_C'était suffisant._

II déposa un baiser sur la tempe où se formait déjà un léger hématome, s'autorisa une caresse légère sur les cheveux du démon angélique...

.

Puis arma son revolver à nouveau

et se déplaça

rapidement,__

se concentra pour repérer l'Enfant de la Honte dans l'obscurité.

Il sourit.

Elle était très douée

mais il l'avait trouvée.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller très loin,

trop sonnée par sa fuite et par ses efforts.

Elle contrôlait sa respiration

mais il savait reconnaître

le souffle de la douleur.

_Elle avait mal._

_Elle saignait._

_Hmmmm._

_Il s'en délectait._

.

L'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines

jusqu'à le rendre presque ivre.

Il retombait dans un univers qu'il reconnaissait

et où il excellait.

Il se dirigea vers l'odeur sanguine

tel un vampire assoiffé.

S'arrêta net.

Se baissa.

Et toucha des ses doigts gantés de cuir le sol

à l'endroit où s'était écoul

un peu de la vie

de sa future victime.

.

Elle saignait...

Elle avait mal...__

Parfait

Elle n'était pas le soldat parfait.

Même si elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre.

Parfaitement capable de déjouer tous les systèmes.

Parfaitement capable de mettre KO le Shinigami.

Apparemment elle n'avait pas encore rencontré le parfait adversaire

Son

_dernier _

adversaire.

« Shaman Maxwell... omae o korosu ».

.

.

**Fin de la première partie du chapitre IX**

.

.

Fin des updates avant le mois d'août ! Je pars samedi YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu -)

.

à bientôt et mici !

.

Mithy [a rattrapé son retard sur une publication, pour le reste, carpe diem - )]


	17. Chapitre IX 2ème partie : Justice

**Disclaimers et tralala dans les bois : voir Prologue. Mais bon ils ne sont pas à moi ;-)**

**Rating ici : PG 15- R**

**Micis**** et voile d'émotion dans mon regard chocolat milka, tremblement et tout le tralala de ukette ultimette à ma Zorky na moi. Je te donne des fleurs qui sentent le poisson pour te prouver toute ma passion. Partageons ta couronne d'œufs durs et communions en pet ;-)**

**Micis**** et kissous à : Lenao** (t'es adorable, mici !) **ma Lunanamoi** (ah mon amante… MDRR), **ma Lilith** (je te fais un kikoo tonight), pitite **Yami-Rose****, Yohina** (ma pauvre tu t'es couchée bien tard, contente que ça t'ai plu), **Shinyosasumi** (du suspense, ma pauvre yen aura tout le temps ;-)), **miss P** (yeppa sors les pompons et encourage les bishos pask'ils en auront besoin ;-)), **pitite**** Fuu-San** (mah tu n'auras pas attendu un mois au moins ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira et euh Kaze sera contente héhéhé ;-)) et ton neurone est intelligent c le mien qui est tordu !) et bien sûr un énorme kissounours à **un petit lapin poulpesque à casque à pointes qui se reconnaîtra ;-)**

**Mici**** à Chris 52 : **c'est gentil maistu n'es pas obligée de me faire une surprise tu sais ! A partir du moment où tu ne recommences pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

**Nan vous ne rêvez pas : j'ai eu un peu plus de temps, je viens de rentrer de mes premières vacances et dc là je peux updater, donc je fais (du taf) ! J'espère que le rab vous plaira ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**9ème commandement.** Tu ne porteras point de faux témoignage contre ton prochain.

.

**Chapitre IX, 2ème partie : Justice **

.

**Route 66 (lool), Deux minutes de l'Eglise Sainte Catherine (juste avant la fusillade)**

.

.

**Pov de Quatre**

.

Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement....

un bleu...

…

…

Nardin... !!!!

On m'a collé un micro et

je ne m'en suis

même

pas

aperçu.

Alors que je suis entraîné à repérer

et que je repère

toujours...

.

Un moment j'ai soupçonné Réléna... la garce aurait tout intérêt à me faire surveiller,

Tout du moins à _renforcer_ ma surveillance

jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente en sécurité...

A moins que ses espions ne se soient faits plus discrets ?

C'est vrai ça, à quel moment ils l'auraient fait ?

…

Non...

Il était dans la main.

La main de Fâtima

Il fallait être près

Très près

De

moi

Allah....

.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir...

depuis combien de temps ?

A quel moment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Même si je me doute bien du « qui », ça ne me dit pas

Le « quand »

Trop rapide...

Si rapide qu'il a fallu la preuve

Pour être sûr

Si je n'avais pas vu le mécanisme de mes yeux

Jamais

Je

N'aurais

Su.

Après tout, j'ai œuvré pour que ce matériel soit indétectable.

Piégé dans la main

Trahi par sa propre main

En or

_Midas…_

C'est à pleurer.

Trowa...

Si le jeu de lumière n'avait pas fait détecter « l'indétectable »

_Cette chance…_

Si...

Assez !

Assez.

De.

« Si »

.

Mais celle - et je ne parle pas de Réléna -

qui a fait ça

a commis une erreur

monumentale

en me collant un mouchard.

.

Si je suis émetteur

C'est qu'il y a un récepteur

Et

Je

Vais

Le

Trouver

_Triangulation de signal_

grâce à la technologie

de mon entreprise.

_Ce comble…_

Mon ?

Non.

Pas « mon » entreprise

celle que je dirige

sans en avoir le droit

ni

le

sang

seulement un nom

qui ne m'appartient pas.

_Au nom du Père…_

.

Et donc

Bing

Une église

Près du Stade

Hmm...

Madame a le sens de l'humour

et de la mise

en

scène.

Si j'avais un micro doute il ne subsiste plus devant

Ton génie.

Ce ne peut être que toi, Shaman... Maxwell.

Toi que je rechignais à trahir.

Ça ne m'avait pas empêché de te coller un micro à faible portée,

Micro que tu as perdu lors de ton combat contre Duo.

Si seulement…

.

.

Tu dois savoir maintenant.

Non c'est _sûr_

Tu le sais

Le micro que tu m'as emprunté est un prototype enregistreur à distance

L'enregistrement est envoyé via ondes satelittes

les données se copient sur la borne réceptrice

Numérisée

Ainsi il n'y a pas de bande magnétique, l'enregistrement peut être illimit

La seule faille de ce proto est sa portée interne : seulement un mètre

Ce qui implique que l'interlocuteur doive se trouver très près de moi

Ou au téléphone avec moi

_Sa faille sera la mienne…_

_Par conséquent…_

Tu sais que

Trowa...

a assassin

Vargas.

Et à présent tu dois savoir que je l'ai toujours su.

Vargas était comme ton frère

_Il était mon amant… et je…_

Quelles que soient ses zones d'ombre

Jamais tu n'admettras que Trowa vive

Même s'il n'était pas le commanditaire

N'es-tu pas responsable du carnage de Los Demones ?

N'as-tu point tué tous les bourreaux ?

_J'aurais fait la même chose ma belle_

_Je l'ai déjà fait_

_En me sentant trahi._

Ils maltraitaient les prisonniers, certes, mais tu les a éliminés parce que quelqu'un

Devait

Payer.

Et si tu sais que Trowa ne regrette pas son geste…

.

La logique voudrait que tu l'élimines

Et çà, ça ne va pas être possible.

Je ne le permettrai pas.

Je n'ai jamais pu l'éliminer

Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essay

Il était si proche de la mort

Si proche de moi

Mais contre son corps

Et son cœur…

Je ne pouvais être le vainqueur

Nouvelle donne

Nous aviserons.

Allah...

Je ne voulais pas

en arriver

là,

Shaman.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Mais...

.

Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre.

Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer.

Par contre je te laisserai une chance.

Dans mon extrême bont

j'essaierai de te raisonner…

Avant de t'abattre.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

« Putain »

.

Trowa venait de taper rageusement du poing sur le klaxon, faisant lourdement trembler le volant. La route sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était accidentée. Ils furent obligés de prendre un détour pour arriver à destination. L'impatience, l'excitation et l'appréhension le gagnait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de leur but.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils allaient trouver, mais à voir le regard de Quatre, ce serait costaud.

.

.

**Pov de Trowa**

.

La gamine savait ce qu'elle faisait et avait de qui tenir d'après Quatre.

Apparemment elle avait fait ses classes auprès de Oz, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui avait confié, bien des années auparavant.

Quatre avait essayé de repérer son identité par rapport à cela, avant que nous ne sachions

qui elle était

vraiment grâce à son ADN.

Mais elle avait tellement

d'identités qu'il lui fut

impossible

de déterminer

qui était qui...

et elle disposait d'un projecteur holographique

lui permettant

de prendre

toutes les apparences qu'elle souhaitait

donc

cela revenait à chercher

une aiguille

_une dague_

dans une meule de foin.

.

Elle avait donc tout préparé méthodiquement,

s'était fondue dans la masse...

pour n'apparaître

qu'au moment

voulu.

Autant dire la vérité,

si elle ne nous avait pas aid

on l'aurait trouvé, certes,

mais on y aurait mis le temps.

Et elle pouvait tuer Réléna

à n'importe que moment.

N'importe lequel

.

.

Quand je pense que Quatre

_Mon Quatre..._

Quand je pense à ce que je lui ai fait

A ce que Réléna m'a fait lui faire...

A se servir de mes problèmes de mémoire

de ma jalousie

de mon passé de terroriste...

de mes sentiments

pour mitrailler Vargas de parts

en parts…

et en parts....

Faire en sorte de tuer Vargas

et de tuer mon amour

de l'intérieur.

.

Comment en est on arrivés là ?

Comment Réléna peut elle

détester Quatre

à ce point ?

Quelle honte, quel secret du diable ?!?

Peut être...

…

Peut être a-t-il essayé d'abuser de Réléna ?

Ça pourrait expliquer cette animosité...

Mon Dieu...

…

Il m'a avoué avoir tenté de violer – enfin lui a dit « séduire »

cette Shaman

dans un instant de détresse

Peut être a-t-il ressenti

qu'ils étaient tous les deux

lié au même homme avec son don ?

Peut être a-t-il essayé d'avoir une part

de lui

à travers

elle

inconsciemment ?

.

Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne son don...

Je n'en sais rien...

Mais jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné de tentative... de....

« séduction », m'a-t-il dit

s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé lui-même.

Il en a honte.

Il regrette.

Il était en détresse.

Mais il l'a fait.

.

Non.

Ce n'est pas ça.

Il m'a avoué pour cette femme

Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas dit

S'il l'avait fait avec Réléna ?

Qu'y a t-il de pire au monde

pour une femme

que de se faire

abuser ?

Pff ça devient ridicule…

Après tout Quatre abusant de Réléna…

hmph, peut-être pas si impossible que ça, mais… et le mobile ?

S'il y a une chose dont je sois sûr concernant mon amant, c'est qu'il ne fait jamais rien à la légère

Il n'y a pas de mobile

Pas de connu en tous cas.

Il n'a donc pas tenté d'abuser d'elle.

_A moins qu'il ne veuille plus de pouvoir ?_

_Et je tourne en rond…_

Mais quand on ne sait rien, on ne peut faire que des suppositions, hein ?

Je ne peux plus dire « Jamais Quatre ne ferait ça » : j'ai découvert des facettes de lui insoupçonnées.

Non pas insoupçonnées. Des facettes que je refusais de voir, enfermé que j'étais dans son apparence

Quand il était sous le système zéro, c'était bien Quatre qui était en face de moi, pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne le connais plus, tout en le connaissant, le reconnaissant.

Il me brûle la corps en même temps que la conscience…

_Je l'aime…_

Mais j'ai l'esprit on ne peut plus clair.

.

.

Rien n'explique l'animosité de Quatre envers Réléna toutes ces années, puisqu'il a su hier soir et par moi les relations qu'elle entretenait avec son amant.

_A moins qu'il ne me manipule ? Qui sait…_

En revanche, l'animosité de Réléna envers Quatre s'explique parfaitement.

_Peut-être trop parfaitement ?_

_Tout était-il aussi simple ?_

J'aurais des éléments de réponse dans cette Église

S'il le faut

Je

Les

Arracherais.

…

.

Il n'empêche…

Il y a un détail

Un

Tout

Petit

Détail

Qui tourne

Tourne

Et se retourne

Dans ma tête.

J'ai tué Vargas à cause de Réléna et de son lavage de cerveau, ok.

Réléna n'est pas femme à ne pas mesurer ses actes.

Celle qu'elle est devenue est beaucoup trop méthodique pour laisser échapper une information

Qui aurait d

Lui

Sauter

Aux yeux :

J'avais des chances de retrouver la mémoire

bien qu'infinitésimales

pourquoi

m'a t-elle

laiss

en

vie ?

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, arrêtèrent la voiture dans un angle, entre une bouche d'égouts et des poubelles... Et....

.

« Ah buarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr j'ai suaf ! »

.

Ils refermèrent les portières de leur GW métallisée noire et banalisée pour éviter les missions de reconnaissance - autrement dit les vols-, quand ils entendirent cette voix, rouée au tabac et à l'alcool.

.

- Oh Allah... . La misère a un visage. Des centaines... des milliers... elle a toujours existé... existera t-elle toujours ?

- Oh Allaaaaa... tu peux me donner à buar ? Paske je suis dans la misère mais je ne suis pas « HIC » sourd héhéhéh !

- Quatre si tu lui donnes de l'argent, tu sais ce qu'il va en faire.

- UIIII! J'achèterais à buarrrrrr ça réchauffe le corps...c'est mieux que rien. Je suis saoul mais HONNETE muah!

.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de la voix, ils virent le visage, seul visible dans cet amas pestilentiel.

Un visage à l'expression enfantine.

Cet homme que les lumières de la ville éclairait légèrement était...

Jeune

Plus jeune qu'eux

marqué par l'alcool.

Dans la déchéance totale.

.

Quatre se sentit ému au plus profond de son coeur… Il se sentait impuissant.

Il n'avait pas de billets ou de pièce sur lui.

Il n'était pas parti faire du shopping.

Il se promit de revenir pour essayer de le sortir de l

quand il entendit.

.

.

Thump Thump Thump (bruit de détonation silencieux)

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(notre ami le lustre)

.

Les deux agents se tournèrent en même temps vers l'origine du bruit. Et eurent la confirmation - s'ils en avaient encore besoin -, de la véracité de leur déduction.

Car la demoiselle aurait très bien pu avoir quitté l'Église.

Ils auraient pu trouver une église vide.

.

Le clochard paf mais paniqué dit :

- Je vais muriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Je ne veux pas murir je ne veux pas murirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

.

Puis il agrippa Quatre aux bras, dont le trench noir se retrouva maculé d'ordures

.

Le clochard plongea ses yeux vitreux et son haleine plus que nauséabonde sur le jeune homme consterné et en apnée.

Le clochard se calma instinctivement. Il lui décocha ce qu'il pensait être son plus beau sourire - quelque peu édenté - et susurra à son vis-à-vis, la voix se voulant sensuelle :

.

- Oh....un ange...

.

La phrase à ne pas dire. Son air angélique, ses courts cheveux blonds dont le soleil et la lune seraient jaloux et autre regard bleu du pacifique dans lequel on voulait se noyer il en avait soupé. Alors il assomma très rapidement son admirateur, le mit à l'abri quelques mètres plus loin, revint vers Trowa puis dit :

.

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas les seuls.

.

Ils se regardèrent

et ils armèrent leurs revolvers

et

autres bazookas.

.

Trowa fit un signe de tête puis répondit : « On y va »

.

Quatre s'approcha un peu plus de Trowa, l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit : « Ne te laisse pas tuer. Si tu meurs je te rejoins »

Trowa répondit : « alors je serais immortel... tant que la vie me le permettra et que la mort m'ignorera. »

.

Ils entrèrent dans l'église

.

.

**Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :**

.

Shaman était cachée derrière l'autel.

Mal en point.

Elle continuait à saigner.

Les plus importantes blessures étaient au bras gauche et à la cuisse, là où un morceau de verre s'était fiché entièrement.

Elle avait des coupures çà et là sur le corps qui saignaient mais c'était relativement bénin.

.

L'excitation de la traque.

Ses années dans l'une des écoles militaires d'Oz lui avait appris cela.

Vargas avait bien fait les choses.

Il l'avait bien formatée,

fait d'elle

une arme.

Comment en quelques secondes

On peut passer de la reconnaissance

au sentiment de manipulation,

puis à nouveau de reconnaissance ?

Sans cet entraînement elle serait déjà morte.

.

Ce type, ce regard elle l'avait reconnu

C'était l'ex pilote n°1

Heero Yuy.

Elle en savait beaucoup sur lui

grâce à Quatre

plus ses recherches.

C'est aujourd'hui le garde du corps personnel de Réléna

Et il est... là ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le shuttle avec la Présidente, à la place de Chang

ou avec celui-ci ?

…

Toujours est-il qu'il est là.

Redoutable.

Hyper entraîné.

Armé jusqu'aux dents.

Génétiquement modifi

pour devenir

une arme vivante.

.

Le problème…

Elle n'avait plus son arme principale,

la dague gisait quelque part avec la faux de

Duo...

Elle se demandait vaguement quel était son état, l'ayant entendu gémir

puis un bruit de corps glissant le long d'une paroi...

elle s'autorisa un sourire : le mur avait dû avoir très mal.

…

Heureusement qu'elle avait encore des armes sur elle....

La dague de sa mère

deux revolvers

Un fouet laser qui pouvait se changer en longue matraque de combat (batman talalalala)

pour le corps à corps

Et elle avait…

elle-même.

.

Il était l

Il attendait qu'elle ait peur

Il voulait l'impressionner

Cela changeait la donne

par rapport

à ce que Quatre lui avait dit.

Là il prenait du plaisir

à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'agissait pas

en soldat parfait.

Sa plus grande force

serait sa faiblesse.

Il aurait du la tuer

pendant qu'il le pouvait.

.

.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée à l'esprit :

quitte ou double.

Mort ou vie.

Le tout pour le tout.

Pas le choix

Face à un tel adversaire....

la meilleure défense...

c'est

l'attaque !

.

- Viens voir maman chiquito (mon petit)

.

Avec une magistrale souplesse et une surprenante rapidité en dépit de sa taille (1m77) et son poids (59kgs) elle se leva, se servit de l'autel comme appui comme elle aurait utilisé un cheval d'arçon, souleva ses hanches et balança ses jambes à l'horizontale à toute volée. Une jambe atteignit de plein fouet le visage de Heero, lui explosant l'arcade sourcilière, et l'autre jambe fut réceptionnée en plein thorax. Le jeune homme, avait senti le mouvement mais la rapidité avait prévalue sur ses sens.

Il comprenait que cette fille ait pu battre Duo.

Il aurait d'autant plus de plaisir à l'éliminer.

Un véritable challenge

à sa hauteur.

.

Elle était le diable.

Heero fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin sur un clavecin bardé de toiles d'araignées, dans un bruit apocalyptique.

Etant plus ou moins insensibilisé à la douleur, il se remit les quelques vertèbres déplacées et épaule déboîtée en place.

Pour ce qui était de ses côtes c'était une autre histoire.

La cicatrisation se ferait plus lentement.

Lui au moins cicatrisait.

Elle n'en aurait pas le temps.

Elle serait morte avant.

.

Le japonais avait été déstabilisé, mais il avait eu le temps de tirer sur Shaman.

Une balle à fragmentation.

Son épaule venait d'exploser.

Elle avait envie de hurler de douleur,

mais elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Elle devait en finir

Vite.

Ensuite elle tuerait Marquise car il avait

définitivement

choisi

son

camp

en

n'intervenant

pas.

.

.

Après la fusillade, Quatre et Trowa pénétrèrent dans l'Église à pas de loups, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Ils utilisèrent des lunettes à détection infra rouges afin de se déplacer sans avoir à utiliser de lumière, ainsi que pour voir le nombre de corps vivants dans la pièce. Ils en scannèrent... quatre !!!!!

.

- Il y a quatre personnes vivantes ici, Trowa.

- Tu pourrais utiliser ton don... au cas où.

- Non! Je m'ouvre à toi mais je me ferme en présence des autres ! Je ne veux pas à avoir à subir cette puissance ! Je la ressens déj

- Oui... je sais...

- Regarde, il y a quelqu'un d'inconscient... cette natte… c'est Duo! Oh Allah...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il est inconscient il ne risque pas de répondre à ta question Trowa. Il était exaspéré.

- ...

- Excuse moi je suis nerveux, je ne sais pas...

- Je _sais_ moi. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Non, n'y va pas seul !

- De toutes façons je ne suis pas seul. Il faut mettre Duo à l'abri. J'avance et toi tu me rejoins.

- Tu as raison Trowa... soit prudent, puis tout bas, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

.

Et Trowa poursuivit son chemin, dans le noir le plus absolu…

et presque le silence…

_presque…_

Tout paraissait plus calme après le bruit des bombes

Tout paraissait plus vide après un lustre fracassé au sol

Cristaux de vie brisées…

.

.

Quatre se dirigea vers Duo et prit son pouls : il était régulier. II avait une méchante bosse sur le front et du sang à peine séché s'était écoulé de sa tempe droite.

L'américain reprenait conscience au son d'un bip-bip discret, incessant.

Le micro sous cutané posé à Trowa.

Mais dans cette semi conscience il n'effectuait pas les conclusions de rigueur, ne percevait que les origines.

.

Puis soudain...

Un bruit se fit entendre

lentement

puis comme un cri

un bruit qui avait toujours été l

un bruit cach

par les déflagrations

détonations

lustres brisés

luttes

respiration

.

Un bruit qui avait toujours été là, mais qui n'avait jusque là pas été écouté.

Un champ d'amour à mort qui

s'éleva telle une messe.

Que les infidèles de ce vestige d'église

écoutèrent

religieusement.

.

_"Tu y étais à la fois pour rien et pour quelque chose! Tu m'as pris l'homme que j'aimais......"_

_"Tu veux savoir si j'ai pris du plaisir à le tuer, hein, tu veux le savoir? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai tué Vargas ?_

_Je le voulais mort!!! Mais puisque tu l'aimais j'étais décidé à rester dans l'ombre avec ma jalousie et ma haine de moi-même. Ma haine de ma lâcheté, ma peur de mes réactions, de mes trous de mémoire pour m'engager avec toi ! Alors si j'ai voulu le tuer? Oui ! De toutes mes forces!!!!!_

_"II ne te méritait pas, Quatre. Tu sais ce que faisait ton homme quand tu avais le dos tourné ? Il allait sauter Réléna !Il allait la sauter ! Ce mec était un arriviste de première ! Il sautait Réléna et il te sautait en même temps sans que l'un ou l'autre ne l'apprenne, hein ? Je ne comprends même pas qu'avec ton uchuu je ne sais pas quoi tu ne l'ai pas ressenti !_

_"Je voulais venir te trouver et tout te dire. Mais Réléna m'avait vu. Elle avait vu que je l'avais surprise les quatre fers en l'air dans son bureau. Elle est venue chez moi et a piégé mes médicaments. Ceux que je prenais en sortant de l'hôpital. Elle m'a conditionné pour que j'aille tuer Vargas et je ne le regrette pas. Mais avec mes problèmes de mémoire, il était normalement sûr que je ne me rappelle de rien ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au déclic. Jusqu'au mot détonateur. Alors oui je suis désolé que tu aies souffert. Mais non je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tuer. A mon tour de te poser une question mon amour._

_"Pas... mon amour ?? hnnnn"_

_"Oui mon amour... je vais prendre ce que je n'aurais jamais du laisser partir._

_"Mais revenons à ma question : tu savais que c'était moi. Tu le savais. Et tu ne m'as pas tué. Pourquoi? Hein? POURQUOI?_

_._

_"Allah"_

_"Dis-le moi mon « amour ». Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué alors que tu le pouvais… alors que tu savais que je t'aurais laissé, que jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur toi"_

_"Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela... avec qui que ce soit-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhhhhh" pensa-t-il_

_- Ouvres les yeux mon ange_

_- Hmmmm_

_- Regarde-moi_

_- Trowa..._

_- Oui c'est moi mon amour. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?_

_- Parce... parce que_

_- Dis le_

_- Hmm_

_- Dis-le mon amour_

_._

_- Tu...tu n'y étais pour rien....manipulé....._

_- et?_

_- Et! hmmm Allah ne t'arrêtes pas!_

_- Ce n'est pas Allah qui te fait ça mon amour_

_- hmmmmm_

_- Pourquoi mon ange?_

_- Parce que je t'aime. Allah me pardonne je t'aime malgré moi...._

_Malgré tout....._

_- Réléna paiera mon ange_

_._

_._

Shaman sous le choc en fit tomber son revolver.

Heero en profita pour lui tirer dessus

à bout portant__

Zechs cria :

« Heero, nonnnnnnnn ! »

Trop tard.__

.

Trowa se figea quelques secondes. Puis se reprit et continua son avancée.

.

Quatre en avait perdu le souffle.

Il posa ses yeux turquoises sur Duo qui avait totalement repris conscience... mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son regard.

S'il l'avait vu il aurait reculé.

.

La voix du responsable de la sécurité de L2 était faible... menaçante... :

- Salopard... alors c'était toi ! C'était toi et Trowa... depuis le début... trahis... manipulés…

- Duo ce n'est pas ce que....

.

Mais « Duo » n'écouta rien.

N'entendit rien.

Il se redressa, de sorte à passer de la position couchée à assise contre le mur,

il serra ses poings à s'en faire mal et décocha un uppercut à Quatre qui visiblement sera obligé de se payer un nouveau sourire, une dent étant cassée et l'autre littéralement arrachée.

Le choc lui fit mesurer la perte alors qu'il atterrissait lourdement sur le sol mais il n'était pas capable de déterminer lesquelles de ses dents étaient touchées.

Comme les pensées pouvaient être futiles à l'aube de sa propre mort…__

.

.

**Fin de la 2nde partie du chapitre IX__**

.

Oh ce cliffhanger…

Oh cte honte…

Oh vous allez me haïr…

Oh…

Hihihi

héhéh

GNIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA mdr

.

En tous cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

.

a peluche !

.

Mithynator [the sadique]


	18. Chapitre IX 3ème partie : Justice

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala voir prologue.**

**Rating : R, définitivement.**

**Micis**** bcp à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée : ça me touche bcp. Je vous répondrais dès que je peux, là c'est la rentrée et c le souk et j'ai pas trop le tps mais pour me faire pardonner je mets un chap :-) **

**Petit mot spécial pour Tit Poulpe qui a no connexion : je ne t'oublie pas miss !**

**Il est long celui-là et comme je l'ai précisé dans le résum : un seul mot :**

**A**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**E**

**(enfin si tout va bien oui lool)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Prêts ?**

**Go !**

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

**9ème commandement.** Tu ne porteras point de faux témoignage contre ton prochain.

**_§_**

**Chapitre IX : Justice 3ème partie**

* * *

**Shuttle**** Présidentiel, Cabine de la Présidente Peacecraft, 6H12 heure de L5 **

**_§_**

Réléna faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le front soucieux.

Elle avait décidé de s'isoler quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

Pour réfléchir.

La cabine était vraiment spacieuse, 80 mètres carrés de grandeur et de décadence, complètement en décalage avec l'époque actuelle.

N'était pas présidente qui voulait.

Présidente.

Lorsqu'il fut question de décorer la pièce, il fut décidé que l'on y copierait essentiellement un style correspondant à la fin du XVIIIè siècle de l'ère précoloniale, tout en y incorporant ça et là différents styles multiculturels, étoffes et époques. Cela donnait un ensemble à la fois classique, raffiné, original et somme toute saisissant.

A l'image de sa grandeur.

A l'image de l'ex Reine.

**_§_**

Il y avait dans cette chambre avec un immense lit à baldaquin, aux draps de satins blancs, virginaux.

Un bureau de près de trois mètres de long entièrement en ébène, matériau extrêmement riche, devenu rare et protégé (qui fait les lois et les décrets peut aisément les contourner), avec plusieurs tiroirs à poignées d'or.

Les murs étaient entièrement tapissés de velours rouge grenat, orné de plusieurs tableaux en pieds ou portraits représentant Réléna en tenue présidentielle - tailleur noir, chemise blanche et écharpe bleu roi avec 6 étoiles à 6 branches, représentant les 6 colonies et la Terre - ou en tenue de chef des armées, pantalon blanc de soie, cuissardes de cuir noirs à léger talon - six centimètres -, chemise blanche et veste rouge de style napoléonien et la fameuse veste rouge en queue de pie, aux multiples boutons eux aussi en or, ornements et décorations montrant son degré de commandement.

Ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré.

Sur les portraits elle souriait et son regard était à la fois bienveillant et protecteur.

Lorsque l'on regardait attentivement les peintures, l'oeil exercé verrait que le sourire de la jeune femme était beaucoup trop doux et que le regard n'avait pas la même maturité.

Les peintures avaient été commandées bien avant l'arrivée – l'avènement ? - de Réléna au pouvoir.

Quiconque aurait regardé ces peintures si insignifiantes de beaucoup plus près y aurait mesuré son appétit de pouvoir, malgré l'impression de douceur se dégageant des traits purs. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses... mais ici elles n'auraient trompé personne.

Le peintre qui avait su capter l'essence, la personnalité même de Réléna n'était de toutes façons plus là pour en parler.

La coiffure sur le tableau avait été rectifiée… à regarder sans observer, on ne pouvait qu'être admiratifs devant une jeune beauté pacifique.

La douceur que Réléna possédait encore à l'époque était beaucoup trop vendeuse pour ne pas être réutilisée.

A toutes fins utiles.

Il y avait également dans cette chambre un cabinet de toilettes de vingt mètres carrés entièrement blancs, avec tout le nécessaire, la final touch étant la baignoire-jaccuzi ronde, blanche qu'elle avait voulu en porcelaine...

**_§_**

**_§_**

**Pov de Réléna, dans sa cabine côté bureau, devant son portrait en pied.**

**_§_**

Arghh... quelle heure est-il ?

6H12...

Encore quelques heures avant le briefing officiel.

Mais j'en attends un autre...

**_§_**

Encore 44 heures...

J'ai l'impression que ce voyage ne se termine pas.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi impatiente.

Or l'impatience

peut détruire.

Tu n'es pas arrivée jusque l

pour te faire débouter

par cette garce.

Comment ?

Comment ai-je pu ignorer qu'il avait une fille ?

Au début j'ai soupçonné Maxwell, puis il est vite apparu

qu'il n'était qu'un rat

aspirant à devenir

un homme.

Un homme sans nom

n'est pas un homme.

**_§_**

Puis avec la guerre je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher.

Puis après la guerre il y a eu mon poste de Ministre.

Puis il y a eu la campagne.

Puis je suis devenue Présidente.

J'ai assuré ma position.

J'étais partout à la fois.

Je me suis relâchée.

Je me suis crue à l'abri.

Et c'est ce moment qu'elle a _choisi_

pour attaquer.

Hmmm.

Cette femme a la logique

d'un animal

qui renifle le sang.

C'est ce qui fait d'elle

un danger.

**_§_**

J'ai éliminé Vargas.

j'ai inconsciemment lâché le sang

pour qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi.

En l'ayant fait tuer

j'ai fait la bête sortir de sa tanière.

Elle me traque

mais je la matraquerais

à mort.

Et je serais libre

sous haute vigilance.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Ne pas confondre vitesse

et

précipitation.

Reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Reprendre ses esprits.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Respirer.

Voilà.

Mon plan est infaillible de toutes façons.

Mes braves petits soldats

n'ont aucune idée

de ce qui les attend.

**_§_**

**_§_**

En attendant...

Je n'aurais pas dû passer mes frustrations

sur Wu Fei.

Il est mon plus fidèle allié.

Il me voue une reconnaissance quasi divine

c'en est jouissif.

S'il savait...

Il faut que je le remette dans le droit chemin,

_le mien_

Il m'observait tout à l'heure.

Je vais me faire « pardonner ».

Je vais calmer le jeu pour mieux le maîtriser.

Je vais faire en sorte qu'il observe mes ordres

avec un sourire

sincère

hmmm

j'adore les défis.

**_§_**

Quant à Quatre....

il me hait

presque autant

sinon plus que je le hais moi-même,

et il ne sait que la moiti

du secret

de sa honte.

Je le tiens.

**_§_**

Trowa...

Trowa ne se rappelle pas

mais le moindre choc pourrait lui donner des réminiscences

et un autre choc le faire disparaître sa mémoire.

Et une de mes balles le faire disparaître

de nos mémoires.

Ou alors… plan B.

Hmmm

les pièces sont interchangeables

j'interviens dans les vies

tel une divinité.

Je crée.

Je détruis.

**_§_**

Duo... un de mes jouets préférés.

Il ne m'a jamais appréciée,

ou plutôt pas plus que cela.

Je

hais

tout

ce

qu'il

représente.

Ma haine de lui surpasse

ma haine de moi-même.

S'il avait su

Il aurait laissé Heero

m'abattre.

S'il est vivant jusqu'à présent

c'est parce que j'ai voulu jouer avec lui

comme le destin avait joué avec moi,

avec _nous._

« Quelqu'un » avait décidé d'interférer.

Je me vois obligée

d'envoyer mon jouet

la

casse.

**_§_**

Heero.....

Hmmmm

_mon_

jouet

préféré.

_M_on

brave

petit

soldat

ô combien parfait

dans tous les domaines…

Ce qui pour moi me semblait logique

ne l'était pas pour lui.

Je t'ai fait la pire chose que l'on puisse faire

à un être humain.

Etant donné ton pass

je pensais que tu avais connu

le pire.

Comme on peut se tromper...

**_§_**

… mais je ne regrette rien.

Je prends ce que je veux.

Je détruis ce que je touche.

Je suis un virus.

Je suis un venin.

Je suis l'Enfer.

Je suis une Peacecraft.

J'apporte la mort

et je revis.

Non, je vis.

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

**Entrée de l' Eglise Sainte Catherine 6H15 **

**_§_**

Quatre avait été projeté avec violence contre le sol par un Duo furieux et se sentant trahi.

Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et avait perdu une molaire. Une de ses incisives avaient été sectionnée.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. La douleur lui faisait lâcher prise sur ses « capacités » : il ressentait encore plus les émotions qui devenaient de plus en plus violentes.

Il sentait que Trowa allait bien...

Non, il allait de moins en moins bien, il était contrarié.

Il ressentait la présence et l'inquiétude...

d'un homme…

sens

être…

mort.

Il sentait la fureur dévastatrice de Duo.

Le colonel de L4 pensait qu'il avait été plus sévèrement touché qu'il ne le croyait vu qu'il percevait les émotions de Milliardo Peacecraft, chaque être vivant ayant une manière particulière d'émettre ses sentiments. Définitivement plus touché qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il devait aider Trowa avant que Shaman ne lui mette la main dessus.

Car Heero…

Heero... il faiblissait...

faiblissait mais il était – semblait ? vivant.

**_§_**

Duo était son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec lui.

A présent il voyait le regard de l'américain

passer de l'incompréhension totale

à la tristesse,

à la froideur.

Au

Shinigami.

Il le ressentait : trop d'émotions à la fois faisait mal, ça faisait si longtemps.

Il risquait la déconnection,

La perte totale de contrôle.

Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Sa lucidité,

son esprit

étaient les clés.

Il n'était pas en état d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

_**§**_

Le Shinigami se rapprochait de lui : il était encore sonné et groggy par son réveil plus que brutal.

Il allait encore le frapper.

Il devrait contre attaquer

puis soudain...

Il vit des larmes.

Duo pleurait

en le mettant en joue

avec sa propre arme

qu'il avait perdue

dans sa chute.

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

**Intérieur de L'Eglise Sainte Catherine, 6H15**

**_§_**

**Pov de Trowa**

**_§_**

Mon dieu....

J'ai été mercenaire.

Je suis un soldat.

J'ai tout vu.

Tout vécu.

Tout.

Tout du moins selon mes souvenirs.

Je ne peux même pas me fier à ma logique

à moi-même...

Je me fie à mon instinct.

C'est tout ce que j'ai.

**_§_**

J'ai tout vu

mais jamais encore

je n'avais vu

de fantôme.

Encore moins entendu

Si ce n'est dans mes pires cauchemars.

**_§_**

Je me glace d'horreur

rien que d'y penser.

Les sans mémoires

avec un pass

tel que le mien

font des cauchemars

qui vous font souhaiter

d'être morts au réveil.

Morts tout court.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'un deux

avec la voix du passé qui me juge

condamne

et exécute

pour ce que j'ai fait jadis

encore et encore.

Que de similitudes avec ces cauchemars...

**_§_**

Ici,

les lumières sont inexistantes.

Il faisait extrêmement sombre quand nous sommes entrés

on distinguait à peine Duo.

J'ai du conserver les lunettes à infrarouge,

ne voulant pas perdre un temps précieux à les remettre

et risquer de me faire abattre

au cas où il continuerait à faire noir.

Il y a l'odeur du sang,

le bruit des combats.

…

Je m'entends jouir avec Quatre... ?

Tout se mélange.....

Ma tête me fait mal

j'ai envie de vomir.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de vider mes tripes.

**_§_**

Reprendre le réflexe du soldat

contrôle

analyse

rationalisation.

Je distingue à peine une forme

non, un homme

couché sur quelque chose

_quelque chose? Ce n'est pas suffisamment précis, soldat!_

qui ressemble à un piano.

_Ressembler ? concentre-toi!_

non je _sais_ que c'est un clavecin

_c'est mieux._

parce que j'ai entendu auparavant les accords

enfin les désaccords...

**_§_**

Je regarde à présent droit devant moi.

J'ai les lunettes à infrarouges.

Je ne vois que des masses colorées

vertes

jaunes

rouges

qui correspondent

deux corps.

Un debout,

l'autre couché.

**_§_**

Des masses....

seul le rythme cardiaque

l'odeur du sang

la sueur

et la poudre

me rappellent que j'ai affaire

à des êtres vivants.

**_§_**

Je suis dans un labyrinthe.

J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber

puis une voix

une voix d'homme hurler

avant que le corps couch

- assurément celui d'un homme vu

la répartition du poids,

tirait à bout portant sur le corps debout.

**_§_**

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir

ou plutôt deviner

ce qu'il se passe

devant moi

Je suis attiré par la voix

grave

_connue...._

_qui réveille ma mémoire endormie,_

_rappelle ma conscience…_

**_§_**

Je me tourne pour être sûr.

J'ai encore les lunettes.

Je sais qu'il y a une autre masse

un autre corps

mais je ne vois rien

si ce n'est du rouge

du vert

du jaune.

Je perçois un coeur

une chaleur

mais je ne vois pas de corps

c'est un fantôme bien vivant.

Une ombre qui marche et se dirige vers la forme couchée.

**_§_**

Et à ce moment je me demande

si je ne me trompe pas.

Si la voix

Le coeur

Les couleurs

appartiennent à notre défunt commandant suprême

Millardo Peacecraft.

**_§_**

**Fin du Pov**

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

Zechs ne s'était pas aperçu que Trowa était là, figé, à l'observer.

Tout ce qu'il voyait de là où il était, était Shaman lâchant son arme et Heero lui tirer dessus à bout portant.

La lune éclairait la scène en un angle particulier, lui donnant un avantage sur le colonel de L3, mal placé par rapport à la lumière.

Marquise ne voyait pas comme en plein jour mais le tout était tout de même visible.

Il ne voyait pas comment Shaman aurait pu se sortir de çà, du soldat parfait lui tirant à bout portant

Heero devait être à trois mètres d'elle.

Et pourtant...

**_§_**

Il se rappela de ce que lui disait son père

le roi Peacecraft,

quand il n'était qu'un petit prince plein de rêves

lorsqu ils allaient

à la chasse à cour.

Il détestait chasser, tuer les animaux pour son bon plaisir

mais il adorait passer

ces quelques rares moments avec son père

entre ses diverses obligations.

Il ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs affluaient :

"Voici mon fils, la règle élémentaire du chasseur,

à respecter si tu veux réussir à attraper ton gibier.

Un animal blessé est un animal dangereux.

C'est le plus dangereux de tous.

Tu dois l'achever, même si tu as affaire à deux gibiers

et que l'autre est en pleine santé."

Il se rappelait avoir été perplexe et dire que celui en pleine sant

était le plus dangereux car plus susceptible de s'en prendre à lui

et donc plus fort.

Son père lui avait répondu que le plus en forme fuirait à la détonation.

Mais que le blessé, n'ayant rien à perdre serait déterminé à le tuer

et que le sous-estimer condamnait le chasseur imprudent et impudent

à se voir exposer et exploser les entrailles.

Il n'avait pu réprimer un frisson et son père avait éclaté de rire

avant de lui remettre le fusil dans la main pour lui apprendre à viser.

Au lieu de le faire rire, ça l'avait plus que jamais convaincu

de ne pas chasser

les animaux

non,

à la place

il chassait

les hommes.

_Et avait chassé avec les assassins de sa famille…_

quelle ironie morbide.

**_§_**

Et Heero Yuy ici présent,

soldat plus que parfait

chasseur imparfait

au passé loin d'être simple

avait peut être compromis son futur

en le rendant conditionnel.

Avait commis peut être

la plus belle erreur de sa jeune vie

en considérant Shaman Maxwell

comme un être humain.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Zechs se repassa la scène au ralenti.

Elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

La cacophonie ambiante, combat, lustres, os et vies brisées et autres clavecins s'étaient tus.

Ils avaient laissé parlé leurs armes et peut être leurs âmes.

Ames de guerriers...

**_§_**

Il avait entendu, puis écouté l'enregistrement de Trowa et Quatre en train de... hmmm de faire la confession la plus passionnée qui soit. Zechs avait alors eu la révélation de ce dont il ne se doutait pas : Réléna et Vargas amants...

mais ça expliquait peut-être aussi pourquoi Vargas était aussi sûr qu'il ne resterait pas en prison… et confirmait que Quatre était son amant… en même temps.

Ca expliquait tout...

et rien.

On ne savait toujours pas pour quel motif son compagnon de cellule avait été exécuté et ce que Réléna craignait.

Si Winner aimait Vargas, il avait sûrement été trouver Réléna pour qu'il puisse être libéré ? Si Réléna l'avait rabaissé, humilié, puis tué son amant, il pouvait comprendre la haine qu'il ressentait.

Puis il avait vu Shaman lâcher son revolver.

Puis il avait entendu le bruit de l'impact du revolver sur le sol.

Puis il avait crié.

Bêtement.

Dans l'affolement.

Puis il avait vu le canon du revolver de Heero briller.

Puis le jeune homme avait tir

à bout portant.

Non... ça ne s'était pas passé comme çà.

**_§_**

Il avait entendu l'enregistrement.

Puis il avait vu le revolver tomber.

Puis il avait vu une fine lumière rouge.

Puis le revolver de Shaman avait touché le sol.

Puis il avait vu le canon de celui de Heero briller.

Puis il avait crié.

Puis le jeune homme avait tiré à bout portant.

Puis il avait retenu son souffle.....

Non ça ne s'était pas passé comme çà.

**_§_**

Tout s'était déroulé si vite

que son cerveau avait enregistr

et transmis

avec un temps de retard

les véritables informations.

L'inquiétude avait empêché les neurones de véhiculer

les données rapportées par ses yeux

pendant quelques secondes.

**_§_**

Il cligna des paupières.

Revint au présent.

Regarda devant lui

et vit à présent que Shaman...

se tenait

face

vers

lui

alors qu'elle était auparavant

dos à lui.

Et chose extraordinaire,

elle était

_derrière_

le clavecin.

Quelque chose de fin

léger,

blanc

et de brillant

sur le visage.

Un sourire.

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

**Pov de Zechs, 6h15**

**_§_**

L'arme de Heero était tombée

sur le sol

à sa gauche

à ma droite.

Je ne l'avais pas écout

Tomber.

Mes sens se réveillaient

un à un

ou deux par deux, en même temps que ma mémoire.

Mes perceptions ne me trompaient plus.

Il était toujours étendu

pieds vers moi.

**_Mais d'où j'étais…_**

Je fais un pas

_D'où j'étais…_

Je ne vois pas assez, je dois me rapprocher.

_D'où j'étais…_

Encore quelques pas.

_D'où j'étais…_

D'où je suis à présent,

on pouvait voir briller

quelque chose de rouge

fin

au niveau des épaules ?

Non... presque du cou

La différence entre les cinq secondes précédent

la tombée de l'arme de Shaman

et les cinq secondes suivant

le petit clic-tic de la sûreté ôtée par le soldat ?

Heero Yuy ne bougeait plus.

**_§_**

**Fin du Pov de Zechs**

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

Ce qu'il s'était réellement passé revenait à présent très clairement dans l'esprit de Merquise :

**_§_**

Il avait entendu l'enregistrement.

_J'ai pris plaisir à tuer Vargas... […] .il sautait Réléna !_

Puis il avait vu le revolver de Shaman tomber.

Puis il avait vu une fine lumière rouge.

_Avant que l'arme ne touche le sol,_

_Shaman avait porté sa main droite sur son côté droit_

_vive comme l'éclair,_

_avait dégainé une sorte de long fouet laser_

_rouge brillant_

_rouge sang_

_brillant le temps d'un souffle._

_Le mouvement fut si fluide,_

_si rapide_

_animal…_

_Elle faisait corps avec l'objet._

_elle était un animal_

_le long fouet étant un prolongement _

_d'elle même_

_la queue_

_de la panthère._

**_§_**

Puis le revolver avait touché le sol.

Puis Zechs avait vu le canon du revolver de Heero briller.

Puis il avait crié.

Puis Heero avait tiré à bout portant.

**_§_**

**_§_**

**La scène, telle que Zechs la vit, pov, donc :**

**_§_**

_L'arme laser avait dévié le second et le troisième_

_tirs d'Heero,_

_mais _

_pas le premier_

_elle avait été touchée... et à sa manière de se mouvoir, ce n'était pas le premier impact._

_Je n'ai pas pu distinguer où._

_Ensuite la longue tige laser_

_s'est enroulée puis s'est fixée_

_autour du cou de Heero,_

_un courant silencieux s'est propagé dans la lanière_

_sûrement une décharge électrique._

_Puis, d'une pression de la main sur le manche,_

_la lanière énergétique du fouet de fluide était devenu rigide_

_et elle s'en était servi comme d'une perche,_

_Heero devenant le point d'impact._

_Elle a décollé du sol_

_Puis effectué un flip avant pour se retrouver_

_derrière le clavecin, étranglant Heero dans la procédure._

_Quelques secondes à peine..._

_Heero ne bougeait plus_

_La lanière du fouet est ensuite passée de sa forme semi solide_

_à fluide_

_et elle l'ôta rapidement du cou de Heero._

_Puis elle m'a regard_

_et souri._

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je serais le suivant_

_"l'animal blessé est le plus dangereux..."_

**_§_**

**_§_**

Puis il avait retenu son souffle...

que la mort retiendrait peut être – assurément ? -

bientôt

à sa place.

Comprendre une situation parfois ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Ah si.

Etre un singe savant avant d'entrer dans la tombe.

**_§_**

**_§_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Pov de Heero, clavecin (mdrr), 6H13**

**_§_**

Je la tiens.

Elle est là devant moi et hésite, se laisse distraire par les éléments extérieurs

je suis presque au regret de mettre fin au combat

c'est une adversaire douée et loyale

pas de coup dans le dos.

Quelque chose la choque : je ne sais pas quoi.

J'ignore tout de mon environnement,

tout ce qui n'est pas elle.

Elle a pris en quelques secondes,

_quelques secondes avant de mourir_

beaucoup d'importance dans ma vie.

Seulement quelques secondes pour que je la haïsse

de me voler mon but

_mes buts._

Quelques secondes pour que je la respecte

parce qu'elle me tient tête

sans fuir.

Peut l'on fait.

Aucun n'en a eu le temps.

Le seul qui ait réussi à m'avoir

est Duo

_Duo..._

**_§_**

Non, ne pas se laisser distraire.

Eliminer tout ce qui se met

en travers de ma route.

**Maintenant.**

Sayonara Shaman-San.

Son arme tombe.

Je dégaine la mienne.

Mais que ?

Elle dégaine...

Quelque chose.

On dirait une sorte de… fouet ?

Laser ?

Un fouet contre mon arme ?

Elle est-argh!

Je l'ai touchée mais les autres balles

ont été déviées

par le fouet

avant qu'il ne s'enroule

autour de mon cou.

Je suis insensibilisé à la douleur

mais comme tout un chacun

je respire.

Elle a bloqu

ma circulation

ma respiration

je peux…

la retenir..

longtemps

je…

suis…

entraîn

et....

arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh ?

une décharge électrique

je suis insensibilisée… mais je la sens.

Elle me fait mal.

Telle une anguille,

tel le venin du serpent,

elle me brûle avant de me paralyser.

Terminaisons nerveuses…

J'ai beau être entraîné à tout,

Beau me réfléchir à la solution adéquate pour me sortir de cette situation,

quoi qu'on ait voulu faire de moi,

Fort ou non

Je ne suis

Pas

Une

Machine.

Un surhomme oui, mais qui saigne

comme tout le monde.

Je ne peux plus contrôler

mes fonctions.

Mon buste et ma tête qui étaient légèrement relevés pour viser l'Enfant de la Honte

S'allongent à présent complètement sur le clavecin.

J'ai encore les yeux ouverts

et je regarde la nef

immense...

si grande par rapport

aux hommes

et je comprends

maintenant que je suis impuissant,

rendu au sort de simple homme

ni super

ni soldat,

je comprends que Duo à une époque ait pu

se sentir si petit,

si insignifiant,

si protég

dans un tel endroit.

**_§_**

**_§_**

Là...

elle se sert de moi

comme d'un levier

j'ai les yeux ouverts et je la vois.

Son corps en une parfaite droite verticale

bouche quelques instants

ma vision de la nef.

Je ne peux plus bouger.

Plus respirer.

Je ne sens rien,

Pas même la pression

sur mon cou.

Mais je vois encore.

Mes yeux me rassurent

et je m'aperçois que

deux fois dans cette soirée

j'ai le besoin d'être rassuré.

**_§_**

Je sais que la queue de l'animal

est autour de mon cou.

Je l'ai prise pour une souris

mais c'est elle le chat.

Et alors que je sombre dans l'inconscience,

je me demande

pourquoi elle m'évite de souffrir plus.

Pourquoi elle ne me tue pas directement

alors que j'ai voulu l'abattre de sang-froid.

et surtout

pourquoi

j'ai la certitude ?

qu'elle me laissera

en vie

alors que je sens que la mort

m'appelle ?

**_§_**

**Fin du Pov de Heero**

**_§_**

**_§_**

* * *

**Pov de Shaman, face à Heero et au clavecin, 6h13**

**_§_**

Je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne réfléchis plus.

Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Il ment. Il ment. Il ment. Il ment.

Plus d'arme de poing.

Je dois me battre.

Vite

me débarrasser de ce qui m'empêche

d' atteindre mon véritable ennemi.

Yuy est un amuse gueule.

Il me sépare de Peacecraft

de Barton

qui ment.

_Le crois-tu vraiment ?_

**_§_**

Il ment pour sauver sa peau

ce chacal.

Mais face à moi

il n'aura pas le sexe et la passion pour tourner la tête

comme avec cette pute.

Mon « ami ».

Il aura besoin de toute sa vigueur ce salaud.

Je veux qu'il me donne du fil à retordre.

Je veux jouer

avant de lui arracher les entrailles à vifs.

Je veux jouer comme le destin

s'est joué de moi.

Chaque organe.

Chaque os.

Chaque muscle.

Barton sera aussi méconnaissable

et identifiable

que Vargas

sauf que je lui arracherais la langue

et la garderais en souvenir

pour tous les mensonges

trahissant la mémoire

de l'homme qui m'a sortie de la rue.

De la famille qui m'a sortie de la rue.

**_§_**

**_§_**

_Tu doutes... tu sens qu'il y a des choses qui t'échappent._

Non je ne doute pas, je ne faillirais pas.

_Le test ??_

Il n'a plus aucune importance.

Je sais ce que je dois savoir.

Mon passé.

Ma conviction.

Son épaule pour me consoler

pour laisser s'écouler des larmes que je ne versais jamais.

la nourriture, l'éducation.

Une maison au lieu d'un toit.

**_§_**

_Il se servait de toi._

Non.

_Ah bon ?_

Non.

_« Tu m'aideras Shaminta ? »_

NON.

_« Tu es mon or, Shaminta.... »_

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

Mon fouet, j'ai encore mon fouet…

Arme, lance, jette, arrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghh

touchée

au ventre...

_brûlure, douleur..._

Je survivrai.

Je dois survivre.

Fouet qui dévie et balles

_Rapide…_

_Concentre-toi sur la lumière_

_Des détonations._

_Voilà._

avant de se diriger

droit

sur

l'ennemi

pour s'enrouler

autour de son cou

Et se solidifier

Sur toute la longueur

sauf au niveau du point de strangulation

où la consistance sera celui d'une corde.

Non d'un morceau de gundanium.

**_§_**

Décharge électrique.

_Tu ne vas pas le tuer_

_pas une victime de plus._

_Pas un innocent de plus._

Il n'est pas innocent.

Il est dans le camp de Réléna.

_Il ne sait pas ce que tu sais._

Je suis tentée...

Il est le soldat parfait

si je ne l'achève pas, il va m'achever.

_Immobilise-le et vas t'en._

Pourquoi ?

_Il n'est pas la vraie cible..._

**_§_**

Il y a une fenêtre derrière le clavecin

Et un espace suffisant pour qu'un être vivant puisse passer.

Je me sers du soldat et de mon fouet comme si j'étais perchiste.

Impulsion.

Go !

Je m'élève

et je redescends

près de cette fenêtre

Je peux sauter et fuir…

Non

J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.__

Je dois éliminer Merquise.

Je ne vois de lui

que ses longs cheveux blonds.

_Comme le soleil de Cuba._

Lui n'est pas innocent

et n'a pas levé le petit doigt .

_Il a crié « Heero, non... »_

Assez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de...

_Sa voix était rauque d'inquiétude._

_Il faisait semblant ?_

Il... il a choisi son camp.

_Tu dois soigner tes blessures, tu saignes de plus en plus._

Qu'importe ma douleur. Qu'importe.

**_§_**

**_§_**

_Attention... ne sens-tu rien ?_

Il y a quelqu'un de plus ici.

Assez près de moi.

A la gauche de Zechs.

D'ailleurs il le regarde.

Un complice ?

_Possible... après tout tu ne l'as revu hier..._

_qu'a-t-il fait avant vos « retrouvaille »s ?_

Je ne distingue pas.

Je suis dos à la lumière.

Je n'ai qu'un vague reflet

des cheveux...cachant

tout un côté de ce qui devrait être son visage.

Se pourrait-il ?

Il...a quelque chose sur les yeux

des lunettes ?

_Légère révérbération d'une surface non opaque..._

Thermiques ?

Hmmm.

Logique.

Il fait nuit.

C'est mal éclair

aucune certitude

sauf une:

Il ou elle est

à découvert

**_§_**

Et....apparemment

Fasciné ? Tétanis ?

par Zechs ?

_Tu l'es toi aussi… bien plus que tu ne veux te l'admettre._

Encore un obstacle.

_à franchir…_

détruire.

**_§_**

**fin du Pov de Shaminta**

**_§_**

**_§_**

**_§_**

Fin de la 3ème partie !

* * *

**GNIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA ! Mdr**

**Je vous imagine la sueur aux tempes (genre la fille qui y croit :-) )**

**Si vous avez trouvé qu'il y avait du suspense, préparer vos cœurs parce que cette partie c'est du pipi de miaou par rapport à ce qui vous attend !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Mici**** de suivre et à pluch'**

**§Mithy§ [Cliffhanger à 2 balles lool]**

**Ps : le fouet semi énergétique de Shaman s'inspire à la fois du fouet de Catwoman, de la matraque de Daredevil et des matraques électriques des flics, sauf que c'est à la sauce Gundanium et Winner Entreprises .**


	19. Chapitre IX 4ème partie : Justice

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala voir prologue !**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : je répondrais qd je peux.**

**Avertissements : lisez et vous verrez pourquoi vous êtes avertis lool des émotions - on l'espère – fortes mdrr et des émotions tout court. Et des moments de… oh vous allez aimer certains trucs ;-)**

**Avertissement supplémentaire : c quand même un tout petit peu gore à la fin**

**Petit mot spécial à ma Lilith na moi qui m'a botté le popotin pour que je fasse mes correcs pendant que j'étais là. Vu que, je la cite « tu n'es jamais là. !!!! »**

**Petit mot à Oliv ! tu m'as demandé « quand » voici la réponse au « quand » : « maintenant » lool. Gros bisous ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Petite note : /blabla sans italiques/ : mots dans une langue étrangère (vous comprendrez en lisant si ma mise en page ne foire pas encore TT—TT)**

**/_blabla_/ : pensées.**

* * *

**9ème commandement.** Tu ne porteras point de faux témoignage contre ton prochain.

**  
  
Chapitre IX : Justice 4ème partie  
  
**

**Entrée de L'Eglise Sainte Catherine, 6/12/AC 200, 6H22  
  
**

Duo mettait en joue Quatre,

les larmes s'écoulant librement

de ses paupières.

Sa tenue entièrement noire était déchirée par endroit, révélant sa peau d'albâtre et ses blessures les plus

visibles :

coupures

éraflures

_fêlures_

cassures

_pour qui saurait voir…_

car il faisait sombre.

§

La nuit régnait aussi dans l'esprit du Shinigami.

Elle n'avait jamais été une amie.

Il avait toujours peur de fermer les yeux

et de voir

les cauchemars.

Ce soir…

_une nuit sans étoiles…_

dense

lourde

_oppressante_

s'était abattue dans sa tête.

…

Puis il avait vu une toute

toute

petite lumière

_dans sa tête…_

_infime…_

Il allait s'y accrocher.

Pour son salut.

§

Duo observait le visage de son ami

tout du moins ce qu'il en voyait,

_percevait._

_Son ami…_

_Son frère…_

_Son ennemi._

La réalité était si subjective...

n'avait-il voulu voir de Quatre,

des ses _amis_

de sa vie

que ce qu_'il_ voulait bien ?

§

Il avait été secoué.

Choqué.

Humilié.

Il y avait eu plusieurs « révélations »

_s"il voulait bien y croire._

Père Maxwell

_Salaud._

_Proxénète._

_Père Indigne._

_Eglise de Péché._

Vrai ?

Faux ?

_Confusion..._

Trop…

C'était trop.

§

Duo était peut être fragile

mais il n'était pas naïf.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas,

il ne pouvait pas le deviner.

Il ne savait pas avec exactitude ce que faisait le Père Maxwell

Mais il était persuadé que jamais il n'aurait fait du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il avait perdu sa vie pour ses convictions.

_Et en même temps… jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il avait une fille._

_Il l'avait reconnue._

Rien.

Rien n'indiquait qu'il aurait pu être coupable de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était de croire en son idéal de paix.

_Il est mort dans les ruines de son église._

Non, rien ne l'indiquait.

_Elle a ses yeux._

Rien…

_Rien, vraiment ?_

_Rien ne te paraissait bizarre ?_

_Rien, même dans tes souvenirs ?_

_La fille pouvait déformer la vérité et y croire._

_Mais toi Duo… tu étais un enfant._

_Quand on est petit, ce qu'on croit n'est pas forcément ce qui est._

§

Duo se targuait de ne jamais mentir

et de savoir reconnaître un mensonge

quand il en rencontrait un.

Les yeux de Shaman

étaient flous

fous…

mais sincères.

Il devrait tirer tout cela au clair.

Après.

_Plus tard…_

_s'il en avait_

_le courage._

§

Là,

maintenant,

tout de suite,

il fallait se raccrocher

à quelque chose...

de concret.

_A défaut d'écorcher son esprit dans les casse-tête,_

_l'affûter comme une lame._

Quelque chose de

Dur,

Intransigeant.

Sûr de son bon droit.

_S'accrocher aux branches…_

S'accrocher aux ordres

à Réléna.

Beurkkkkk

_La mission..._

La mission était la seule certitude.

En dépit des vicissitudes,

des vices

de son passé,

il devait appliquer

les procédures.

_Tête froide._

Peu importait si, dans la manœuvre,

il tuait

la seule partie de lui

qui n'était pas

morte

§

Il était un Preventer.

Il était Responsable.

Il était Professionnel.

Il arrêterait Quatre.

Puis Trowa.

Puis Shaman.

Et si Heero persistait à vouloir

éliminer Réléna,

il mettrait Heero

hors d'état de nuire.

_Résolution._

§

La mission était la seule vérité.

Sa vie privée n'était vraisemblablement que mensonges.

Quand tout sera terminé,

il s'accordera le temps de rejoindre ses

rêves.

Il s'accordera le temps

de mourir.

_Mais pour le moment… _

_

* * *

_   
  
Quatre ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il devait aider Trowa dont la confusion se ressentait de plus en plus à travers son empathie.

Il ne pouvait pas se déconnecter de son amant, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de savoir au moment près s'il était vivant ou non.

Il pouvait aussi connaître son état émotionnel, c'était l'inconvénient. Mais il n'était pas le même homme qui avait ressenti l'expérience traumatisante deux années plus tôt après tout.

Il détestait avoir à se servir de ses capacités en ces circonstances, sur l'homme même qui lui avait infligé l'expérience la plus horrible, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait une maîtrise quasi absolue de son pouvoir et il en avait mesuré l'étendue de la pire manière. Là, il avait une vue d'ensemble de la situation et pouvait savoir avec une quasi certitude l'état dans lequel se trouvait les personnes dans la pièce. Tout du moins les personnes qu'il voulait « sonder ». Prendre la température. Pour agir.

Mais il était trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

Duo se rapprochait, n'avait rien ajouté de plus que tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait frappé. Il pouvait tirer sur lui à cette distance : pourquoi se rapprochait-il ? Cela pourrait donner à Quatre l'occasion de le désarmer et de l'assommer... profitant de la semi obscurité, il essaya d'attendre sa mini arbalète à flèches anesthésiantes, qu'il portait sur sa poche de cuisse.

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur les actions à mener, une odeur pestilentielle lui atteignit les narines : il était vrai qu'auparavant le clochard avait pressé ses mains sales contre les manches de son trench-coat...

Ses oreilles furent attirées par une sorte de « scratch ».

Un bruit bizarre.

Comme une mauvaise réception d'un vieux téléviseur que possédait son père,

téléviseur de l'ère précoloniale, acquise auprès d'un antiquaire

à un prix

exorbitant.

Ce bruit

venait

de son

bras ?

Un tout

petit, petit

bruit

qui fit l'effet

d'un hurlement.

Quatre comprit

avec horreur

que le « pauvre clochard »

lui avait collé

un mouchard.

Le deuxième de la soirée.

Peut-être plus ?

§

Tout devenait clair…

La manière dont il avait appelé pour attirer l'attention.

Le fait qu'il lui ait agrippé les bras

avec autant de force

_Comment un homme dans le dénuement total_

_pouvait-il s'accrocher à sa manche de la sorte ?_

Le fait qu'il ait entendu les déflagrations de silencieux.

_Fallait-il qu'il fut professionnel ? Ou avait-il laissé un micro à l'intérieur ?_

_Non… il ne lui aurait pas mis un micro sinon…_

_Non ?_

_Qui était cet homme ?_

Pourquoi n'y pensait-il que maintenant?

Heureusement qu'il l' avait assommé..

S'était il réveillé entre-temps ?

Etait il encore dans le coin ?

Qu'avait-il entendu ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un autre problème se dresse

avant qu'il n'atteigne Trowa ?

Avant qu'il n'atteigne sa vengeance ?

Les doigts de Quatre atteignirent l'arbalète...

- N'y penses même pas Winner .

§

Duo était apparemment sorti de son état de choc contemplatif.

Quelqu'un d'autre était probablement en train de les épier.

Quelques secondes de perdues…

alors qu'aucunes n'étaient à perdre

Que faire...

Le stratège eut une idée :

- /Duo, dis-moi si tu me comprends/.

Quatre avait toujours été le stratège du groupe, du temps de la guerre. Son sens stratégique ne lui faisait pas défaut maintenant.

Il fallait que ça marche.

Duo eut un mouvement de recul. Mais ne répondit pas :

- /Duo... je t'ai appris à parler arabe du temps où nous étions... proches... si tu me comprends, dis-moi en anglais « Baisse ton arme »/.

Quatre avait peur d'employer le mot « ami ». Il avait mis ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes à dos lorsqu'il eut détruit sa colonie et blessé Trowa. A la fin de l'opération météore, il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner, de s'isoler, de s'endurcir pour aider à la reconstruction de sa colonie. Par la même il s'était efforcé d'entourer son coeur d'une muraille de gundanium.

Duo avait essayé de le joindre plus d'une fois depuis, mais leurs rapports s'étaient espacés. Pourtant il se considérait toujours comme l'ami de l'américain et avait vu dans son regard que celui-ci était heureux de le revoir...

avant que le destin ne gâchent...

« Allah... est-ce que Vargas méritait vraiment qu'il ne se mette ceux qu'il aime à dos ? Vargas méritait t-il qu'il soit devenu un.... monstre ? Un être qui ne vit que par et pour la vengeance ?

Ni Réléna,

ni Vargas

ne méritaient

que qui que ce soit

ne perde leur âme

pour _eux_. »

_Réléna..._

Réléna devait payer tout court

pour toutes ses exactions

pas seulement au nom d'un homme

quel qu'il soit.

_Au diable mon âme…_

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, le colonel de L2 répondit :

- /Drop... drop your gun. Right now/.

L'ex stratège fut soulagé.

Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Il fallait à présent convaincre le jeune homme d'aller repérer les environs.

Chacun savait ce que Duo pouvait faire avec une arme

quelle qu'elle soit.

Heero Yuy était le parfait soldat.

Duo Maxwell était le parfait assassin.

Quatre priait que tout aille mieux à l'intérieur.

Heero était Hors Service : mais vivant.

Shaman était surexcitée et blessée.

Trowa semblait avoir le coeur figé...

Il y avait bien une quatrième présence

_Allah..._

_Les morts pouvaient-ils revenir ?_

§

S'il pouvait neiger sur L5, une colonie reconstruite, les miracles pouvaient se réaliser...

_Euh...._

Le gouvernement

_Réléna_

avait financé la neige

pour renforcer l'impression de prospérité et de paix.

Pour donner aux colonistes une atmosphère de paix, d'unité des peuples,

sans différenciation avec les habitants de la Terre...

_Apparences… je veux ce que je ne possède pas._

Le gouvernement avait noyé le peuple

sous une avalanche de bons sentiments

aussi illusoires et factices

que cette neige qui tombe...

qui s'arrête

et qui retombe à présent...

La neige cessera-t-elle de tomber

un jour,

aujourd'hui ?

_Une boule transparente_

_secouée par une main_

_pour que tombe la neige …_

_Une neige artificielle_

_pour un bonheur artificiel_

_au goût de métal _

_mortel._

* * *

**Intérieur de L'Eglise Sainte-Catherine, AC 200, toujours 6H22 (ya les flics )  
  
§**

Shaman était en pleine excitation : l'odeur du sang, de son sang qui s'écoulait lentement

par filets

de son épaule

glissait sur son bras

son poignet

sa main

sa ligne de vie

ses doigts

ses ongles

_de son ventre._

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

faisait l'écoulement

sur le sol.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

Tel un compte à rebours.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

Elle avait une telle impression de lenteur, de langueur

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

alors que l'écoulement était rapide.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

La balle qui avait touché son ventre

**tip**

n'avait fait que l'érafler

**tip**

les deux autres balles avaient été

**tip**

déviées

**tip**

complètement

**tip**

la première l'avait touché à bout portant

**tip**

elle n'était pas entrée

**tip**

dans son corps

**tip**

mais elle en sentait

**tip**

la brûlure.

§

Tout n'était que sensation pour elle

à mesure où l'adrénaline reculait

et n'anesthésiait plus la douleur.

Ça faisait un mal de chien

pour une fille de chienne.

C'était plus que supportable

Il fallait qu'elle fasse

vite.

§

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir

sa vue se troublait

Elle chancelait.

Mais elle avançait.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle se débarrasse de l'invité surprise

et de Zechs.

Mais comment faire ?

Comment faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

_Hmmm_

_Il recommençait à neiger..._

§

Trowa sortit de sa léthargie : cauchemar ou réalité

il avait un objectif.

Il était un soldat.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse

alors il dégaina son revolver et mis en joue Zechs.

_En silence_

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait

il n'était sûr que d'une chose :

il ne devait pas mourir

_ou Quatre le rejoindrait_

Et si ce fantôme était un ami...

paix ait son âme

_encore._

§  
  
Zechs sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'arme pointée sur lui

Il n'avait pas le temps de se retourner

il devait

soit tirer le premier (il avait une arme rudimentaire)

soit il devait esquiver

puis riposter.

Un morceau de verre

issu du lustre brisé

et un pâle rayon de lune

lui permit de voir

par réverbération

où était placé

son… ennemi ?

§

Zechs n'avait aucune issue…

La seule chose à faire dans ce cas ?

Se mettre à plat ventre rapidement

pour éviter les tirs

- y compris ceux de Shaman

et tirer dans les jambes

de son ennemi.

Une fois qu'il mettrait le genou à terre

il viserait les parties vitales...

ou chercherait à le désarmer

_tel était le plan prévu..._

_Et la neige recommençait à tomber…_

_à l'intérieur de l'église…_

Un morceau de plafond s'était abattu sur le sol.

Le lustre avait enclenché le processus

d'effondrement.

§

3 personnes

3 actions simultanées

1 homme à terre

§

Trowa tira trois balles sur Zechs.

Merquise s'était mis à plat ventre et avait tiré dans les jambes du brun à la mèche impossible.

Mais la chute lui fit manquer sa cible : il ne put que le déstabiliser.

Il se retrouva momentanément groggy, la bible qu'il tenait dans la main

tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Shaman, elle, avait réactivé son fouet laser ainsi que la fonction «décharge »,

l'avait projeté sur Trowa qui avait ses pieds

dans le petit tas de neige qui s'amoncelait

Il en avait un peu sur les bras.

Ses bottes étaient en caoutchouc

non sa combinaison

à défaut de mourir, la décharge le déstabiliserait

suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse agir.

§

§

Au moment où Trowa vit l'homme qu'il supposait être Millardo Peacecraft tomber,

il aperçut une lumière rouge sur lui

et une puissante décharge d'énergie s'en dégagea,

telle un feu d'artifice aux milles petits jets.

Lui ne ressentait pas la douleur car sa combinaison était parfaitement isolante

Mais…

ça n'empêchait pas la réaction énergétique

de s'effectuer

_au dessus_ de sa combinaison.

Eau plus électricité égal crashhhh

Les pétillements atteignirent son visage

et il se mit à hurler,

_brûlure…_

lâchant son arme.

Il ôta le fouet qui à présent ne fonctionnait plus

_court-circuité_

et dans un geste dicté par la douleur

ôta ses lunettes de protections.

Comment avait il pu oublier l'Enfant de la Honte ?

_Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un mort_

_et que l'on était pas sûr qu'on ait rêvé... on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à tout._

Heureusement qu'il était extrêmement fort,

résistant

et entraîné

sinon il aurait perdu connaissance…

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

Il était à découvert.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

Là ou se passait l'action, il n'y avait ni coin

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

ni recoin.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

La solution ?

attendre que l'ennemi se rapproche

pour un

corps

à.

corps.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

Peacecraft - ou qui que ce soit était à terre

_Un de moins._

Il se repositionna, prêt à se battre,

_Quatre avait gardé le bazooka..._

Mais quelqu'un lui avait déjà pointé

une lame extrêmement effilée

sous la gorge.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

« Quatre... je t'en supplie, ne me rejoins pas... »

§

* * *

**  
Entrée de l'Eglise, 6H24**

- /TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !/

Le hurlement de Quatre dans sa langue maternelle - suivant celui de Trowa auparavant - était empli d'effroi et aussi d'amour.

Pendant un moment; Duo envia ce sentiment de plénitude qui se dégageait à travers la rage et l'impuissance.

Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu faire hurler Trowa..

Question idiote : cette fille leur donnait du fil à retordre... et elle était encore en vie ?

_Malgré le fait que..._

_Heero..._

**HEERO ?**

Oh God ! Pourquoi il ne l'entendait pas ? Pas que ce soit anormal, mais Trowa qui hurlait ???????

Le cri de du jeune homme fut ce qui permit à Duo de se reconnecter définitivement avec le monde des vivants.

Il décida de mettre ses doutes à plus tard.

Il devait mettre Quatre hors d'état de nuire.

Les explications viendraient, mais pas maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il aille aider Heero

_son _Heero.

_Si elle avait eu le malheur de le toucher…_

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait touché, baka et Heero l'avait cherché...

la seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais menti, c'était lui.

« Je te confierais ma vie les yeux fermés »

Il le lui avait dit la veille.

Jamais il ne l'avait autant pensé qu'aujourd'hui

alors qu'il était

à deux doigts de le perdre.

§

§

Quatre sortit de son moment de panique : il fallait aider Trowa immédiatement.

Peu importait qu'on les entende, si l'homme qui avaient tout ce temps fait

Ses joies

Ses souffrances

Ses déchirures

sa vie

venait à mourir ?

Alors tentant le tout pour le tout

il dit à Duo, en arabe :

- /Duo. Que tu me crois ou non je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire le moindre mal. Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à tout çà mais oui je voulais détruire Réléna. Je voulais sa mort et j'ai bien des raisons, sûrement pas les meilleures du monde mais ce sont les miennes. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer si nous sortons vivants d'ici, mais là Trowa souffre, je le sens ! Et Heero est en danger. Allons à l'intérieur les tirer de là !/

§  
  
Duo commença à répondre en arabe quand il s'arrêta net : pourquoi lui parlait-il dans sa langue maternelle ?

Pour lui rappeler à quel point ils étaient proches ?

Au nom de leur « amitié.» ?

Pour le manipuler ?

Quatre était un fin stratège... mais il ne s'était jamais servi de leur amitié dans les combats.

Ils s'étaient ouverts mutuellement l'un à l'autre, ayant choisi de communiquer dans sa langue à lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Heero comprenne ce qu'il disait à son sujet. Les chances pour que Heero ne parlent l'arabe couramment étaient tout de même assez minces. ET même si Heero était bilingue anglais, il ne possédait vraisemblablement pas toutes les subtilités de la langue. Mais il était bilingue quand même, donc Duo voulait minimiser les risques.

L'américain, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas le japonais plus que ça à l'époque.

Au départ c'était un jeu entre les deux amis, puis un lien de connivence où les adolescents d'alors pouvaient confier leurs rêves et leurs espoirs... et leurs sentiments.

Ce fut dans sa langue maternelle que Quatre avait avoué à Duo qu'il était amoureux de Trowa, des années avant que le concerné ne le sache, car apparemment aujourd'hui il le savait.

C'était dans la langue de Quatre que Duo avait presque admis qu'il avait des « sentiments » pour celui qu'il avait surnommé « le soldat parfait ».

Il l'avait dit à Quatre dans sa langue maternelle.

Avant même de l'avoir pensé dans sa propre langue, l'anglais.

Est-ce que tout ce que Quatre et Duo avait partagé était factice ?

Malgré tout ce que l'américain avait entendu aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité.

Tout comme l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

Quatre savait que le Duo qu'il avait connu était du genre irritable et gâchette facile.

Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà,

le Shinigami étant

imprévisible.

S'il parlait autrement

c'était qu'il devait soupçonner

que quelqu'un les espionnait

qui... Réléna ?

_C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il lui avait dit de dire en anglais de "baisser son arme", de manière à ce que qui que ce soit qui soit là croit qu'ils n'étaient pas unis._

_Croient à la vérité ? Tout n'était que chaos._

_Croire surtout que quel que soit l'ennemi, il ait une quelconque chance... contre eux._

_Et puis l'anglais était une langue universelle... l'espion la comprendrait et croiera être encore en contrôle..._

Après tout, l'enregistrement des ébats du petit ange innocent

n'était pas une illusion auditive

due à son esprit surexcité et lubrique.

_Hmmm il y avait encore des bonnes choses dans la vie…_

_de très bonnes choses…_

_juste pas pour lui._

Il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un les espionne.

Lui même avait collé un micro à Trowa.

Peut-être avait-il repéré ce micro et cru que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déposé ?

Si non, il ne devait pas courir le risque

de le mettre au courant

un micro pouvait toujours servir

au cas où ils s'en sortiraient  
vivants.

Duo répondit à Quatre, un sourire mauvais en coin :

- /OK. Qui a faim ? /

Quatre ouvrit grand les yeux puis compris la diversion et répondit, visiblement soulagé :

- /OK : avant de rentrer dans l'Eglise je me suis fait attraper par un clochard. Il m'a collé un micro sur la manche droite de mon trench. Le micro semble de petite portée. Et je suis catégorique : personne ne nous a suivi Trowa et moi, c'est donc lui qui m'a mis la puce. Je voulais que l'on remette notre « entretien » à plus tard et que l'on recherche l'espion pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais on n'a plus le temps là, Heero et Trowa sont en danger. Alors... /

- /Alors tu vas chercher ton fameux copain et tu le ramènes vivant ici. Moi je m'occupe de la gamine/

Quatre fronça un de ses délicats sourcils.

- /Shaman est une femme aussi séduisante que redoutable et tu dois le savoir vu que tu faisais une sieste lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Tu n'as jamais eu le réveil facile, çà, ça n'a pas changé./

Il s'échangèrent un sourire. Une esquisse, une ombre mais il était là. La première expression de connivence, depuis... quand ?

Puis le colonel reprit :

- /Elle a fait ses classes chez Oz et... et je n'entends plus Heero et Allah... Trowa a hurlé. _et Millardo est vivant mais si je te dis çà tu vas me croire complètement fou, mais peut-être le suis-je après tout_ . Nous devons y aller tous les deux, mettre nos chances de côté/.

Duo cessa de sourire :

- /Arrête avec tes « nous devons » ce n'est pas toi qui commande ici on n'est pas du temps de la guerre. T'as pas à faire de stratégie avec moi, baby. Ici on va respecter la loi de la rue. Celle de chez _moi_. La loi de Solo. "_J'ai _le flingue, tu exécutes les ordres, si tu bronches je _te_ flingue." On va devoir réapprendre à se faire confiance. Tout du moins, faudra que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là. Tu vas chercher ton pote et tu vas le trouver; s'il a pris un tel risque il est dangereux. Plus vite tu le trouveras, plus vite tu pourras aider Trowa. Rien ne prouve que pendant que nous gambadons main dans la main pour combattre l'ennemi comme au bon vieux temps tu ne me mettes pas le bazooka portatif au cul. Je te donne 30 secondes. Soit tu te casses, soit je te tue et ensuite je tirerais Heero de là. Pour ce qui est de Trowa.../

Quatre allait sauter à la gorge de Duo mais celui ci ôta le cran de sûreté de son arme :

- Nardin... comment tu peux me faire çà ? S'il meure, je...

- /Je _peux_. Je _veux_. Et je _fais_, Winner. Tu es gonflé. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? Tu m'aurais fait confiance ? Après que tu nous aies tous pris pour des cons, moi le premier ? Tu es, _étais_ mon meilleur ami et tu es avec _elle_ ? Elle sait tout de moi, des choses que je n'ai dit... qu'à toi ? _Des choses que j'ignorais moi-même…_ Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

- …

- Dans ma grande bonté je te promets que je ferais tout pour que Trowa s'en sorte. Scratch that. Estimes toi heureux que je ne puisse pas faire parler les morts. Mais si tu es encore là dans… 15 secondes ? I swear to God I will kill you _my friend_. 14 secondes, 13 secondes... /

Quatre serra les dents...

- 12 secondes, 11, 10, 9,8

Quatre serra les poings...

Quatre se releva lentement. Puis dit :

- Je... m'incline. Je retrouverais ce salaud. Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Trowa, je....

- 5,4,3,2

- Duo....

- 1,

- /_soupir_/ Sois prudent... mon ami…

- 0

Quatre courut vers la porte, il fallait faire vite. Il ne prit même pas le temps de convenir de quoi que ce soit en anglais, vu qu'il était question de gagner du temps. Il mettrait l'espion hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, atrocement mais... il le ferait payer. Il fut tenté de lui décocher une arbalète anesthésiante mais il fallait être lucide : Duo avait le plus de chances de mettre Shaman hors d'état de nuire.

Une Shaman ayant mis Heero KO et ayant fait crier son Trowa.

Il passerait ses nerfs à vifs sur ce maudit espion.

§

Duo regarda son ex ami sortir de la pièce. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en le laissant partir car il pourrait appeler du renfort, après tout il ne le connaissait plus. Mais une chose était sûre : il avait un micro sur lui dans toute cette puanteur. A moins qu'il ne soit devenu un excellent comédien; il s'en était aperçu il y a quelques instants. Et il a pris le risque de partir pour que Trowa ait une chance s'être sauvé.

Ah l'amour...

Quelle connerie !

Duo courut dans la direction opposée, déterminé à sortir Heero de là, même s'il devait éliminer la fille de la seule personnes, hormis Soeur Helen et Solo qui lui avait témoigné de la chaleur humaine. Quoi qu'il ait fait, aussi horrible et inexcusable que ce soit, c'était la vérité. La seule qui comptait. Pour l'instant.

Les sentiments dès lors se suspendirent

Il s'arrêta et vit à terre sa faux thermique

et la dague semi laser de Shaman

les deux gisant en croix

_Au nom du Père_

Il récupéra son arme

_Du Fils_

Il activa la faux

_Et du Saint Esprit_

Il prit aussi l'arme de Shaman : elle pourrait servir

_L'Assassin Parfait était dans la place (tout baigne :-) )_

* * *

**  
A l'intérieur de l'Eglise, 6H25, quelques secondes après le cri qui tue de Quatre**

§

La tranche d'une lame caressait la gorge de Trowa, c'était si doux, si sensuel qu'il se prit à gémir :

- /_charmeuse_/ Hmmm... Trowa... Barton? Tsss, tssss, excellent... enchantée. Je suis Shaman Maxwell. Ton assassin. Merci d'avoir mis à terre la seule personne susceptible de t'aider... tu sais que t'es une victime sympa _niño_?

- /aucune réponse.../

- /_ironique_/ Silencieux comme le vent ? Pourtant il faudra bien que tu parles _hombre_.

- /aucune réponse. Même pas une respiration qui s'accélère. Rien./

- /_un rire dans la voix_/ Tu sais c'est bientôt Noël! A cette époque de l'année chez moi on égorge le cochon pour pouvoir le manger,

pour les fêtes.

Petit cochon tu es venu tout droit dans les bras de ton bourreau.

- /_toujours le rire_/ Mais avant de mourir je veux savoir. /_iceberg_/ Je veux que tu me dises... pourquoi.

- /inexpressif/ Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu...

- /inexpressive/ Mauvaise réponse.

La lame se fit plus agressive sur le cou du jeune homme.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

**

* * *

**

**Intérieur de l'Eglise Sainte-Catherine 6H28**

§

Duo progressait à pas de loups dans l'Eglise, ses sens automatiquement en alerte, armé de divers gadgets (mini bombes télécommandées, grenades, arbalètes neutralisantes dont les flèches étaient cachées dans sa tresse, deux revolvers, en somme le kit du parfait espion. Il n'était pas venu tout nu avant de faire un petit dodo forcé lool), ainsi que de son inséparable faux thermique et de la dague de Shaman. L'oeil étant indéniablement attiré par la lumière, il suivit un mince rayon de lune dont le point de chute semblait être plus lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une forme blonde, face contre terre. Seuls les cheveux étaient visibles. Il se rapprocha alors pour vérifier si l'inconnu était vivant ou s'il devait le finir. Il alla toucher le cou pour vérifier le pouls lorsqu'il entendit :

- Hnnnn…

Duo se retourna brusquement et murmura : "Heero... thanks God"

Il était partagé entre le devoir de se couvrir et donc de neutraliser un ennemi ou aller voir Heero pour vérifier son état.

_Heero lui aurait neutralisé l'ennemi..._

Mais à quoi servirait-il de neutraliser un ennemi déjà à terre ?

D'un autre côté, Heero aurait pu avoir Shaman mais ne l'avait pas tué....peut être parce qu'il risquait de le toucher ?

Peu importait.

Il avait toujours suivi ses émotions

et là il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Heero.

Quelles que soient les conséquences immédiates.

Il les affronteraient ensemble.

Telle était la logique de Duo.

Avant de partir toutefois, il décocha une arbalète anesthésiante

dans ce qui lui semblait être la fesse droite de l'homme à terre

juste pour être sûr.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que pendant son tête à tête avec le mur

Duo avait cassé plusieurs des pointes de ses flèches

et celle qu'il avait décochée n'avait ni pointe

ni anesthésiant.

Mais l'homme était toujours à terre.

Duo ne pouvait pas se douter de son erreur.

Duo rejoignit Heero : il allait le toucher lorsqu'il sentit une poigne de fer l'agripper à la gorge.

- Heee-e-e--ee-ee-rooo /_dans un souffle_/ .

- Hn ? /_désorienté_/__

- C'est moi... Duo-o.

- Hn. /_désorienté mais a reconnu Duo/_

- Je... préférerais que tu serres une autre partie de mon anatomie. /_ironique mais pas sexuel_/

Heero tendit son autre main et chercha à tâtons l'entre jambe de Duo... Et serra.

- Hnnn pas... là ! Je pensais à la main... Heero mais ça va pas ! /_Duo, entre colère, consternation... _et désir/__

- Hn. _/inexpressif/_

Heero le relâcha doucement. Il s'était réveillé désorienté et avait eu l'impression de dormir par terre dans le noir, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en planque. Puis Duo était là, à chuchoter son nom, et il se cru dans un de ses fantasmes... puis il s'aperçut que dans ses fantasmes il n'y avait jamais eu d'église... et la réalité lui revint de plein fouet.

Il se redressa et relâcha Duo

- Surtout ne t'excuse pas Sweetheart /_Ironie qui cache un soupçon d'inquiétude et de soulagement/_

- Hn baka /inexpressif, _avec un micro soupçon de tendresse_/__

- Comment tu te sens /_il lui caresse le visage_/__

- Opérationnel.

- Mais encore ?

- 6 côtes cassées, épaule déboîtée, poignet retourné, muscle de la cuisse droite froissé, bref opérationnel.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est qui le blond par terre? Où est Barton ? Et Shaman ? /_mitrailleuse_ _qui donne mal au crâne_/

- Duo en mode Duo. Pourquoi parles-tu tout le temps comme si tu allais mourir avant de finir ta phrase ?

- Parce que j'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir jeune et que rien ne m'a jamais prouvé le contraire. Et que le temps nous manque cruellement. /_ton conversationnel, impersonnel_/Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

- Je... j'ai rêvé de toi... /_hésitation mais ton impersonnel_/

- Hein ? /_ton baka_/

- Aucune importance. Je savais qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes supplémentaires, mais j'ignorais que Barton était là. /ton _soldat parfait « revenons aux choses importantes»/_

- Quatre était là aussi.

- Etait ?

- Je t'expliquerais.

- Hn. Quant au blond, ça me confirme l'impression de reconnaissance quand j'ai entendu un homme m'appeler par mon prénom pour m'empêcher de tirer.

- Il est ko par terre avec en prime une bonne flèche anesthésiante dans le fion. /sourire/ . Tu as parlé de reconnaissance. Tu sais qui c'est ? /_mode soldat_/

- Affirmatif. /_mode soldat_/

- Alors ? /_mode môme impatient_/__

- C'est Milliardo Peacecraft /_ton conversationnel, comme si on annonçait pour la énième fois qu'on avait retrouvé Elvis_/

- Euh Heero... Sweetheart tu me fais peur là.

§

Heero attrapa la main de Duo qui caressait les contours de son visage distraitement, du bout des doigts. Puis il en embrassa la paume tendrement, un léger baiser mais lourd de signification.

L'américain soupira doucement, pris à court par cet élan de tendresse dans un lieu incongru à un moment plus qu'inapproprié. Il ne put que dire :

- Heero...

Heero garda la main dans la sienne, rapprocha Duo de lui et répondit :

- Tu m'as dit que tu me confierais ta vie les yeux fermés, le pensais-tu ? /_inexpressif_/__

- Heero... j'ai du mal à réfléchir quand tu fais ça... /_perdu, commence à être agité_/

Heero passa le bout de sa langue sur le lobe d'une oreille et renchérit :

- Suis tes émotions /_sensuel, expressif_/__

Duo se mit à trembler, voulut se dégager mais se sentit trop faible. Néanmoins il trouva la force de répondre :

- Heero... ce n'est…

Heero murmura, la voix rauque et sensuelle :

- Réponds-moi.

- Oui... /_chuchotement_/

- T'ai-je déjà menti ou trahi ?

- Non... /_troubl_ _mais conscient. Bien sûr qu'il s'était senti trahi… quand l'ex « pilote 01 » avait volé des pièces de Deathscythe. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et on éprouvait un sentiment de trahison qu'envers les personnes que l'on connaissait vraiment. « Heero » n'avait pas vraiment trahi Duo. Même si Duo s'était senti trahi. Leur rapports n'étaient pas les mêmes_/.

- Très bien. J'ai été peut être inactif pendant quelques temps mais je suis positif dans mes affirmations. Millardo Peacecraft est bien vivant. Et est de toute évidence de connivence avec la fille.

- Shaman...

- Oui.

- Il faut tirer tout ça au clair, j'ai l'impression que plus l'on creuse, plus il y a à creuser... et qu'à force de creuser on finira ton soldat.

-Oh oui on finira... /_précision inutile_/.

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu essais de me manipuler ? Tu te _sers_ de ce qu'il y a entre nous pour te _servir_ de moi ?

- Hmm, c'est ce que voulais entendre. /_satisfaction, comme le chat ayant attrapé le canari_/

- Heero ! /_Duo le repousse violemment mais Heero se retient à lui pour ne pas tomber du clavecin_/__

- « Ce qu'il y a entre nous ». J'ai eu peur que tu n'aies perdu la mémoire tout à l'heure alangui dans les bras de ton ennemi. __

- Heero tu n'es qu'un con... /_Duo se dégage sans faire tomber Heero_/

- ... Allons voir ce qui se passe pour Barton et mettons Shaman Maxwell hors d'état de nuire lui coupe la parole. /_On ne le sent pas à son ton mais il sourit/_

- ...

- Et entre nous je préfère te convaincre par le manière douce que par la manière forte : tu aurais préféré que je te frappe ou que je ne te demande pas ton avis ? Ou mieux que je ne tue pour gagner du temps ? /_ton soldat_/

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me fasses pas autant d'effet /_murmuré, Heero n'a pas entendu_/

- Nani ?

- Allons-y, on s'occupera du cas du fantôme plus tard.

Tandis que Heero descendait du clavecin, Duo réfléchit aux paroles de Heero. Il était plus que perplexe : ma parole, on croirait... on croirait bien qu'il est... jaloux ? No, non. Pas Heero Yuy.

Il a dit ça parce qu'il avait peur que je ne foire la mission - euh non il voulait éliminer Réléna, pas logique - en fait il a dit "_Ce qu'il y a entre nous. J'ai eu peur que tu n'aies perdu la mémoire tout à l'heure alangui dans les bras de ton ennemi".. _parce qu'il est.... jaloux. Wow ! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi... . Mais derrière l'ironie se pointait de la peur.

De la peur... et peut-être un soupçon d'espoir.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête doucement.

Heero et Duo sortirent de leurs poches des lunettes à scannage thermique pour repérer où se trouvaient les corps sans se servir de lampes torches. Ils virent que deux corps apparemment s'étaient déplacés.... à leur droite, très près de l'emplacement d'un confessionnal.

Une forme légèrement plus petite se tenait devant une forme plus grande, devant au sens de premier corps dans le champ de vision. Il se dirigèrent vers les masses lumineuses lorsque Heero dit doucement à Duo :

- Au fait Duo ? /_inexpressif_/

- Quoi ? /_sec_/

- Elle est vraiment très dangereuse... et elle est blessée. Le fait qu'elle t'ai mis à terre n'était pas de la faiblesse de ta part. Je sais que tu l'as pensé. /_ton soldat_/

- Merci Heero /_ton soldat, mais il lui était vraiment reconnaissant_/

- Hn.

* * *

**  
Extérieur de L'Eglise Sainte-Catherine, 6H30**

Quatre n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour retrouver l'espion.

Le « clochard » se tenait non loin de l'entrée et effectuait une retraite plus que recommandée pour son salut. Il avait été dépêché par Réléna afin d'avoir les héros à l'oeil, pour voir comment se déroulait la mission, et il se sentait honoré dans son rôle de superviseur. En réalité Réléna avait préféré ne mettre sur le coup qu'un seul espion, justement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

En effet pourquoi faire surveiller les gens qui sont censés vous sauver ? Pourquoi risquer des soupçons et une rébellion au sein de ses propres hommes ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi éliminer plusieurs hommes quand on pouvait en éliminer un ? Au pire des cas, s'il était retrouvé et tué par un de G-Boys, elle pourrait toujours nier.

Notre fameux espion était en simple mission de reconnaissance. Il ne savait donc rien de plus que ce que Réléna avait dit et encore moins ce qui l'attendait. Il devait faire son rapport à 7HOO, et il avait appris des tas de choses intéressantes, malgré le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé KO pendant quelques minutes en ayant collé le micro au fameux Quatre Winner. Ça l'étonnait qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. C'était lui qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée dans la réunion. La Présidente Peacecraft avait demandé de surveiller tous les Responsables, mais s'ils se séparaient, de suivre Trowa Barton et/ou Quatre Winner.

Winner étant déjà hors des locaux du QG il suivit Barton jusqu'à l'hôtel particulier de Winner. Notre espion était intelligent et avait réussi à faire son travail sans se faire repérer, après tout un hôtel n'était pas un lieu ultra secret et impossible d'accès, et ses raisons de se trouver à l'intérieur n'avaient aucune raison d'être douteuses. Lorsque qu'une GW noire sortit en trombe du parking, il prit sa moto et à l'embouteillage monstrueux, put se faufiler dans une rue attenante, garer sa moto et mettre son déguisement.

En avisant les feux arrières de la voiture, il savait qu'ils tourneraient précisément dans une des deux rues adjacentes, lui avait pu tourner à la première et garer sa moto. Les autres tournèrent à la seconde. Comme il n'y avait absolument rien si ce n'était une église abandonnée, il conclut au début qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Puis il envisagea l'idée que ce soit une planque. A moins qu'ils n'aient réussi à retrouver la fille qui avait attenté à la vie de la Présidente ? A présent qu'il était installé et costumé, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était prier pour ne pas qu'il se soit trompé et qu'ils aient bien l'intention de prendre cette rue, afin de coller le micro à l'un ou à l'autre. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Avec un peu de chance, grâce à cette action, il aurait peut-être une promotion !

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé du coup de calcaire du Prince Charmant, - réveillé par un grésillement désagréable ainsi que par un songe particulièrement érotique où quelqu'un l'appelait Allah et où il s'y en donnait à coeur joie -, il fut obligé de quitter le coin de la rue, afin de mieux positionner son micro à faible portée. Il avait choisi ce type de matériel pour être au plus près de l'action, au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui pour intervenir.

Il se voyait déjà en haut de l'affiche, emporté par la foule, acclamé comme la sauveur de la Présidente.

Il n'avait certainement pas vu Quatre Raberba Winner furieux armé d'un bazooka qui était passé du stade « Hors Service » à « En Service ».

Oups.

* * *

**Intérieur de l'Eglise Sainte-Catherine, Près du Confessionnal, 6H31  
**§

Shaman avait entraîné Trowa sur quelques mètres, après s'être amusée à sentir le sang de sa gorge s'écouler sur ses doigts, tandis qu'elle passait la lame pour lui créer un nouveau sourire.

Quelle ironie... d'après ce que Quatre lui avait dit, l'hombre était un clown et sa soeur une lanceuse de couteaux.

Après tout mourir par sa lame

pour une femme

sans une larme

et sans âme

serait comme

un retour aux sources

bienvenue à la maison

Nanashi.

Mais le temps pressait : elle n'avait plus le temps de jouer, elle était de plus en plus faible...

Elle s'était rapprochée du confessionnal pour voir les résultats de ses expériences avant de partir

Elle savait que si elle perdait trop de temps, elle mourrait, purement et simplement

enfin... simplement

La neige continuait à tomber

ici, près du confessionnal

encore plus qu'ailleurs dans l'Eglise

car la nef était trouée par endroits

et les impacts de balles avaient encore plus fragilisé

un édifice

qui avait survécu

à des siècles

à des hommes

était-ce un présage ?

- Barton pour la dernière fois, pourquoi tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué pour avoir Quatre rien qu'à toi c'est çà ? /_colère_/

- Si je te le dis tu ne me croiras pas alors mieux vaut que je me taise. /_inexpressif_/

- Tu veux vraiment que je te saigne, hein? Ou tu préfères que je t'abrège et que j'aille m'occuper de Quatre ? /_sadique_/.

- ...

- Alors.

- Je suis un terroriste. J'aime Quatre de tout mon coeur, je l'aime mais je suis un terroriste. Nul n'est immortel on doit bien mourir un jour. Je mourrais et tu ne sauras rien. Fin de l'histoire. /_inexpressif_/.

Shaman montrait des signes de nervosité qu'elle n'aurait jamais montré si elle était au meilleur de sa forme : la douleur était de plus en plus violente, son crâne criait son épaule hurlait son ventre suppliait, sa vue se baissait et elle haussait le ton, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Elle détestait hausser la voix, c'était un signe de faiblesse. Elle donna un coup de genoux dans le dos de Barton, le fit tomber à genoux, puis à plat ventre sur le sol puis prit la lame de sa mère et la planta dans sa main.

Pas même un battement de coeur de plus. Trowa ne disait rien.

_Fierté._

Shaman avait commis une grave erreur en mettant Barton à terre. Elle le replongeait avec son élément. Trowa était redevenu le dompteur. Shaman n'avait jamais cessé d'être la panthère. Shaman allait assister à sa première et dernière séance de dressage.

Elle voulu l'attraper par les cheveux et cogner son visage violemment sur le sol, quand il l'attrapa par son épaule blessée, lui mit un formidable coup de poing et la renversa sur le dos. Elle parvint néanmoins à récupérer sa dague dans l'action, mais il la fit voler au loin d'une pichenette, et il s'assit, puis se coucha sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Ensuite il lui maintint les deux poignets d'une seule main, de l'autre, il l'attrapa par le cou et serra.

Shaman essaya de bouger : /impossible/.

Trowa alors descendit vers le visage de Shaman...

Et l'embrassa

sur les lèvres

une pression ferme et douce

elle cessa de bouger

Un ennemi embrassait toujours

celui a qui il donnerait

la mort.

Puis Trowa déclara :

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à tuer Vargas, je l'ai fait drogué par Réléna mais je ne le regrette pas. /_inexpressif/_

- Hijo de... /_calme.trop calme_/.

- Tut tut tut ces mots ne sont pas beaux dans la bouche d'une femme ironique.

- ...

- Vargas était un salaud. Tu veux un coupable? Vois çà avec Réléna. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait de moi-même. Sans elle si çà ne tenait qu'à moi il serait en vie. Elle s'est débarrassé de son amant. Il était aussi l'amant de Quatre. Etait-il le tien? /_inexpressif_/

- ...

- Quand je pense que Quatre a tenté de te toucher pour toucher cette ordure...

- Cette ordure était comme mon frère! Tu mens !

- Pour quelle raison ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Toi petite Shaman tu t'imagines qu'en me plantant un couteau et en jouant les justicières pour un salaud tu nous fais peur ? Laisse-moi rire. /_ironique_/

Elle se débattit. En vain.

- Tu es une excellente combattante. Douée. Tu es intelligemment conne, tu ne sais même pas pour quoi tu te bats. /_inexpressif_/

- Et tu me dis çà de mémoire? Vous avez mis une sociopathe au pouvoir. Des terroristes ont mis un assassin en talons aiguilles au gouvernement et tu me parles de conneries? Vas te faire foutre. /_inexpressif, factuel_/

§

- Tu as raison. Nous sommes tous des cons. Je ne connaissais pas Vargas mais pour que Quatre veuille tuer pour lui c'est qu'il devait vraiment être un manipulateur hors pair. /_presque ironie_/

- Arrêtes…

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer. Tu as la même tension corporelle que Quatre quand je lui ai dit la vérité. Le même désespoir... mais lui, en plus de son intelligence, possède son pouvoir. Il sait que j'ai raison. Toi tu nous menaces. Et tu pourrais parvenir à tes fins. Comme Quatre a juré de me rejoindre je me vois dans l'obligation de te tuer.

- Je meurs ? OK, dans ce cas je t'emmène avec moi !

- Tu n'as pas encore compris? Je ne peux pas mourir, je l'ai promis. Toi tu vas rejoindre ton Vargas puisque tu refuses de reconnaître la vérité quand on te la présente. /_inexpressif_/

Il lâcha son visage quelques millièmes de secondes pour pouvoir l'étrangler.

Cela suffit à Shaman pour lui donner un coup de tête en plein visage.

Elle le repoussa et tenta de se relever et d'armer son deuxième revolver

quand il la prit à bras le corps

et la projeta de toutes ses forces

dans le confessionnal.

Elle glissa sur la table de travaux

qui était très légèrement éclairé

et l

tout se passa au ralenti

tout en glissant, sa tête se tourna vers ses expériences

_un éclair de lumière…_

ses yeux s'écarquillèrent

des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses paupières.

La table se renversa avec l'impact

dans un fracas terrible

elle avec

et pour la toute première fois de sa vie

elle souhaita que l'Eglise

soit son tombeau.

Elle se surprit à prier

de toutes ses forces faibles

pour mourir,

mourir

mourir

mourir.

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

**tip**

faisait son sang

sur la neige

le quatrième **tip**

était

une larme.

S  
§

**Tsusuku**

**

* * *

**

**Ne me tuez pas lool !!!!!!!**

**Prochaine partie… un jour lool ! C long donc ça met du tps les correcs et il le faut ce tps ! Le seul truc que je peux dire c que je vous oublie PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS bien sûr !!!! (mici mamzelle Shinyosumi de m'avoir mis la puce à l'oreille ;-), j'avais pas les yeux en face des trous hier c pas possible T-T)**

**A pluche' et mici de suivre ! (Même mes blablas ;-))**

**Mithy **


	20. Chapitre IX 5ème partie : Justice

**Disclaimers et tout le toutim en 1ère page, rating R ici, petit lime rapidos et tentatives d'émotions fortes lool.**

**Mici**** bcp à tit poulpe de moi, lilithdemoi, lunanamoi (fichtre je devrais créer les pokémithy loool), tite Shiny bientôt apte pour le casino lool, tite Lenao (kikoo toi!), tite Yami, miss Parker, Elyzchan et Olivs.**

**Tit mot de l'apprenti auteur : **ce chap fut long à venir, gomen : fallait avoir le temps et la motivation pour corriger, parce que c'est très long ! Et c'était soit je mettais en ligne plus vite et j'oubliais les 60 pages du dernier volet d'Under my Skin (j'étais tentée lool) soit je mettais Under My Skin en ligne et j'attendais un peu avant de me replonger dans les correcs de « Soldats ». Parce que c'est largement plus dur et ça prend bcp plus de temps que de faire une tite oneshot**. Alors voilà, ça va vous faire plusieurs up en peu de temps (entre « UMS » et « Au creux de ton corps »), j'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir. Comme c'est bientôt Noël, mah je mets les bouchées doubles ;-).**

**M'allez, à bas les blablas, on to the fic !**

* * *

**

* * *

Shuttle**** Présidentiel, heure de L5, 6H38**

'

Dans la salle de bains "publique" du Shuttle - comprendre celle qui n'était pas à Réléna -, Sandor Lane-Wong s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide, glacée en fermant les yeux, ne se préoccupant pas du robinet qui coulait encore et encore.

Comme sa vie.

Il avait l'impression d'être cette eau jadis libre,

aujourd'hui emprisonnée dans un robinet.

Dans une salle de bains.

N'attendant que la main

du maître

pour s'écouler

_ou non._

Le lieutenant-Colonel Lane-Wong

avait l'impression

de ne plus contrôler

sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de crier.

Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'être libre.

Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'être prisonnier.

Il n'avait jamais autant été perdu.

'

'

**Pov de Sandor (hé oui il est vivant )**

'

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas voir son visage. Je veux oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Je le veux..

Si fort….

Seigneur…

comment un être humain peut-il faire autant de mal

en un seul regard ?

Comment peut-il vous toucher

_Vous caresser_

Vous serrer

Vous lécher

Vous embrasser

_Vous étreindre_

Vous aimer

_Vous couver_

Vous couvrir

_Vous mordre_

Vous faire mourir…

_Puis vivre…_

'

Il retint un frisson : il avait l'impression de sentir les mains de Wu Fei sur lui, de le sentir en lui… Instinctivement il se mouvait, allant à la rencontre d'un corps imaginaire, pressant ses fesses sur une érection de plus en plus évidente.

'

**Reprise du Pov**

'

Hmmm comme çà, oui…

Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ?

La Présidente a remis ma fierté,

mon travail,

presque tout ce qui fait

que je suis

en question.

Et la douleur

la plus

insupportable

est celle que

le colonel Chang

m'a infligée.

Me faire croire en un mot,

_un regard_

que j'étais autre chose…

Et me remettre à ma place.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à sa fierté,_

lui n'a pas pensé à moi, pourquoi penserais-je à lui ?

A ses sentiments ?

'

Pourquoi j'y pense encore ?

Mon grand-père est mort pour avoir travaillé

à la gloire de la Présidente.

Pour un stade.

Je suis ici,

dans ce corps de métier

uniquement parce que je _devais_ savoir _pourquoi._

Je voulais enquêter discrètement,

ma position le permettant.

Jamais je n'avais prévu

de m'éprendre

de mon supérieur.

'

'

Je suis attiré depuis notre première rencontre

il y a deux ans

Je l'ai apprécié lors de nos rares conversations

où il me livrait ses impressions et ses ordres,

mais je l'aime

depuis qu'il m'a étreint.

Depuis que j'ai senti son cœur

contre mon cœur.

Et je le hais depuis que nos cœurs,

_nos corps_

se sont séparés.

_Un seul regard…_

'

Hmmmm oh oui embrasse-moi.

Montre-moi que je ne suis pas qu'un jouet

entre les mains de la destinée.

Embrasse-moi oui,

juste là.

Prends mon oreille dans ta bouche,

entre tes dents.

_Mords-moi_

Sers-moi fort….

'

'

- Pardonne-moi……

* * *

L'homme aux yeux cendre et or ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la voix de Wu Fei. Le corps si chaud contre lequel il résidait n'était pas imaginaire. 

La bouche, le souffle contre son cou n'étaient pas imaginaires.

Les mains autour de lui n'étaient pas imaginaires.

Sa propre main, traîtresse, autour du cou de Wu Fei, n'était elle non pas plus imaginaire.

_Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit que dans la glace ils étaient deux._

_Peau d'or… contre peau de bronze…_

_Il referma les yeux._

Le jeune homme dégagea sa main d'un geste vif, puis voulut se délivrer lorsque Wu Fei le tint plus serré contre lui.

'

- Lâche. Moi , _dit-il, inexpressif._

- Jamais. _impassible._

- Colonel Chang. Lâchez-moi.

- Non. Pas avant que tu ne m'écoutes.

- Je n'ai rien à écouter ni même à entendre. Ce qui s'est passé était une regrettable erreur. Lorsque cette mission sera terminée, je demanderais à la Présidente – si je ne suis pas retourné au statut de civil- de bien vouloir me transférer.

Le ton du Lieutenant-Colonel Wong était resté très professionnel.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Colonel Chang sur un ton d'où se dégageait une grande douceur. Une douceur fière, sans condescendance. Une douceur d'homme qui ne cherchait pas à apitoyer, ni à soumettre. Ni à se soumettre.

- Si tu le souhaites. Je comprends. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai rien regretté, absolument rien.

- …

- Tu ne me comprends pas.., _cette fois, le ton du Colonel s'était fait ennuyé, voire défaitiste._

'

Sandor explosa, haussant la voix pour la première fois depuis des années. Il n'était absolument pas du genre à perdre patience et n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire respecter. Ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux quand il perdait son calme. Une explosion professionnelle, en rien hystérique :

'

- Je, je, je. Il n'y a _rien _à comprendre _Colonel Chang_. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être compréhensif ou conciliant. Je suis un homme et je suis loin d'être parfait, à vrai dire je n'en ai que faire. Par contre je suis un _parfait_ soldat qui peut suivre _parfaitement_ les ordres.

- …

- Ordonnez au soldat et il exécutera, c'est son devoir. Mais ne vous avisez jamais de vous adresser à l'homme comme s'il était votre subordonné. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Lane-Wong est au service de la Présidente Peacecraft et par défaut à celui du Colonel Chang.

- ...

- Mais _Sandor_ ne veut plus rien à voir affaire avec le dénommé Wu Fei. Gardez vos distances – vos mains, votre bouche, votre corps, votre voix – hors de ma portée et ne m'adressez la parole qu'en cas de mission.

- Sinon ?

- … _le_ _regard s'était fait glacial._

- C'est une menace ? _à peine un haussement de sourcil mais pas de ton_

- C'est une promesse _cette fois, le ton et la voix se firent_ totalement _inexpressifs._

'

'

Sandor se dégagea de Wu Fei et se maudit de ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte en entrant dans la salle d'eau. A aucun moment de leur échange il ne l'avait regardé. Il l'avait juste entraperçu en ouvrant les paupières, voyant dans le miroir que son supérieur avait les yeux clos et ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il se rassit à sa place et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

'

Wu Fei avait voulu s'expliquer avec Le jeune métis. Quand celui-ci était allé dans la salle de bains, il avait simplement désiré lui parler, dire qu'il regrettait… quelque chose. Puis il l'avait vu s'asperger d'eau et fermer les yeux, comme quand ils avaient fait l'amour… Il n'avait pas pu, _pas su_ résister.

Il fallait qu'il le touche.

Il le fallait.

'

L'homme était fier et brave, Wu Fei s'en était très vite aperçu, dès lors qu'il l'avait eu sous ses ordres.

Il s'était rendu compte de son attirance envers le jeune homme quand il dut s'accrocher à ses yeux pour ne pas sombrer dans le stade, quand le rêve de son peuple et sa propre rédemption s'étaient écroulés. Il s'était accroché à ces yeux.

A _ses_ yeux

_Ses yeux…._

Un regard

Et il était

sous le plus beau

et le plus terrifiant

des sortilèges.

Un regard qui à présent

n'était ni froid,

ni coléreux

mais indifférent.

Wu Fei sourit.

'

'

Hmmm… Sandor lui avait ordonné de rester à l'écart de lui.

« De son corps

De ses yeux

De sa bouche

De ses mains »

A l'écart de tout ce qui faisait de lui

un homme.

A l'écart de tout ce qui le raccrochait

au monde des vivants.

Chair pour chair.

Cœur pour cœur.

Il ressentait des choses

et il n'avait plus rien.

Un regard vide

mais un corps si chaud

Si chaud.

_Si chaud…_

'

A l'écart…

Oui.

Pour la mission.

_Mais après…._

En tant qu'homme,

Wu Fei n'avait pas à imposer ses directives

à Sandor n'est-ce pas ?

Il

n'y

avait

pas

deux

poids

deux

mesures.

Ce qui était valable pour l'un

était irrémédiablement valable pour l'autre.

Sandor n'avait donc pas à ordonner

à Wu Fei

de rester à l'écart

de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se devait d'essayer.

Il le _devait_.

Il avait appris à reconnaître les mérites du soldat.

Il avait à peine commencer à aimer l'homme,

à peine goûté le fruit jusqu'à présent défendu.

Il avait encore son goût sur la langue.

Il avait envie que ce goût ne s'efface

Jamais.

Jamais.

Il referma le robinet.

'

* * *

**Entrée de l'Eglise Sainte Catherine, 6H42**

'

'

Le pauvre agent n'avait pas vu Quatre venir. Au moment où il allait parler ou riposter le colonel Winner lui mit un coup de revers de Bazooka en pleine tête , lui faisant exploser l'arcade sourcilière et lui enfonçant le nez. Cet homme avait de la chance qu'ils en aient besoin vivant parce qu'il l'aurait tué, surtout que l'arme elle-même pesait plus de cinq kilos. L'homme d'affaires n'avait pas mis toute sa force, juste assez, donc, pour l'amocher un petit peu, selon ses critères.

Cette homme avait de la chance, oui… Quatre Winner avait des envies de meurtre, toutes les émotions des personnes se trouvant dans l'église remontaient à la surface.

Maintenant qu'il avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs, il pouvait contrôler le flux des émotions et analyser sans se laisser déborder. Il pouvait ressentir bien des choses et définir notamment la forme actuelle de la personne qu'il sondait. Par empathie déductive, tout simplement parce que l'état émotionnel pouvait, si on se concentrait suffisamment, faire deviner l'état physique dans lequel le sujet se trouvait.

_Il se serait bien passé des circonstances ayant conduit à l'extension de ses capacités…_

L'expérience meurtre en direct lui avait beaucoup appris hélas.

_Quel salaud…_

Un véritable fumier, oui. Mais il fallait tirer cette affaire au clair.

'

Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, plus serein, Winner se demandait quelle importance pouvait bien avoir Shaman pour son ancien et si défunt amant.

Il était persuadé que Shaman ne savait pas que lui et Réléna étaient… intimes.

Shaman elle aussi était un jouet et il n'avait aucune envie de la tuer, sachant qu'elle était une victime elle aussi.

Il se concentra et isola ce qu'il percevait de ses anciens camarades :

'

'

**Pov de Quatre :**

'

Heero est presque en pleine forme et il ressent… des choses : effrayant.

Duo est plus ou moins ok, mais sur pilote automatique : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, au fait ? Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas prévenus ? ( et pourquoi nous on les a pas prévenus : question idiote ils se méfient de nous… et ils ont raison…)

Trowa : faible, blessé… mais vivant .

Milliardo : reprend conscience… oh Allah… un mort qui reprend conscience… Et si cette affaire nous dépassait réellement, même moi qui ait une longueur d'avance ? Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?

Pourquoi Réléna a-t-elle fait assassiner un soi-disant simple philosophe ?

Et si la réalité était pire que tout ce que nous avions imaginé ?

Assez de questions.

Marre d'être dans le noir,

de n'être qu'un pion

pour Vargas,

pour Réléna,

cette garce.

Elle crachera la vérité

avant de mourir.

Elle paiera

et je lui prendrais tout,

tout ce qui a jamais compté pour elle.

Le pouvoir.

Je prendrais tout,

je le jure.

'

'

**Fin du Pov**

'

'

Il déshabilla complètement l'espion, au cas où celui-ci aurait un micro ou un autre émetteur, que, quoi ou qu'est-ce, cachant ses vêtements entre les poubelles. Il rangea son bazooka dans son étui, placé dans son dos. Puis il porta son fardeau humain et nu à l'intérieur de l'église.

Tiens il avait cessé de neiger.

* * *

**Intérieur de l'Eglise Sainte-Catherine, 6H45**

'

Heero et Duo avaient rejoint Trowa qui était à terre, la tête et la main en sang, témoignage de son altercation avec brave petite « Enfant de la honte ». L'ex pilote 03 allait se relever quand il entendit le cliquetis d'une sécurité ôtée et d'un revolver pointé sur sa tempe.

'

- Allons donc… _Trowa, résigné et ironique_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là , _Heero mode "soldat parfait", les mots en plus._

- Et vous ?, _Trowa, ironique_

- J'ai le flingue. Je pose les questions , _Heero mode Duo lol._

- Tu crois que t'impressionnes qui ?, _inexpressif._

- C'est le mot du jour ? Je ne suis pas la fille.

'

'

Le colonel Maxwell intervint pour la première fois, inexpressif :

'

- Elle s'appelle Shaman. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

- Je l'ai expédiée dans le confessionnal. Elle ne bouge plus. _Trowa, inexpressif._

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait .

- Fais attention. Blessée elle est encore plus dangereuse_, Heero mode soldat._

- Oui à voir le petit somme que tu as fait sur le clavecin, tu peux en témoigner, _Duo joueur._

'

'

L'américain se dirigea vers le confessionnal. Il trouva la table renversée, les petites lumières encore allumées malgré l'impression d'apocalypse – pire que sa « chambre » du temps des planques – pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il y avait du sang partout, mais pas en grande quantité. Au début il avait cru qu'il appartenait à Shaman. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il trouva des éprouvettes renversées et/ou brisées. Puis il repensa à l'échantillon prélevé sur Réléna : essayait-elle de comparer l'adn de la Présidente…et celui de Vargas ? Ca expliquerait la « honte » (shame) de Réléna, les lettres de sang sur la statue… Beurrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Cette histoire devait être encore plus sale qu'il ne le pensait. Et en même temps c'était plausible… pourquoi Réléna aurait fait arrêter puis tuer Vargas ? Parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle couchait avec son propre frère ? Possible.

_Amour, gloire et Gundam remixé avec les feux de la passion de l'amour toujours._

Effarant.

Mais possible.

Il faudrait demander à Milliardo de parler de sa famille… si toutefois Yuy n'était pas dans son délire cosmique quand il lui avait affirmé que le blondinet qui jouait les belles au bois dormant sur le carrelage avec une flèche dans le cul était bien lui. Et si le même blondinet acceptait de coopérer avec ses anciens hommes car de toute évidence, il était de mèche avec elle. De toutes façons Heero et lui sauraient le faire parler.

Tout de même… si c'était bien Milliardo, il était où depuis tout ce temps ??????

'

Il s'approcha de Shaman. La demoiselle était couchée sur le dos les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le côté. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient la joue, la poitrine, la taille, la hanche, la cuisse. Elle avait les deux bras le long du corps, et les jambes légèrement écartées. Elle semblait… paisible. Il sortit une mini lampe torche et vérifia si elle ne feignait pas l'inconscience. Il dirigea la lumière vers ses pupilles. Il souleva délicatement la paupière et un magnifique œil gris mais complètement HS lui répondit.

Pas si paisible en fait : en regardant bien avec la torche on pouvait y voir la trace de larmes récentes. Il prit son pouls : très faible.

Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait ses propres mains devenir moites.

Pourquoi il s'inquiétait ?

Parce qu'il allait encore perdre quelqu'un dans une église ?

_Encore._

Quelqu'un de cher ? Pas encore ? Si, un peu ? Déjà ?

Quelqu'un de chair assurément.

Cette fille était une part du Père Maxwell.

Une part d'un des rares bonheurs qu'il ait jamais eu

quoi qu'il ait fait.

Il n'avait pas pu le sauver _lui._

Il la sauverait _elle_.

Même s'il devait la tuer plus tard,

il le ferait en légitime défense.

Mais il ne la laisserait pas mourir

sans rien faire.

'

Duo la souleva délicatement, puis se dirigea vers Heero et Trowa.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, entre **Perfect**** Spandex** et **Laque pas Virgin** : 

'

- Alors Barton, depuis le début Winner et toi vous êtes dans le coup avec elle ?

- …

Coup de crosse de revolver sur le visage.

'

- J'ai pas le temps de jouer Barton. Ton copain et toi nous avez suffisamment pris pour des cons.

- Je ne suis pas de mèche avec elle. Vois ça avec _Duo_. Je le trouve bien pointilleux sur le comment j'appelle mon ennemi alors que d'habitude il s'en fout. C'est peut être sa maîtresse qui sait.

Re coup de crosse plus violent.

'

- Oh… Un point sensible à ce que je vois ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que _Duo_ et elle soient amants ?

- Je ne suis pas cette… _Shaman_. Au risque de couper tes effets là tu ne déstabilises personne. D'après ce que tu as dit à la fille avant qu'elle fasse un vol plané, Vargas se tapait et Quatre et Réléna, et vu que toi tu te tapes Quatre, je comprends pourquoi lui et toi vous êtes associés pour éliminer Réléna. Personnellement je trouve qu'éliminer la Présidente pour une histoire de cul ce n'est pas crédible. Même pour Quatre Elu Homme du Mois dans le CosmoGundinam de Novembre.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder Réléna ? Tu la hais autant que moi, autant que Quatre.

- Oui si ce n'est plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier ?

- Pour l'éliminer vous nous avez menti, Barton.

- Je t'ai dit que…

- Je m'en fous.

'

Le ton de Heero s'était fait sournois, alors que jusqu'à présent il était d'une neutralité toute yuyesque :

Barton en resta sans voix… et tout de même légèrement impressionné, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Même si son attitude était restée impassible, malgré ses écarts de langage et son ton frisant le cynique.

Heero continua donc, tranquillement, calmement… dangereusement :

'

- Pour l'éliminer vous nous avez trompé et pris pour des cons. Vous avez découvert où se trouvait la suspecte et vous ne nous avez rien dit… à moins que vous ne l'ayez toujours su ? Que vouliez-vous faire ? Lui raconter que Réléna avait pris le shuttle ? Ou éliminer votre alliée parce qu'elle devenait incontrôlable ? Elle te demandait pourquoi tu as tué Vargas. Elle a découvert ton implication et a voulu te rayer de la surface du globe. Fin de l'histoire.

'

'

« L'histoire » tenait debout en effet.

Trop debout.

La dernière chose que Trowa voulait, était de se mettre Heero à dos.

Il ne voulait pas éliminer cet homme qu'il avait apprécié dès lors qu'il l'avait mieux connu, lorsqu'il l'avait soigné au cirque avec Catherine. Quand il avait fait exploser son Gundam.

Il ne voulait pas en venir à l'éliminer… même si cette éventualité était plus que probable.

Il fallait qu'il essaie de lui expliquer.

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas… advienne que pourra.

Il n'était pas un débutant et Yuy n'était pas immortel.

'

La voix perdit de sa neutralité aux consonances cyniques, pour se faire plus franche :

'

- Heero t'ai-je jamais menti, trahi ?

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

- Heero… ni Quatre ni moi n'avons voulu vous mêler à çà… . C'est personnel.

- Ya intérêt à ce que çadevienne public dans lescinq secondes ou la seule personne à laquelle tu t'adresseras en privé sera ton créateur, si toutefois tu crois en dieu.

- …

- 5

'

**Click-tik**

'

- Baisse ton arme Heero.

Quatre avait lâché son fardeau sans cérémonie sur le sol et avait mis en joue Heero.

Pauvre bougre.

'

**Click-tik**

'

- Baisse ton arme Winner.

Duo avait changé de position, tenant son fardeau sur une épaule comme un sac de couchage.

Pauvre Shaman. Ça devait faire mal.

'

**Cick-tik**

'

- Baisse ton arme Duo.

'

Au son de la voix de celui qui fut connu pre mortemement lol sous le nom Millardo Peacecraft, leur ancien chef revenu de l'enfer, tous se figèrent.

'

- Les explications viendront plus tard. Nous devons nous unir…nous unir pour détruire Réléna.

- Tous : …

'

Puis l'ancien général reprit, la voix grave :

'

- Réléna a volé ma position, mes hommes, ma place. Ma vie. Elle nous a manipulés. Elle a tenté de me faire assassiner. Moi son propre frère. Nous n'arriverons à rien en nous entretuant, ce serait lui rendre service. Ne nous leurrons pas : nous voulons tous sa peau. Auparavant vous étiez unis, apparemment elle a réussi à semer la zizanie entre vous : elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

'

Duo fut le premier à se ressaisir :

'

- Toi le mort-vivant qui n'est plus notre chef tu viens nous apporter la bonne parole ? (imitant Louis Armstrong) "Let my people go and the Lord said go down, Moses…" Bah alors Moïse toi qui sais tout? Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas la Mer Rouge qu'on rigole !

'

'

Zechs ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et poursuivit, toujours aussi sérieux :

'

- Ce que je sais c'est que tous ensemble avons mis Réléna au pouvoir. Tous ensemble avons contribué à créer « la Présidente Peacecraft ». Ce que nous avons créé, nous pouvons le détruire. Ensemble. Ou nous entretuer. A vous de choisir et choisissez vite.

'

Il y eu un silence interminable. Puis Quatre – enfin le colonel Winner - fut le premier à lâcher son arme :

'

- Il a raison._ Tout de même._

Le colonel Maxwell rangea la sienne, reprenant Shaman dans ses bras.

'

- Je préfère nous savoir tous dans le même bateau et savoir où je m'embarque que de couler lamentablement, _enfin je préfère en savoir plus avant d'agir… et puis s'il était contre nous, il nous aurait déjà tués. Il en avait l'occasion et il a baissé son arme. Nous verrons bien si c'est une ruse. Si c'en est une… (à part)_

'

Trowa était à terre et n'avait pas d'arme en main, mais ses doigts se dirigeaient vers une arbalète se trouvant sur le flan de sa cuisse. Le colonel Barton arrêta donc la progression de sa main. En silence.

'

Heero n'avait pas encore baissé son arme : comment un homme revenu d'on ne savait où pouvait se permettre de donner des conseils sur la marche à suivre à des hommes hyper entraînés et plus ou moins prêts à s'entretuer alors qu'ils étaient amis ?

'

Tout simplement parce qu'il était le leader. Le chef de troupe. Celui auquel ils avaient dû se référer il y a encore quelques années.

Celui auquel ils devaient peut-être se référer.

Le plus adulte, celui qui voyait dans la globalité.

'

C'était la voix du chef qui résonnait, celle qui faisait écho chez les soldats.

Depuis le début de cette enquête, les jeunes gens s'étaient parlés entre eux en hommes, en traîtres, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient adressés à eux-mêmes aux soldats qu'ils étaient, peu importaient le ton ou les directives suivies. C'était des directives, non des démarches militaires. Il n'y avait rien de rigoureux. C'était parti dans tous les sens et ce n'était pas ce pour quoi il avait été formé.

Les « colonels » avaient tiré des conclusions sans avoir **_tous_** les tenants et les aboutissants.

Ils avaient crié à la traîtrise avant d'avoir **_toutes_** les preuves.

Ils s'étaient laissé abuser par les apparences.

Ils s'étaient comporté comme des débutants tout en se croyant professionnels.

'

Le colonel Yuy baissa son arme.

Une simple trêve ou plus ? Seules les prochaines informations obtenues, vérifiées et confirmées le diront.

'

- Hnnnnnn .

'

L'agent semblait reprendre conscience tandis que le cœur de Shaman cessait de battre.

'

Duo toucha le cou de la jeune femme.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

'

'

Le colonel Maxwell dit très, très calmement : « Plus de pouls »

Zechs réagit au quart de tour : « Donne-la moi »

'

Duo était plongé dans des souvenirs macabres, douloureux.

Une femme.

Une église.

'

Zechs la prit des bras d'un Duo léthargique, se précipita vers les douches en lançant :

- Occupez-vous du type que Winner a emmené !

'

Trowa essaya de se relever, eut du mal… mais Heero lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

'

- Merci. _inexpressif_

- Hn. _inexpressif_

'

'

L'américain devait se sortir de sa semi transe – il le fallait –

Il avait réussi à revenir une première fois… il y arriverait une seconde fois, non ?

Après ces révélations…

Il se raccrocha à son arme la plus mortelle après lui-même : son humour à deux roupies, trois drachmes.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il demande à Quatre, sur le ton de la confidence :

'

- Oulà tu nous l'a amoché celui-là s'est pris quoi dans la gueule ?

- La crosse de mon bazooka.

'

Le jeune homme répondit, esquissant un sourire :

- Ah… c'est comme çà que tu l'appelles ? Parce qu'il faut dire qu'il est à poil et que ça peut porter…

'

Tous ensemble, un nano sourire dans le regard, même Trowa :

- Maxwell !

L'ex pilote 02 haussa les épaules et après un « oh, ça va, hein », lança, ironique :

'

- Bon… on va le cuisiner à quelle sauce celui-là ?

Le soldat ne réfléchit même pas :

- A la sauce « avoue ta mort sera au moins rapide »

'

Duo renchérit :

- Hmmmm mon accompagnement préféré… on verra le reste plus tard, pour le moment je ne sais pas pour vous les gars… mais j'ai très très faim…

Le Colonel Maxwell activa sa faux.

'

'

Tzusuku !

* * *

Don't 

Kill

ME !

'

'

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous laisse avec le cliffhanger le plus pervers du monde !

Et surtout, je ne le répéterais jamais assez : ne prenez RIEN pour acquis. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus !

'

'

A pluch'

'

'

**Mithy, fuit dans le traîneau du Père Noël – Nan c pas le Père Maxwell mdr… lui rendra son traîneau et les kdos le jour j.**


	21. Chapitre IX 6ème partie : Justice

**Disclaimers, genre, rating, couple : si vous êtes là c'est que vous savez dans quoi vous êtes tombés XD, sinon faut voir au début !**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou et qui ne sont pas désespérés parce que, euh, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas updaté soldats ? Ulala comme dirait Homer Simpson.**

**Pardon très fort, le prochain arrivera plus vite ! Mais bon, c pas comme si non plus j'avais disparu de la circulation, hein ? C'était du bien voulu, pas pu me remettre aux corrections.**

**Je n'oublie pas mes fics anciennes, non, non, la preuve j'ai terminé le venin !**

**Pardon encore et c'est pour vous tous, ceux qui avez attendu avec autant de patience cette partie.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**9ème commandement.** Tu ne porteras point de faux témoignage contre ton prochain.

¤

**Justice : 6ème et dernière partie !**

**¤**

**Douches de l'Eglise Sainte Catherine, 6H50**

¤

¤

Zechs s'était dirigé, une mini lampe torche en main et un poids mort dans les bras, vers la minuscule salle de bains que lui avait montré ce poids vivant quelques heures auparavant.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une armoire à pharmacie avec à l'intérieur une trousse rouge contenant un nécessaire de survie.

Il avait fouillé en allant se doucher, précédemment. Elle le savait, bien sûr, mais il savait que ce lieu ne lui indiquerait rien de plus sur ses objectifs.

Les terroristes n'avaient pas de cachette secrète pour tout, ils faisaient dans le simple de temps en temps.

Et Shaman était douloureusement simple et subtilement compliquée. Pourquoi un nécessaire de survie quand on est si déterminé à mourir ?

Parce qu'on a une mission à accomplir et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on n'a aucune certitude que mort on accomplira sa destinée.

¤

Il ouvrit rapidement l'armoire à pharmacie, récupéra le kit et y posa la bible codée, afin qu'elle ne soit pas mouillée.

Puis il entra dans le cabinet de douche tout habillé et peu importait. Il aurait besoin d'eau pour nettoyer ses plaies.

Quand elle se réveillerait.

Si toutefois elle se réveillait et jusque là une chose était sûre : on ne pouvait pas réveiller ce qui n'était pas en sommeil.

Il espérait qu'elle dormait très fort.

Il se sentait des aspirations de Saint Thomas et espérait que Shaman soit la réincarnation de Lazare.

Il se faisait sourire d'ironie. A l'ère de la science-déesse, il en référait aux dieux-espoirs.

Sans jamais y croire.

Quand on avait autant de sang sur les mains, on se prenait pour dieu.

Et on se retrouvait avec les conséquences, sans les épaules.

Et une volonté et une conscience d'homme.

Sa force.

Son tombeau.

¤

Il déposa la trousse et la lampe-torche près de lui, et fit asseoir la jeune femme dans le petit cabinet de douche propre aux carreaux fendus, blancs salis par le temps, mais blanc.

Puis il la déshabilla, ôtant sa combinaison de cuir rouge.

Il voyait à présent sa peau d'ébène, ses seins ronds et pleins, sa taille fine, ses hanches…

En la retournant sur le dos, il vit son immense tatouage noir représentant une panthère noire toutes griffes dehors.

Il vit son épaule complètement défoncée, les cicatrices et écorchures, certaines anciennes, d'autres très récentes.

Il vit des impacts de balles, vérifiant rapidement si celles-ci avaient un vis-à-vis. Il y avait bien une entrée et une sortie, montrant qu'il n'y avait aucune balle à l'intérieur.

Cela aurait dû être rassurant, mais non.

Le cœur avait bien cessé de battre.

Il la coucha à moitié, délicatement sur le carrelage froid,

prit le temps de lui caresser le visage…

Et lui fit un massage cardiaque

puis un bouche à bouche efficace.

¤

- 1

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 2

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 3

¤ pression poitrine ¤

¤ souffle poumon ¤

¤

Rien

¤

- 1

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 2

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 3

¤ pression poitrine ¤

¤ souffle poumon ¤

¤

Rien

¤

- 1

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 2

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 3

¤ pression poitrine

¤ souffle poumon ¤

¤

Rien

¤

- Réveilles-toi ! Allez reviens !

¤

- 1

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 2

¤ pression poitrine ¤

- 3

¤ pression poitrine

¤ souffle poumon ¤

¤

Rien

¤

- Reviens.

¤

_Une voix grave,_

_Habituée à être entendue, obéie._

_Une voix grave ignorée au fin fond d'une prison._

¤

Rien

¤

- Allez….

¤

_Une voix calme, calme…_

_De longs cheveux blonds et une poupée brune._

_Une poupée-terroriste._

_Un soldat-marionnette._

¤

Rien

¤

- Tu m'as tiré de là jadis.

¤

_Un soldat-marionnette qui a cassé ses fils._

_Une poupée-terroriste qui les a tirés, ces fils, pour le tirer d'affaire._

_Pour le plonger un peu plus dans l'enfer._

_Mais il était le diable. Il était déjà brûlé, il n'avait pas peur du feu._

Rien

¤

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir

¤

_Un soldat-pinocchio à qui on avait menti et qui avait menti aussi._

_Une poupée-terroriste si forte, si forte…_

_Si morte._

¤

Rien

¤

- Je ne te laisserais pas.

¤

_Un soldat-pinocchio qui pour une fois était franc._

_Même s'il savait qu'il briserait cette poupée pour connaître la vérité._

_Et que cette poupée le briserait aussi, sans un regard en arrière, peut-être avec quelques remords._

_Mais il préférait honnêtement ne pas avoir à le faire._

_Il en avait besoin vivante._

_Il la voulait vivante et quelque part._

_Il la voulait tout court._

¤

Rien

¤

- Reviens.

¤

- 1

¤ pression poitrine ¤

¤

- Aller

¤

_Il est calme…_

_Il fait bouger son corps, jolie petite poupée._

¤

- 2

¤ pression poitrine ¤

¤

- Aller…

¤

_La pression monte tout doucement, tout tout doucement…_

_Elle ne se réveille pas. _

_Jolie petite poupée…_

¤

- 3

¤ pression poitrine ¤

_Jolie petite poupée brisée…_

¤

- ALLEZ !

¤

Un hurlement écho, un hurlement court dans une douche, dans une église abandonnée.

Abandonnée de tous, Shaman, l'aliénée, le génie, l'écorchée, l'énigme, se meurt dans cette chambre froide, humide et blanchie par la lampe-torche.

Zechs s'était dirigé en aveugle

¤ pression plus forte sur la poitrine ¤

¤ souffle ¤

Rien

¤

Puis…..

Un battement.

Deux battements.

Toux imperceptible.

Sifflement de la respiration.

Le cœur était reparti

Mais rien n'était gagné

Elle était nue.

Il faisait froid.

Elle était blessée

et ne devait pas s'endormir.

Encore.

Et il découvrit un impact caché, près du foie.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu l'impact de sortie.

Vivre allait faire mal, très mal.

Il ouvrit le kit et en sortit un mini champ stérile sur lequel il déposa compresses, médicaments/drogues, seringues, scalpels, mini écarteurs, fil et sérums physiologiques, aiguilles, alcool.

¤

_Le soldat-pinocchio se fait Gepetto._

_Encore faudrait-il que la poupée veuille vivre._

_Il fallait qu'il se fasse fée bleue._

¤

¤

Zechs dit, doucement, lui caressant le visage.

Elle était fiévreuse, bien trop fiévreuse.

¤

- C'est bien, c'est bien

Maintenant il faut ouvrir les yeux »

¤

Il la redressa un peu, ouvrit le robinet, puis dirigea le jet d'eau froide sur son visage.

Puis reprit

- Ouvres les yeux.

¤

Rien

¤

- Ouvre les yeux ma belle, je sais que tu m'entends.

¤

Rien

¤

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, même si je vais te faire mal.

¤

Rien

¤

Il lui caressa les cheveux, passa de l'eau sur le visage

Les seins

Nettoya les blessures.

Ferma l'eau et pris les compresses, les imbiba d'alcool.

Elle frissonna.

Elle pouvait revenir.

Elle ne le voulait pas.

Il se concentra sur les plaies à soigner, ne regardant pas la visage trop beau pour être mort.

¤

- Reviens ma belle.

¤

Un silence.

Le bruit des gouttes sur l'émail, sur les carreaux.

Blancs, blanc sale.

Un bruit de grotte, de cachette secrète, d'égouts.

Une odeur de sang frais et une odeur aseptisée aussi.

La jeune femme murmura d'une voix très faible

- _Pas….belle_ en espagnol ¤

¤

Vivante.

Il fallait la garder.

La garder

Le reste du dialogue se fit en espagnol, il avait appris à Los Demones.

Bien appris sa leçon.

Zechs continua, essuyant le scalpel dans l'alcool :

¤

- Reviens.

- Por favor… je veux mourir…laisse-moi mourir.

¤

Une larme de Shaman

¤

- Jamais.

- Pitié…

¤

Une deuxième larme

¤

- Non ma belle. Tu m'as sauvé, je te sauve.

- Je… sauvée… si je meurs…

¤

Un baiser sur les lèvres, très tendre

Des cheveux mouillés, ceux de Zechs.

La robinetterie est mauvaise, très.

Le scalpel caresse la peau du foie.

¤

- Je pourrais te tuer mais il faut que tu vives.

- …

- Reviens. Il faut te soigner et finir ta mission.

¤

Une troisième larme.

¤

- Laisse moi mourir…

- …

- … Inutile…

- …

- … Idiote… depuis… début.

¤

- Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas pour savoir ? La Shaman que je connais aurait cherché à comprendre plutôt que de se laisser aller. »

- 'ne me connais pas….'

¤

Il fallait la soigner.

Il fallait lui ôter cette balle.

Il la sentait du bout de sa lame.

Elle n'était pas enfouie profond, mais elle était là.

Et la fièvre augmentait aussi, dangereusement.

¤

- C'est vrai. Je ne te connais pas. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

- …

- … ne comprends pas…'suis…

- lâche.

¤

Il fallait l'ôter, vite, cette balle.

Mais il fallait qu'elle le veuille.

Il fallait lui donner envie de vivre.

Il en avait besoin aussi, malgré l'attirance.

Mais il ne la ferait pas vivre malgré elle, même s'il était devenu Gepetto.

Il fallait que la marionnette vive à présent et s'envole.

Mais pas trop haut, il fallait qu'elle reste sous contrôle, sous ses doigts, que les fils s'emmêlent.

Mais quand elle serait pleinement confiance, ce contrôle serait tout aussi mort qu'elle l'a été.

¤

- …

- Je sais que le fait que Vargas ait été avec son assassin te choque.

- Laisse-moi mourir…

- Mais Réléna l'a quand même fait tuer.

- …

- Je pensais que tu voulais la confondre. Tu n'assisteras pas à sa chute si tu meures.

¤

Un ton presque paternel.

Il ferait presque un pater s'il savait prier.

Mais prier qui ?

¤

- Plus…d'importance.

¤

Une quatrième larme et une pointe qui encercle la plaie, la balle perdue dans un corps trop rigide.

Un corps qui a trop mal pour saisir où est la plus grande douleur.

Et Zechs enfonce doucement la lame car il ne peut plus attendre plus, parce que la pression sanguine se fait plus faible et que le pouls s'endort.

Il sent le cri dans son corps trop tendu, mais ses yeux sont sur la plaie et non sur le visage, encore.

On apprend à soigner les plaies les plus dangereuses, sans être médecin quand on est qui ils sont.

A soigner sans anesthésiant, à faire corps avec la douleur, à l'apprivoiser pour ne pas qu'elle rende fou.

¤

- Elle a fait arrêter puis assassiner Vargas.

- Salaud…hijo de puta…Vargas.

¤

Du venin dans la voix.

Du fiel dans le corps.

Du mépris dans le sang, le sang maudit.

Et Zechs poursuit la conversation, puisqu'elle ne semble pas s'évanouir de douleur.

Il fallait l'opérer maintenant, car il n'y aurait pas de plus tard avec La Présidente.

Elle voulait sa tête.

Il soigne.

Elle sue.

Elle hurle en silence et tremble de tension.

Sa respiration s'entrecoupe.

C'est animal.

C'est presque sexuel, presque masochiste, presque.

Il avait la femme-animal sous la main.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, même peu, bougeait, même peu, elle redevenait de chair, quittant son enveloppe de plomb.

La chair attire et Merquise n'est qu'un homme.

¤

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? J'ai failli mourir et toi tu m'as sauvé.

- …

- Tu m'as donné la possibilité de savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais rien encore mais à la fin de l'opération, je connaîtrais le plan de Réléna.

- …

¤

Certains médicaments calmaient la douleur morale.

Celui qui apaisera et tuera un peu plus Shaman sera la vérité.

Et la vengeance.

Cela tombait bien, ils étaient tous logés à la même enseigne.

Lui le premier, le sang trahi.

Loi du talion.

¤

- …

- Et tu auras le fin mot de l'affaire, tu en sauras plus sur toi-même.

- …

¤

Il l'avait trahie, celle qu'il appelait encore sa sœur, des années auparavant, quand il passait pour mort.

Quand il portait un masque.

Il se sentait hamster dans la roue qu'était la vie.

Il briserait cette roue aussi sûrement qu'il briserait la roulure,

Celle qu'il appelait encore sa sœur avant qu'elle ne le jette dans la gueule du loup.

¤

- La mort est douce…mais ta vie est précieuse. M'est précieuse. Et tu le sais. Ne demande rien, ne dis rien que tu ne saches déjà.

¤

La pointe s'enfonce encore, caresse le fer et l'extrait.

Savoir comment tuer montrait comment sauver, aussi.

Le corps nu sue encore, crie de l'intérieur.

La balle glisse, vite.

La plaie est recousue presque aussi vite.

¤

- Seis (Zechs en Espagnol)

¤

Un cœur bat vite, très vite.

Un cœur qui murmurait de trop.

Qu'il en ait besoin ou non, qu'il ait à l'éliminer quand il n'en aurait pas besoin ou non, il restait quelque chose entre eux.

Et il la regarde cette fois, dans cette douche, chambre froide, à la lueur d'une lampe torche.

Il la regarde et elle a toujours les yeux fermés, refusant encore quelques instants de regarder la réalité en face.

¤

- Reviens.

- ...

¤

Une cinquième larme.

Vargas l'avait-elle autant déçue ?

Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Un baiser sur ses lèvres blessées, coupée par les coups.

Une légère caresse de la langue.

Et une demande-ordre.

¤

- …

- por ti, _por mi…_ y por tu hermano.

- No… hermano…

¤

Une sixième larme

Qui hermano ?…

Duo ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et tomba dans du sombre.

Du bleu un peu flou, plus foncé que dans ses souvenirs.

Plus foncé que quelques heures auparavant.

¤

Zechs sourit avant de dire :

¤

- C'est bien. Garde les yeux ouverts je t'emmène dans la chambre pour finir de te soigner et te couvrir aussi, tes vêtements sont inutilisables.

¤

Les yeux gris brillaient.

Mais les larmes étaient taries.

Les dents étaient serrées et le regard…

¤

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi.

¤

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il l'embrassa encore.

¤

- Je te hais.

- Je te hais plus encore.

¤

Il ôta son haut et la recouvrit, puis il rangea le kit et se leva pour jeter le mini champ stérile et les ustensiles inutilisables.

Il en profita pour récupérer la bible discrètement dans l'armoire.

Il revint vers elle, et, cachant la bible sous l'énorme trousse et comptant sur ses blessures pour ne pas relever la nature de l'objet, il la porta vers la chambre.

Si elle avait pu, elle se serait un peu accroché à son cou. Là elle profitait de sa chaleur.

Pour le moment elle avait besoin de contact.

Juste un peu.

Juste ?

Il n'y avait aucune justice pour les gens comme elle, pourquoi l'avait-elle oublier ?

¤

- Je te… hais…

¤

Après elle redeviendrait elle-même.

Même si elle détesterait à tout jamais qui elle était vraiment, plus, bien plus qu'elle ne se haïssait auparavant.

Sa stupidité aussi.

_Et…_

¤

- Hais-moi si ça te galvanise. Si ça ne te fait pas perdre de vue notre objectif.

¤

Elle avait une mission, ne devait pas ne penser qu'à elle.

Elle devait savoir la vérité, même si elle était si près de la quiétude.

Elle ne lui devait rien et là, elle lui devait tout, même les souffrances.

Il ne l'avait pas soigné par altruisme mais il l'avait fait.

¤

- Mon objectif. Tu as raison.

- …

- Mais n'oublie jamais que je ne te dois rien. Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je marcherais sur ton cadavre si je le dois. _Gracias._

- Alors nous sommes quittes. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'épargner ce jour-là. Et je suis prêt à faire la même chose, Shaminta… _De nada..._

¤

_L'or de Vargas…_

¤

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

¤

La mort était féminine par nature, elle l'était par la voix.

La voix d'une femme blessée.

Il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas droit à ça.

Qu'elle n'avait aucun droit.

Elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à la mort de lui devoir la vie.

Mais grâce à cette vie, elle serait le bourreau de la chienne.

Et elle lui ferait cracher le morceau avant de cracher sur son tombeau.

Merci, Merquise, de lui avoir rappelé pourquoi vivre.

En attendant ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

D'abord la chienne,

ensuite, ses larbins.

Mais avant d'agir… elle aurait tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Elle s'était crue préparée et s'était faite avoir comme une débutante.

Elle réfléchirait avant de tuer.

* * *

**12H30 heure de L5 Shuttle de la Winner Inc, le même jour**

¤

4 ex pilotes de Gundam

1 espion

1 pilote de Shutlle

et le matricule 4444-56789 embarquaient pour la Terre

¤

Réléna riait aux éclats en voyant par visiophone Shaman habillée en prisonnière.

En orange.

Avec ses cheveux en arrière et ses fers aux pieds.

Ses menottes aux poignets.

Elle avait gagné.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser à terre.

Il fallait l'emmener sur Terre.

Pour l'éliminer.

Pour savoir ce qu'elle savait.

Puis les éliminer tous.

¤

Shaman était restée inexpressive face à Réléna à travers l'écran.

Quand la communication s'interrompit,

elle fit un micro-sourire

Si la Présidente Peacecraft avait mieux regardé.

Elle aurait vu que la jeune femme

portait

la même natte que

Duo

Maxwell

_Shinigami_ _lives comme dirait l'autre._

Yeah

Caramba

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku.**

**Fin du chapitre IX**

* * *

Explication dans la première partie du chapitre X !

Vala ! Vous l'aurez attendu longtemps celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Dans la prochaine partie vous comprendrez un peu plus certaines choses… attention on partira dans une phase avec des rebondissements en plus.

C'est que c'est le dixième commandement et qu'on se rapproche de la fin… même s'il y a encore tout plein de parties encore !

Et ne vous fiez toujours à rien XD

A peluche'

Mithy ¤soldate XD¤


End file.
